Mismatched
by Yuki
Summary: A visit to Kyoto... and the couple swapping begins! Will Misao, Kaoru and Megumi find their true love?
1. Mismatched 1

MISMATCHED  
By Yuki Takano  
  
Author's note:  
Hey there minna! I'm back again.   
  
And since everyone seemed to have enjoyed Kon'ya wa... I decided to play with Sano and Kaoru again. This time, I gave myself the leeway to include not only Megumi and Kenshin but also Aoshi and Misao.   
I'm a little apprehensive writing Aoshi and Misao as I'm not sure if they are all in character, but I hope you can all tell me what and where I went wrong in this fic. As always this fic is um...a little weird. I have a feeling that this is going to be another multi-chapter thing and might be a long one because I tried writing snippets of the whole story in every character's point of view. I'm new to this kind of...style(?) but if it's not working and this is giving you a headache reading, tell me so we can revise it for everyone's pleasure.   
  
  
MISMATCHED  
By Yuki  
  
Hearts and Minds  
Chapter 1  
  
KAORU  
  
  
She could still remember the exact day Misao's letter came. It was just about the time dinner started at her dojo. Sano was cursing Yahiko for his delayed absence and Kenshin was beginning to worry. When Yahiko arrived letter in hand, Kaoru was sure it wasn't meant to disturb them, but it did anyway.   
  
As any letter from Kyoto seemed to generate several different effects from each one of them. Kenshin had been initially worried sick, and she hadn't even opened the damn letter yet. Megumi was teasing Sano and had announced that it was probably a letter confirming the rumors that Saitou was very much alive and well. Megumi didn't even have to hint that this piece of news should bother Sano, she had announced it for all to hear. Which was probably true, although Rooster Head had vehemently denied it.   
  
Kaoru on the other hand was just plain excited.  
  
As it turns out, she had the right feeling about the letter. Nothing to fear and nothing worry about, Misao was just inviting them to stay over for a couple of weeks. Okina was dead set on celebrating the coming of the Autumn Season and had extended his invitation to them. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure what Okina had planned for the said event, but she couldn't care less, she was very much looking forward to staying with Misao-chan.  
  
Convincing Yahiko to stay at the dojo took her two long harrowing days and one sleepless night. Which involved a lot of name-calling and then some sake. All of which she had blamed at Sano, who had somehow brainwashed Yahiko into believing that a Guy's Night Out was some sort of rite of passage for bratty 10 year olds.  
  
Getting Sano not to go with them was a lost cause. He was determined to be there or be square. He had even threatened that should they leave him behind, he would follow suit and be at Kyoto in no time. Thus, to avoid any more mishaps, she had reluctantly agreed to let him go with them.  
  
Not before inviting Megumi that is. She figured that if Sano was going to be a pain in the ass that he usually is, someone should be there to annoy him too.   
  
As for Kenshin, she hadn't even asked him yet if he wanted to go when he told her that he'd go if she goes.   
  
Which was a little unsettling. She was hoping Kenshin would join them but only if he wanted to come and not because he felt that it was a duty of his to be wherever she was at all time and at all cost. The more she thought about it the more she was convinced that Kenshin would rather stay at the dojo than travel to Kyoto and face painful memories but he was going anyway because he felt that he should be there to protect her. She had confronted him with this, but he had assured her that he was happy to go with them and was actually looking forward to see everyone again, including Aoshi.  
  
"And Okina?" She had asked teasing him.  
  
"Hai." He answered his innocent smile playing in his lips.  
  
"And maybe your Shishou too?"   
  
"Maybe." He shrugged his violet eyes laughing at her.  
  
"And even...well, Okon and Omasu and Misao-chan?" She pressed trying to sound a little hurt and jealous, which wasn't really that hard to do.  
  
"Hai. Especially Misao. I wonder how she's doing with Aoshi." Kenshin replied not taking his silly grin off his face.  
  
She liked that grin. "Misao said she's working on it. And who else would you be seeing there Kenshin? You seem too excited. Maybe another girl that I don't know of?" She teased some more.  
  
When Kenshin's smile vanished she almost fainted. "Is there another girl at Kyoto that you met while we were there and you didn't tell me about Kenshin?" She asked.  
  
"O-oro? Of course not Kaoru-dono." He had answered feebly and immediately placed his distant rurouni mask on. She had playfully bopped him in the head, just to ease the sudden tension she felt in the air.  
  
She tried to smile, at least for both of them and just shut her mouth. She tends to always say the stupidest things anyway. She had quietly sat beside Kenshin and watched as the two girls ran around her yard laughing gleefully. Kenshin was watching them.  
  
Except that she knew he was pretending to be watching them. She couldn't guess what he was thinking about. She was tempted to ask, but she remembered their earlier discomfort.   
  
He must have felt her stare on him because when he turned towards her, he had the same happy violet eyes and content smile back on his face. "You don't have to worry about anything Kaoru-dono." He said softly.  
She blushed and berated herself for it. "Hai. I know." She said nodding. "I trust you." She added. The shocked expression that briefly passed his eyes were gone the instant she saw them, or thought she saw them. He thanked her and then looked away.  
  
She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, or with him, or with their whole conversation. She was just teasing him and she could tell that he wasn't lying...but she could also swear that his answer wasn't completely the truth.  
  
That had been the first bad sign she had failed to see.  
  
  
  
KENSHIN   
  
The week started out fine. At least by their standards. Ever since the thing with Shishio he had been admittedly a little jumpy. He knew it was mildly getting on everyone's nerve, especially Kaoru's since he had practically refused to let her out of his sight. He figured there was no harm done in being prepared. After defeating someone as powerful and notorious as Shishio expecting the worse as well as the unexpected was actually very rational. Of course if he told everyone that he had been secretly camping outside of Kaoru's room for a several months now, they would have all thought that he had gone insane. Except that he wasn't insane, he was just in love.  
  
And that was what he had been scared of for the past few days. Because the emotions he had been so successfully denying was resurfacing each day and getting stronger even by the seconds. Or he was just insane.  
  
He refused to believe the latter. He couldn't be in love with Kaoru. Sure she was one of the most beautiful girl he had seen, she had the bluest eyes, the warmest heart, the most heart wrenching smile, the softest looking lips...  
  
He stopped himself. Yup, he was going insane.  
  
The day said letter arrived he had seriously considered snatching it from Kaoru's hand and tearing it into pieces. Save them from all the trouble of having to read a letter written by a complete psycho challenging Battousai. Of course, as he later found out all his fears had been imaginary. He had simply watched and enjoyed the laughter in Kaoru's eyes as she read them Misao's invitation. He delighted in the way her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in obvious excitement, though she tried to hide it from everyone. He was a little surprised that she would jump at the opportunity to visit Kyoto. Especially with what had happened the last time they were there.  
  
From what he heard from Sano, Kaoru had been a little subdued then. That was Sano's exact words. Maybe it was because he was injured and hadn't seen much of her. He didn't like the thought that he had worried her, but that was probably the case. They seem to needlessly worry about each other too much. And yet everything always remained unspoken between them.   
  
There were a lot of things he still couldn't tell her. When she had teased him about another girl, he was sure he'd choke to his death. His oro proved to be a life-saver of some sort. He hardly thought that it was the time and place to tell her about Tomoe. The truth was, he didn't think there would ever be the right time or place to tell her that. But he just couldn't blurt it out over dinner.  
  
'Kaoru-dono would you please pass the water and by the way de gozaru I used to be married once but I accidentally killed her.'  
  
He cringed at the thought.   
  
Their last day at Tokyo was a little too eventful. Especially for Yahiko who had somehow gotten Kaoru to agree that he be allowed to have a "few sips" of sake. He was there, but Sano was also there. To cut the long story short, they came home with a very drunken Yahiko who was babbling about how pretty Tsubame was.   
  
Sano was mercilessly teasing the boy, but Yahiko was way way out of it that he even went as far as telling them he'd miss Kaoru.   
  
Of course Kaoru wasn't able to hear that and before they boarded the ship she had made sure that Yahiko would be grounded for two weeks under the strict guidance of Genzai-sensei and be forced to work at the Akabeko for the remaining week.  
  
Yahiko grumbled, but the pleased smile was obvious in his face.   
  
Sano was late and that made Megumi and Kaoru very, very edgy. Kenshin had seen the signs, but had ignored it. How could he even concentrate when Kaoru was standing so close beside him smiling widely waving her goodbyes at Yahiko, her jasmine scent lightly mixing with the smell of the sea? He was just content to watch her blue-green eyes shine with excitement.  
  
"We'll only be gone for a couple of weeks Kaoru-dono." He teased her when he heard Kaoru sniff and unconsciously wipe the corner of her eyes. "I'm sure Yahiko would take good care of the dojo de gozaru." He assured her.   
  
The boy had in fact promised him that, in exchange for his most solemn vow that he'd take care of Kaoru.  
  
The memory of that conversation a few hours before they left was still fresh in his mind and he was glad that Yahiko was maturing quite well. Regardless of the fact that his idol was an ex-hitokiri hiding from himself and a Chicken head punk.  
  
  
If they had been a real family, they would have easily fallen on the Dysfunctional Family category. Kenshin wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Kaoru sniffed again, snapping him out from his thoughts. "Baka! I'm not worried."  
  
"But you're upset." He said fighting off the urge to put his arms around her and hold her tight.  
  
"I'm not." Kaoru said giving him a brilliant smile. There was something about the smile that made him feel a little dizzy, of course he was standing on a ship but... He opened his mouth to tell her how beautiful she looked with the soft sea breeze slightly messing up her hair when he heard Sano's voice.  
  
"Jou-chan, I think I'm going to be sick." Sano managed to mumble before leaning over the railing and puking his guts out.  
  
"Now I'm upset." Kenshin heard Kaoru mutter. She hurriedly stepped away from him and headed towards their cabin. "Find Megumi Sano...no wait a sec, stay there. Kenshin kindly help him before Megumi and I decide to throw him off the boat." Kaoru declared walking away.  
  
That sign, Kenshin hadn't missed. This was going to be a very long vacation.  
  
  
  
  
SANOSUKE  
  
So he was a little under the weather, big deal. He hadn't caused any serious damage. He started a flu at the damned ship, what the heck was so wrong with that? Besides, how dare they point him as the culprit, it could have been anyone on the freakin' ship. And it wasn't even his idea to ride this ship. It was Kaoru's. Blame her.  
  
He actually said that out loud. He did and Kenshin heard him. That was why he was now staying at his own cabin. Alone and bored. He was no longer sick. Megumi took care of that, of course. He was sure that he'd be hearing a lot of off hands comments about him getting the whole crew and passengers of the ship infected with a nasty flu virus.   
  
Just like the stupid joke about his lack of sense of direction. What was up with that anyway? He had gotten a little sidetracked when he went to Kyoto alone. It doesn't necessarily translate to as "being lost." Not by his standards anyway. He was willing to prove it, if only they had allowed him to lead the way to Kyoto by foot. It would have save them a lot of money and not to mention trouble. Riding in this ship anyway was trice as boring as watching paint dry on a wall. Or Kaoru and Kenshin stare at each other all day.  
  
In his opinion ships are about as stupid as trains are. Why is he the only one who can see that? Sanosuke sighed. Where can his only companion be? She was always here before lunchtime.   
  
"Jou-chan?" He called out as soon as he heard the loud knocking. She had been nicer than Megumi. He had expected that.   
  
He had avoided Megumi pretty well and that would probably credit to his ever escalating bad mood, but he didn't give a damn. He would rather spend the whole day staring out at the sea than hearing Megumi's gloating and precious pieces of advice. So half of them were actually right, but that still gave him a whole lot of headache and guilty feelings.   
  
"It's me Sano. Open up."  
  
Sano groaned. Megumi. "I uh....I can't open the door."   
  
"And why is that?"  
  
'Why?' Sano shook his head. He was somewhere between jumping off the ship and throwing the door open and kissing Megumi silly when an idea popped into his head. "I'm...I'm naked!" He announced.  
  
"You are?"   
  
He could almost hear the foxy laughter through the door.   
What was it with this ship and this trip that was making everyone act so weird? "I am...I mean I was, now I'm not."  
  
"Well...that was fast. Now open the damn door!"   
  
Hearing the tone of the voice, he mumbled a curse followed by a brief prayer and then threw the door open. "What?!" He growled.  
  
Megumi was staring at him with slanted brown eyes. She had her arms crossed and was giving him the third degree. Or so he hoped was already the third degree.  
  
'She's not too happy to see me.' Sano mused.   
  
"Why are you sulking?" Megumi asked him coldly.  
  
"Sulking? Me?" Sano watched as Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I am sulking. Well, this trip sucks." He said lamely.  
  
"You're spending an awful lot of time with Tanuki girl." Megumi retorted.  
  
Sano blinked. He was?   
  
Sano gave Megumi a quizzical look. "I am?" He asked. He scratched his head and tried to review the events of the past few days. Let's see. He got sick. Megumi was being a real bitch and had been spending all her free time with Kenshin, because apparently as he remembered Megumi was worried that Kenshin would also get sick. Kaoru was forced to take care of him and they were always in his cabin. Alone. Together.   
  
Sano finally let a small smile play on his lips. "You're jealous aren't you?" He asked taking a bold step forward. His words obviously held some truth to it as Megumi stiffened and color rose to her cheeks.   
  
"I'm not." She stated flatly. "Just concerned." She added somewhat stiffly.  
  
"Concerned? About me? Or what might be going on between me and Kaoru." He chose to use Kaoru's name for added effect. The truth was there really wasn't anything going on between him and Tanuki-chan. If there was, then he'd be damned because Kaoru wasn't on his list of what he would consider as 'available'. In fact, now that he remembered it, the only interesting thing he and Jou-chan had done the whole time she was in his room was tease each other.   
  
Ok, so he had enjoyed her company. Probably more than he would even dare admit to anyone, but still...  
  
"Kenshin's been asking about Tanuki." Megumi asked with a shrug.  
  
"He has? Well tell him he can find Jou-chan here." He smiled pleasantly at the shocked expression that briefly crossed Megumi face. "Speaking of Jou-chan, if you see her kindly tell her that she's late. I've been waiting for her all this morning." And with that Sano closed the door on Megumi's face. Barely keeping himself from letting out a "whoop" in the air.  
  
Sano was beginning to see this trip in a different light. Perhaps his luck was about to change. For once, Megumi wasn't able to put in the last word and that gave him enough reason to really enjoy the day. And the fact that she was jealous made this day all the more enjoyable.   
MEGUMI  
  
She blankly stared at the door. She growled and made a fist prepared to knock again and tell Sano...  
  
'Tell Sano what? That it bothers you that he was actually waiting for Kaoru and not you?'  
  
She sighed. She had nothing to tell the Chicken Head Punk. And why she even cared was beyond her. She shouldn't have bothered. And for the record, she wasn't in any way worried that Sano and Kaoru were always together.  
  
She should be happy, she thought dejectedly walking away. She had been with Kenshin the whole trip. Isn't that what she had been scheming for, ever since she decided that Kenshin would make a better distraction.  
  
'Distraction for what or who?'  
  
She refused to answer that mental question. Which was probably a good thing. She found Kenshin standing by the railing. His red hair seemed to be floating about him. He was as always quiet and pensive. He hadn't even notice that she was standing beside him.  
  
Perhaps he did, he just didn't want to acknowledge her. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes when Kenshin turned to her and smiled.   
  
"Is Sano better?"   
  
"Hai." Megumi managed to say. The truth was Kenshin had never asked for Kaoru, but that doesn't mean that he didn't know where she was or he didn't care. Far from it. When they were together Megumi had from time to time watched, as Kenshin would silently search around him, always looking for the raven-haired girl. It hadn't gone unnoticed, especially to her that Kenshin was always unconsciously or consciously talking about her. Whether it would be as simple as comparing the blue sky to Kaoru's eyes or just plainly telling her something Kaoru had said or done the other day or even last month. It didn't matter; it was always something about Kaoru.   
  
Sometimes she just had to smile. Kenshin seemed to have a treasure chest of Kaoru-anecdotes hidden inside his head...or heart.   
  
It wasn't that she didn't like hearing about it, in fact she often found herself reminiscing with Kenshin, but at some point she would just block out Kenshin's voice and enjoy the day with her own private thoughts. And it had surprised her greatly that these private thoughts would include Sanosuke.   
  
She wouldn't deny that he had become a part of her life from the time that he had stopped her from killing herself. She took him then as a protective person. Someone she can trust her life with.   
  
But then she got to know him better, which included several dozen personal accounts of his arrogance, his sake drinking, his addiction to gambling, his love for children and women.   
  
She found him as both intriguing and annoying.   
  
Which confused her greatly. Most of the time she would find herself wanting to cut Sano's head off to give her a moment of peace of mind. And other times, she just can't help but take his hand and patiently try to fix it.   
  
"Megumi-dono?"  
  
Kenshin's voice brought her thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Uh...no. Just thinking."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The silence hung in the air for a moment, then they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Have you seen Kaoru?"  
  
"I'll go speak to Sano again."  
  
They both paused, a silent understanding in their eyes. And then decided that things would be less complicated if they just ignored the fact they almost admitted to each other that they maybe together at this time, but their hearts and mind were on another place and with another person.  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation, isn't it Kenshin?" Megumi asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know what to actually hope for Megumi." Kenshin answered smiling as well.  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
Ok, end chapter 1. Next time, it would be with Misao and Aoshi, and things are bound to get complicated when the gang arrived at Kyoto.   
C&C's please. Thanks! 


	2. Mismatched 2

MISMATCHED   
By Yuki  
  
Right On Track  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
MISAO   
  
She was walking through the yard, patiently waiting for her Aoshi-sama. Hadn't she said that he was supposed to be here an hour ago? It wasn't like him at all to be late. She paused. Come to think of it, he was never late. Had something happened to him? No, it can't be that. It had been quiet and peaceful lately. There was only one logical reason her brain can come up with. She clenched her fist. He'd better not be avoiding her again. Not this time...especially not this time.  
  
She had invited Kaoru and the rest of her friends in Tokyo. She hadn't exactly told them the whole truth. She had invited them in advance, even without Okina's permission. And then after sending the letter and receiving an excited confirmation from Kaoru, she had by that time a full proof plan on how to sweet talk Okina into celebrating the coming of Autumn.  
  
"Why are we going to celebrate Autumn?" Okina had asked slightly confused.  
  
"Because it's a tradition!" She had vehemently argued, knowing fully that it was never a tradition. But what the heck, food and celebration was always a good excuse to have friends over.   
  
"It is?" Okina once again asked.  
  
Misao nodded complete with wide pleading puppy eyes.  
  
Okina can never really say no to those blue green eyes. "Ok, then if you say so my sweet Misao-chan." Okina said.  
  
"Yatta! Kaoru and the rest of the gang would be arriving tomorrow." She announced.  
  
"They are?" Okon suddenly chimed in.  
  
"Is Hiko-san coming too?" Omasu just couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Well I don't know about Hiko, but Kaoru says Megumi is coming, Himura would sure be there and Rooster Head too."  
  
"All of them?" Aoshi asked coldly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Misao nodded tentatively. Unsure about the sudden flash of annoyance in Aoshi's blue eyes. "Is there any problem with their visit Aoshi-sama?" She asked lightly. She knew Aoshi and Kenshin hadn't been exactly the best of friends. But she had hoped that this would change.  
  
Aoshi shrugged and had walked away.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes and no." Misao muttered.   
  
The memory caused Misao to cringe. Aoshi hadn't spoken to her ever since. Well, except for the clipped, "I'll go now's.", "Goodbye's." or "Good night's". Not that it was such a big change anyway. But it pretty much ruined Misao's autumn plan. See, she had written to Kaoru that it was now or never, she wasn't going to wait for Aoshi to make the first move. And Kaoru had agreed. She had even said that she might even do the same thing. Misao didn't know about Megumi, but the hidden agenda in this particular get-together was, well: Boys. Or should I say, men. Clueless, thick headed Men, Misao thought, internally strangling Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
Ever since Aoshi had gotten interested with all the Zen-stuff, he had been thrice as cold. Not that she didn't like the peace he had now. That was great too. Except she just wished he didn't have to be so aloof and cold and distant and well, grrr.... She balled up her fist and growled. Men. "Buncha lunatics!" She screamed into the silent yard. Disturbed, a flock of birds nestling at a nearby tree quickly sought the heavens for a little peace. The sudden flight cause the tree to shake and golden leaves fell across the yard.  
  
Ooops. Okon had just swept the yard...  
  
"Misao."  
  
Misao turned her head, thoroughly embarrassed "A-aoshi-sama. How long have you been standing there?"   
  
Aoshi did his shrug thing and walked towards her. Misao cursed. She should have felt his presence. Not just because she was an Oni, but also because this was Aoshi we're talking about. There was once a time that she can even distinguish the sound of his breathing.   
  
It was calm and even, a slight snore every couple of minutes or so. He had the cutest breathing pattern, compared to Okina of course....  
  
Aoshi regarded her coolly for a moment. "Shall we go now?" He asked her.  
  
Misao almost jumped, had she been thinking... this was getting worse, now she's preoccupied with thoughts about Aoshi's breathing! Lame! Lame! Lame! Misao sighed. Get a grip!   
  
"Misao? Shall we go now?" Aoshi repeated. Misao faced Aoshi and nodded, feeling self-conscious. Was there a hint of invitation in Aoshi's voice? It sounded like, 'Shall-we-go-now-for-a-date-my-sweet-Misao?' to her. She smiled up at him, a little breathless. Aoshi turned and walked away.   
  
Or, it could be that she was just delusional.  
  
They silently trudged along the dirt road leading to town. Himura and company are expected to arrive today. She had checked the schedule and was glad that the ship would be arriving in the afternoon and that had meant that she can ask Aoshi to accompany her to the pier. She had been so psyched. She had been dreaming about this very moment.   
  
A romantic walk on a cool autumn afternoon, with red and yellow leaves falling so softly around them, and then, Aoshi would turn to look at her, smile and say...  
  
"Watch out for that stone Misao."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Stone?"   
  
She gasped in surprise as she tripped on said stone in question. Aoshi caught her easily. She swallowed hard. So close...and yet so far away. She looked into his cool blue eyes.   
  
Cool. An improvement from cold, wouldn't you say Misao-chan, she thought to herself. And then, her mental faculties just shut down and all she could think of was the feel of Aoshi's strong hands and arms wrapped around her as he helped her stand up. The way his hands seemed to linger on her waist didn't help her equilibrium any better.  
  
She looked up at Aoshi and opened her mouth. Say, 'thank you Aoshi-sama,' her mind ordered her. Say anything. Except she couldn't obey, because she was staring straight into his eyes and the emotions that weren't there the last time she looked, well, they were there now....  
  
Concern...and something stronger that that.  
  
Something...  
  
"You should be careful Misao." And with that, he let her go, turned and continued walking away.  
  
Something she would never see again. Ohhh, good one Misao. Trip on a stone why don't you. Make a fool out of yourself. Stand there, with your mouth hanging open.   
  
Misao snapped out of it. She sighed and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Wait up Aoshi-sama!" She cried, trying to ignore the burning pain spreading to her chest. A wild mix of happiness, anticipation and fear.   
  
  
She closed in their distance and a moment later, she was beside Aoshi again. She gave him a lightning fast glance, one she was sure he'd notice, despite how fast she managed the glance. Aoshi always noticed everything. Except her, of course. She kept the frown hidden on her heart. She was very tempted to reach out and take his hands, but damn that stupid trench coat. Always in the way.   
  
She rolled her eyes. Aoshi-sama. They walked silently the rest of the way. When they turned to a sharp corner, Misao caught a glimpse of the sunset-dipped sea. She felt a burst of excitement. One of those ships heading towards the pier has Himura and the gang! In no time, she'd be chatting up with Megumi and Kaoru! She let out an excited squeal. "Look Aoshi-sama!" She pointed at the red-orange sun setting over the horizon. The usual gray blue ocean looked like a big golden bowl. Little yellow sparkles played over the surface. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen.  
  
She giggled despite herself. She skipped past Aoshi. "C'mon Aoshi-sama! Himura and Kaoru-chan might be there already!" She turned and saw Aoshi nod, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
He's smiling.  
  
She giggled again and ran towards the pier. Her cheeks flushed as she enjoyed the autumn breeze and the pounding of her heart.  
  
Aoshi smiled!  
  
  
  
AOSHI  
  
  
He watched her as she ran downhill. He almost told her to be careful, she might trip on a stone, but he bit his tongue. Misao didn't like to be treated like a child. Understandable enough, since she is no longer a child. Except of course a part of Aoshi's brain refused to let that information register in.   
  
Misao hadn't been acting like herself lately. She had always been, not violent, but...bouncy... vibrant. And now, well, if she were a color, she would be a shade darker than usual. It was the only way Aoshi can explain it. Okina had told him it was called growing up. He had scoffed at that. He knew what growing up meant.   
  
Changes. Himura had said that when he had visited the Kamiya dojo. Misao's changed. She's no longer a child Aoshi. Look at her. Beautiful. Sweet.   
  
She's no longer a child.  
  
He felt his heart constrict at the sound of that. He liked Misao just the way she was. Always happy and carefree. At least until you came along and ruined her life. He thought bitterly. But he was slowly trying to pick up the little pieces. It was a slow process. And he wanted to take his time.   
  
He was a little unsure and scared of what these changes would bring.   
  
He could hear her laughter. The sound washed over him and he let himself smile. He would always smile for her. Even though it had always remained unspoken, he was aware of Misao's feeling for him. And his feelings for her too. It was just that...  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Look!"  
  
He hurried his steps and in two long strides he was beside Misao. She was pointing at the sparkling amber sea. He looked away. It reminded him of Battousai's eyes. He didn't need any reminders of his own foolishness. Instead, he turned and looked at her. At his Misao.   
  
No matter how Aoshi tried to ignore the changes, it was right there, staring him at in the face. It wasn't just the physical change that enchanted him. It was also the change within her.  
  
She was becoming a woman now. Not as graceful or subdued as the girls her age. But it was showing. Just a moment ago, when he had helped Misao up, the old Misao would have pushed him away and be stubborn and indignant, and tell him that she could do it, she can take care of herself. But no, she had clung to him, had look deep into his eyes. And he feared what she saw in them. He would not let her know how tortured he was that he couldn't hold her the way she needed him to. The way he wanted to.  
  
She turned to face him and he could see the way her cheeks reddened at his obvious attention. He looked away fast. Not fast enough to notice the confused frown that passed across Misao's face.  
  
Oh, good one Aoshi. She's growing up. She's already getting confused on a lot of things, go right ahead and mess up with her head.   
  
"We should get going, it would be dark soon." He said, as usual, walking away. That's right, Shinamori, just walk away. Not the bravest thing to do, but it certainly helps a lot.  
  
He tried very hard to convince himself.   
  
  
  
KAORU  
  
The pier around them was bustling with life. It didn't matter that it would be dark soon. Traders and tourists milled around the place. Small boys running around, little girls clutching at their parents. Everything around them seems so animated and excited.   
  
Kaoru couldn't help but yawn. It had been such a tiring trip. Sanosuke, the moron got sick. And she thought having a certified doctor with them would help. Ha. Big laugh. She wound up taking care of Sanosuke. It wasn't really that bad taking care of Rooster Head, except for the occasional verbal tussle and name-calling, she ended up spending some time with him and enjoying herself. But still...   
  
Even worst than Sano's flu was Kenshin and Megumi spending too much time together. Kaoru had been hoping to, well, she wasn't sure what exactly she was hoping, but it would have helped if Megumi, Sano and Kenshin were cooperating. She had planned this vacation so she can spend some time with Kenshin, work up the courage to tell him how she feels about him and then let him decide what to do.  
  
Not happening.  
  
She sighed again, closed her eyes and idly rubbed her temple with her hands.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
She turned, surprised to hear his voice. "No. I'm ok Kenshin." She immediately dropped her hand and made a show of excitement.  
  
She failed miserably. "Just a head ache Kenshin. Don't get yourself so worked up. Head aches happen to normal people." She blabbered on. Kenshin smiled and startled her by reaching out and taking her hands.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. We'll ask Megumi if she has any medications."  
  
"I'm not asking you to do anything about it Kenshin." Kaoru said tightly. "Stop acting like I'm a toddler. I can take care of myself ok?"   
  
"Arguing like a married couple that you are. Well, except of course you're not married, so that makes it kinda confusing doesn't it Jou-chan" Sano said walking up towards them with a several bags hauled over his shoulder.   
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You do realize that what you said absolutely made no sense."  
  
Sano gave her a charmed smile, "Sure did." Sano glance down at Kenshin and Kaoru's joined hand. He let out a smirk. "Was going to ask you to help with the baggage Kenshin, but I guess you have your hands full."  
  
Face burning, Kaoru instinctively tighten her hands to ball up a fist. Except that only the left hand cooperated. She stiffened when she realized that she had just tighten her grip on Kenshin's hand. Would he drop my hand? She looked down at her feet, embarrassed, but pleased that Kenshin's grasp remained and he squeezed back.  
  
"Yup. Just what I thought. Well, have you two seen where Kitsune ran off too?"  
  
As always, Kenshin explained. "She said she's just going to buy something, for Misao and the rest. It's only polite that guests give something...."  
  
"You're too polite Himura."  
  
They all turned towards the voice.  
  
"Misao-chan!" Kaoru squealed. She ran over to Misao and hugged her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Misao returned the hug.  
  
The boys were less than affectionate with their greeting.  
  
"Aoshi." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Himura." Aoshi nodded back.   
  
"Shinamori." Sano grunted.  
  
"Sagara." Aoshi said, just as coldly.  
  
"My, my, aren't we all a little friendly with each other." Megumi said walking in between the boys. She turned towards Misao, "Weasel girl."  
  
Aoshi stiffened slightly.   
  
"Kitsune-chan."  
  
They smiled at each other and hugged. Then Megumi faced Aoshi, her smile was a little tight, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Aoshi-san."  
  
"Megumi." Aoshi greeted, with a little hint of uneasiness in his voce.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes again. She glared at Sano who shrugged at her. Kaoru disentangled herself from Misao and approached Aoshi. "Aoshi! How have you been? Nice of you to join Misao in welcoming us."  
  
Aoshi nodded curtly.  
  
Sano barely held his laughter in check. He coughed and cleared his throat when Kenshin shot him a look.   
  
Kaoru wasn't going to give up. "Well, let's get going shall we?" She smiled at Kenshin and then took Misao's hand as they lead the group.  
  
"Dinner's already served, right Weasel girl?" Sano asked from behind.   
  
"And I missed you too, Rooster Head Punk!" Misao returned, giggling.   
  
Kaoru caught Aoshi frowning. Take note of that, might make Misao happy to know that it bothers Aoshi that Misao and Sano are all chummy.   
  
"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Misao announced, laughing merrily.  
  
Kaoru wished so too.  
  
  
  
KENSHIN  
  
The three girls led the way. They were chatting up a storm. He could catch a few of their words and he smiled at such mundane topics that obviously held their attentions. Once in a while they would start giggling and it certainly helped eased some of the tired muscles in his body. It was getting dark, but he could navigate fairly well, so did Aoshi and Sano. He kept watch at the three girls though. Misao was flaked on the center. She had grown taller than the last time he saw her. She's got more curves too. Not as developed as Megumi though. Well, it would take time. And besides, she and Kaoru are meant to have a different body structure; after all, they are also trained warriors in a sense.  
  
Kaoru. He smiled. He missed her a lot. They hadn't had much time to talk or just be together at the ship. He couldn't entirely blame the whole thing at Sano. He just wished he had spent more time with her.   
  
Except that, remember, Kenshin, you planned on staying on a safe distant away from Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin bit out a groan. Yes, I remember annoying self, he thought. And he meant to do just that.  
  
Yeah, taking her hand and fussing all over her does the trick, doesn't it Kenshin?   
  
Stop! This has got to stop, Kenshin angrily thought. He was not going to have a conversation with himself. He glanced longingly at Kaoru, Misao and Megumi. He wondered briefly if he could join their conversation. But scratched the idea immediately. First, because they were obviously talking about girl stuff, it would be rude to interrupt. Second, Sano would tease him endless if he run over to the girls and joined in their discussion of which colored obi looked better with purple kimonos. He glanced at Sano and Aoshi.   
  
The three of them on the other hand were as silent as an old cemetery. Probably not the best analogy, Kenshin thought grimacing.   
  
"You ok, Kenshin?" Sano asked him.  
  
Kenshin nodded. He turned at Aoshi. Hmm, another challenge for Battousai. What to say to get a reaction from Shinamori. "So, how is everyone at the Aioya?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat.   
  
Sano coughed. His usual cover up for a snicker.  
  
Kenshin shot Sano a look. Sano smiled and made rude hand gestures. He obviously had the same challenge in mind. Kenshin shook his head, embarrassed. He was not going to ask Aoshi *that*.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes.   
  
And their silent walk continued on.  
  
  
  
SANO  
  
Man, this sucked thrice than their trip. He could almost fall asleep. It was nice and all to have a walk, especially when he saw the view of the ocean from up here, but now that it was dark, mosquitoes were feeding on his dear precious, rare blood. "How long does it take to arrive at the Aoiya?" He asked no one in particular. He heaved the bags over his shoulder. Kenshin, for his worth, has taken his and Kaoru's bag. But Megumi's bag was a lot heavier than he expected.  
  
"We'll be there Sano. It's just a few more minutes." Misao answered him.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry." He complained.   
  
"You're always are." He heard Megumi said.   
  
"I heard that!" He accused her, letting his irritation drip into his voice.   
  
"I meant for you to hear it, baka!" Megumi screamed into the night.  
  
Sano cringed. And as he noticed, so did everyone. "Heard that too." He mumbled. "What's up with your bag anyway? Did you bring your whole clinic or what?"  
  
"It's a girl thing Sano. You wouldn't understand. The only piece of clothing that you have would be the one you're already wearing."  
  
"That's not true! I have my *other* jackets, they just look the same!" He answered indignantly.  
  
"Sure they do." Megumi answered, fox ears and all.   
  
Sano shook his head in disgust. Women. "Hey, Shinamori, what's up with this Autumn Celebration anyway?" Sano asked. "Do we go to some sort of festival or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, um, what exactly do we do?" Sano asked again.  
  
"We have fun. We eat, we go out, see places and then go shopping." Kaoru answered her voice back to her usual animated self.  
  
He was glad that she wasn't feeling bad anymore, but that was the girls' idea of fun, not his. "Yeah, that's your activity. But what about us?"  
  
"What about us?" Kenshin asked, his violet eyes confused.  
  
"You know, um, men stuff, like..." His eyes brightened, "gambling houses. Hey, Shinamori any gambling house you know of?" He said a little too cheerfully, he hadn't meant to sound too exited, but what the hell. He was kinda excited about this trip. After surviving the flu from hell, he had high hopes for this vacation. It should be at least fun for him.   
  
"No." Aoshi said. Clearly his most favorite word.   
  
"No huh? Well, there's always the...Sake house." That got his mind working, he turned at Kenshin, "I bet if we raid your Shishou's cabin we can get a lifetime supply of sake. Get us both dead drunk! Whaddya say?"  
  
Kenshin looked horrified. "Sano!"  
  
"I know! Hey, Shinamori, any Geisha house?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
Geisha house? Had she heard Sano right? She strained to hear what the guys were talking about, but they were silent now. Megumi shook her head. Whatever Sano was planning to do with his life, it was none of her business. She should not care.  
  
She turned towards Misao. "There are plenty of Geisha houses here in Kyoto, right Misao?" She asked and then mentally kicked herself.  
  
Misao frowned. "Ugh, yeah. There's actually a section in town where those Geisha's live. Why are you interested Megumi?" Misao asked, her frown deepening.  
  
"Ugh, nothing." Foxy laughter. "Ugh, just curious you know. Those Geisha's are everywhere aren't they." Another batch of foxy laughter.  
  
Misao nodded politely.  
  
Get a hold of yourself Megumi! She took a deep breath. "So, Misao, I see you're starting to get some curves." She said, deftly changing the topic. Although with the mention of curves, she immediately thought of the curvaceous Geisha that Sano said he used to be 'acquainted' with. Not that she actually believed him or anything.  
  
Misao blushed. "I am? Wow! I never really noticed." She seemed delighted by this discovery.   
  
"You wouldn't if you keep wearing those silly uniforms of yours. It shows off the thigh and legs, but the not exactly the shape of your waist." Megumi sighed. "You're just as bad as Kaoru when it comes to fashion."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru screeched.   
  
From the corner of Megumi's eyes she saw a curious movement from the men as they all half lurched forward towards them then stopped dead in their tracks. Megumi wondered if it was second nature to them to be overly protective or just be nosy.  
  
Megumi scoffed. Men. She turned at a glaring Kaoru and Misao. Girls. She scoffed at them too. "It's true. You two should both learn how important it is to dress up, unless you want to be mistaken for young adolescent boys every once in a while."   
  
Misao and Kaoru growled.   
  
"Oh right. And we wouldn't want to be mistaken as brothel girls once in a while too." Kaoru sneered.   
  
Tension crackled in the silent night.   
  
"Its the Aioya de gozaru!" Kenshin immediately screeched out of nowhere.   
  
The tension eased up a bit as the women gave each other one last slighted look. Megumi smiled. Ah, at last. A nice dinner and then a warm bath. It would do her a lot of good. It may actually help her calm her annoyance over...well, over stuff...  
  
"Wow! Okina really did it this time." Kaoru breathed.   
  
Megumi and Misao turned to look at the Aioya. The colored streamers were nicely put by the doorframe and Sano liked the orange and red colors surrounding them. Misao had done a great deal of decorations herself, a bunch of 'newly' shed leaves flew gracefully across the lawn and highlighted the beauty of the garden. And there were possibly hundreds of little lanterns lighting up the whole lot. There were lamps on trees and on every post of the house.   
  
"Ahhhh! It's too bright! I'm blinded by the light!" Sano joked. Megumi glared at him, for no reason at all. Sano smiled back.  
  
Misao giggled. From here she could hear the bustling excitement inside. She sniffed he air and smelled the familiar smells of the different food specialties being cooked and served. Okina obviously had wanted to impress the group from Tokyo. "Come on in you guys. I bet the food is already served." She beamed at her guests and smiled widely at Aoshi, who for his part gave her a slight nod. Not exactly the answer to an enthusiastic smile, but it was better than nothing. She sighed.  
  
"Yatta!" Sano said half running towards the Aioya. He passed between Misao and Kaoru and took their hands, dragging them towards the house. "Food!"  
  
Megumi, Aoshi and Kenshin stood and stared as the three disappeared through the door. A sharp, cold wind passed them.   
  
Megumi sighed. Things are bound to get interesting now that they are all here. Oh, she couldn't wait. 


	3. Mismatched 3

MISMATCHED 3  
The Morning After  
  
Food was served and of course sake. Everyone was forced to drink, either by Okina or Sanosuke. And, as expected, everyone got drunk. Except for Aoshi that is. He had refused sake both calmly and threateningly. When he had said 'no' the first time, everyone immediately backed off, except for the two others who kept on bugging him to drink - Sano and Okina, both of them too drunk to even realize that Aoshi was an inch close from cutting their heads off. Misao discreetly tried (or so she thinks) to get her Aoshi-sama to drink, for personal reasons of course, but failed to do so.  
  
And so by the near end of the sumptuous dinner prepared by Okon and Omasu, Kaoru was just about ready to pass out; Megumi was doing her foxy laughter every five seconds or so; Misao was singing her heart out to some nameless, tuneless song she just picked out from the top of her pretty head; Kenshin, looking drunk himself, was sitting quietly beside Kaoru; Sano's slurred speech was the object of Okina's mockery and Aoshi had long gone off to bed, not necessarily unaware of the situation at the hall.   
  
Kenshin let Kaoru's body lean towards him. Her warm body sent shivers down his back and he suspected that it would be a rather large factor should he not find sleep tonight. He carefully watched as Kaoru gulped down a half-filled glass of the addicting alcohol and then giggle quietly. Her cheeks had turned into a cute shade of red and had Kenshin had a few more drinks, he would've easily found the courage to bend over, take Kaoru's face in his hands and just kiss her. He smiled at the idea.   
  
She turned at him and offered the now empty glass. He took it from her hands and decided that he better take charge of the situation before it ultimately gets out of hand. He held Kaoru's arm firmly and stood up taking her with him. Alcohol made her body light, graceful and fluid, these three things rarely present when she's awake and angry.   
  
"Kenshin? Doko?" Misao managed to say.  
  
"Kaoru-dono has enough for tonight. I will take her to bed." Kenshin paused. That didn't sound good. Maybe he had too much to drink himself. He shook his head.   
  
"Good for you!" Sano said raising his cup and saluting him. Sake spilled and Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"He means he'd take her to her room and then leave her alone." She turned to look at Kenshin, her hazel eyes unfocused. "You're not the type of guy to do such a thing, ne Ken-san." She purred and then 'hicked' so effectively that Sano laughed out loud, raised his glass and then saluted her.  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
Megumi turned at Sano, pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him, opened her luscious mouth for a scathy remark and then let out a huge burp, surprising even herself.  
  
Sano looked so startled that both Okina and Misao laughed so hard they had curled up on the tatami mat before Megumi can even say 'Excuse me.'  
  
"Megumi-chan!" Misao exclaimed clenching her stomach.  
  
"'Wass happening Kenshin?" Kaoru asked groggily trying to look around but seeing just a few blotches of color. There was a white and dark steady figure, which Kaoru thought as Sano. She tried to turn her head, but for some reason the stubborn head refused to move.  
  
"Nothing. I'll take you to bed." Kenshin repeated, mentally smaking himslef and then mentally missing. Drunk.  
  
Sano smiled and began to raise his cup when Megumi knocked it off his hands. "Save it. You're drunk Sagara." She announced, struggling to stand up. "And so am I." She quietly admitted, "So we all better get some rest lest we want a big headstone...." she paused and thought for a second, "Er, I mean headache tomorrow when we wake up. Ne Misao-chan?" She said turning at Misao who was now wiping her eyes dry.  
  
"Ne, Megumi-chan, do that burp again! You do it tons better than Sano." Misao said.  
  
"Thank you!" And then some more foxy laughter.  
  
Okina had the gall to suggest another jug of sake but Kenshin had firmly said no, exactly what he should have done hours ago. Okina needed no convincing as he went out of the hall, promising to return with a new jug and then...well, he never did returned.  
  
So Kenshin was tasked to take the girls one by one to their room. Megumi had asked his assistace to take some of her clothes off, to which Kenshin had politely declined. Kenshin was able to find a nice comfortable place to settle in and slept lightly. And, just to be exact, the said place is right outside Kaoru's room.   
  
Sano had fallen fast asleep at the floor, sake jug and all.  
  
  
  
  
The sun had risen hours ago. But the household was as quiet and peaceful. The inhabitants are all still inside. Caught in their little worlds. Still unaware of the bright new day ahead of them.   
  
  
SANOSUKE  
  
Drunk. Still sleeping on the tatami mat. Several times, Okon and Omasu had almost stepped on him. And beacause Sano was deep in his sleep he wasn't able to look up into the skirts of Okon and Omasu as he would have likely done had he been awake.   
  
His dream was vaguely familiar. It wasn't nearly as unpleasant as the last one he had on the ship. It was about a dark haired woman sitting on his lap... trying to convince him that he would have less trouble if he allowed her to cut off his right hand. To which he readily agreed to. The blade swiftly fell down.  
  
Sano strirred in his sleep, grimacing and whining: "Megumi, don't...stop...it hurts...."  
  
Okon missing Sano's head by a few inches smiled at the spoken words. What a nice way to start the day, Okon thought smiling brightly. "Omasu...come here quick!" She called shrilly.  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
Asleep. She lay in a wild tangle of her clothes, her obi wrapped around her head, looking so much like the headband adorned in Sano's head. She snored softly and curled her body. She didn't sleep talk like Sano, but the movements she made were easy enough to understand that even her sleep, the chicken head punk was tormenting her.  
  
The closed fist shaking in front of her closed eyes was a better clue than saying Sano's name outloud.  
  
Not a nightmare by Megumi's standard, because soon enough the fist was laid down and her pouty lips started making kissing sounds.   
  
Omasu watched on amused. She jerked her head up when she heard Okon's excited voice calling her. She smiled luminously, her eyes brightening up. What a weird bunch these people from Tokyo are! "Coming, Okon! I'm coming!" She hurried out of the room, guessing and hoping that she'd be seeing Sano in his sleep.  
  
She let out a giggle as she began to close the door, catching a glimpse of Megumi slowly parting her robe. Racy, Omasu thought, closing the door shut.   
  
  
MISAO  
  
Dreaming of Aoshi as per usual.   
  
Misao giggled both on her dream and her sleep as she watched her dream Aoshi-sama gulped down a glass filled sake and then turn to her with smoldering blue eyes wordlessly pull her down lean towards her and...  
  
"Misao, did you wet your bed?"  
  
'Huh?' Misao squinted up her eyes and stared at the blurred face of..."Okon?" She aked groggily.  
  
"It's me, Omasu."   
  
"Omasu." She muttered. She turned and ignored the girl. Aoshi was trying to kiss her on her dream dammit! "Go away, I'm sleeping." She tried to envison Aoshi again, his blue eye looking at her. Only her...  
  
Omasu pasued for a minute and then shook Misao again, "You're bed is wet Misao. You'll get a cold if you sleep on this."   
  
Misao got up and swore under her breath. What is wrong with the rest of the world? She opened both her mouth and her eyes and then with a start she realized that indeed, her bed was wet and so was her clothes and the familiar smell of sake found it's way into her nose. She looked down and found the now empty jug of sake beside her. She lapsed into silence for a few seconds and then, "Mouuuuuuu!"  
  
  
AOSHI  
  
Meditating by the temple, he suddenly jerked his head up. He glanced around him and found everyhting was just as it was. Outside, the calm sweet chirping of the birds on a nearby tree brought a smile on his face. Birds reminded him of Misao, hell, everything reminded him of Misao.   
  
He briefly wished he had stayed on until the drinking part of the festivity was finished, but he couldn't possibly start drinking sake with Misao around. If he allowed himself to lose control like Sagara and let his mind be soaked on that stuff, he'd be waking up beside Misao right now and kissing her good morning, running his hands acorss her soft skin and...  
  
Aoshi stopped in mid thought. He sighed dejectedly and closed his hands. Meditate. He told himslef. He made this his mantra.   
  
Meditate, don't think of Misao....   
  
Don't think of Misao...  
  
Think of Misao...   
  
Misao. Misao. Misao...  
  
  
  
KAORU  
  
Headache.   
  
She tried to open her eyes, but the pounding of her head got worse. "Sorry Genzai-sensei, broke your number one rule." She muttered darkly as she rubbed her temples. What exactly had transpired last night? She remembered sipping a few glasses of sake but that was all she could remember. She wasn't sure how she got inside this room, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was Kenshin who brought her here.   
  
She pouted, Kenshin could have easily laid down beside her and stared at her lovingly, ran his hands across her face and... She shook her head and then squinted her eyes. She was alone in the room. From the other room she could hear Misao cursing. Something about sleeping on a wet bed. She stretched her arms and then her limbs. She had woken up with the sounds of feet scrurying around. Another busy day at the Aioya she thought. Okon and Omasu are probably cleaning up all the mess Sano had made and she was still in her room sleeping so soundly. She felt a little guilty. Although she was a guest in this house, it still wasn't right of her to be this lazy. She'd better go and help the two Oni girls.   
  
After a few minutes of stretching, she finally straightened her kimono and grabbed a towel. Her head still throbbed. A quick, nice, hot bath and then she'd be ready.  
  
She wondered where Kenshin was and tried to envision him sleeping. Oh, how beutiful he would look with her red hair spread across his pillow. She giggled. Beautiful, the word suited Kenshin fine. It wasn't a word associated with men, but still Kenshin managed to put a masculine sound to it. Beautiful. Stretch of rippling muscles across his stomach, on his chest...  
  
She pulled the door open and let out a yelp when a body tumbled down in front of her.  
  
  
  
KENSHIN  
  
  
Dreaming of Kaoru. It didn't matter where he slept, his dreams always had a weird variation of Kaoru and him together. This, thankfully, was a nicer dream than his usual nightmares of blood and gore and the hitokiri's uncontrollable rage. It was probably the sake, because his usually innocent dreams had gone into a sharp turn - a more mature dream involving less clothing and well...exactly the stuff dreams are made of.   
  
And Kenshin smiled easily as he slept.   
  
Kaoru. Oh, how soft her skin was. How sweet and had he mentioned soft? His fingers lingered on her face and then traced a line downwards to her throat and lower still and...  
  
He heard her scream. It wasn't a scream of ecstasy. And his dream Kaoru disappeared. "Kaoru?" He called out but she wasn't anywhere near him anymore. He waited for another scream, or maybe a giggle but only silence...  
  
And then she screamed again.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at Kaoru's wide surprised blue eyes. "Kaoru-dono?" He asked her and then immediately closed his eyes realizing that, yes indeed his eyes weren't palying any tricks on him, he could see from underneath her kimono.  
  
Shame on you Kenshin!  
  
But he hadn't seen anything!   
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
At least she hadn't realized what had just happened. He sat up, eyes still tightly shut. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Rurouni. His mind reminded. Ru-rou-ni. He turned at Kaoru again, lavander eyes a little drowsy with sleep but alert and warm.  
  
"Hai, I didn't know I fell asleep here." He explained.   
  
"Oh. Well, I..." The bright smile on her face dimmed a little and she narowed her eyes at him, "are you sure, you didn't sleep here on purpose?" There was a note of annoyance in her voice and he quickly shook his head.   
  
"Aa Kaoru-dono. Sessha had drank a little too much last night and I fell asleep here." He repeated adding a sheepish tone to his voice.  
  
"Ok then. If you say so." Kaoru looked around them and Kenshin took this opportunity to stand up and face her. He probably stood a little close to her because when she turned her face back at him, they were only inches away from each other and he could see the dark flecks in her blue eyes. Kaoru blushed and took a step back. "I..ugh...I" Her feet somehow got entangled and she gave out a surprised cry when her body started falling backward. But Kenshin was quick to catch her and this, was far more a compromising position he realized because the way their body pressed against each other send a shiver staright to him.  
  
"Oh, Ohayou Himura-san, Kaoru-chan."   
  
They both turned their heads toward a cheerful Omasu. Her gleaming eyes held a certain twinkle of merriment in them. "I see you did take her to bed, Himura-san." She added quite innocently betraying the almost wicked smile on her face.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru's heart beating so furiously in her chest that he immediately turned his head towards her. He was still holding her, so close and so tightly. She looked so cute with her face flushed and he could just lean a little and... He let out a gasp and let her go as though the feel of her skin burned him.  
  
She fell on the floor with a thud.  
  
"KENSHIIIIIIIN!!!!!"  
  
Omasu giggled. What a very enterataining week they would be having! 


	4. Mismatched 4

Mismatched   
Chapter 4 - And it Starts with Silence  
Yuki  
  
Notes:  
Minna, I hope you're still with me here. I promise this fic has a plot...it does... and, ugh so sorry for the confusion, I understand if there are some people who are confused with the pairings, but not to worry this is basically a CC fic. Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please feel free to leave a note after reading this. Any comment, positive or negative are appreciated. Hope you enjoy this bit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - And it Starts with Silence  
  
  
SANO  
  
There was no familiar crowing of the rooster, no heavy footstep thudding on the floor, no illicit, annoying banging on his wall...he was surrounded by the calm silence and for a second Sano wasn't sure if he was still alive.   
  
Where was he?  
  
He stared at the ceiling and then recalled the previous night of heavy partying. He sat up in a snap and regarded his surrounding. Had he over slept?  
  
No. It still looked like dawn to him. Dark, blue gray clouds hung across the sky and just a little to the left was the red sun dipping into the horizon.  
  
Dipping?  
  
"Oh hell..."  
  
"Oh hell..." Someone echoed from behind him. It was Megumi, tapping her foot at the tatami mat. "You woke up and I thought you're already dead." She sighed and pouted.  
  
Sano didn't miss the teasing note in her voice. He regarded he cooly, appreciatively if you may and stood up, staggering towards her so that he when he reached her, he was looming down at her. He smiled and said, "There you are Kitsune, the fox of my dreams." And it was one of those moments when this little slip of his heart would sound so insincere and condenscending. Damn.  
  
Megumi's slanted eyes indicated that she wasn't amused by all these. "You have no shame do you?"  
  
"I over slept. So bite me." He said, rather liking the undertone it held.   
  
"Sano! Hey, you're finally awake!" Misao bounded across the room, interrupting a very crucial part in Sano's life. She smiled up at Sano, not noticing the glimmer in his eyes, the way he gritted his teeth. "Okina's still asleep you know." There was a hint of pride in Misao's voice.  
  
And this amused Sano. The woman-child in front of him begged for attention, except of course, in reality, he wasn't the one she needed attention from. But since she had picked him and not the usual Rurouni choice, he gave in. "So, the old man couldn't deal with the sake, huh?" He took a step away from Megumi, immediately noticing the slight change in the air, it seemed warmer somehow when he was invading Megumi's personal space.   
  
Misao's blue eyes smiled up at him. Sano leaned in closer, noticing that while Megumi reminded him of roses, medicine and sake, all three combined to give the most mind-mending aphrodisiac, Misao had this particular scent... he couldn't quite name it, but suddenly he was transported back to a time when he hadn't yet made a fist, hadn't known what violence was.   
  
He hadn't noticed Megumi's miffed reaction at his sudden shift of attention. He did however caught her jerked movement as she hastily left him and Misao alone in the room. He smirked at the possibility...the reason behind her abrupt exit.   
  
Misao slyly smiled up at him, "You better pay more attention to Megumi-san this dinner Sano, or else, you're gonna get the cold treatment too..."   
  
Ah, yes, the strongest bond of all. Sano thought. He winked at Misao, "Well then I should probably head to the bath house first and then..." He could feel the sudden iciness behind his back. Shinomori. He turned and regarded Aoshi with a half smile.  
  
"You woke up."  
  
It was a statement. Always a statement from the ice-king.   
  
Kaoru had made him promise that he would behave and be a nice normal guest. Whatever that meant. To be safe, he decided for a non-committal response. He suppressed a grin and nodded curtly instead. He wasn't sure if he should stay and talk some more with Misao. Instinct told him that it was best that he move out of Shinamori's way, he was still trying to decide what he should do when he realized with a start that he was in a middle of a maelstrom.   
  
Misao was sending off heat waves from his side and on another was well, it was north pole on a very bad winter night. He coughed, effectively hiding a chuckle. He took a step towards Misao, messed up her hair before he walked away and he could swear that his right side had suddenly turned so damn chilly...   
  
  
  
AOSHI  
  
He didn't like it all. Not one bit. He had let his guard down so much that every man inside this house had in some way connected with his Misao. They could all touch her...they could smile at her and touch her.  
  
The way Sano's hand reached for her raven hair...the way it lingered... He watched Sano as he staggered towards the bathhouse and from the corner of his eyes he watched as Misao fidgeted beside him. Her smile was both secretive and warm. And it didn't touch him the way it used to. He realized, bitterly, that not all of her smiles were meant for him.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
The way she said his name. It stirred something deep and fragile inside him, but to acknowledge this weakness...  
  
Icewall, he reminded himself. Was there even such a thing? Never mind. It didn't matter. He could invent all the defense mechanism that he wants. He turned to her, blue eyes cold as the ocean on winter nights. "What is it Misao?" He asked, his voice layered with coldness not new to either of them. But it still pricks at his skin.   
  
Misao was silent for a moment, she seemed taken aback by his coldness. Why? He had been treating her like this ever since he had returned, why the sudden pain in her eyes? He waited for a moment, wondering what she has to stay. But whatever it was, he wouldn't know. Misao shook her head and looked down at the floor. He stared silently for a moment and decided that if was going to be the coward that he was, he might as well be sure to act as one. He turned and headed towards the opposite direction.   
  
It's becoming more than a habit to him lately, and that scared him. How easily he can walk away from her, knowing all too well how this pained her.   
  
  
MISAO  
  
Dammit! She could feel the goosebumps on her cheeks. It was as if his coldness had touched her on that very spot. It if hadn't felt so cold, she would've thought that it was some sort of kiss...  
  
Oh yeah, delusional, Misao, that's the word you're looking for. She brushed her cheeks and then smiled sadly. It was in a way a kiss, wasn't it? After all no one had ever looked at her so coldly and then make her feel so warm at the same time. Aoshi was always like that. When you look into his eyes, you could see the struggle it held, ice blue eyes melting. When will she ever melt him?  
  
Oh that's right, when she gets the chance to actually get close enough, skin to skin, her warmth and his...and that would happen in a million years or so, positively thinking that is. She sighed again and tilted her head. Aoshi had disappeared through the shoji door, but she could still feel his presence. She smiled as she tenderly brought her hands on the same spot of her cheeks.   
  
Skin to skin and lips to lips.  
  
That would surely burn Aoshi-sama. It burned her alright.  
  
  
KAORU  
  
She didn't know whether Kenshin was just too much of a gentleman or he was just an idiot. Either way, both these characteristic endeared him to her and she was willing to see past these annoying flaws. After all, Kenshin had always made it a point to tolerate her cooking skills, or rather the lack of it. And while she was at least trying to make some progress with her one and only flaw, Kenshin seemed to be doing the exact opposite, acting all weird and silly whenever she was around. Especially whenever they were in a situation where she knew that the only other option aside from his usual "oro" was actually...well kissing. Her cheeks burned with this thought and she immediately ducked her head. But it was true. Just this morning, when he held her, before he dropped her to the floor that is, she had seen the look in his eyes. She couldn't quite describe it, but somehow it made her skin feel warm and prickly. And it was as if the small space between them, the little air that surrounded them had suddenly turned oh so warm.  
  
Warm enough to actually darken the purple depths of Kenshin's eyes. And she was quite sure that if Okon and Omasu had not been present, he would have leaned over and tasted her lips.  
  
Or she would. Either way, a kiss or rather the look of "near kiss" was far better than nothing at all. Although, she had expected that Kenshin would be keeping to himself today, because that was the last time she saw him, it still bothered and annoyed her. And to be honest, it made her want to actually look for the baka-red head, shake him senseless, shake him senseless some more for added emphasis and then kiss him. Yeah, that would be a good plan. Shut him up with a kiss. Better than hearing his spews of "Oro's" and "Dono's". And oh, after that kiss...if he dare push her away and apologize, she would have to get really physical...whatever that means. And that just goes to show how deep her feelings had become. Because before, if this had happened then she would have pouted all day long and screeched at Yahiko.   
  
And, if Kenshin was going to avoid her like the plague, then she would definitely do what was expected of her. She would hunt him down.  
  
And Kaoru let out a sly evil grin.  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
She replayed the scene presented before her a few minutes ago. It was of Misao and Sano flirting incessantly and in front of her no less.   
  
She figured that Sano's drinking had taken quite a toll on him mental capacity. The Rooster Head is heading straight into trouble should he decide to pursue this new found interest on the ninja girl. Well, hell, she wasn't going to warn him. He would have to face the wrath of Aoshi soon enough.  
  
Besides, she shouldn't really care. In fact she should be celebrating. This would mean that Sano's unrequited attention and flirtation towards her has now been officially put to a stop. She was a free woman. No longer holding the center of rooster head's attention.   
  
She smiled placidly for a moment and thankfully no one saw her, because anyone who had witnessed her complacent smile would have thought that Takani Megumi had gone into the deep end and had succumbed to insanity. And their opinion wouldn't have changed since after a few moments of blank smiling, she raged on. She Gritted her teeth and screeched that Sanosuke was the greatest curse ever placed upon her miserable lonely life.  
  
And she truly truly wished that Aoshi do some serious damage to Sano.  
  
Let's see who's gonna go to who, begging for attention and care!  
  
  
KENSHIN  
  
He had left the Aoiya a few hours after lunch and had returned just in time as dinner was about to be served. For a brief moment, he felt awfully guilty that he hadn't been able to help but then he remembered that had he stayed he wouldn't have also been able to help. Well, he could probably do something useful, if and only if Kaoru stayed a good distance away from him.   
  
He winced as he thought of what his Shishou had told him when he had asked for his advice. Not that his sensei had been of great help either and more importantly, he hadn't even sought for his advice. Well, he was forced to anyway, since Hiko was practically telling him that *he* needed *his* help. Of course his sensei's exact words were: "Baka deshi, spill it out or I would personally drag your woman here!"  
  
And Kenshin knew that he better confess and he better confess fast. He sighed, it was just his luck that he run straight into his deranged master the second day of his stay here at Kyoto. He was hoping to avoid Hiko The Great, as he insist on calling himself, hopefully until the day they have to leave Kyoto.   
  
But it seemed that everything in this universe was working against him. Kenshin had specifically stayed clear off the sake section of the market, knowing well that his sake-driven sensei could be walking there, basking in the afternoon glow, looking for the best jug of sake. Kenshin didn't particularly enjoy walking through rows and rows of silk, linen, and other type of cloth in every color imaginable but he had felt safe there. Until he ran into Hiko. And when he saw his master he froze on the spot and thought that the whole world - no, make that the whole universe was acting out some twisted conspiracy against him.  
  
Hiko had to be in that section of the market, looking for a new type of dark leathery clothing... perhaps to make another ridiculous cloak of his, but Kesnhin hadn't dared asked, nor share this particular thought. Instead he had watched as the flash of recognition brighten up Hiko's eyes. And not in the "what a nice surprise this is" look but more like the glint a cat's eyes would have upon seeing a lone, clueless shivering little mouse squirming from underneath its claws. Kenshin didn't even have the time to disappear into the crowd, Hiko had already made his way to him.   
  
His shishou had growled at him in greeting, as though he had trespassed on his property. "What the hell are you doing here baka deshi?"  
  
Kenshin managed a half grimace hoping that Hiko would lay off on the name calling. He felt as though everyone had turned when his shishou called him baka. The grimace was soon replaced by a wince as Hiko slapped him by the shoulder, hard enough to actually knock him down on the street. Evidently, Hiko was not at all interested on why he was here.   
  
Keshin said his pleasantries as he stood up: Hi, Hello and Goodbye. He turned, but not swift enough because he felt Hiko clutching at his gi and then dumping on him the groceries his master had acquired for today's morning shopping. Hiko had growled something which sounded like: Got myself a basket now. And then without another word proceeded in dragging him from the market all the way to his cabin.   
  
There, he forced Kenshin to cook their lunch, sit, no wait, fetch me some sake first and could he sweep the yard, now! After that and a whole slew of chores he was finally allowed to have a sit. And as soon as his butt had adjusted itself on the hard cold wood, Hiko had asked him about the "feisty little tomboy that had no manners." No sense on beating around the bush, his shishou said and Kenshin suddenly wished there were more tasks for him to do.  
  
He had told Hiko then that the girl's name was Kaoru and in between his stammering he had somehow made it clear that his shishou should never ever call her a little tomboy or else suffer the consequences.   
  
Hiko had howled with laughter at that and told him that the great assassin of long ago had turned into a love sick puppy. "You are a disgrace!" Hiko declared and then ordered him once again to get him sore more sake. It was time, Hiko had said in all seriousness, to have their man to man talk.  
  
Kenshin shuddered at the memory. He wandered over to the dining room and found all inhabitants and guests of the house seated on their respective seats. They had been waiting for him. He cleared his throat and then started off with an apology. Normally, by his fourth gomen nasai, sesha wa spiel, people would be groaning and begging him to stop. Sano in particular would be telling him to shut up, for the love of Kami and sit his ass so that they can all eat, but now, as he trailed off with his fifth gomen he realized that no one was paying attention to him. Not even Kaoru! He mumbled his last apology, totally stumped by this sudden change.   
  
Had Aoshi finally laughed so hard that tears rolled off his face? Was that the reason for the contemplative silence? No that couldn't be it. They all looked too... angry for that to be the reason.   
  
He frowned. Had there been an attack? Had a new enemy had emerged? Had some tragic accident occurred while he sat listening to his shishou drone on and on about how sake and women do not mix. He cleared his throat as he picked up his chopsticks. "Daijoubu?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"Hai." Was the curt answer from Misao and then everyone dove into their food, as if stuffing their mouths would prevent them from saying anything unpleasant.  
  
Oro!  
  
What had he missed?   
  
The women were acting quite strangely today. Oh, but that's quite normal, he chided himself. Their women... well, they were always acting weird he thought as he stuffed a few more daikon's in his mouth making furtive glances around him. He tilted his head a little, wondering again at the possibilities. Had Sano insulted Kaoru's cooking again? He thought about it then quickly dismissed the theory, that would be the most logical scene had they been at the dojo.   
  
But maybe, the heavens had opened up and decided to give them all a nice peaceful quiet dinner. He should try to enjoy this and not think of it as a prologue to the end of mankind as he knew it. Sano was right, he always such a negative kind of guy. He needed to loosen up a bit.   
  
But the silence felt... different somehow. The raucous laughter and teasing from last night was replaced by the measured silence and the slightest tension. He didn't know whether he should look forward to whatever would happen tomorrow. One thing he was sure though, he would never look at Kaoru, Megumi and Misao the same way again, especially now that he had seen them all so... silent and calm.   
  
There was a saying wasn't there, about having calmness before the storm?  
  
Kenshin thought about this long and hard and then he wished he hadn't. He prayed to the almighty Kami-sama, to Buddha, to any god or deity listening to him. He prayed that no one would actually get hurt after this vacation is over.   
  
  
End note:  
What a waste! I promise next chapter - more action! I do...I swear...I just need to get it all together...Thanks for the feedback. I apologize for the wrong spelled words and grammar errors that I have over looked. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Next chapter the girls finally decide that it's time for them to do something really, really drastic. And oh, I would totally understand any flames that I'd receive. Totally... 


	5. Mismatched 5

MISMATCHED  
Chapter 5 - Femme Fatales  
  
Author's note:  
Sorry if the chapters are coming in slow. Been busy with school, but I do promise to try and upload as soon as I can. I hope you're all enjoying this. Thanks so much for the feedbacks. Well, further apologies later. On with the fic.  
  
  
Femme Fatales  
  
MISAO  
  
The Aoiya was bathed in the yellow light of the full moon. It was a quite night, with clear skies and few stars. The wind was soft and cool and in all aspect it seemed like a normal evening, free of noise and chaos, a complete contrast from last night. The Aoiya was quite big. Bigger than Kaoru's home in fact. The back yard was wide and had enough space to accommodate probably a hundred ninjas or so and Misao had seen this lot filled with the dark suited men and women, their shadows dancing by the brown soil. It had been a long time ago, but her memory of it was clear as if it had just happened yesterday.  
  
She was perched on one of the taller trees that surrounded the Aoiya. She loved it here. From her position she could see the whole house and even farther into the town, where the little houses seemed to throb as the lights flickered and glowed from a far. She could see shadows, silhouette of few men and women who were still awake inside their homes. It was like watching a shadow play, except there were no words, only silence and the occasional rustling of the leaves.   
  
She sighed. Dinner was miserable. Everyone seemed to have something on their minds, including her. They had been silent the whole time and it was only Himura who seemed quite adamant to talk and start up a conversation. Which was a little odd, because she was so used to hearing Kaoru and Sano's voice as Kenshin would just occasionally say a few polite words. Apparently, he had chanced upon his shishou at the market.   
  
Lunch with Hiko and his ego. Miso scrunched up her nose in mild distaste. She remembered him well enough to know that Kenshin probably hadn't enjoyed being with his master for the whole day. She wished Kenshin had stayed. At least she could've talked to him. She had tried talking to Kaoru earlier, but the older girl seemed to be too distracted so she had left her to look for either Sano or Megumi. She did find Sano but their talk had been brief. Aoshi-sama had materialized out of nowhere and from then on, thoughts of Sano and his existence faded. It was as if it was only her and Aoshi on that room. She shivered pleasantly with thoughts of Aoshi. It wasn't just a silly childhood infatuation. She was sure of. She had no way of knowing of course, but she was sure of it and that was that. No sense in questioning one's heart.  
  
She sighed. If only Aoshi-sama knew how she felt. If only he knew that every time she heard his name it gave her little heart attacks and butterflies inside her stomach and warmth on her cheeks. She giggled at the girliness of it all.   
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
She looked down, startled. She squinted up her eyes and saw the raised eyebrows and the red lips. "Megumi?" She asked not sure what the lady doctor was doing outside when she should be asleep. Hell, everybody should be asleep, including her. Most especially her. The crap Okina would give her if he finds out she was here.   
  
"Get down." It was an order.  
  
"Why?" She asked defiantly. Nobody orders her around!  
  
"Because young ladies do not go climbing up trees in the middle of the night. It's creepy." Megumi said haughtily.  
  
"I'm an oni. I do this all the time. I trained for this." She said frowning. Megumi would never understand the skills necessary in becoming an Oni.   
  
"Well, it's still creepy. Now get down, I have to tell you something important."  
  
"Why can't you tell me while I'm up here?" She asked.  
  
"Because it's like I'm talking to a damn tree?" Megumi offered.  
  
Misao sighed. She jumped off the branch without any noise and landed gracefully in front of Megumi. She glanced at Megumi and was pleased to see the lady doctor looking at her with slight awe. Impressed much? She asked herself. She decided to play it cool and so did Megumi. It made her feel as though they were two ladies conspiring underneath the moon. Female espionage was another obsession of her aside from Aoshi that is. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"We have to wait for Kaoru first." Megumi said.  
  
Misao tilted her head. Something was up. Something very big was up. Her spine tingled with anticipation and her the little wheels inside her head started turning. She wondered what Megumi was up to. She hoped it involves a lot of fun and well, men too.   
  
Men. Only one name came into her mind. Aoshi-sama.  
  
  
KAORU  
  
It was dark around her. She strained to hear voices outside but there was only silence and the light chirping of crickets. She stared at the ceiling and tried to decide whether or not she should heed Megumi's call for a secret meeting. Girls only. At least that was what Megumi had said. She frowned, what on earth could the fox lady have in mind and why do they have to meet in secret about it, in the middle of the friggin' night?  
  
'Well, you wouldn't know if you stay here in bed' Her mind snarled at her.  
  
"But it's stupid!" She mumbled out loud.  
  
'And you're dying to find out what this great stupidity is.'  
  
She cursed. Great, now she has to deal with her smart assed self. The one that was never rational and at most time, the one who was always dead right. She shook her head. She listened some more. She could hear Sano snoring from somewhere. It was short and loud, with brief interval of senseless mumbling. She rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out that Sano was sleeping in the farthest room, away from all of them. Sano was a loud mouth awake, why would it be different if he were asleep?  
  
'And yes, you are desperate. Now get your ass out of that futon Kamiya and get it over with!'  
  
She tightened her hold on her yukata and groaned. "I am going to regret this." She mumbled.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she scrambled to get out of her futon. "I'm going. I'm going, happy now?" She asked the empty room.  
  
There was silence. Of course.  
  
"Yes." She mumbled after a minute accepting her defeat. She had a mental vision of herself, clear blue eyes and smug smile.   
  
She opened her door cautiously, reminded of the scene this morning. She was a little surprised and disappointed that Kenshin wasn't sleeping by her door. 'Oh, well, at least he wasn't giving her the "fatherly-attention" as she so called it. She closed the door as silently as she could and started her way out of the hall. Her heart was beating against her chest. For a moment she could hear the gossip for tomorrow. Okon and Omasu whispering by the kitchen, "Kamiya-san went out late last night. I wonder where she went. Such a strange girl she is, that one."  
  
She winced inwardly. She was going to kill Megumi. She held her breath and was feeling already ecstatic that she was now almost out of the house without any misfortune befalling on her. She slid her foot inches more towards the door and in no time she'd be outside. She needed to get a life. One that's normal and wouldn't include late night meeting, she thought to herself.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Where are you going?"  
  
She sighed not in the least bit surprised. "Of course." she muttered darkly. She spun around, already on a defensive mode. "Nowhere Kenshin! I am just going to the bathroom and pee! Are you following me? Why are you following me? You think I'm a little kid who needs someone to hold her hand while I... I..." she paused there, taking in big gulps of air. Damn that Kenshin. Damn his compulsive needs to protect her. It was sweet and all, but geesh, this was getting ridiculous.   
  
Kenshin'e eyes had widened. "Ugh, of course not Kaoru-dono. I was just... Sesha wa..."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and filled in the rest. "Sesha wa worried about you. Yes, fine. I'm fine. See?" She leaned forward and in a grave voice, she whispered, " If I don't get out of the bathroom in two minutes send a search party." She paused as soon as the final word was out of her mouth. Aw, crap! She felt a little guilty. She hadn't spoken to Kenshin that way. Ever. But someone has to do something. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her life being treated like... like... like a damn porcelain doll! It was laughable. She a master, of the Kamiya Kasshin technique, a sensei of an esteemed, well not exactly popular, but it was still respected dojo, dammit! Totally unacceptable!  
  
Kenshin looked taken aback for a moment. And then he smiled. His usual smile that seemed happy. Kaoru had to swallow a lump on her throat. You never show your true smile Kenshin. Do you know how much that hurts? That you pretend to be happy and carefree with me when in truth... Kaoru looked away and listened to Kenshin's customary apology. They've been doing this since the first time they met. She had already memorized Kenshin's apology.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono. It's not like that all. I am just worried about you. Please forgive this unworthy one."  
  
She took a deep breath and turned towards Kenshin. She walked towards him. Her steps were light and silent. She was in front of him within seconds. If it hadn't been this dark, she could've clearly seen Kenshin's eyes. She would kill, she thought, to see his eyes. Were they dark and intense? She would never know. She sighed and leaned forward. "Gomen Kenshin. Please do not worry. I am fine." She didn't know what made her do it, or for that matter why Kenshin didn't stop her, but she leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. Really, it was just her lips brushing his smooth skin for a fraction of a second. But still, dammit, it was a KISS! She felt dizzy for a moment. She drew back and tried very hard not to faint.   
  
Kenshin was quick to draw away, suddenly getting his lightning fast reflexes back. "Eh...oro...eh... you should go to, ugh, the bathroom de gozaru. Oyasumi" He said bowing. He stood ram-rod straight for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do and then he quickly turned and fled the scene of the crime.  
  
Kaoru stood still for a moment. She blinked, watching as Kenshin's shadow merged into the dark, disappearing quickly and quietly. She went out of the Aoiya without any effort, knowing that Kenshin would be hiding in his room. She hoped it wouldn't be for the rest of his life, because she just kissed him and... Oh. My. God. She froze as everything started to sink in.   
  
It was so silent outside. And she could swear that she could hear her heart beating a hundred times over the normal rate. She clutched at her chest, suddenly afraid that her heart would jump out and follow Kenshin into his room, anywhere, everywhere, as long as it was with him. As long as she was with him.  
  
Oh, God. I kissed him. I kissed him... she repeated the words over and over, as if doing so would make it more real. I kissed him, she repeated for the hundred and fifty-sixth time. She smiled pleasantly now in hurry to meet up with Misao and Megumi. She could hear a new rumor spreading: "Oh, last night, Kamiya-san kissed Himura-san! What a stranger girl she is, that one."   
  
And then, the scene replayed itself in her mind. She stopped dead on her tracks, realizing something very important.  
  
I kissed him... and he ran away!  
  
She grew angry at this and began stomping her way towards the backyard. Stubborn baka rurouni! Whatever it was that Megumi was planning, I'm gonna make sure that it will involve Kenshin and me, and getting it on, as Sano would occasionally suggest. She realized with a start that she never did quite understood what Sano meant by that. But, oh, well, she'll find out soon enough, won't she? And out of nowhere, a small smile appeared on Kaoru's lips.   
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently. What was taking the tanuki girl so long? She had made it clear when she spoke to her earlier. Outside, midnight. Did she stutter when she said that? No, she didn't think so.   
  
"Megumi-san, are you sure you told Kaoru-san that we're supposed to meet here?" Misao asked frowning.  
  
"Of course I did. I swear to God, Sano's lack of direction is beginning to rub on everyone!" Megumi said gritting her teeth. She already had her speech prepared. She had thought about it long and hard. Had considered all the possibilities and had decided that yes, she had gone mad. Brilliant, beautiful, but mad. And if Kaoru wouldn't show up within five minutes then she was just going to exclude her from all of these!  
  
"Stupid, baka, clueless, insensitive, rurouni!"  
  
"Ah, there she is!" Misao announced.  
  
Of course, Megumi thought. Kenshin probably found the tanuki girl sneaking out of the house. She tamped down the feeling of envy creeping up her spine. "You're late!" Megumi said as soon as Kaoru arrived.  
  
"I am not in a very pleasant mood right now, so whatever it is you're going to stay, spill." Kaoru said crossing her arms.   
  
"What's wrong Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked walking towards the older girls.   
  
"I'm going to murder someone." Kaoru answered curtly.  
  
"Oh!" Misao exclaimed. Poor Himura-san!  
  
"Ok, since everyone is here." Megumi paused and motion for the two girls to come closer. They formed a small tight circle underneath the tree. It was dark and one can't even see their shadows. There were hushed voices, some arguing can be heard and a few choice words from all the girls. Had Sano been here, he would've been so damn proud!  
  
Misao was red in the face. She seemed to be struggling not to laugh.   
  
Well, she better not laugh! Megumi thought. A cat fight between the three of them, in the middle of the night, would surely cause quite a stir.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Misao declared, obviously crossing out her first choice for a reaction.  
  
Megumi arched her eyebrows. "It makes perfect sense to me!" She turned towards the silent tanuki. "Kaoru, what do you think?" She was sure the tanuki girl would see the point. Kaoru always lacked grace but she had the imagination to make this plan work. "So?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Well...You might have a point there, although, really Megumi, are you serious?"  
  
Megumi gritted her teeth. "Of course!" She had gone this far. There was no way she was backing down just because Misao and Kaoru thought she was crazy. Well maybe she was, but it wasn't her fault! At least not technically. It was all Sano's doing. Sano was the one who drove her to the edge. Sano was the one who wouldn't stop torturing her. Sano was…   
  
'Stop thinking about him!' Her mind screeched.   
  
"I don't know...it's sorta funny if you ask me..." Misao said her sea colored eyes sparkling with the idea.   
  
Funny? No, that wasn't what she'd call her plan. Definitely not funny. "Will the two of you just listen. You should be thankful that I am giving you my precious advice. I have been there before. I know what I'm taking about."  
  
"Granted that you are a bit older" Kaoru said nodding thoughtfully, "but you're still...well you know...single..."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. She let the "older" comment pass. There were more important things to discuss. "That was my choice ok? I am only concerned for the two of you. You're not getting any younger, you need to find you're mates!"  
  
"Had Sano forced you to drink tonight?" Kaoru asked sounding alarmed. This was so unlike the Megumi she knew. Something had forced her to be this... this reckless.  
  
"No!" Megumi said. "Why does everything have to do with Sano? Sano this! Sano that! It's driving me nuts!" She shut her mouth immediately and then paused to take a few deep breaths.   
  
Ooops. She didn't want to think about Sano. She didn't want to think what had gotten to her to make her conceive such a harebrained plan, but by God, if this worked then... "Ok, Misao, what have you been doing to get Aoshi's attention?" She asked raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Um...well, I..." Misao began clearly uncomfortable. She twisted her hands and tried to say something.   
  
"Megumi! That's a personal question!" Kaoru protested.  
  
Megumi turned to her. "You, I don't need to ask. I see you do it everyday. You bludgeon him, thinking he'd notice you. Pretty primitive. But what you don't see is that you don't need to do anything at all to make him notice you, he's already all putty in your hand! Kami-sama, it's so obvious I have to keep wondering if the two of you are just blind or plain stupid!"   
  
Kaoru had her jaws hanging open. "First of all, I do not bludgeon him... I just... ok, so I've hit him a couple of times before, and putty? in my hand? If you only knew...."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Megumi interrupted waving her hands. "Misao?"  
  
"I still don't see the point nor the basis for it." Misao said in a voice so un-Misao-like of her. She seemed to be seriously contemplating the idea, but needed some pushing.   
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Basis? What do you need statistics?" Megumi said haughtily. "Ask any woman in the street, what's the biggest and most vulnerable thing that a man have..."  
  
"Me-gu-mi! I don't think Misao needs to hear this!" Kaoru half shouted in shock. "I don't thin I even need to hear this!"   
  
Misao ignored Kaoru. "What?" The girl asked trying to sound calm and composed.   
  
But Megumi can clearly hear the excitement in the girl's voice. Clearly, the kid was in her, 'I'm-an adult,-I-can-handle-this' mode. Megumi felt a twinge of pride. She stared at the two girls. "Their ego."   
  
Kaoru sighed, visibly relaxing. Misao looked on blankly. "So?"  
  
"So we hit them there!" Megumi said viciously, as though she was actually hitting those egos now.  
  
"We?" Kaoru asked, a small twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Megumi ignored her. "You two are clearly getting nowhere with Aoshi and Kenshin respectively. Please, I've had enough of the -samas, and -donos and the oros"   
  
"As you're still stuck with "Foxy!" and "Rooster!" Kaoru pointed out glaring at Megumi.  
  
Megumi returned the glare. "Are you saying that I am pinning for the Rooster Head Punk?"   
  
"You said that, I didn't." Kaoru said shrugging.  
  
"I could have Kenshin if I really wanted." Megumi said archly, trying on a different tactic.  
  
"Oh that's so mature!" Misao said sarcastically, looking pleased with getting to say all the heavy words, such as 'maturity'.   
  
Megumi smiled. Sweet innocent Misao just took her bait.   
  
"You can't get Sano so you sink your paws into another man. Just don't get anywhere near my Aoshi-sama!" Misao declared. "Or you'd be looking for trouble."  
  
"Maybe you're just chasing the wrong guy. Maybe I'm the one who should be chasing him." Megumi added. "What if Aoshi isn't interested in you? Are you going to wait for him for forever? Live all alone, following him around like a puppy."  
  
Misao thought about this long and hard. The girl frowned.   
  
Ha! Right where I want you! Megumi thought. She had guessed that this had been plaguing Misao's mind. And now, to play my cards right, "What if there's some other guy out there that is meant for you? One that would notice you and chase after you." She paused long enough for Misao to process what she had just said.   
  
"Meaning we look for other willing men?" Misao asked crinkling her nose in mild disgust.   
  
"I'm not going to run around town flirting with the male population and going home feeling... empty!" Kaoru suddenly declared  
  
Ever the hopeless romantic, Megumi thought. I am so trough being a romantic sap. It's time for slyness. It's time to show Sagara who he's messing up with. She looked at the two young girls again. "We're not going to look that far." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
The two younger girls stood still for a moment and then both gasped in surprise as her words sink in.  
  
"No way." Kaoru said shaking her head.  
  
Megumi sighed. "It's just a game. Men do this all the time, why can't we? What's there to lose?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, our dignity, maybe?" Misao offered. "Aoshi is the one for me! I'm sure of it." Her voice quavered a little.   
  
"And I'm saying that you might not be so sure. You yourself sound doubtful and I know that you know it." Megumi paused and then smiling slyly she raised her eye brows and said in a low well measured voice, "Consider this: this plan is the perfect opportunity to prove me wrong. What's there to lose? Nothing. If the plan works then we'd all be happy with the men of our dreams *and* choice..." There was a challenge in her voice that Misao and Kaoru easily picked up and took interest in. Ha! Got ya! Megumi thought, smiling to herself. Ah, Takani, you have not lost your touch at all!   
  
"Huh..." Kaoru began nodding her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh what?" Megumi asked smiling knowingly. Ensnared, caught, these two are so easy!  
  
"Huh," Kaoru smiled tilting her head towards Megumi. "I heard that 'we' again."  
  
Maybe I underestimated them a little, Megumi thought frowning. She gritted her teeth. What the hell! "Fine! I'm in too. And yes, I'm going to get that damn rooster, by hook or by hook!" And then that foxy laughter again. She stopped abruptly. "We meet here tomorrow night. Tell me if you're in or out." She said. Misao and Kaoru grunted in reply. "Was that a 'yes'?" She didn't bother to wait for their replies. "So, ladies, we've got ourselves a plan." She said triumphantly.   
  
"Seems like it." Kaoru said cringing inwardly, asking herself what she had gotten herself into.   
  
" I'm going to prove you" Misao pointed at Megumi, "wrong!" and the oni disappeared into the night, enveloped by the shadows.  
  
"I think you got her a little too worked up." Kaoru said.  
  
"Did I? Then good. The men would never know what him them!" And with that, Megumi walked away leaving Kaoru underneath the tree.   
  
  
  
End chapter 5  
  
Ehehehe...so how was it? I know it was pretty far fetched, but hey, it's a fic right? Please feel free to tell me what you think. Did it suck? Did it make enough sense? Should I continue with this madness? Feedback please! Thanks! 


	6. Mismatched 6

MISMATCHED  
Chapter 6 - Before it all Began  
  
MISAO  
  
She was distracted. No point in denying it. And she had made it so very clear to the rest of the Aoiya. So clear that in fact, Aoshi had even stopped her on the hallway to ask if there was something bothering her. She had seriously considered telling him that it bothered her greatly how cold and distant and annoyingly blue his eyes were. But then, she was not that distracted. She managed to think up an excuse so lame, so embarrassing that even Aoshi hadn't bothered to ask her further. He just nodded his head and looked at her for a few very brief but highly charged moment. Then as usual, he walked of to the other direction.  
  
It seems as though Aoshi would never see her as anything more than a small child to be doted upon. Of course being cared for was nice. But not when it made you feel as though you actually need a grown up to help you take a bath. Not that it was a bad idea. A bath with Aoshi would be great. In fact, it would be heaven. Scandalized by the thought, Misao let herself giggle out loud.   
  
"Care to share the funny story?" Sano asked coming towards her.   
  
"Yeah, I just..." She paused. She looked at Sano who was staring at her expectantly. A small smirk playing at his lips. Tell Sano that she just visualized her and Aoshi in a bath tub, together? "No." She said finally.   
  
Sano arched his eyebrows at her. His smile was warm and infectious. He looked like he just got out of bed and his hair and clothes were rumpled. He looked ok for a recently up rooster, maybe even cute. But Misao wasn't attracted to the sloppy kind of guys. She smiled to herself as she pictured Aoshi-sama as he stared at her moments ago. Aoshi who was always so neat, so prim and smelling like clean soap. Soap and bath. Her and him, bubbles everywhere. Misao giggled again.   
  
"You hit your head or something eh Weasel?" Sano asked.  
  
Misao stopped short and could almost see a fuming Megumi from last night. Infuriating rooster in deed! She didn't even know why Megumi-san had gone to so much trouble thinking up a scheme to get Sano when he... again she stopped herself short. She remembered the lady doctor's plan. She looked at Sano, sizing him up. Maybe he can ask for his opinion. She'd have to be careful or else he might get an idea on what they were planning. Sano gave her a lopsided grin. Maybe she shouldn't be too worried about that. "Hey, Sano, can I ask you something?" She tilted her head up at him and smiled slowly.  
  
"Ugh, this isn't going to be about the 'birds and the bees' is it? Cuz the last time I talked about this with Yahiko, Jou-chan had almost banned me from the dojo... actually I think she did, but that's not the point. So is it?" Sano asked smiling wider.  
  
Why the hell would she be interested in the birds and the bees? And why was Yahiko interested about them in the first place? Men! She shook her head, "No, I think I already know a whole lot about the birds and the bees." She declared and was completely floored by Sano's reaction.  
  
He laughed out loud, clutched at his stomach. "You do? I bet Shinomori doesn't know that, huh?" He roared even more.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes. What the hell had Megumi seen in Sano anyway? And what the hell was so dam funny? "I missed the joke Sano." She complained pouting. "And for your information, it was Aoshi-sama who taught me about," she repeated the phrase this time with emphasis, "the birds and the bees."   
  
This apparently shut Sano up. He looked at her seriously with a raised eyebrow. She held out her chin defiantly, daring him to make fun of Aoshi-sama. It was true, she and Aoshi-sama used to spend their time at the garden and he'd teach her the name of insects and animals. She was sure they had come across a lesson on birds and bees.   
  
Sano shook his head, "Damn. I think I got messed up." Sano muttered to himself.   
  
Misao raised her own eyebrows. "I have a question remember?" She said reminding Sano of more important topics.   
  
"Oh, yeah." Sano paused still seemingly in a state of confusion.   
  
"If the girl you liked, but she didn't know that you like her back, at least she thinks you do but she isn't sure and well, she starts spending her time with another boy, not because she likes him or anything, just you know..." Misao trailed off.  
  
Sano gave a quick customary nod, although he wasn't sure what the fuck the little oni was talking about. "Ugh, go on. I'm trying to understand... I mean listen" He corrected himself as soon as Misao glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, this girl you liked who as I've said..."  
  
Sano, panicked and immediately cut her off, "I got that part already, I think."  
  
"Oh, ok. So anyway, she starts spending an awful lot of time with another boy, would it like, bother you or something?" Misao asked slowly.  
  
Sano frowned. Huh? "Well, sure I guess. But if I happen to like a girl, she'd know about it and she wouldn't be spending her time with another boy." Sano said scratching his head.  
  
Sure. Misao thought. What a horrible liar Sano was. She snorted. Well, that sure helped her a lot, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell is this about anyway?" Sano asked crossing his arms, getting suspicious.  
  
Oh-oh. Maybe she should've been more careful. "Oh, nothing, just a friend of a friend of mine asking for an advice." Misao mumbled lamely. "So, you're saying you'd get jelous and do something about it?" She tried to press on.  
  
"Damn well I would!" Sano announced with conviction   
  
Misao finally smiled a full smile that reached up to her ears. "Thanks Sano! You're great!" She reached out to mess his hair and backed away as soon as she heard him growl. "See you at dinner!" She skipped her way out of the house. She couldn't wait to meet up with Megumi! The plan didn't seem so dumb after all!  
  
  
SANO  
  
He watched as Misao disappeared at the end of the hall. Why did all the women he was always stuck with ended up being so weird? He cursed and lightly patted his head, quite sure that his brown hair would be standing on its end, another opportunity for them to tease him about his hairstyle. Well, they were just old and conventional. Kenshin and Aoshi's hair were all boring anyway. He sauntered off towards the dining room and smiled as the smell of food wafted through the air. Immediately following his growling stomach he reached the heavenly scent in record time. "Oh Kami that smells wonderful!" He announced elated to wake up in time for lunch, "What's cooking..." his sentence trailed off as he saw the last person he expected to see standing by the steaming pot of good-smelling food, the one and only, "Megumi?" He asked, his voice sounding aghast.  
  
Megumi turned around. "I believe your jaw is hanging open Sano." She said archly.  
  
Sano tried to stop the stupid buzzing sound in his head. Huh? Oh. Jaws. Hanging open. He snapped it shut. He cleared his thoughts, "Didn't know you can cook Kitsune? Or is that poison?" He jabbed at her smirking as her own jaws fell.   
  
She quickly hid the surprise, and was that hurt that he saw in her eyes. Nah, it was probably exasperation. "Are you going to eat it?" She asked instead, her red lips beckoning him.  
  
"If it's edible. Sure, why not." Sano shrugged.   
  
"Oh, it's edible." Megumi purred.  
  
"Ok, now I know its poison your cooking up." Sano squeaked out. Dammit! She's flirting with you! You're supposed to flirt back and not act like a sweaty nervous sixteen year old! He cleared his throat, "But if you insist, I think I'm brave enough to face death for you."  
  
Smooth.   
  
Megumi raised her eyebrows. "Actually, it's just soup." She smiled sweetly, "It's for Ken-san." She added with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Sano gritted his teeth. Flirting with you huh? Smooth huh? He mentally kicked himself. "I feel sorry for the poor guy! First Jou-chan! Now you!" He said rather lamely. "I hope he chokes on it." He muttered darkly, feeling somewhat guilty for thinking ill of Kenshin.  
  
"What was that?" Megumi asked taking a step towards him.  
  
"I said I hope he lives after eating it." He said out loud. "As for me, I'm not really a soup-person. I'm gonna get the hell outta here and grab some real edible food." He said pointedly.   
  
"Bye Sano. Have a nice lunch." Megumi said softly, her red glossy, full lips smiling up at him.  
  
Sano clenched his fist and bit down the urge to grab Megumi's face and kiss her senseless. Until she forgets about her damn soup, and Kenshin and everything else for that matter. He was going to kiss her until she's breathless and weak in the knee and...."  
  
"Sano?"   
  
He turned towards the voice and sure enough, there was Kenshin standing by the door with his oh-so boring pink gi. And hairstyle. Don't forget about the hairstyle, he reminded himself grimly. "Kenshin." He said tightly.  
  
Kenshin seemed taken aback by the tone of his voice. "Everything ok Sano?" The red haired asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, everything's just peachy!" He announced viciously. He rubbed his forehead, "I'm going out for lunch." He said to no one in particular and strode out of the room. He didn't bother to wait for Megumi or Kenshin to respond. Feet pounding on the floor he hurriedly got out of the Aoiya. He remembered Misao's question earlier on. Fuck. It fitted him so perfectly. The Weasel girl was probably mocking him. Well, fine. Let her mock him. If Megumi thinks he was going to react like an immature sixteen year old boy and try to get her from Kenshin she was out of luck. There was no way he'd be jealous! No freakin' way. And if someone needed to haul Kenshin away from Megumi, that would be Jou-chan's job. And not his. Definitely not his!  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
She watched as Sano stalked out of the room. Oh, God, she hasn't even started her plan yet and it was already working like a charm. She is so very good!   
  
"Megumi-dono?"  
  
Oh. She had forgotten about Kenshin. "Hai?" She said turning back at the pot she was fusing about when Sano entered. She smiled again and tried not to start laughing as she remembered Sano's expression. If he only knew.  
  
"Is everything ok between you and Sano?" Kenshin asked his concern was obvious.  
  
"Yes of course it is. It's all very..." she paused and then smiled wider, "peachy." She said using Sano's term. She watched the puzzled expression in Kenshin's face and she almost laughed out loud. "What is it that you came here for?" She asked.  
  
"Oh!" Kenshin said, "Okon-dono was just asking if you're done with the herbal medicine you were making for Okina's rheumatism?"  
  
Megumi let out a small sly smile appear on her lips. "Oh, it's coming along pretty well. It'll be done in a few minutes." She informed him. She could almost imagine the look of horror on Sano's face if he found out that he was actually drooling over a pot of boiling leaves and roots. Oh, Kami help that poor man! As soon as her plan is on the way, he'd never know what hit him. She could just imagine him on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Or maybe, he'd tower upon her, grab her by her arm, no more words, just his burning eyes claiming her as his and then his lips would descend upon her, hungrily. She let out a foxy laughter as she fanned herself.  
  
"Megumi-dono, daijoubu?"  
  
He's still here? "Ne, Ken-san, it suddenly felt a little hot in here that's all. I think I better go out and get some fresh air. Do you think you can take care of this for me?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course Megumi-dono." Kenshin was immediately by the stove. He stirred the pot and checked the fire. "You should've joined Sano for lunch." he said absentmindedly.  
  
Megumi stopped herself short of a squeal, "Maybe next time." She purred to herself. Maybe they can even skip the lunch part and get going with... better things. She fanned herself even more. Megumi was right about the door, occupied with thoughts on what those better things were when she slammed into a rushing Kaoru. She raised her eyebrows at the girl and then turned her head towards the silent rurouni bending over the pot. She turned at Kaoru again and looked at the flushed girl straight into her fiery blue eyes, "And it's gonna get hotter, Ken-san." She said out loud before getting out of the room.  
  
  
KENSHIN  
  
The fire was just about right. He wondered why Megumi felt it had become hotter inside. He heard her mumble something. "What was that Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked turning his head. No Megumi-dono there. Only an angry Kaoru standing by the door. Kenshin gulped. Uh-oh.   
  
"Ken-shin..." She positively, absolutely growled.  
  
And Kenshin knew he was in deep trouble. The syllabled pronunciation of his name was already a clear sign. He greeted Kaoru cheerfully, ignoring her present state. "Kaoru-dono!" He said in a cheerful voice, "I seem to be missing you all day. Are you looking for me?" He asked his voice faltering a little.  
  
Kaoru glared at him. Ok, maybe pretending to be cheerful wasn't the best idea. "I ugh," he paused, stalling for time. Not sure what to say. He didn't have any excuse why he had been avoiding Kaoru. It's not like he can just say that he couldn't face her after the kiss last night. Because that would be acknowledging that the kiss had happened. Which he was sure didn't. Because it had to be a dream. It had to be. There was no way Karou could've kissed him. No way the he could've let her. Even though he could still smell her jasmine scent, and feel her lips and the pounding of his heart and the many thoughts that raced to his brain, all of which were about Karou and the heat of her breath against his cold cheeks and...   
  
"Kenshin!" This time Kaoru had screeched his name. Now she was mad and annoyed.  
  
"I ugh, I- I ah, I was just stirring the pot." He blurted out and he was shocked - no, appalled as soon as he heard the words come out of his mouth, in his own voice. I didn't said that! His mind screeched. If his shishou had been here to hear that... he didn't even want to think of the possibilities.   
  
"WHAT?" Kaoru exploded her blue eyes darker than usual. "I want an explanation!" She announced.   
  
"The pot," Kenshin began even though a voice inside his head was begging him to shut the fuck up. He cringed at the voice and its choice of words. He knew what Kaoru meant. He had to explain to her why he had been avoiding her, running away from her ever since she had kissed him. How could he tell her that it was all for her own good? That after she had kissed him, his mind hadn't been functioning properly. And all his senses were still stuck on that very second her lips touched his skin. He opened his mouth again. "The pot is ugh, it's um - filled with leaves and roots and it's medicine for Okina, Megumi was making it and she asked me to finish it for her and..." He finally got the will power to bite down on his tongue.   
  
What in Kami's holy-name is wrong with you!? The familiar voice roared inside his head.  
  
Great! There was that voice again. Kenshin cleared his throat and opened his mouth.  
  
You are not talking anymore! The voice shouted hysterically.   
  
Well, what was he going to do? He can't just stand here and try to make it better by just looking at Kaoru. Which by the way wasn't helping him any because she's standing there, a few feet away from him licking her red lips.  
  
Kiss her back you idiot!  
  
No. Not that one. He shook himself and tried to silence the voice. "Kaoru-dono." He began and sighed. Well at least he hadn't mention that goddamn pot! He walked towards her.   
  
"About last night." Kaoru said her eyes leveled with him.  
  
"Hai." He watched as Kaoru's face tensed. He was going to do this. He grabbed her shoulder and took a deep breath. He braced himself. "It was a mistake." He said slowly.  
  
NOOOOOO! The annoying voice inside his head screeched. No! Take that back you idiot! You didn't mean that! I didn't mean that!   
  
He refused to listen to the voice and concentrated instead on watching Kaoru's face. Kaoru stared at him blankly. Her brows knitted. She seemed to have finally heard what he said. The look of pain that filled her eyes was enough to make Kenshin to look away. But he forced himself to hold her eyes with his own. He had to see this. He had too, so that he'd remember how much he can hurt her. So that he can stay away from her for good. He was always hurting her!  
  
"Kenshin... I... it's wasn't... why?" Kaoru asked her voice sounding small and confused.  
  
"It was a mistake Kaoru-dono." He repeated, he insisted. "You shouldn't have... I shouldn't have let you."  
  
Kaoru stepped away from him. "Why? Why is it a mistake?"   
  
"Because, Kaoru-dono, you know that it can't be."   
  
Oh, good answer you've got there! The voice said sarcastically, dig a deeper grave for yourself why don't you?  
  
He gritted his teeth. "You have to understand, Kaoru-dono. I don't want to hurt you. I'd rather die, but I am..." he swallowed hard. Could he say it? In front of her? He straightened his back. Yes he could, for her. He'd do anything for her. "Sesha wa does not deserve you." He said softly. And now she knows. Now she'll realize the truth and she'll never love him anymore.  
  
Good job Kenshin! There was the sound of sarcastic applause inside his head.  
  
Kaoru gasped loudly. She wrenched away from his hold. Her eyes were ablaze. "You - you idiot!" She screamed.  
  
Kenshin winced and looked away. Better that she found out now then let her feelings grow deeper.   
  
"You think I am that shallow? You think I am that naive? You think I am that stupid not to know who I love?"   
  
"You can't love me Kaoru-dono." He said softly. He expected the voice to come howling his stupidity. No voice came. Looks like it had given up on him.   
  
"I was going to ask you why, but I guess that would just be pointless." Kaoru said. "I don't care what you say. I know what my heart says." She paused and waited in silence until he looked at her again. "And you just broke my heart Kenshin." She whispered. She turned away and fled from him.  
  
Well, now it wouldn't be hard to avoid her anymore. Kenshin reasoned out, ignoring the pain in his heart. It seemed only fair. He broke Kaoru's heart. Hell, he even broke his own heart. He had a feeling there was no way it would ever get healed. Not when Kaoru would never even look at him anymore. He closed his eyes and fought the waves of emotion coursing through him.  
  
You've got what you want. The voice came back again. It didn't sound angry, or sad, or irritated. It sounded hallow. Exactly the way Kenshin felt.  
  
He stood there silently, the now boiling medicine completely forgotten. It's green content spilling into the floor. There goes Sano's lunch, Okina's medicine and Kenshin's heart - evaporating into thin air.  
  
  
KAORU  
  
Well, you've got what you want. Kaoru berated herself. You wanted to corner Kenshin, you wanted him to explain why he had been avoiding you and there you have it!  
  
Kenshin thinks so little of her. No, that's not right. She told herself. She knew what Kenshin was trying to do. Did he really think that she'd easily believe him? After all that they've been through! She couldn't believe he'd use that "I'm unworthy for you" speech. She couldn't believe that he actually thought she'd believe him!   
  
If Kenshin expected that she leave him alone after today, well he can just kiss that thought goodbye! Everything that he said, everything that he had done only made her love him more. Sure, she was pissed as hell right now. But she was still thinking clearly. Kenshin was a very lucky man. He's very lucky that she was in love with him, because if she wasn't she would've punched him in the nose right there and then. Well, Kenshin's just gonna have to deal with her.   
  
She paused and took deep calming breaths. She had seen the look in his eyes. The look of raw pain. And she almost reached out to him and kissed him. A real kiss this time. On his lying red lips!   
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. She could never understand why Kenshin was so afraid of loving her. She understood his fear. And she accepted that Kenshin would always be shadowed by his past. If he would just let her - she firmly believed that she could bring him light. The same kind of light he had given her. The one that warmed her heat and soul.  
  
The only thing that would've kept Kenshin from loving her would be guilt. But there was no reason for him to feel guilty for loving her. Ok, so he was older. But really, guys would never care about that. She had asked Genzai sensei about this. And Kami knows she had lived long enough with these complicated fools, otherwise known as men, to at least get an idea of how their brains worked (if it actually worked that is). And she hadn't been seriously hurt because of her involvement of Kenshin. And she knows for a fact that Kenshin respected her as warrior. Maybe not entirely trust in her skills, but he never once belittled it. He knows that she can take care of herself.  
  
So what was the problem?!   
  
Well, she'd soon find out. Megumi's plan would start tomorrow. She wasn't betting much on it, but if it worked then all the better. But if not, well, she's just gonna come up with her own plan.   
  
"I swear to God Kenshin, I'm going to straighten out that twisted brains of yours!" She shrieked menacingly.  
  
  
AOSHI  
  
He chanced upon her pacing by the front porch. She didn't even seem to notice that she was moving. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized he had arrived. Her small frame was hunched and even from a distance, Aoshi can see the blueness of her eyes.   
  
"I swear to God Kenshin, I'm going to straighten out that twisted brains of yours!" She shrieked menacingly her fists shaking in silent rage. He gave out a short snort of what seemed like a laugh. The Kamiya girl stopped dead on her tracks, her arms raised in attack. When she saw who had walked in on her, she relaxed visibly. "Oh, Shinomori-san." She greeted with a sigh, "I didn't notice you standing there." She said trying to smile up at him.  
  
The corners of Aoshi's eyes slightly twitched in a smile. Such a volatile girl. Battousai is lucky to have her. Even if it meant that she'd get very, very physical with him, straightening the former hitokiri's brain. Whatever that meant. Kaoru reminded her of Misao. Well, that's not entirely right. He sighed. He knew by now that pretty much anything and everything would remind him of Misao. "Battou-" he stopped himself as Kaoru's head shot up. "Himura-san?"  
  
"Inside" She informed him.  
  
"And the rest?" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "It's lunch time." He said. Again the girl shrugged. He stepped towards her and looked down at her blue eyes. He felt the need to make her feel better. "Tea?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him for a second, tilting her head. She finally smiled. "Sure. I'd like that." Aoshi nodded and went inside. He stopped and watched as she followed him. Maybe with her he could talk about Misao. She should have plenty of Misao story. He'd love to hear each and every one of them.   
  
End  
Well, how was it? Review please. Thanks! 


	7. Mismatched 7

MISMATCHED  
Chapter 7 - The Stupid Things we do for Love  
  
Author's Note: First of, thank you so much for the reviews and feedback. I appreciate them all. I hope you're still with me in this rather, very long, very weird fic of mine. And oh, someone asked (I forgot who, I'm sorry!) who'd be paired with who. I hope the last chapter gave a way a few clues (as did this one, hopefully...) And now, on with the story.   
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Stupid Things we do for Love  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
She stomped her way towards the agreed meeting place, her actions reminiscent of Kaoru's from the other night. Well, she had every reason to be angry. And no, it wasn't because she had been stopped or was held inside the Aioya. No one would bother where she was and why she was going outside on the middle of the night. No, sir. She thought viciously. Not Takani Megumi.   
  
She hoped the other girls were ready for the plan. Because there was no way in hell that she was going to wait any longer. Oh, that Sano had really driven her to it. And now she was really going to punish him. And she was going to enjoy punishing him. Oh yes, she will.   
  
"There you are!" Came Misao's voice as soon as she reached their meeting place. "Thought you had backed down or something." Misao said glancing up at her.  
  
"Not a chance." Megumi said gritting her teeth. She paused and then bent down, picking up something from the ground that held her attention. She smiled and then straightened her back. "In fact, were just about to start it."  
  
"Are you ok Megumi-san?" Misao asked slowly, ever so carefully. As if afraid that Megumi would soon start acting like a crazed lunatic.  
  
Megumi smirked. "I'm fine. You think that just because Sano is being a difficult annoying chicken head, rooster head punk I wouldn't be fine. Of course I'm fine. He does not affect me that much at all!" She began to viciously snap the twig she had picked up from the ground into pieces. Every snap it made actually made her smile.   
  
"Ok, Megumi-san, we we're not late. And we didn't mention that you're late. No need for violence, ne?" Kaoru said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah." Misao added, "Venting out your anger on that poor, no matter how dead twig it already is, is not helping you at all. Why not try my kunais and practice target shooting with Sano's head." Misao offered.  
  
"Or my bokken. That worked for me." Kaoru added, trying to be helpful.   
  
"Oh, violence. That's a nice idea." Megumi said out lout tilting her head as if in consideration of what she might do with violence and to whom, more importantly. She missed the concerned looks Misao and Kaoru had exchanged.   
  
The two girls could feel the tension the air held. All because of Megumi's anger. They had a fairly good idea on what triggered this seething rage.  
  
"If this is about what happened at dinner," Misao started.   
  
But Megumi cut her off immediately. "Certainly not! No! Not at all." Megumi said shaking her head. She held up her closed fist, motioned for the two girls to come closer and raised her eyebrows. "Pick one." She said finally, revealing what seemed like the ends of the twig she had just finished butchering.  
  
"Why?" Misao asked her brows wrinkled in a frown.  
  
"Megumi, we came here to talk about the plan remember? Would you like to explain what this is all about?" Kaoru asked impatiently.   
  
"No more talk. It's time for action Tanuki-chan." Megumi said finally letting herself smile. "And this, is how we play fair. Now pick."  
  
The two girls sighed in unison.  
  
"As long as this has something about the plan, then good! Because you're right Megumi, this plan might actually work." Misao announced moving forward.   
  
"Good. I know you're a smart girl Misao." Megumi smiled encouragingly and then turned to look at Kaoru. "Don't disappoint me Kaoru." Megumi said archly.   
  
Kaoru gave a long suffering sighed at inched forward. She mimicked Misao and had her arms stretched, her hands just inches away from the three sticks. "Fine. Fine. Fine." She muttered. "If this is what it would take...." she trailed off.  
  
Megumi smiled benevolently. "Now girls, I have decided that to pick which guy we'd be spending the whole week with and to avoid any cat fights...."  
  
Misao smiled and purred like a kitten. Kaoru's lips pulled up into a smirk. They looked at each other and then the three girls bust into laughter. The tension eased. They all visibly relaxed. And Megumi continued on, "We're going to draw lots, or in this case, sticks." She smiled complacently and watched as the two girls look at her closely. She explained, "The length of the sticks corresponds with their...."  
  
"Me-gu-mi...." Kaoru interrupted through her gritted teeth.  
  
"What? Geesh Kaoru, get your mind off the gutter, you're starting to remind me of Sano!" Megumi said shaking her head. "As I was saying, the length of the sticks corresponds with their heights." She said pointedly looking at Kaoru who was blushing to the roots of her hair.   
  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Ok, now, girls, pick the man of your dreams....er week." She said brightly.  
  
No one moved. Megumi's shoulders tensed. "What? I thought we all agreed to this?" She said eyeing the two reluctant girls.  
  
Misao and Kaoru looked at each other and then back at her. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Kaoru asked. "What if the plan doesn't work?"  
  
"Trust me Kaoru, this is going to work." She paused, realizing that the girls needed some convincing. "Look, I already, sort of tried it on Sano and trust me, he's all twisted up with just the thought of me ignoring him."  
  
"But he just brought some geisha..." Misao began.  
  
"Her name's Akiko." Kaoru said glancing at Megumi.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "So?"  
  
"So he reacted differently! Instead of doing what you expected him to do, he brought, Akiko to dinner tonight, here at the Aoiya! And let me tell you, Aoshi-sama's pissed about it." Misao said.  
  
Megumi sighed. She did not want to be reminded of that little scene from dinner. No, she wanted to get on with this stupid plan so that she could teach Sanosuke a lesson. "Sano came home drunk. He didn't even know what's-her-face name was."  
  
"Akiko." Kaoru repeated.  
  
Megumi whirled to face Kaoru. "Are you trying to annoy me Tanuki-chan? Because if you are, then you're not doing a very good job at it." She said calmly.  
  
It was Kaoru's turn to roll her eyes. "Well what if Kenshin does the same thing? What if he pulls away instead?"  
  
"Well then this isn't exactly our last plan now is it?"  
  
"You have more plans?" Misao asked incredulous.  
  
"Not right now, but we're smart enough. We'd think of something else." She turned at Kaoru again. "Do you honestly think that Kenshin would be capable of brining home a geisha if you start spending time with Sano or Aoshi?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. She seemed to be taking in things slowly. She took a deep breath. "Ok. Let's do it." She said straightening her back.   
  
"That's the spirit! Enough of the endless talks. I'd say we put the plan into action and take it from there. Come on, seize the day. Let go of your fears. Jump off the goddamn cliff." Megumi ranted. She smiled and added calmly. "And now girls, pick one."  
  
"Seesh fine! What's the big deal anyway? I just hang around with whoever I pick for a whole week right? I certainly don't think Aoshi would hold that against me." Misao reached out and stopped, "What if I picked up Aoshi?" She asked Megumi hopefully.  
  
"It's called fate sweetheart." Megumi said. "But the point is to make Aoshi jealous and he wouldn't be jealous if you start spending the whole week with him, now would he?" Megumi said arching her eyebrows. "Well just have to pick again. The same way we'd have to pick again if Kaoru got Kenshin or if I got Sano." Misao groaned out loud. "Hey, we have to play fair. And now, do I need to make a gold plated invitation for this or are you going to finally pick one?" She asked annoyed.  
  
Misao closed her eyes and uttered what seemed like a silent prayer. She plucked a stick out from Megumi's hand. She didn't look at it though. Instead she had it clenched at her fist. Megumi wondered if the little oni had picked Sano. She shook her head and turned at Kaoru. "Your turn."  
  
Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "I trust Kenshin." she said finally pulling a twig of her own.  
  
Megumi smiled and shook her head at Kaoru's pronouncement. She smiled even brighter as she held the remaining stick on her closed fist. Sano's punishment has now officially began. "Alright girls, who did you get?" Megumi asked opening her own palm.  
  
Megumi, Misao and Kaoru took a moment to inspect the sticks clutched at their hands. In fact they spent a whole minute staring at it. And then with much dread they compared it with each other.  
  
Megumi let out a bright smile.  
  
Misao cursed underneath her breath.  
  
And Kaoru's eyes had turned big and round, her jaws dropping open.   
  
  
KAORU  
  
"This is going to be a very, very long week." She muttered with disgust, blaming herself on why she had ever agreed to something so massively stupid as this. She hurled the offensive stick with a vengeance and allowed herself a small smile when as she heard it hit the ground. She glanced at Misao who had a better way of showing her dismay. The oni had her stick on the ground and she was viciously stomping on it. Kaoru grimaced. She turned at Megumi and rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the satisfied glint in the lady doctor's smile. Of course. She thought angrily.   
  
She sighed loudly, dejectedly. There couldn't be anything worse than being paired up with...  
  
Megumi's voice broke through her gloomy train of thought. "Ok, now we establish some very important rules." She announced all business like.  
  
Kaoru wished she could be as calm as Megumi was. She gritted her teeth. It was all so very unfair. The plan was that they get themselves a man who would shower them attention and care! The plan was to get Kenshin jealous! Well, fat chance of that happening to her!  
  
"What, try not to kill them?" Misao asked sarcastically, rudely interrupting Kaoru's mental rant.  
  
"Well, that too." Megumi said, the same complacent smile etched permanently on her face. "But that's not really important." she added casually. "First thing first, we keep this thing as a secret. Not a word to anyone." Megumi emphasized this with glares thrown at their direction.  
  
"No problem there." Kaoru said returning the glare. "I'm not planning on sharing this with Yahiko." She added sarcastically. Thinking of the number of ways Yahiko could tease her if he ever found out that she had spent a whole week at the Aoiya trying to seduce... Oh! She seethed once more at the impossibility of her task.   
  
"We take this to our graves." Misao announced solemnly.   
  
Kaoru returned the nod and added a mental vow to boot. Not a word. Secret. A big, ugly secret that she would soon be forgetting, discarded into the darkest nameless void of her mind.   
  
"And the last rule," Megumi was saying. "Physical, um, interaction - is a must."  
  
And for the second time within the hour, Kaoru's jaw dropped. "What?!" She shrieked.   
  
Misao looked like she had swollen something vile and awful. "You've got to be kidding us!"   
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "I didn't said you finish the weekend naked with them!" The lady doctor threw up her hand and flashed them the famous Kitsune Death Glare, so solely reserved for Sanosuke. "Look, we need to establish a... connection with them. It's not going to happen if we spend the whole week just talking to them. I said physical interaction, it's a whole lotta different with..."  
  
"Ok, stop. I get the picture ok." Kaoru said, trying so very hard not to get all hysterical. The thought of Kenshin getting... physical with someone else... "Holding hands." She said crossing her arms. "That's as far as we can go." She lifted up her chin and crossed her arms, challenging Megumi.  
  
Misao nodded. "No kissing!"   
  
"Fine. But if they try to kiss you..." Megumi began.  
  
"He won't. I'll kill him first!" Misao announced, suddenly brandishing her kunais.   
  
"Whoa, wait. No bloodshed, ok..." Kaoru said trying to diffuse the mounting tension. "We want them falling in love with us. Not dying." Misao glared at her, "Ok, minimum bloodshed." She corrected herself. "I guess they can handle a few injuries." Kaoru amended. Kami knows how Sano could have survived Megumi's violence. This seemed to be fine with Misao as she nodded primly, kunais disappearing all at once. Scary. Kaoru thought shaking her head.  
  
"But what if you want to kiss them?" Megumi asked coyly.  
  
Again, Misao's sea colored eyes flared up, "No one's kissing my Aoshi-sama!" She said through her clenched teeth.  
  
Kaoru glared at Megumi who just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm saying it's as an option." Megumi added, "See, there's a thing called 'moment'. It's the music blasting in your ear, choir of angel singing in ecstasy, the heaven opening up and you close your eyes, tilt your head and pucker up. If you experience a 'moment' with them, kissing can be an option."   
  
Option or not, kissing was the farthest thing in Kaoru's mind. "I don't think…" Kaoru began, but Misao cut her off.   
  
"I'd rather kiss the ground than experience a freaking moment and end up puckering up for that Punk!" Misao said.  
  
"Ok, first of all, who said he was going to kiss you?" Megumi said advancing forward.  
  
"You did!" Misao returned, standing on her toes giving Megumi her own version of a death glare.  
  
"Ok, you guys, this is starting to get a little out of had and we haven't even started with the plan yet." Kaoru said trying to squeeze in between the two.  
  
Megumi raised her eyebrows and backed off. "Hey, I'm just trying to lay down the rules here." She said haughtily flipping her raven hair. "I repeat, for the last time, kissing is only an option. No one's gonna force anyone to kiss."  
  
"Fine. The kissing thing, no matter how disgusting and not to mention disturbing it is.. is an option." She turned at Megumi. "If she gets kissed," she pointed at a fuming Misao, who immediately made gagging motion, "You're not gonna do something drastic like say, poison her or whatever the stuff you do with your needles. Agreed?"  
  
"Nothing nasty." Megumi promised. "At least not to her. I could still kill Sano, right?"   
  
Kaoru blinked at the hopeful tone in Megumi's voice. "Well, sure. I think." She frowned and slowly tried to warp her brain on that statement.   
  
"Not if I get to kill him first!" Misao warned.  
  
"That's not fair!" Megumi screeched. "You hurt him or something, but I get to have the final blow."   
  
"Let's all try to compromise. Ok?" Kaoru finally said, if she tried to think about what Megumi meant by getting the final blow on poor Sano, she'd go where her mind had never gone before. "We're all on the same side here." She reminded the two girls.   
  
Megumi and Misao both, "hmmmped."   
  
"Look, I am well aware that we're not exactly the best of friends," Kaoru said pointedly looking at Megumi, "We all have our differences. But we all want the same thing, right?"  
  
"Get back at those moron's who couldn't decided what to do with their lives." Megumi announced. "Those emotionally retarded men who are annoying the hell out of us! Forcing us to stoop to the level of their stupidity and immaturity!"  
  
"Punish them!" Misao piped up just as enthusiastically.  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrows and smiled, "See! There's something you two both agree on." She said. "So lets all call it a truce and try to be..." she paused, unsure of the word, but then, what the hell. "Friends."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Fine." She extended her hand.  
  
Misao pouted, "She started it."  
  
"Misao." Kaoru warned.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Misao reached for Megumi's hand. Their eyes locked.  
  
Kaoru uttered a silent prayer. This cannot be what Tae-san had told her on what "Girl bonding" should be. After a moment, with Kaoru almost getting ready to shout for help Misao and Megumi shook their hands as they both muttered, "truce."  
  
Kaoru let out a big sigh. She walked over to them and placed her open palm on the still locked handshake of Misao and Megumi. "Friends?" She asked calmly. The two girls nodded solemnly.  
  
Girl bonding, Kaoru thought with a lopsided grin, of undoubtedly the weirdest kind. But it suited her just fine. "Any more rules you want to add Megumi-san?" She asked turning at the doctor.  
  
Megumi shook her head and dropped her hand. "No. That about covers it up." She announced.   
  
Kaoru smiled and turned to look at Misao, "anything you want to add Misao-chan?"   
  
Misao thought for a while and then a slow smile appeared on her face, "No, I think that's about it." The oni girl stepped back. "So, tomorrow then, we begin this?" She asked, her eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Suddenly excited Weasel?" Megumi asked looking at the girl.   
  
"Why yes! Aren't you Kitsune?" The girl returned in the same sweet voice as Megumi's.  
  
Kaoru blinked, Ok, what just happened here? She asked herself, suddenly nervous.   
  
Megumi raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm just dying to begin. We'll show them why the should have never messed up with us." The foxy smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at Kaoru, "Ne, Tanuki, I'm wishing you all the luck. And, no hard feelings ok?"   
  
Kaoru stiffened. "Of course." She said nodding slowly.   
  
"Oyasumi girls. Sweet dreams." Megumi said sashaying away from them.  
  
"O-oyasumi Megumi-san." Kaoru called out. She turned at Misao who was regarding her silently, "Ne, everything ok Misao?" Kaoru asked, feeling the sudden warmth on her cheeks.   
  
"No." Misao said shaking her head. She stared up at Kaoru and smiled. "Kissing as an option huh? Can't wait." Misao said with a roll of her eyes. "Should I kiss him before or after I let Megumi have her final blow?"  
  
Kaoru smiled back, "I'd say before. At least he can die a happy man."  
  
Misao let out a peal of laughter. "I guess that could work." She said brightly. Her face suddenly froze at mid smile and Misao added quietly, "Wake up early tomorrow Kaoru-san, he's usually up before sunrise." She paused and looked away, "And he likes his lunch steaming hot, lots of vegetables, no meat and tea. Don't forget the tea ok?" She said softly. Kaoru nodded, unsure of how to react. Misao didn't gave her the chance to say anything. The oni girl turned and raced back to the house.  
  
Kaoru blinked in surprise, her blue eyes darkening. She sighed as she headed back to her room. Why was she the only one who wasn't excited about this plan? Oh, that's right, because she had known from the very start that this was a big mistake. And after what had just happened between her and Kenshin, things are only bound to get even worse. "I am so looking forward to do this." She muttered, trying desperately to convince herself. It didn't work.  
  
  
MISAO  
  
Her heart was slamming painfully against her chest. She skidded to a stop and tried to take in deep breaths. They all must think that she did not know the seriousness of this plan. At first she had thought that this was all a silly game. A way to prove to Megumi-san and to herself as well that even though Aoshi had been cold and distant to her, they still belonged to each other. That his heart belonged to her. But what if Megumi-san was right? What if it belong to another girl? Or worse, a woman? Because that was all she was to Aoshi-sama, a little girl. How could she ever compete with someone who is older than her? Ok, forget being graceful and girly, but still...  
  
Oh! She should have never agreed to this!  
  
She slowly opened her shoji door and stepped inside her room. Misao let herself sink down to the floor, her back against the closed door. She hugged her knees and tried not to fall asleep. After all, there was no sense in waking up early tomorrow. She would not be the one greeting him Ohayou. She would not be the one who'd be bringing him his lunch at the temple. She would not be following him like a puppy for a whole week.  
  
Like a love sick puppy.  
  
Maybe that was a good thing.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
She rolled her eyes at how complicated her life was. She clenched her fist and vowed that she was going to prove everyone that they were all wrong. She wasn't a child anymore. She can think like a mature, emotionally sound, mentally balanced adult!  
  
Right and agreeing on Megumi's silly plan is just going to do just that!  
  
Misao growled. Most importantly she was going to show that Megumi-san how wrong, how very wrong she was!   
  
And not about the part of making guys jealous or their ego being bigger than... Misao scrunched up her nose in thought, well, whatever was supposed to be bigger than their egos. Like maybe their swords, or whatever.  
  
But Megumi-san was wrong. They cannot just fall in love with someone because they'd be spending a week with them. She had spent all her life falling in love with her Aoshi-sama. She figured it would take her another half of her life to fall out of love with him.   
  
Well, there was no backing out now. She will have to do go through this plan. And hopefully, she learn something about this. Maybe seeing a jealous Sanosuke would all be worth it. She smiled as a picture of a roasting rooster filled her mind, yellow orange fire licking at his ruffled feathers! Oh, he'd be so pissed. He had said earlier that he'd do something if Megumi was to spend her time with another man. She briefly wondered what that something would be. Hopefully it would be something that Megumi-san would like.   
  
And, oh, what would Himura-san's reaction be? He'd probably do nothing about it! She shook her head and felt sorry for Kaoru-chan. She tilted her head, wondering why Kaoru-chan had agreed with the plan. Misao shrugged. She never knew the whole story about Himura-san and Kaoru-chan.   
  
Megumi and Sano were so easy to read. The love-hate relationship they have was been both amusing and ridiculous. She figured that it would have been so infuriating and frustrating for those two, who weren't exactly known for their patience. She could almost sympathize with Megumi-san. But Kenshin and Kaoru? There seemed to be more than just the usual attraction between those two. It seems as though whatever they feel for each other was something deeper... roots that cannot be probed or seen. And there was always that aura of pain whenever the two were inside the room. What could have happened between them over the past few days?  
  
And then her thoughts drifted back to her and her Aoshi-sama. What she and Aoshi-sama have was also entirely different from Sano and Megumi or Kenshin and Kaoru. What she and Aoshi-sama had was a past together. Something the other two couple, or non-couple that is, do not have.   
  
She both cherished and hated that past. Cherished it because their history together, that was the reason why she had grown to love her Aoshi-sama. And at the same time she loathed it, because in Aoshi-sama's mind, that past, she would always be Misao-chan, the little girl that needed a father, a mentor and nothing more.   
  
She didn't know when her feelings for Aoshi-sama had changed, had intensified. She wished she could change that, because it brought her this weird aching in her chest. If she could love Aoshi-sama as she did before, as a father, an older brother, her mentor, then she would not be feeling this way for him.   
  
So bitter-sweet and needful.   
  
Misao cursed and dropped her head to her knees. Sometimes it sucked to be young and in love.  
  
It makes you do incredibly stupid things.   
  
Really stupid things.   
  
Like tomorrow, she was going to have to try and... what was the word Megumi-san used? Right, connect. She needed to make a desperate connection with someone who annoyed her like crazy, Someone who she could never love. Someone who was not Aoshi-sama.   
  
Oh, the stupid things that she would do for love!  
  
  
End note:  
So um, still there? Please don't hate me... I know this chapter wasn't really much of anything. But I hope you still liked this one. I've re-read this as soon as I finish writing it and I couldn't help but feel there's something... I don't know, wrong, lacking, boring, with this part. I hope you guys can tell me what it is. I am desperate for help. I've been stalling and stalling and all these fics keeps on piling up on me... and the school works... Oh... geez, sorry for the rant. I'll shut up now. Please feel free to tell me what you guys think. I promise, next chapter, the couple swapping would begin. 


	8. Mismatched 8

MISMATCHED  
Chapter 8 - The Glitch  
  
Author's Note: Unfortunately, for the fanfic world, I've gotten a break and had the time to update this fic. For the long delay, this isn't much of an update really. Well, anyway, as always, feel free to tell me anything that you want. Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them all. And oh, I didn't tell this bit in a linear sort of way. For a change and to drive myself insane. If by any chance I confused you with the way I told it, please tell me, I promise I won't experiment with this kind of narration anymore. And one more thing, can anyone tell me the place where Aoshi goes to to meditate? I don't know the name of the temple (if it is in fact a temple) Gees, I wish I had more time to research on this, gomen ne... Well, now, on with the fic shall we?  
  
Chapter 8 - The Glitch  
  
Kyoto, 5:00 AM  
  
Old folks used to say that weather, funny thing that it does, affect the people. And the morning that greeted Kyoto was different from yesterday. The day was decisively darker and more somber. Heavy clouds hanged from the sky and the sunlight filtered in weak little beams. There was a chilly wind coming from the far North sweeping the streets, bringing with them dancing golden leaves that silently brushed against the street - as though foretelling something unpleasant. A change in balance. A slight glitch that no one saw coming.  
  
  
AOSHI  
At the Temple, 10:00 AM  
  
  
He had woke up early today. As always. It was quite common for the household to find him awake and already on his way out of the Aoiya even before dawn. People around him surmised that it was because he wanted to be at the temple and have his head straightened out. At least that was what Okina had told the rest of the residents of the Aoiya. The phrase, "Aoshi-sama had gone to the temple," was already a standard familiar line that echoes in every wall and room of their home. There were a few snide comments he had heard, the most recent was from the chicken head punk, about him substituting the temple for the loony bin.   
  
Sagara always sounded like a stupid monkey to him. Not that he'd actually voice out that particular opinion. He knew very well that that statement would be contested by Sano - the pointy-haired one would tell him indignantly that he was no monkey, dammit!   
  
The Temple and the Zen stuff, as what everyone referred to his sudden immersion in meditation and nature was his way of coping. Changes were coming on him faster than he was capable of understanding. He wanted to deal with this changes head on. And maybe, he could find something for him to do that would allow him to redeem whatever he had lost over the years of blind search for power and recognition. Besides, an oni is always connected with nature - the elements of nature - and how he can use them to his advantage. Lame excuse of course, but no one had bothered nor dared point that out.   
  
The time he spent alone in the temple, pondering and reflecting, freed him from the many years of anger, self-hate and guilt he had knowingly and unknowingly inflicted upon himself.   
  
Perhaps there was little credit for Sagara's accusation that he was using the temple as his sanctuary to keep him a little saner and normal than the rest of Battousai's gang of weirdoes.   
  
But he didn't woke up early. Not at all. He never woke up early. It was just he never found sleep. Months had passed ever since the incident with Shihsio but he still had not sleep longer than three hours. Nightmares still haunted him.   
  
He had done his little part in saving Japan, but in the end it had rendered him almost broken. Now, though he had all the time in the world to fix himself. Not just the tortures of the mind and dreams that he battled silently everyday, but just as well for his ice-encased heart.  
  
He would never admit it to anyone but it was her smile that healed him. Truly healed him. The reason for his stay at the temple was that it was the only time he ever had the chance to watch her as she prepared his lunch without having to worry that Okina might notice his lingering stares or listen to Okon and Omasu's obvious innuendoes, or Shiro's winking and teasing. It was his only private time with her.  
  
But today, he missed her smile.  
  
Aoshi stared at the blue eyes that was staring up at him and offering a cup of steaming green tea. She was smiling at him. Her lips were a shade paler than yesterday. They had bite marks. He could tell from her stiff body movements that she was a little nervous and shy. And angry. There was a glint of annoyance in her eyes that somehow brought up the color blue more.   
  
He missed the blue-greenness of her eyes.  
  
He frowned and eyed the cup dubiously. He looked up intently staring at the new girl in front of him. He could not figure out if he had stepped into some bizarre dimension or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He quickly dismissed his last logic. It could not be that, since that would be like betraying her.   
  
He had done his usual ritual today, woken up around two in the morning, waited out until the dark sky had turned lighter, bluer - night silently slipping into day and had gone off to his temple, sat down, meditated for a while and waited for his lunch. For her.   
  
Everything he did this morning had been right on schedule, nothing different, nothing a miss. He cocked his head to the side and frowned.   
  
Only one word passed through his head.  
  
Huh?   
  
Robbed of eloquence, Aoshi silently accepted the cup, and summoning up the very same intensity of courage he had used when he faced death and Battousai, he silently drank the tea, offered to him by none other than Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
He fervently hoped the tea wasn't poisoned.  
  
  
  
  
SANOSUKE  
Aioya, 1:00 PM  
  
  
Eleven hours after Aoshi had woken up, Sano's eyes finally fluttered open. He woke up late. As usual. He wasn't in the least bit worried, no one seemed to mind.   
  
Except for that 'I'm-the-king-of-the-fucking-ice-world-Shinamori-hear-me-roar" Or not roar for that matter.  
  
And well, Megumi too.  
  
But then again, Megumi was always on his case, whatever it was he was doing, or not doing. It didn't matter. He was so used seeing her, standing with hands firmly planted on her hips and glaring at him. She looked scary and somewhat adorable at the same time.  
  
Where could his little spitfire be? He asked himself, lips curled up in a smug smile. He was expecting that she'd be the one who'd wake him up, but that didn't seem to be the case today.   
  
He had been waiting for Megumi to come banging on his door like always but she seemed to be taking too long. Or as the silence would imply, she wasn't in the house. He tried to listen for any voice; Kaoru's familiar screeching, Misao's shrieking and Kenshin's signature "oro, oro" but he hadn't heard anyone in this damn house since he opened his eyes, which was roughly like five minutes ago.   
  
Sano pouted, had they all went out for a good time and left him? Surely, no one took him seriously when he had told them that he had another date with... Sano paused, what was the geisha's name again? Yuki? Akemi? Mimi? She certainly could not be named Megumi. Could she? Damn. Whatever.   
  
He did brought her over last night for dinner, but that was because he had begged her and she had only agreed because he had saved her from the pesky little scumbag who had a little too much to drink and was harassing her.   
  
Oh, Sano smiled gleefully, suddenly remembering the dark look that crossed Megumi's eyes when she realized that he had brought home a girl. He hadn't meant to create such an uproar over dinner. Kaoru and Misao had looked at him with wide, 'how-could-you' looks while Kenshin merely spewed off a dozen or so 'oro's'. Their reactions however were not what he was looking forward to seeing. He was expecting Megumi to be show some sort of, what was the term?  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Yeah.   
  
As if.  
  
Admittedly, it was a little juvenile of him to use such tactic and it didn't even worked as planned. Megumi had sat all throughout dinner quietly (after taking her a moment to regain her composure) and had even smiled oh-so-sweetly the whole night. She had not once glared at his direction and Sano found it quite disturbing that he actually missed (and longed for) the 'if-looks-could-kill-' stares that Megumi so loved giving him. It was thoroughly confusing and he did not even enjoyed what's-her-name's company. She was sweet and all, but she barely talked, let alone grate on his nerve.  
  
Huh?  
  
Wait! What did he just thought of? Did he actually want a girl to grate on his nerve for him to consider her as sexy?  
  
Oh, Kami! What had Megumi done to him?  
  
"Sano-chan?" A girly voice called out from outside his room.  
  
Sano-chan?! He hadn't heard anything so entirely ridiculous in his entire life. He got up, frowning. He threw the door open and was completely bowled-over by the sight of Weasel Girl in front of him looking so... so...   
  
"Misao?" He asked squinting his eyes at her choice of clothes for the day. She was wearing a freaking kimono. Yes, Misao in a kimono. Someone had obviously spiked her drink. But that wasn't the biggest surprise of all. It seemed as though, overnight, she had er, um... grown. He sneaked a lightning fast glance at the deep-V cut of her ocean green kimono and almost choked, literally speaking. He swept his eyes up and concentrated hard on staring at Misao's face. "Is - um... I mean, is that..." he paused, knowing what he wanted to ask, but also knowing that should he actually voice it out, he'd be dead faster than he can say, 'tits'. "Is everything ok?" He managed to croak out instead.  
  
"Of course Sano. Everything is just... peachy!" She said looking at up him with a bright smile.  
  
O-kay, Sano thought, keeping the door between them slightly closed. This was weird. Am I still dreaming or is it April's Fool already? "Ugh, what can I do for you?" He asked slowly scratching his head.   
  
"I was hoping you'd asked that." Misao purred.   
  
Sano's eyebrows shot upward. Maybe that wasn't the little oni had said, "'Cuse me?" He said slowly.  
  
"Aren't you going to open the door Sano?" She leaned forward and Sano almost slammed the door shut on Misao's face.  
  
"I... I... um, I'm not sure that's... eh, hehehe...." He stammered lamely trying to get a grip on what was happening. Misao looked liked she was... uhm, flirting with him?  
  
Nah! It can't be that, he thought horrified.  
  
He looked at Misao. She was pouting up at him and batting her eyelashes. "Ohohohohoho...." He laughed loudly, desperate to grasp at straws, never mind reality, because this was obviously happening in some twisted alternate reality where girls can become shapely, voluptuous women overnight. Over-freakin-night. "I get it. I get it." He announced, grinning widely. Without another word, he slammed the door shut, scrambled to get dressed properly (just to be safe) and went back to his futon, throwing the blanket over him.  
  
Ok Sano, snap out of it. Dreaming of Misao coming on to you is sick! Sick! Sick! Sick!  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and added loud snoring to convince himself. He distinctly heard Misao muttering a curse and smiled. That was the Misao he knows! Yatta! He hadn't gone mad after all! He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door open with a creak and light footsteps echoed over the room.  
  
Misao is going to wake me up... I mean, Megumi is going to wake me up, he corrected himself. And then everything would be back to normal. He felt her kneel down on the side of his head and as always, she was shaking him awake.  
  
He mumbled and grumbled incoherently (just as he had always done) and opened his eyes expecting to stare at dark hazel orbs filled with annoyance and something more.  
  
Blue-green eyes stared back at him and slowly, the face of Misao came into view.  
  
So it was Misao that woke him up. Big deal. She wasn't... he looked at her whole outfit and let out a big sigh of relief. Back to her ninja outfit. Back to her 12-year old boy body. The world was still a safe place, thank Kami!   
  
"Ohayou Weasel girl!" Sano said brightly.  
  
"Ohayou Chicken Head Punk!" She returned looking relieved too.  
  
"For a moment there, I thought I saw you looking like a woman." Sano chuckled and shook his head, missing the dangerous look that passed Misao's eyes. He sat up and again chuckled at his weird dream, he reached out and messed up Misao's hair. "What's the plan for today, eh Misao?"  
  
"I was hoping if you could teach me a few moves." She stood up and reached out her hand to him. Sano took it and smirked at her.   
  
"Wanna learn from the expert huh?" He said looking down at their linked hands.   
  
Misao rolled her eyes. "I'm just bored. And I have nothing else to do." She informed him. "I'll wait by the back. Get ready to get your ass kicked, Sagara!"   
  
Sano raised his eye brows, happy to have his little Weasel Girl back. Come to think of it, that weird dream didn't even look real. Of course it wasn't real you dumb ass! He chided himself. "Me? Get my ass kicked? By you?! In your dreams!" He smirked and winked at her. "And, oh, where's The Fox Lady by the way? Not that I miss her or I'm looking for her or anything, just you know, curious..." He trailed off, horrified at the way he babbled. Kenshin babbled. Aoshi stared. But he? He was cool and composed always. "So, ugh, Megumi still here?"  
  
"Oh, well no. She and Kenshin went on a date." Misao announced in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh! That's nice... Whaaat? A date? Did you just used the word date? Do you mean that as 'date' date or as 'date' referring to the day and month and year? I mean, Kenshin and Megumi?" Words stumbled out of his mouth faster than he could stop them.  
  
"Yes. Heard they'd be going to this garden... they left hours ago."   
  
"Hours ago?" He exploded. Hours ago! Kenshin and Megumi! On a date! TRAITORS! CHEATERS! How could Kenshin do this Kaoru! As soon as those two came home he was going to have a talk with them. A very long talk on the virtue of friendship and loyalty and trust and…  
  
"Sano?" Misao asked slowly touching his arms.  
  
He looked down at her, trying to focus.   
  
"Is everything ok? You're not jealous are you?" Misao asked with a strangely dark scowl on her face.  
  
"Um, me? Jealous!? Hell no! Fuck no!" He maniacally screeched. "Why should I be? Right? Let them, date," he said the last word with contempt. "I'm perfectly fine." He stressed through tightly clenched teeth. "Perfectly fine" He repeated more to himself.  
  
"Good. Now let's start with the ass kicking!" Misao said, punching him in the arm.  
  
He let her and winced at the pain that spread from his arms to follow the strangest path that lead to his chest and his heart. Grumbling at over-worked weasels and sly sly foxes, Sano stood up and got out of the room, not seeing the balled up sea green kimono Misao was clutching behind her back.   
  
He wondered how in the holy hell Megumi had gotten Kenshin on a date. And for that matter, where the fuck was Jou-chan?  
  
  
KENSHIN  
Aioya, 8:00 AM   
  
  
Five hours prior to Sano's waking up and two hours before Aoshi got the surprise of his life, Kenshin had already been staring at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not he can face her today. All night he had seen her blue eyes dark with anger and hurt. Anger and hurt he had caused.   
  
After a night of heated debate with himself (very creepy, to say the least) he had decided to he should and would face her. He had planned his day. He was going to find Kaoru and apologize for his behavior and tell her that they could never be. That he thought of her as his little sister (little sister, what a riot!) It was better that he thought of her as a child. It was easier for him to play dumb. He was willing to lose Kaoru's affection and keep her safe. He can't lose her. Not her presence, not the vibrant spirit that warms and burns his heart and soul. To live without her smile was something he could not even think about. It brought a sudden ache inside of him that he could not ignore.  
  
He had thought about their situation and admittedly, he had done one stupid thing after another. He couldn't accept whatever it was Kaoru was offering to him. He was sure it could not be love. How could she love a man like him? And more importantly, what sort of a person was he if he allowed her to love him? To want him. He was only capable of bringing her pain. How could he ever risk her? He had vowed to protect her, and he would be damned if he failed her. He'd go as far as protecting her from him.  
  
Besides, there was still a chance that what she was feeling for him was nothing but a silly infatuation. What Sano called as, "puppy love." Although for the life of him, he could not comprehend why it was called such.   
  
What would a damn puppy know about love anyway? He asked himself almost inanely. Sure, puppies may be all cute and adorable, just like Kaoru, he thought with a smile, but they sure as hell no nothing about love and how painful it is and fragile and precious, like Kaoru. He grimaced. He had to stop thinking about Kaoru, especially about the way she looked and smelled and tasted - he flashed on their little kiss and had to take in deep calming breaths.  
  
Stop. Dammit, just stop.  
  
But he couldn't stop. He pictured her small frame and her sweet innocent smile and that wide child-like blue eyes and lips so red and soft and tempting...   
  
He had to stop torturing himself. Kenshin sighed, he'd give anything to have at least one normal day where he could just... just be with her without feeling any guilt or fear. That was all he wanted. To be with her. Even for just one day. Tell her how he really feels, hold her, worship her... just *be* with her.  
  
"Oh, Ken-shin..."   
  
The sing song voice of Megumi filled his ears and he turned to look at her, a wide welcoming smile plastered on his face. Perhaps the lady doctor knows where Kaoru was. He had been looking for her all morning and she seemed to be avoiding him. Not that he can blame her entirely. Not that he had any right to go looking for her in the first place, after what he had done. After hurting her. "Megumi-dono, ohayou." He said politely.  
  
Megumi gave him a bright smile, but he noticed that it barely reached her eyes. He tilted his head to have a better look at her. "Everything ok?" He asked slightly concerned.   
  
"Oh, yes. Of course!" Megumi breathed. Not said, but breathed in a rather odd, heavy, slightly slurred speech.   
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Have you been drinking, Megumi-dono?" He asked, taking a small step forward, trying to smell her breath. He failed to notice the slight twitching of Megumi's perfectly arched eye brows.  
  
"Nani? Why would I do such a thing, Ken-san?" She asked in a syrupy voice. Kenshin had to fight off the urge to shudder and wince.   
  
"I thought, well," Kenshin paused looking at her closely, "I thought you might be upset over Sano and his, ugh, friend." Kenshin answered slowly, seeing how Megumi's nostrils flared at the mere mention of Sano's name. Boy, oh, boy, he thought unkindly, Sano was in a bigger trouble than he was expecting. Of course, Sano did brought that geisha over to dinner last night, the mere act was enough to warrant Sano a death certificate.   
  
"Oh, that." Megumi waved her hand flippantly in the air. "It all in good fun ne? I understand Sano and that... girl..." Megumi said through clenched teeth, as though trying her hardest to get the word out of her mouth. Kenshin frowned. Megumi was showing really subtle hints that...  
  
"...are going out for dinner tonight again?" He heard Megumi finish in a hurry.   
Kenshin nodded, vaguely remembering Sano making arrangements to meet his new fried, "Sano did said that he'd meet up with her tonight."   
  
"Oh." Megumi said in a high pitched voice. "I wonder where in Hell's corner would Sano find the money to buy that nice... girl... dinner."   
  
And again, Kenshin noticed the effort Megumi gave just to say the word, 'girl'. He was so very tempted to tell Megumi the 'girl's' name, but seeing the look of distaste on her face, he figured discretion was the best policy. "I wouldn't know, Megumi-dono. But I think he won at the gambling house the other day, so..." He trailed off, suddenly seeing the dangerous glint in Megumi's eyes. He opened his mouth to assure Megumi that it was nothing serious, somewhat understanding why he should assure her. It felt like it was the right thing to do. He didn't get to say anything anyway as he was cut off by the doctor's foxy laughter.  
  
"Sano? Won? At a gambling house? Oho-hoho-ho. My, there are a lot of fools in this town, wouldn't you say so Ken-shiii-n?"   
  
Kenshin blinked at the way she said his name. It sounded odd even to his own ears. "Well, ugh, oro, I guess so." He answered, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. He fought off the urge to ask Megumi again if she had been drinking this early morning, but decided against it. This little talk was getting weirder by the second and he better ask her if she had seen Kaoru, "Megumi-dono, could you..."  
  
"Ken-san, would you like to..." They both started at the same time. Kenshin paused as did Megumi. He watched perplexed as Megumi giggled. Yes, giggled, his mind shouted at him. Somehow the image of Megumi giggling was quite... disturbing to say the least. Megumi slowly looked up to him and took one step forward.  
  
Kenshin immediately took a step backward.  
  
Megumi advanced towards him and he almost jerked away but caught himself. Megumi slowly snaked her hand around his arms, deftly rubbing his skin with her fingers as her hands went up, stopping not so innocently at the collar of his gi. He swallowed hard. Dear, God, don't let Kaoru walk in on us like this! He thought suddenly panicked.  
  
"Yes, you were going to say something?" She purred into his ear.   
  
"Ugh, why don't you go first." He said with a cough. This is ridiculous, he told himself. Of course, Megumi had in the past flirted with him, but never this way. Never so... seriously.   
  
"I was just going to ask you if you'd want to..." Megumi said this while her other hand crept from his stomach across his chest. Kenshin stiffened, to the point of actually looking and feeling like a frozen corpse under Megumi's touch.  
  
"Megumi-dono! Kenshin!" The all too familiar voice rang out of nowhere, making Kenshin want to jump a hundred meters away from Megumi, but unable to do so. He was frozen in his place, feet planted to the ground, heart beating painfully against his chest.  
  
Oh no. Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru looked as frozen as he was, a strange look crossed her face and before Kenshin can name it, it had disappeared and was replaced by a not-so-natural smile on her face.   
  
Kenshin's stubborn heart suddenly stopped beating, his breath catching on his throat. She was wearing her favorite kimono, (he knew this because he had seen her wear it only during special occasions) and she looked stunning, with the soft light surrounding her, making her look so... so... any word or language would be inadequate to describe how she looked that moment.   
  
"Well, I um...." Kaoru cleared her throat looking away and shifting nervously from foot to foot. Kenshin half expected her to be annoyed with him, or ignore his very presence, but she seemed acting quite the opposite. As though *she* had done something wrong. Something that she knew he would disapprove of.   
  
"Breathe Kenshin, breathe." He heard Megumi whisper in his ear. He wanted to actually disentangle himself from Megumi's hold, as politely as he could, but Megumi's arm only tightened around him.  
  
"Ka-ka-kaoru-dono." He stuttered stupidly, unable to stop himself.   
  
And then Megumi's laughter filled the air again, "Kaoru-chan, what is it that you need? Can you see Ken-san and I are quite busy right now?" She asked sweetly, playfully tugging at his collar.  
  
No we're not at all busy! Kenshin's mind screamed. He shot Kaoru a 'trapped look' and hoped that she do her usual screeching that would get Megumi's hands off him. They always had that sort of silent communication and understanding between them.   
  
Kaoru looked away and shook her head. When she turned to face them, she was all smiles. "Oh, gomen ne for disturbing you two."   
  
"Well? Ken-san and I haven't got all day to wait for you." Megumi purred once more and Kenshin's forehead creased with confusion. This was the second time Megumi had used the words, 'Kenshin and I' and stressed it a bit too much.  
  
Kaoru swallowed hard and looked at the floor for a moment as though trying to compose herself and then she stared back at him. Only him. Her vibrant blue eyes looking straight at him. Kenshin could feel sudden heat rising up from the deepest corner of his heart to fill his whole body.   
  
"I'm... I am going to bring Aoshi's lunch today. I was hoping I could come with him to the temple and meditate together and I was wondering if..."   
  
Her other words were lost on his ears however. All that his brain could comprehend were the words "Aoshi" and "Together".  
  
Together. Kaoru and Aoshi.  
  
To-ge-ther. His mind emphasized.  
  
"Oh, well then, better run along, he's already at the temple" Megumi answered a little too loudly, or maybe she was indeed shouting in his ears, he just didn't notice. Didn't care.   
  
Together. The word echoed inside his head, to every hollow part and back over and over again until it reached his heart where it stabbed him there. Repeatedly. Viscously. A mere word, stabbing his heart.   
  
Kaoru didn't seem to hear Megumi's answer. She was still looking at him. Blue eyes once so open and trustful now held nothing for him to read. "Arigatou." She said finally. She slowly turned her head at Megumi and nodded, "See you at dinner," and then she turned to look back to him. "Bye Kenshin." She said quietly. Finally. And then she was gone.   
  
He could barely hear what Megumi was telling him. His eyes were still locked on that place she had been only seconds ago, so beautiful it actually hurt to look at her. Kenshin was in a state of daze, maybe even shock. When he heard Megumi ask him if he, "wanted to", tugging at his sleeves, he turned to look at her. Frowning he said the first word that popped inside his head, amazed that he could still think.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Well, maybe not think as coherently as before.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes, "I said do you want to come with me and see this old garden Okon was telling me the other day. It's supposed to be romantic."  
  
Kenshin just stared at her blankly, his eyes stinging.   
  
"Ken-saaan!"   
  
"Oh," he said blinking at her rapidly. What had she been telling him? "Sure, Megumi. Whatever you say." He answered, not caring if Megumi had just asked him to jumped off a cliff and drown in the blueness of the ocean. The blueness of her eyes. That seemed like a fitting thing to do today, he thought numbly.  
  
Megumi clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Great, c'mmon, Kenshin!" And she proceeded to drag him away. Hopefully, Kenshin thought, to a steep cliff.   
  
On their way, he miserably filled his head with images of Kaoru and Aoshi... meditating inside the temple.   
  
Oh, the pain...  
  
  
KAORU  
The Temple, 4:00 PM  
  
Eight hours later, inside the temple. Kaoru and Aoshi, meditating together, just as Kenshin had imagined. Although in his version, the meditating part was fairly different and held more activity that what was actually happening.  
  
Oh, if he only knew, Kaoru thought miserably, remembering the look of pain that darkened Kenshin's eyes, turning the lavender orbs into purple pin points.   
  
But she was not supposed to think about him. Vanishing all thoughts about Kenshin, Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and peered at Aoshi. She looked at him with half interest and shifted in her seat, stifling a groan. Her limbs were already aching and the lotus position she had copied from Aoshi wasn't helping. In fact, she thought with annoyance, it was the very reason why her legs felt hot and achy.   
  
Aoshi still had his eyes close and he seemed to be deep in trance. If he had been surprised that she was the one who brought his lunch, he didn't show it. He had silently accepted the cup she offered and didn't seem to mind the taste. He didn't even grimace and Kaoru was thankful that he hadn't fainted like Hiko. Her face immediately took on a sour look as she remembered the amount of teasing she had endured when Yahiko told everyone that Kenshin's master had suffered the worst fate by just drinking her tea. She shook her head trying to erase the memory of the laughing contorted faces of Sano and Yahiko. It was still by far the most embarrassing moment of her entire life.   
  
She had taken great care in preparing the tea and had been rewarded by a barely heard grunt of thanks from Aoshi. The silent ingrate! She fumed, balling up her fist.   
  
"Mmm, arigatou," that was the first and last word ever spoken. She bit her tongue, using all her willpower not to speak. How the hell does Aoshi do it? How could he remain so stone quite? She tilted her head and studied his face.  
  
He was nowhere like Kenshin. But he was good looking, in a non-Kenshin kind of way. Of course, this whole stupid scheme would not work if you keep comparing him to Kenshin, she reminded herself with venom.   
  
She regarded Aoshi again, this time shoving all thoughts of a certain red-haired she refused to name. Aoshi had a long angular face and even with his eyes closed, he still looked so serious and grave. His jet black hair brushing the nape of his neck was somewhat... well, admittedly, sexy in a dark sort of way and Kaoru had to smile at this. She had never taken the time or the interest in other men. Of course she had in some distant past thought of Sano as being sexy in a rugged sort of way too. But that was before. She had confused ruggedness to Sano's total disregard for hygiene.  
  
Aoshi was so very different from Kenshin and yet she could see traces of Kenshin in him. There was this ever present dark brooding quality about them. The only difference was that with Aoshi, it wasn't just manifested, it was him. It was his persona. His whole, I'm-The-Ice-King-Vibe. Or it could be that it was just what he was showing them. Hidden beneath all those ice blocks was a sweet warm being.   
  
Right.   
  
She was feeling all fuzzy right now, she thought sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru let her mind wander back to Kenshin, realizing that it was thoroughly futile to not think of him at all. She tried to imagine what in the world Megumi had planned for today. She wished it was something, well, fairly innocent. Although she had a bad feeling that Megumi didn't particularly know that the word "innocent" existed.  
  
She scrunched up her nose, feeling a muscle in her leg twitch. She had nothing against meditation, as she herself had used it before practicing, but in her humble opinion, Aoshi needed to get a life, soon. Staying here, cooped up in a temple and sitting like this for the whole day wasn't in the least bit relaxing. It was boring.   
  
Bo-riiiiiinnnnngggg.... her mind sang back, mocking her.   
  
That was the difference between Aoshi and Kenshin. Kenshin was painfully shy and quiet at times, but Aoshi was painfully...  
  
"Bored already Kamiya-san?" His low voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Kaoru jerked back guiltily, afraid he had read her mind. Don't be silly, she chided herself. He can't read your mind anymore that you can read his. She briefly thought if Misao ever had any headaches trying to decipher the mystery that was Aoshi. Kaoru looked at Aoshi with a forced smile, shook her head, shifted her weight and clumsily lost her precarious lotus position - it was bound to happen, she thought scowling with annoyance.   
  
Why her? Why *always* her?!   
  
She fell back on the mat, with a distinct thumping sound, eyes closed. She groaned out loud, muttered a nasty word she had learned from Sano and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the high wooden ceiling. What have I gotten myself into? She asked silently, not even waiting nor expecting for any reaction from Aoshi. He probably thought that she had just dropped dead and she wouldn't be surprised if he's only reaction would be a flat "Oh" of surprise. If he was cable of that emotion.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes looked down on her and shivered... almost... pleasantly. "A-Aoshi-sama..." she mumbled...  
  
"Daijobou?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Kaoru could feel her face suddenly heating up, "Fi-fine... just a little, clumsy..." She said sheepishly. Aoshi nodded and she watched as he held his hands towards her. She took it after a moment of hesitation and let him pull her up effortlessly. She stepped away as soon as she was standing. "Gomen, I'm not used to..." she waved her hands around as if it would explain what she meant and shrugged when she realized how weird she must've looked.  
  
"We're going back." Aoshi announced turning away from her.  
  
"Oh! It's ok. You could stay here, I'll just head back on my own." She told him picking up the basket where she placed their lunch, suddenly eager to get home, mentally kicking herself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She turned to face him struggling to fight off the urge to run away as fast as she can.   
  
Kaoru let out a small yelp as Aoshi, without warning, reached out and took the basket from her hands. She stared first at the basket open mouthed and then at Aoshi. "Um, it's ok, really Aoshi-sama. You don't need to..." she began, but he cut her off with a stern look on his face that told her that she should not argue with him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she clamped her mouth shut and walked a foot behind him. He stopped on his tracks and raised his eyebrows. Amazed at how she could easily read him, Kaoru took a tentative step beside him and together, they walked back home.  
  
  
  
MEGUMI  
The Lover's Garden, 10:00 AM  
  
Three hours before Sano woke and found a slightly changed Misao standing by his door, Megumi and Kenshin had been well on their way around the garden. It wasn't the best of days to walk about since it was a little chilly, and there were only few peek-appearances by the sun as heavy dark clouds hung in the air.  
  
In fact, if one should ask the clouds, the only reason they hadn't let any downpour today was because of the constant glares the Fox Lady had shot upwards into the sky.   
  
It was not going to rain. She willed it so.  
  
Especially since she had dragged Kenshin outside to have a nice romantic walk. Everything she had planned of went against her. If it rained, she was going to curse the whole damn world - or perhaps just Sanosuke. Depending on her mood.  
  
And no, you won't be doing any progress if you keep thinking about Sano and his sexy brown eyes. Concentrate Megumi. The task is at hand. She took a deep breath and with medical precision, mentally sliced off the part of her brain that always thought of Sano.   
  
She had learned and practiced the seduction skills 101. She had performed it with great and out most enthusiasm.  
  
And today she just found out that apparently, it doesn't always work.   
  
At least with Kenshin it didn't. Megumi glanced at her silent companion, deliberating whether or not she should assure him that there was absolutely nothing going on between Aoshi and Kaoru. He looked so miserable and sad. Actually, he looked right about ready to jump off a cliff anytime soon.   
  
She had played the playful vixen far too long and she had gotten tired of purring her words, it sounded unnatural even to her own ears. Plus, sadly, the only reaction she had gotten from the red-haired was a series of "oro's". He was so adorable, in a funny kind of way. "Ken-san, do you know why this is called Lover's Garden?" She asked trying to strike up a conversation with him.  
  
Kenshin paused and nodded, "I heard about it before. It's an old legend I think. But I don't remember the story." He stopped to look at a plant nearby. Megumi watched as he frowned, gingerly touching the leaves. She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, "It's a jasmine" She informed him casually. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She bent down to examine a small bud that has yet to bloom.   
  
"Like Kaoru." She heard Kenshin mumble. She looked up at him and was surprised to see the usual friendly violet eyes suddenly flashing into amber.   
  
Megumi had to stifle a gasp that wanted to escape her throat. "Is... is something wrong Ken-san?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.  
  
Kenshin looked at her and she was relieved to find the familiar purple eyes staring back at her. He smiled and shook his head. He patted her hand and walked further down the path. He glanced back at her, as though suddenly realizing she had not walked with him. "Megumi-dono?" he called out.   
  
Megumi shook her head as she hurried over to his side. She tried to remember what had attracted her to Kenshin in the first place. It seemed so long ago that she was afraid she had forgotten already. She needed to remember it. She needed to remember how to live without the constant sight of Sano grinning at her, his brown eyes laughing merrily at a joke he wouldn't share with them - with her. It would be the only way for her to move on if this little scheme of hers didn't work.  
  
"Ken-san," she began brightly, "Let's stop by the market and buy some stuff for Yahiko-chan and the small girls."   
  
Kenshin smiled at her warmly, "And don't forget Genzai-sensei and Tsubame-chan too!" He added, seeming to cheer up a little.  
  
"Oh, of course!" She squeezed Kenshin's hand, wondering if Kenshin somehow knew what she was feeling. What they were both feeling.  
  
A little out of place and desperate to forget.  
  
She wished Misao was doing better with Sano.  
  
Wait, on a second thought, erase that. She wished... she wished for Sano.   
  
  
MISAO  
AIOYA, 6:00 PM  
  
Two hours after Kaoru realized that Aoshi had some redeeming qualities that she might want to get to know better, Misao was lying on her back panting loudly, out of breath and bone tired.   
  
"That was different." She quipped silently. She had never thought she'd enjoy her first day with Sano. She giggled as she heard him groan out loud. If she could get up, she would have gladly gone over to kick Sano some more, but alas, her she had reached her limit. "Wow!" She breathed out loud.  
  
"That's it? Wow? You practically killed me and that's all you have to say? Che, you're disappointing me Weasel." Sano muttered, lying beside her, his shirt soaked with sweat, his spikes, spikier than the usual.  
  
"Heh." Misao said, rolling to her side, facing Sanosuke. "Kicked your ass, didn't I?"  
  
Sano turned his head to look at her with obvious effort, "Only cause I let you." He said in all seriousness.  
  
Misao snorted loudly. "You wish." She had been wrong in thinking that Sano would fall for the, sexy-playful-bunny she had opted to use as her tactic a couple of hours earlier. She had gone as far as stuffing all of her ribbons inside her kimono (at the chest to be exact) just so she could get Sano to notice her, which the pervert did. Although he looked adorable trying to hide the obvious fact that he had been surprised as hell to find out that she had er, grown overnight. The look on Sano's face when he realized she actually had a cleavage was a classic. She wished there was a way to capture it, but she'd just have to settle with the mental image.  
  
She had been afraid that she'd have to start swaying her hips awkwardly in her desperate attempt to seduce Sano but to her surprise, Sano had slammed the door on her face and, if she guessed it right, had pretended that everything was just a dream. Something she was all too happy about. Apparently, Sano was more into Amazon Woman, Let's Hurt Each Other Type of girl.  
  
So instead of the sitting-by-his-lap-I'm-all-yours tactic that she had planned for the day, the two of them ended up trying to out do each other in every physical activity possible. It started out with an innocent arm wrestling that had somehow turned into an all out kick-your-ass fight. She didn't get hurt - not as seriously as Sano though. "Hey, Sano?" She asked, smiling at him, suddenly finding him not so disgusting and juvenile as she had once thought.  
  
"Yah?" Sano answered his eyes closed.  
  
She watched as he breathed evenly, his chest (did she just thought, 'muscular chest'?) rise and fall. Overcome by this crazy need, she sat up and straddled him, trying to find his ticklish spot, "Care for a tickling match?" She asked as her fingers traveled up and down Sano's ribs.  
  
Sano didn't even knew what hit him. He roared with laughter. "Cut it out, cut it out!" He shrieked in such an unmanly way, Misao had to laugh at him too.  
  
"Just to remind you, you've never once won against me. I beat you at the arm wrestling, I totally out run you, you tripped twice and I never knew you couldn't climb tress until you fell, what's the term Sano?" She asked sweetly, her fingers digging deep into Sano's sides, "fell flat on you butt?"   
  
She had been so busy enumerating Sano's losing streak, she failed to notice his hand shooting out to grasp her wrist and before she knew it, she was underneath him. He had the unmistakable glint in his eyes.  
  
"Payback, Misao, as they say, is a bitch."  
  
Misao squealed as Sano immediately found her most ticklish spots. "Stop! Stop!" She pleaded.   
  
"Was sa matter my little oni? What were you saying? About me losing to you? I don't think so..."   
  
She laughed and laughed so hard, tears were streaming down her face. When they heard the gate opening, they didn't immediately stop, but when they heard the voice, Sano froze up almost instantly.  
  
"No date tonight Sano?" Megumi asked, her arms wrapped securely around Kenshin's.   
  
Kenshin had his wide 'oro' eyes at the sight of them... her underneath Sano... and she could feel sudden heat engulfing her body. Sano shifted his weight but before he can even reply or get off her, another voice interrupted them.  
  
"We're home!" Kaoru stepped inside the gate, walking side by side with a silent Aoshi.  
  
This time, it was Misao who practically jumped up from her position as soon as Aoshi's eyes found them. Misao winced and looked down intent on avoiding Aoshi-sama's cold blue eyes, only to see Kaoru's hand, enveloped inside Aoshi's. Her eyes shot up and she found herself staring at a stiff-looking Kenshin, a flushed Kaoru and a scowling Megumi. She could not bring herself to look at Aoshi though.   
  
She heard Sano grunt a reply. He stood up and patted his head down, looking at everywhere and anywhere except Megumi, who also at that moment didn't look at all pleased. "We're have you guys been?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi took this as a clue to answer, clearing their throats, Kaoru answered first, "Well, Aoshi and I spent the day together at the temple." She announced, sounding calm and neutral.  
  
"And Kenshin and I went for a walk and the old Lover's Garden."   
  
Sano paused, narrowing his eyes. "Oh. Well, how was your..." And then as though the words finally hit him, he stopped short and looked stunned. He pointed first at Kaoru and then at Aoshi and then at Kenshin and at Megumi. "Wha-huh?" He asked sounding genuinely perplexed.  
  
"And what have you been doing Misao-chan?" Megumi asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the state of confusion Sano was obviously in.  
  
"Sano and I just... got physical today...." She told them, watching closely for any sign from Aoshi's face. She hoped. She wished. As always, she failed. "We had arm wrestling," she finished, more for Megumi's sake.  
  
Megumi nodded and so did Kaoru.  
  
All six of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. There was no sound, no movement, no slight twitching of the eyebrow. There was just calmness around them, as though they were all silently trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why did it feel slightly wrong but not so entirely. Something was a miss. A slight glitch. A change. A wrongness they could point out, but could not articulate.  
  
They stood still and so clear-cut from each other against the back light of the red dipping sun. Anyone from the outside watching them would see the obvious.   
  
Mismatched. All of them. And it was going to stay that way for the whole week.  
  
  
  
  
  
End note: There's a reason why Aoshi and Kaoru was holding hands at that moment. It would be explained on the next chapter, ne? And oh, for those planning on flaming me for the lack of everything in this chapter, please, do it in a nice way, ne? See ya all soon! 


	9. Mismatched 9a

Mismatched   
Chapter 9 - The Different Faces of Love  
  
Author's Note:   
Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate each one of them! Chapter 9 is finally done and it turned up longer than I planned. So I'm cutting it in to two parts. This part would be for the girls and the next would be for the boys, but it's happening on the same time frame. I hope that wasn't too confusing. And well, I don't know exactly how to describe this bit, just that I hope you're all still here with me and bear with whatever "monster" that had sprung from this chapter, because lately, I'm not so sure who's gonna end up with who anymore. And it's causing me quite a massive headache. To be honest, I don't know how the pairing is going to end up yet. Any Aoshi x Kaoru fans here? Just asking... So sorry for the senseless rambling... just needed to get it out of my system. Reviews please! Feel free to tell me what you think! I'm open for any suggestion. E-mail me! I'll be more than happy to reply! And oh, the title would be explained someway or another... I hope...  
  
Chapter 9a - The Different Faces of Love  
  
  
  
  
  
KAORU  
  
Second day. Oh boy.   
  
It was still dark outside. She wondered if Kenshin had slept peacefully. She hoped he did. He seemed distracted last night at dinner (who wasn't anyway?) and he had this look on his face that borded between sheer misery and well... she wasn't sure what else was there in those dark purple eyes of his. She had hastily turned away the moment he caught her looking at him. Their eyes barely met. She was afraid to look at them and find something that she had knowingly put there. Worry. Hurt. Pain.   
  
As for her, a good night sleep had been out of the question. In fact, just to be exact, she had lain awake all night. Pondering. Wondering.   
  
Normally, she wasn't a brooding type of person. If there's a problem, she took charge and dealt with it head on. But this time, it felt different. She didn't know why. She had asked herself a dozen times, but every time she tried to form a coherent logical truthful answer her mind would draw a huge fat blank.   
  
And then there was that question of what she was going to do today. Second day, according to their plan was the day they establish a... what was Megumi's term? A more-than-friends-vibe.  
  
Whatever that meant.  
  
What could she do to have that "vibe"?   
  
Meditate again? Wouldn't that just be too darn of a sacrifice in her part? Two days of getting cramps while meditating. There had to be some way to be obvious without getting any muscle pains. Perhaps it would be different in some way if she went to the temple with him and not just drop by to bring his lunch. At least it wasn't a complete repetition of what she had done yesterday. She glanced outside and scowled.   
  
How long does it take for that damn sun to rise! She felt as though she had been staring at the grim darkness of her room for hours. A lifetime even. She wondered suddenly if she was in a way excited to see Aoshi. She shook her head. No. Excited wasn't the right word. Perhaps anxious? There, that sounded better.   
  
Kaoru felt the anxiety (no, not excitement) rise up to her chest and then to her throat. She closed her eyes and told herself that there were only five more days to go before she can get her answer. Any answer was bound to change her life, she was sure of it. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared of the answer. Deep inside, she knew what it would be. She just have to steel herself when the blow comes.  
  
And speaking of change... her eyes hurt. She had been crying because she knew that something had already changed. And if that wasn't bad enough, she could not even tell if it was for the better or for the worse. Well, it would have made it a lot easier for her to decide which if she could only pin point what the change was. It was something indefinite. Something she couldn't explain. She however, can site the moment the damn "change" occurred.  
  
She held up her hands and stared at it as though it bore some mark that could answer her question. She could still feel his skin against her. Rough and soft at the same time.  
  
Aoshi-sama was a walking contradiction if there was indeed such a person. She smiled at the thought and wondered if Misao saw him that way. A sudden sharp pang of ache stabbed her. She remembered the look of hurt that had passed Misao's eyes that afternoon. She remembered the way Kenshin had quickly looked away and clenched his jaws. In anger? In frustration? How come she couldn't read her Kenshin anymore? There had been a time when she could easily know every meaning behind Kenshin's smile, or frown, or when that little muscle just above his eyebrows twitched whenever Sano would say something that he disapproved of.   
  
When was the last time Kenshin allowed her to see his emotions? His thoughts? His feelings?  
  
It seemed so long ago to her. Even yesterday felt as though it had happened on another time of her life. She remembered a lot of things from that moment, but it felt as though she was trying to trace faded memories from her mind.   
  
She remembered how she had reached out, on raw instinct perhaps? She probably would never know, but she had reached out and was equally surprised to feel his hand meeting up with hers. Palm to palm for a second and then... well, she had a distinct feeling that she had tightened her hold and Aoshi merely clasped her hand and enveloped it inside his.  
  
Warm. Did she mention that his hand was warm?  
  
Well, it doesn't matter now does it? She viciously asked herself. Stop thinking about his stupid hands. It's not important. It's not.   
  
Kaoru hurriedly squeezed her hands together, as if in prayer. She refused to look at it and imagine how it looked wrapped inside his hands. Her pale hands separated and she placed them squarely on the floor, putting pressure on them. Weird. Very weird indeed, she mused smiling slightly. It still feels warm.  
  
Her face felt warm.  
  
That's guilt! A voice hissed inside her head.   
  
She rolled her eyes. I am not guilty! He asked for this! I gave him his chance and now...  
  
Now, Kamiya, explain yourself!   
  
She raised her eyebrows. Did everyone have an annoying voice inside their heads that speaks up suddenly at the worst possible moments?  
  
Why? The voice inside her head insisted.  
  
Why? Her mind stumbled for words. She pouted. Well, certainly, it wasn't just because she wanted to show Kenshin or anyone for that matter that she was able and was allowed to touch Aoshi. It was... it just that she had felt him flinch when they saw Sano practically sprawled on top of Misao, and she was going to talk to Sano about that by the way! she reminded herself.   
  
Why?   
  
Damn persistent little voice.   
  
Well, it was because she somehow knew that Aoshi would ball up his hands into angry fists and she just wanted to comfort him. It was because...It was because it felt like it was the right thing to do. And... and...  
  
Stop. Fair enough. Nothing serious. No damage done.   
  
Kaoru nodded to herself. Right. Of course.  
  
Now, the important question...  
  
She cringed and was thankful that she was alone in her room. Clearly, she was a few inches short of being called insane. And there was no one else to blame but Kenshin and that all-too-knowing voice.   
  
Do you love him? It was asked oh-so-slowly. As though Kaoru would not understand the question.  
  
Her blue eyes flashed. "Of course I still love him!"   
  
A day with Aoshi certainly could never change her feelings for Kenshin. The way she felt for Kenshin was deeper than anything she had ever felt for anyone. So deep in fact that it hurt her all the time. She love him. She's still in love with Kenshin.   
  
"I LOVE HIM!" She declared loudly, satisfied with the sound of sincerity and defiance that echoed inside her room. At this particular moment she didn't care who heard her. She lifted her chin, daring the voice to question her yet again. Surely, she had made herself clear with those pronouncements.   
  
There was a snort from inside her head.   
  
I didn't mean Kenshin, you idiot! I asked if you love him, not if you still love him. I meant him... Aoshi.  
  
And Kaoru, for the first time in her life was speechless.   
  
  
  
  
MEGUMI  
  
  
Second day. Scheme. Scheme. And scheme some more.  
  
Only problem was... Kenshin himself.  
  
She was able to drag Kenshin out again for another 'romantic' walk. Not that today was any better than yesterday. In fact, if it was quite possible, it seemed gloomier. She wondered about the weather - a clear indication of how well her little plan for today was working. Here she was walking with the man she had pinned for the last couple of months and she felt absolutely tired and bored and hopelessly hopeless. She's thinking of the damn weather. How exciting. Forget romantic. Just forget romantic. Because clearly, it wasn't part of Kenshin's renowned traits.   
  
She turned to Kenshin, "Kenshin, where were you when Kami handed out 'Romantic Side' to the rest of the male population?" She asked half-joking, half-serious. She waited for a reaction from him.   
  
"I was probably out with my shishou" he stated quite naturally looking straight ahead.  
  
Megumi tilted her head her jaws hanging open. She was absolutely most definitely... there was no term to describe exactly what she was feeling. Stumped, floored, in awe, amused, vexed... damn Kenshin, what the hell was wrong with this guy? Oh right. Kaoru.  
  
It was a reaction she wasn't expecting. Or maybe she was expecting this. This was of course Kenshin. 'He's not even listening to me.' Surprise, surprise, Megumi thought quite bitterly. 'Another point deduction to my ego.' After this whole thing, she wouldn't be surprised if her whole self-esteem had been reduced to nothing but dust.  
  
Out with his shishou alright...damn right of an answer, she thought shaking her head and rolling her eyes heavenward. Kami help this man.   
  
"Really?" She kept up with the conversation, keeping her tone bright and sun-shiny. "Must explain why he's living like a hermit then." She mused loudly. "And in ten years time," she added in a serious voice staring intently at Kenshin's face, "you'd have your very own hut at a top of a lonely hill at Kyoto, drinking yourself to death." Maybe Kenshin would react to that more...  
  
"That's nice, Megumi-dono." He answered distractedly, his purple eyes staring at nothing. Fixed at some point she either couldn't see or was not there at all to begin with.   
  
Megumi tightly pressed her lips together. Not sure if she wanted to yell at Kenshin and shake him senseless or shake him senseless and then yell at him, or do it both at the same time.   
  
Now, at this very instant, Megumi finally realized why Kaoru was always hurting Kenshin. The man begged to be hit in the head. She refrained herself from doing so of course. Physical pain and emotional insults were solely reserved for Sano. "Kenshin," she said instead, trying one last time, knowing she'd fail miserably. "I want to have sex right here, right now, with you, in front of everybody."  
  
And of course because she was, as proven today, a cursed woman, Kenshin had heard every word. Every single word.  
  
He turned beet red and actually tripped on a rock lying oh-so-innocently at the road. "Orrrrrrooooooo!" He exclaimed on his way down.   
  
She stared at him, and realized with a start that everything looked red from where she stood.   
  
Very predictable indeed.  
  
  
  
  
MISAO  
  
Second day. More action, she decided finally. If she talked to Sano, she was going to end up murdering him and she had promised Megumi that she would never ever take Megumi's right to kill Sano. After all, it was a given fact already that Sano was to die either by the hands of some mercenary better with using his fist or by needles, held oh-so-expertly by Megumi.  
  
"So Weasel, going to work with that anger again eh?" Sano asked, cracking his knuckles.  
  
She tilted her head deciding if she should punch him in the nose or in the mouth. Either way would be acceptable. She smiled. "Want to take a break. You know, talk?"  
  
Argh! I did not mean that! I have this whole day planned. I was going to hurt him today - worse than yesterday! It would take my mind off Aoshi-sama and Kaoru-chan…  
  
"Talk? Ugh... well, sure." Sano said scratching the back of his head. "What to talk about?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"About yesterday." Not that! She groaned inwardly. She had already half-convinced herself that yesterday did not happened. That she was in a dream like state and after five days, she'd wake up and... and what? Be back to following Aoshi-sama again? Be the invisible girl?  
  
Not really very promising, she thought sadly.  
  
Sano crossed his arms protectively against his chest. "What about?" He asked in a challenging voice.  
  
He's mad about yesterday. Of course, she did remember hearing Sano and Kenshin arguing. Sano seemed more upset with Kenshin and Kaoru and had told Kenshin just as much. Apparently, Sano strongly disapproved of their "prancing around town with a Block of Ice," which Misao guessed was Aoshi-sama, "and a Witch Doctor." The name-calling was no doubt Sano's forte. One of his many ways of being immature. Kenshin had merely sputtered a few 'oro-s' and admonished Sano for calling their friends names.  
  
Well, maybe Sano was getting a little jealous. Points for Megumi then. Hurrah.   
  
Oh, sarcasm. Where would she be without it?   
  
"Oi, Weasel Girl, what do you want to talk about?" Sano asked her, snapping her back to attention.   
  
"Oh..." she said, turning slightly pink. She glanced up at Sano and dropped her eyes, suddenly very interested at the pointed-ness of Sano's weird shoes. "Did you, ugh... was there... did you feel any... you know..." Misao stammered.  
  
Sano balked at her. "What?" And then, his brown eyes turned to large saucers Misao was sure they were about to pop out of their sockets and land on the ground.   
  
"WHAT?!" He screeched in a panicked voice. "Did I feel... I mean did you? Because I certainly... I mean, hell no... I never, I didn't...did I?"  
  
"Huh?" Misao asked, her head spinning with the number of sentences Sano left dangling and unfinished.  
  
"Misao," Sano said in a quiet voice that made her shiver. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked in all seriousness.  
  
A serious Sano, as Misao just found out, was an incredibly sexy Sano. His brown eyes glittered and there behind it, probably lurking, was the strong wit and keen intelligence that Sano himself would boast of.   
  
Misao tilted her head to one side, seeing Sano's almost-bulging eyes.  
  
Ok, so maybe on some angles Sano was eye-candy.   
  
"What are you staring at?" Sano half-growled half squeaked.  
  
He's nervous! Misao realized with a start. But why?   
  
Misao frowned and considered this. Megumi had written to her a couple of months ago that enumerated the many ways on how to spot significant signs that a guy might like you. Of course the list was from Megumi so the top sign had been, "if he insults everything about you and calls you name, like 'Kitsune' or 'Witch-doctor. If he calls you 'Bitch', with undeniable passion, it's love." which Misao found to be weird in all aspects. But at number twenty-something, it said, "when he's nervous around you, especially when you start talking about signs and destiny and commitment and meant to be's."   
  
Is Sano?  
  
Misao sighed. Well, if he was... then it seemed that she had to take the next step. She had to follow rules. Even though they hadn't agreed to meet everyday of the whole week, they decided to follow a time-table. After all, they weren't exactly jumping up and down with joy at the prospect of spending more than a week with their respective 'partners'. Second day was as important as the rest of the days of the whole week. Hadn't Kaoru told them that they should be straightforward and not drag the whole thing out unnecessarily?  
  
"I mean, do you felt any...spark between the two of us?" She asked all in one breath. Better say it now while she had the courage.  
  
Sano looked at her long and hard.   
  
Misao gulped. She shifted uncomfortably. Those eyes were so brown. And probing and... oh Kami, she bit the sudden urge to fan herself. What was wrong with her? Only Aoshi was supposed to make her feel like this. Of course, the difference between Aoshi and Sano was that Sano allowed her to get close to him like this, so she could see the golden flecks on Sano's brown eyes, or be able to touch him freely without being scared that he might step back or worse, flinch at her touch.   
  
Sano bent down and was now eye level with her. His lips looked so... inviting. She watched with increasing fascination as Sano opened his mouth. She looked up and felt her face flush. Heat traveled to every vein in her body. What the hell is this?   
  
Sano inched forward and then said, "Er, what do you mean by 'spark' Weasel?"  
  
In the end, Misao punched him in the mouth. Bastard.   
  
  
  
  
  
Semi-end note: Ok, Kaoru's so angsty... I hate it! What happened to my fighting Tanuki? I think Aoshi's a bad influence on her...   
  
To the boys, shall we? Be warned though... there would be general weirdness, fluffiness, angst and oh, another appearance by Hiko-sama! A little peek on Hiko's past love life and a drunk Kenshin... Man, I am so going to get flamed for all these madness... 


	10. Mismatched 9b

Mismatched   
Chapter 9b - The Different Faces of Love  
  
Author's Note:   
Ok, the boys' part. Well, this turned out a little differently than I plannned. And, uhm, I just have to warn you at the way the mood of this part swings from a little angsty to sappy to just really ridiculous. Feedback please! More explanations at the end.   
  
Chapter 9b - The Different Faces of Love  
  
AOSHI  
  
She seemed different today. She had not come to the temple. It had been Okon that brought his lunch. He thought nothing of it as he certainly wasn't expecting her to bring his lunch everyday of their stay at Kyoto. He thought he had seen the last of her after the events of yesterday...   
  
Yes, the one where Sano was practically straddling Misao, who didn't seem to mind at all...  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat loudly and in the process, cleared the voice out of his head. He had found out that if he concentrated enough at clearing something, the annoying voice (which sounds suspiciously just like him) would shut up too.  
  
Now, where was he?  
  
Yes... on the subject of Battousai's woman (who seemed not to be spending time with Himura) and how correct his sources were. Granted that his source were a few insults he had heard from that boy who, in the most unfortunate circumstances, looked a hell like Sagara with those long pointy hair that...  
  
Aw cut the crap! Just admit it that you're quite intrigued by her.  
  
Battousai's woman.  
  
He stared at her now. The red sunset making her dark hair shine like midnight streaked with bright orange flames. Blue eyes that held both innocence and the knowledge of pain.  
  
He wondered how, in the depths of her blue eyes and the brightness of her smile, there was a darker side of her, not so palpable really but he could sense it. For a moment he wondered if he'd ever get to know the reason behind that darkness, but he dismissed it quickly. What he wanted to know instead was *why* he could sense it.  
  
She was certainly not the kind of girl he could dismiss so easily.   
  
Some part of her, perhaps it was her smile, or the way he remembered her touch that clings to his memory. Persistent and strong.  
  
And also, there was this feeling of being led around... as though an outside force was working for the sole purpose of bringing him to her or her to him... whatever it was, he sensed it. He was aware of it.  
  
But more than anything, he was aware of her now. Very much.  
  
She was standing outside the temple, quietly watching the sunset. And she was smiling. That small, uncertain smile. A smile of a small girl. A smile he had always seen in Misao - bright, unmarred by the hurts of this world, the harshness of reality. It was the smile that he missed the most.  
  
It hurt thinking of Misao. It wasn't new to him. This pain of loving Misao was always present. It was something that he had embraced long ago. After all, love is so often manifested as pain - he knew this from experience. From all of his losses, that wouldn't have been so tormenting if love wasn't there in the first place. But this pain that he felt now was fiercer - it was tinged with the fear of losing her. Because he had seen her smile at the Punk. He was always watching her and he was very much aware of the "tension" between Chicken Head and his Misao. Granted that the tension was in now way comparable to that of between Sano and Megumi but it still spoke of something insistent. Something possible. And more that anything, it tore him up. He didn't know whether it was a sign that it was time for him to let go... or hold on...  
  
He quickly vanished the thoughts of Misao. She would forever stay in his heart, but he had control of his mind, and he can erase her there for a few seconds. And right now, he had enough reason to not think of his Misao.   
  
Because the Kamiya girl was here.   
  
"Kamiya-san." He stated in a flat voice.   
  
She turned to look at him and Aoshi suddenly realized what made her different from Misao. He did not know her. Did not know what goes on inside her head. What she felt. Every gesture she made was something new for him to watch and to learn. And what surprised him the most was that he actually wanted to know the thoughts behind those smiles. The words behind her eyes.   
  
"Aoshi-sama." She bowed. Not as graceful perhaps but Aoshi found her child-like movement somewhat reminiscent of Misao.   
  
"Daijoubu?" He asked. Was she looking for Himura here? He frowned and wondered where the hell was Himura and why was he not around following the girl as he *always* do. Or used to always do.  
  
"Hai." She smiled at him brightly. "I was just wondering if you can tell me where I can find a good place to eat dinner," she paused, color rising to her cheeks. She took and deep breath and fixed her eyes somewhere past his eyes, on the temple perhaps. "and if you want to join me... I mean, dinner. Eat dinner with me... if you want to, that is..." she began to stammer, and he noticed the way she was clutching at her kimono. Her knuckles turning white, all her blood rushing to her face, her neck, her ears... her lips.  
  
Aoshi merely nodded and walked towards the direction of Sae-san's place. He stopped, turned to look at her, who was still rooted to her spot, looking at him with curious eyes. "This way, Kamiya-san."   
  
She smirked.  
  
Not her usual shy smile. The devious curl on her lips was something new to him. He didn't know she was capable of being a small girl for one minute and be something else altogether... but definitely not a little girl anymore.  
  
He felt his own lips curling into a smirk of his own.  
  
She doesn't seem to mind that he knew. Oh, he knew now. It was clear as day to him and for the first time since he had come back at his home, he felt a reassurance that everything would be fine in the end. That at some point, Fate would wipe that mocking grin off his face and just smile at them - calm, happy, sincere smile that brightened up the sky.  
  
They had dinner. Just the two of them. He didn't mind. He found out that he liked hearing her voice. Her little stories. Tell me again, Kamiya-san, about Misao's visit.  
  
And she would tell him everything. Little details that will suddenly spring from her mind and flow through her animated hands and eager lips.   
  
He watched her lips move.  
  
He watched her.   
  
She was quite fascinating.  
  
Battousai's woman.   
  
  
  
SANO  
  
Against the backdrop of the dark sky, splashed by golden pinks and purple hues that seem to jump right out of the heaven, Sano growled and glared at Misao.  
  
They were still outside the Aoiya. Waiting for dinner. He wasn't sure how it was that he still had all his teeth in tact. With the way Misao had punched him, he was surprised he was still alive.   
  
Misao gave him a weak smile.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" He asked her suddenly, viciously.  
  
"What?!" Misao asked, jaw dropping. "What are you talking about?" she asked all innocent.  
  
"You heard me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me!" He crossed his arms protectively against his chest. He was now always on the defensive mode. Two days with the Weasel girl and he had already learned his lesson. Misao was a natural tomboy - worse than Jo-chan in fact and the girl may be small but she definitely can throw in a decent punch. She had a good arm. And he wasn't going to try and make her want to punch him again.   
  
Sano scratched his head. Only, he wasn't sure what exactly he was doing that was making Misao want to punch him all the fucking time. "Why d'ya wanna kill me for anyway?" He asked pointblank. "Last time I was here, Jou-chan tried to kill Hiko. And now you're on a murdering rampage. What is it with the air in here?" He complained frowning at the general weirdness of this place.  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill you!" Misao screamed, her face flushing into a lovely color of red. She had Megumi's temper. But her anger doesn't burn him. Doesn't melt his bones and flesh.   
  
"You know," he said squinting at her, "you're a lot like Jou-chan and Foxy." He watched as Misao's clear blue eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked haughtily, crossing her arms against her chest. Her non-existent boy's chest.  
  
Sano paused, studying her face and then he flashed her a cocky smile, flicking the end of her perky nose. Misao growled at him but he ignored her.  
  
"You're harboring a secret infatuation with me and you show it by *always* getting angry at me for no reason at all and then hitting me. Just like them."   
  
He watched as Misao's jaw dropped and if it was possible, she turned redder than Kenshin's stupid gi.  
  
She's blushing. And she's not exactly denying your statement either.  
  
"WHAAAAATTTTTT?"   
  
Ok, maybe that could account for a denial. Sano clamped his hands on his ears and cringed. "Ah, geesh, worst than Megumi's Killer Screech. What's wrong with you, Weasel?"  
  
"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?" Misao repeated as though she could not believe *he* could ask her that. "First of all, I do not and I will never *harbor* any feelings towards you, except maybe utter disgust!"  
  
"Utter disgust?!" He exclaimed, a pained expression crossing his face. Surely, she meant that as a joke right? Misao ignored him.  
  
"I didn't know you thought Kaoru was 'harboring' some feelings for you...Wait till I tell Kenshin." Misao warned.  
  
Sano shrugged. "He won't mind. He seemed to have gotten his attention shifted to someone else." He said trying not to let his resentment show. He kept the tone of his voice flat and calm. Misao watched her and he suddenly felt open. Like she knew exactly that he was hurting. Well, just a little anyway. It wasn't like Kenshin stole Megumi from him.   
  
"You mean Megumi?" Misao asked, tilting her head up at him expectantly.  
  
Sano spat at the ground. "No, I meant Okon and Omasu." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And anyway, what they do is none of my damn business."  
  
"Oh, sure. You sound *so* convincing." Misao drawled.  
  
"Listen, that damn Lady Doctor has a mind of her own. She does what she wants and how she wants it. She had her claws set on Kenshin even before..." he paused suddenly, looking at Misao, squinting up to see her eyes fixed on him. "you know what, you're right. You're not infatuated with me." Sano said, nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Glad you've seen the light, Sano."  
  
Sano smirked, grabbed Misao's hand and pressed it to his heart. "You are already in love with me." He announced with all the dramatic flair he could muster. "In fact, I think you're so in love with me, all those times you were mercilessly hitting me, you we're just expressing your hidden desires."  
  
Misao snatched her hand back and made gagging sounds. "Sick. You're sick Sano, just sick." She said and then she giggled unexpectedly.   
  
Sano raised his eyebrow and let her laugh. Short, barking sort of laughter that didn't sound like a happy Misao. When Kitsune laughs it sounds like fireworks bursting in the sky, sudden and carefree. When Jo-chan laughs, it sounds like little bells that tinkles and tinkles until you're forced to smile. But when Misao laughs, it doesn't remind Sano of any sound. Instead, he would see strong beams of sunlight filtering through dark clouds.   
  
Right now, her laugh was a little hollow. A little forced. And the dark cloud stayed still hovering above her. Robbing her of her light.  
  
"Are you upset that Aoshi and Kaoru are still out?" He asked suddenly, his words abruptly cutting off her laughter.  
  
Misao's whole face flushed and then paled and then, with obvious effort, she threw her head back and raised her eyebrows up at him. "Why do you care?" She asked him, her voice challenging him.  
  
"I think they've lost their minds." He said quietly, letting his body fall on the ground. He stared at the darkening sky and waited silently for a few minutes for the stars to appear.  
  
"It's a cloudy night Sano." Misao informed him, her voice sounding far away.  
  
"No stars huh?" He asked, a little disappointed.   
  
There was another minute of silence and as though Misao had read his very soul, she spoke up, loud and clear. "I don't think you should worry too much about Kenshin and Megumi."  
  
Sano snorted. "What are you talking about Weasel?"  
  
"I dunno. What are staring up at the sky for?" Misao asked.  
  
"Cheese. I'm looking for cheese. They say, somewhere, out there, is a planet made of cheese. Wouldn't that be just the kicker? A planet of cheese." He chuckled at himself but Misao didn't seem amused. She hit him in the arms.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Can't you be serious? Just for once?"  
  
Sano sighed. And although he had vowed not to talk, had even bit at his tongue, once he opened his mouth, words flew out, faster than he can stop. He couldn't even try to take them all back. "What I don't understand is how can he do it to Jou-chan. I mean, I've got eyes, I see the way he looks at her." Sano clenched his jaw and looked straight ahead. He wondered if he ever looked at Megumi that way and why Kenshin hadn't noticed. Why Megumi had never noticed.  
  
"How does he look at her?" Misao asked, leaning down.  
  
Sano stared down at Misao and for the first time, he noticed that she really was a girl. That sounded bad. But all this time he had treated her the way he treated Yahiko. Like a younger brother. With Kaoru, he had always been a little softer. Sure, she was loud and obnoxious and violent, but he had seen her in her most vulnerable times and after that, he had always, always made sure that she would never be in that kind of pain again. That was why he had devoted most of his time trying to shake some sense into Kenshin's head. Because he knew the distance that Kenshin was putting would break Kaoru in the end. She had a strong spirit, but she wasn't invincible. And now, looking at Misao, staring up at him like that, he felt a sudden surge of warmth in his chest. He placed his fingers underneath Misao's chin and lifted her face so that he was really seeing her eyes.  
  
She had beautiful eyes. Like the ocean. A clash of green and blue.   
  
"He looks at her the way a dying man would look up at the sky. You can almost see his soul reaching out towards her."  
  
Misao's eye grew darker. And now it was almost blue, the greenness, her innocence, had disappeared to be replaced by something that has yet to be defined. She's still growing. Still changing. And one of these days, she's going to turn into an amazing woman.  
  
"No one has ever looked at me that way." She murmured softly.  
  
Electricity zinged up his spine. Was she talking about the way he was looking at her now?  
  
"Really?" He asked, his voice suddenly getting almost as soft as hers.  
  
Misao wordlessly nodded. And Sano heard her sigh. She doesn't know.   
  
She doesn't know.  
  
Sano pulled back and playfully ruffled her hair. Hearing her growl, he chuckled and tugged at her braid. "Keep your eyes open, Weasel and you'll see." He easily warded off her blows and laughed merrily as she cursed and tried to get her wrist out of his strong grasp. He pulled her towards him, smiling slyly. "You are like them," He stated, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
She snorted. "I'm not!" She declared, finally freeing from his hold.   
  
"Beatiful when mad."   
  
Misao's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth forming an "o" of shock. There was a moment of silence and then she looked up at him, sea-blue green eyes wide as saucers.   
  
"Don't pop that pretty eyes Weasel." Sano warned her. She didn't say anything; instead she looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Wa-hat?" she finally sputtered, the words finally registering and sinking in her brains.   
  
Well she was... is beautiful. Not as beautiful as some of his geisha friends (they were his friends, dammit!), but there was a certain beauty in her that would make any man want to just stop whatever it was that he was doing and drown in her eyes and then in her, completely.   
  
Sano smiled as Misao's hands flew to touch her heart and then her already burning red cheeks. He smirked at her reaction. "Ne, Weasel, I said you're beautiful..." he whispered sincerely.  
  
Misao darted a quick glance at him and then, totally out of nowhere, she swung her hands and slapped him hard.  
  
Argh! Fuckin' stupid crazy girl! Tease her and you get punched in the face. Compliment her and you still get slapped in the face.   
  
Sano fell back, his face stinging. Weird thing was, he could feel the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips.   
  
  
KENSHIN  
  
So, Megumi asked him for sex today. And he almost died of heart attack. And naturally, he had to trip himself and go down. And to make matters worst, the people around them who had heard Megumi formed a circle around them... and, this just keeps getting better and better, who else should be there but his shishou.  
  
He had prayed hard that the ground open up, swallow him and let him just be.  
  
No. Didn't happen.  
  
His shishou (damn his sense of timing) had cleared his throat, ordered the crowd to get back to business and not mind these sex fiends. By this time Megumi was near hysterics in trying to deny everything, telling everyone that they had heard her wrong. She had said, "hex" and not "sex". She did. She really did. Of course, no one believed her and that would be another story altogether.  
  
His shishou wasn't too happy. It took a while for the crowd to disperse, since they were all making quite a scene - a swirly eyed man carrying a samurai, a half-drunk man clad in a bat-like cape and there was of course Megumi, swearing to everyone who would listen to her that she said, "hex" not "sex."  
  
Hex. Sex. Hex. Sex...  
  
He was really going crazy. Really.  
  
Finally, Hiko ordered Megumi to get a grip and be off, he needed another talk with his deshi. Kenshin had begged Megumi not to go. But Megumi was just thankful to have any excuse to be rid of him. She hastily said goodbye and practically ran off, leaving him and his shishou. Alone again.  
  
Would anyone like to stab him now? He was even willing to lend his own sakabatou. Death seemed like a better option than facing Hiko. He turned to look at his master and winced. Why was Hiko always turning up around this town? Didn't his master have anything better to do than walk through the market every damn day? Didn't his master have a life at least?  
  
"Time for another talk, baka deshi."   
  
Oh, right. His shishou's life consisted of drinking, making pottery and making his life miserable. There really wasn't any choice once Hiko caught the collar of his gi. So off they went again. Back to that cabin for another one of his shishou's talks.  
  
This one was probably the worst.  
  
"You, you're a disgrace!" Hiko roared, raising the jug of sake high above his head. "Prancing around town with 'another' woman and to actually lay down in the middle of the market to have sex..."  
  
"Shishou! I tripped!" Kenshin said his voice rising as well. High pitch - almost a wail really. But he couldn't help himself. Hiko always had that effect on him that reduced him to a skinny little boy again.  
  
"Boy," Hiko said dangerously leaning forward and growling at him, "that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my entire life! Have you no shame at all?! And what of that tomboy-girlfriend of yours? Had sex with her lately, at the park perhaps?"  
  
"Iya!" Kenshin declared, his face now burning. How could Hiko say such a thing? "I would never do anything like that!" He argued, rubbing his temples. "And, shishou, didn't I tell you not to call her that? She's not a tomboy!"  
  
"I noticed, since I just saw her having dinner with a Block of Ice pretending to be Shinamori." Hiko said his voice thankfully lowered to a tolerable pitch.  
  
It was eerie how identical Hiko and Sano's name for Aoshi was... wait, say that again? Dinner? Did his shishou just said that he saw her, his Kaoru, having dinner with... Apparently, his eyes said it all, because now Hiko was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. "Yes, baka deshi. Dinner at Sae's restaurant. Just. The. Two. Of. Them."  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard. He looked away, not wanting to hear anymore of his shishou's taunts. Wasn't there a saying about being careful of what one wishes for? Because most of the time, you want things that are absolutely wrong for you. To want Kaoru was wrong. To want her not to want him was wrong too, not to mention confusing.   
  
His shishou was droning on and on about men and the only rule to ever hold precious - "Never, ever steal someone else's woman."  
  
"But she isn't mine shishou." Kenshin muttered sadly. He glanced briefly at the second jug of sake that his shishou seemed to have momentarily forgotten. Perhaps one little sip wouldn't hurt too much... maybe it would numb the pain incessantly stabbing him in the heart. His hands reached out and before he knew it, he felt the taste of sake burn in his throat. Burning away images of Kaoru and Aoshi. Together. Alone. Happy. Kaoru happy without him.   
  
Unmindful of Hiko's theatrical declamations, Kenshin took another long sip of sake, wondering if he was capable of being drunk. The last time sake was of abundance, he almost did get drunk. Almost kissed Kaoru. He smiled at the thought. He should've. He should've bloody kissed Kaoru right there and then. Maybe he wouldn't be so miserable tonight.  
  
The sip turned into mouthful chugging.   
  
Now was the right time to see just how "drunk" he can get. Letting all rational thought fly off his head, Kenshin wished for the last time that he hadn't taken that damn walk with Megumi. He turned to his shishou, who was still at it. He forced himself to listen.  
  
"Well, who's fault do you think that is, you baka?!" Hiko roared. He was on a roll tonight. The only thing missing was a podium for him to raise and deliver his many speeches. "Once you've found the woman that you are willing to die for, you don't go around pushing her to like other men. You do your best so that she will not go wandering off, looking for someone else."  
  
Kenshin nodded dumbly. He knew all of these already. He had learned this long ago. Even before he realized he loved Kaoru. He bit his lips and tried not to yell. If he screamed, "shut up!" he was certain that his shihou would behead him faster than he can say "sake." He raised the jug off sake higher and let the liquid fill his mouth, his throat, hopefully, his head too.  
  
"No sane woman would wait for a dolt like you. You think she's going to stay around and wait till you get over your demons? You think you'll ever get rid of your demons? The only way to be free of them is to die. Memories are little demons of their own, you know. You think you'd be able to over-shadow that kind of demon?..."  
  
And Hiko went on and on and on about personal demons, Kenshin was almost ready to believe that the whole human race is actually a group of demons roaming around. He looked at his shishou and wondered if *he* was a demon himself, tormenting him in the worst way possible. He does look like one... perhaps it was the sake taking effect. He turned the jug of sake upside down and raised his eyebrows. Empty.  
  
He glanced around and actually found another jug of sake lying around. Well, since this was Hiko's home, perhaps sake jugs just naturally happen to be left everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out that his shishou was trying to "grow" jugs of sake in his backyard as opposed to say, carrots or other vegetables. Without thinking, he stood up and snatched it. Hiko didn't stop him at all. A clear sign that indeed, his master was already on his way of being drunk. Kenshin was sure he would soon follow. "Shishou, you're drunk." He finally managed to say. He automatically ducked his head as soon as Hiko turned to look at him.  
  
"Drunk? What is that? I do not know that word. It is not part of my extensive vocabulary."  
  
Kenshin had to agree to that. Hiko's vocabulary... was... well, extensive when it comes to the phrases beginning with "I am the great...", "I am the best....", "I am the one and only..." and so on and so forth.  
  
"Tell me deshi, who are you in love with?" Hiko drawled, mocking him.  
  
"Shishou!" Kenshin complained, taking another long swig. Was he drunk now? He didn't think so. He could still clearly envision Kaoru smiling up to Aoshi. Her blue eyes bright and burning. He let his mind drift... immersing himself in his many memories of Kaoru's blue eyes. Angry blue eyes. Sad eyes. Happy eyes. Eyes filled with love and care and trust and...  
  
"Answer me dammit!"  
  
Kenshin snapped from his trance and squinted at Hiko. He glared at him and mumbled, "You know who." Thinking of her brought this familiar pain in his chest. The feel of fist tightening on his heart... Kenshin drank again.  
  
"Bah! You can't even say her name. What sort of a man are you?"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth and glared at Hiko. The alcohol was now affecting his brain. Really. He can almost feel the heaviness of his tongue. The urge to speak up and just let it all out. Dammit! Dammit! Stupid fucking sake. He took another long sip and his mouth opened against his will. Words spilling out. "The sort of man that she should not be with. The sort of man that could ruin her life. All that she holds precious and dear to her. Her life. Her future..."  
  
"You." Hiko said quietly, sitting down beside him. Drained. Like the empty jug of sake dangling from his hands.  
  
"Shishou..." He said smiling ruefully, almost sounding bashful. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer.   
  
"Shuddap. You listen to me, because this is the only time I'm telling you this. And I'm not even doing this for you anymore, but for her. Ok?" Hiko, in Kenshin's utter shock, handed him *his* jug of sake, wordlessly urging him to drink up. And drink up he did, letting his shishou do all the talking.   
  
"I like her. Your little Tanuki. She knows what she wants in her life." Hiko paused and smiled down at Kenshin. "Now, remember the day she poisoned me?"  
  
Kenshin still had it in him to defend Kaoru, regardless of his near-drunkenness state and the fact that Kaoru was probably at this moment, having desert with Mr. Iceberg. "It was an accident! She didn't mean to!"  
  
"I know that, you idiot! But she did poison me so shut-up. As I was saying, that night, it suddenly dawned to me that I was young once. It seemed so long ago, but she made me remember. And I realized that I was like you,"   
  
Hiko probably noticed his surprised expression which may have been tinged with amusement because his shishou quickly corrected his slip with a roll of his eyes and added, "not like you as in skinny and stupid, but like you that was afraid of touching something pure and beautiful and tainting it."  
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped, suddenly aware of where this conversation was going to lead. Bolder with the infusion of alcohol in his blood, Kenshin's usual forced-respect was slowly crumbling and some part of his brain was actually enjoying it. "Is this about a girl?" He asked frowning slightly. "Are you telling me that you actually loved someone other than yourself and sake?" And speaking of sake... he raised the jug once more and heartily drunk. He wiped his mouth, his eyes brighter than usual.   
  
Hiko glared at him and Kenshin just stared blankly. "I'll remember that you said that and one day, you're going to pay for it..." Hiko warned. "And would you stop interrupting me!"  
  
Kenshin nodded, smiling up benevolently. "Go on, shishou. I'm listening."  
  
"There was a girl." Hiko began quietly, looking almost sad and forlorn. Kenshin bit back the urge to giggle.   
  
"Shishou, are you sure it wasn't your reflection?" He asked blinking innocently. Hiko grabbed the jug out of his hand and promptly bashed him on the head. "Ow! Shishou, that hurts." He complained. "And look at the sake you wasted."   
  
"More inside, baka deshi. Go get some more, this will be a very long talk." And for the first time in Kenshin's life, he happily obliged.  
  
Some few hours later and a couple of jugs of sake, Hiko was finally getting to the good parts. "She was very beautiful. I had taste you know."  
  
Kenshin fought the urge to roll his eyes. He let his shishou continue. He had once asked what the girl's name was and Hiko spent considerable amount of time telling Kenshin that it was rude for a lowly baka deshi like him to ask such a personal question. Kenshin's guess was there was no girl. But, sure let's humor his shishou. He finished his, what was it, 3rd? 4th jug of sake?  
  
"I've known her since we were kids. She was the daughter of some merchant. I'd watch her and she'd watch me. It was a strange friendship. I followed her around and made sure she was safe." Hiko frowned and Kenshin got the impression that he was just getting a very edited version of the story. There were so many details missing.  
  
"And anyway, I knew I loved her. I knew she loved me. Who wouldn't, right?" At this Kenshin muttered something. Hiko didn't even noticed him. He was lost in his own world... his memories. "But she was the one and I wanted to marry her... almost did..." There was a note of wistfulness in his voice. Kenshin didn't know that his shishou was capable of being "wistful" Strange what alcohol can do to someone.   
  
"What happened?" Kenshin asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I left her."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin didn't know how to respond to that one. If he hadn't been so tipsy (he refused to believe that he was drunk) he would've noticed the seriousness of Hiko's voice, the way his eyes were darker, his tone bordered with pain and age-old regret.  
  
"I thought she deserved someone better than me."  
  
"I thought you were Kami's gift to women?" Kenshi asked, same innocent eyes and face.   
  
"You're obviously not learning anything from this aren't you?" Hiko snapped at him, adding a glare that would make men take a step back.   
  
"Is that a trick question?" Kenshin asked sounding perturbed.  
  
Hiko refused to pay him any attention. He continued on, "She married someone better."  
  
At this, Kenshin sobered up a little. There was an infinite silence between them and Kenshin stared up at the sky, wondering if Kaoru was asleep, dreaming, her smile etched on her lips as he would always see whenever he wandered into her room during the night. He won't be able to do that anymore. Especially if and when Aoshi decided to sleep next to her.   
  
Pain shot from his heart and then to his throat. Making it ache and burn so much. He turned to Hiko and asked, seriously for the first time, "There really was a girl, wasn't there?" There was the tone of guilt in his voice, but it still didn't hide the amusement it held.  
  
Hiko scoffed, "I don't lie about such things baka deshi!" He cried clearly irritated.  
  
Another silence, the half-empty jugs of sake around them suddenly forgotten. Kenshin cleared his throat, "Did you come back to see her?" He asked his voice suddenly filled again with his usual tone of respect, the effects of sake (imagined or induced) suddenly wearing off.  
  
"Yes. No." Hiko hesistated, unsure of how to put his answer into words. Why had he let his deshi drink so much? For the Tanuki, he reminded himself. He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes at the horizon, "I wanted to see if she was happy."  
  
"Was she?" Kenshin asked almost immediately.   
  
"What do you think?" Hiko threw it back to him, without his usual venom, his viciousness.  
  
"She didn't marry you, I think she was... relieved, not necessarily happy." Kenshin managed to say, grinning at his shishou, the innocent look no longer present.  
  
"I came back, she was already dead." The venom was back. Stronger than before. The answer ripped the breath out of Kenshin's lungs.   
  
"Gomen." He muttered, somewhat shamefully. He didn't know his shishou had endured such pain. Didn't know that his shishou's heart had been broken that way. He knew how much that hurt. That fathomless hurt that stays and never really ever fade. To live with that hurt, that guilt, that little voice that would persistently ask the most heart wrenching question, "what if...?"  
  
Hiko didn't acknowledge his apology. Instead he looked at him and their eyes met: old brown eyes that had seen the world longer than he had, and his purple ones that had seen the world too soon, too brutally. Father and son. Master and student. Friend and foe. Whatever line that was there between them dissolved and they were just both men now. Wounded men with hearts and dreams.  
  
"Everyone... everyone told me that she died without a smile on her face. That her very last breath, she called me." Hiko looked away, his jaws silently working. The clenched muscles around them looked hollow against the little light the moon provided. "I wasn't there." He said quietly.  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard. And again, his eyes met Hiko's.  
  
"I didn't taint her. I broke her."  
  
Kenshin took a deep sharp breath that robbed him of everything - including his fear, his guilt. To break Kaoru... the very thought sent his heart angrily slamming in protest against his chest. No. Never.  
  
"That's what you're going to end up doing to her. And I would never allow that to happen."  
  
"I would never..." Kenshin began, his voice rising, going stronger, no signs of being tipsy (never drunk) anymore.   
  
"Then go and be with her. So that when she's dying, even if it was because of you, when she calls out your name, you'd be there to hold her hand and pull her out of that dark place. So that she would die with a smile on her face." Hiko finished with a flourish, draining the closest jug he was able to get his hands own. Kami, he needed that badly, he thought with a grimace. Of all the things to share with his baka deshi...  
  
Kenshin paused and then, mimicking Hiko, he stared at the horizon, waiting for the skies to light up with that familiar blueness that he had grown to love and long for. Kaoru's blue eyes. His own purple eyes brightened with steely resolve. And then, out of nowhere, he spoke calmly, almost in a tone that showed displeasure. "That's pretty depressing shishou!"  
  
Hiko scoffed, "It's supposed to make you realize something!"  
  
Kenshin was silent again. A ghost of a smile etched on his lips. "I think, it worked fairly well." Kenshin muttered, hating the admission in his voice.  
  
"Good." Hiko nodded curtly.  
  
A strong wind blew from out of nowhere, lifting leaves from the ground and tossing them effortlessly. Kenshin watched as the grass bent under the winds power. He listened to the soft groans and moans from the bamboo trees close to them.   
  
Strange day. Even a stranger night. Perhaps, it would be appropriate to thank Megumi for all these. He should probably do something nice for her tomorrow. He'd do anything for her... well, except maybe the having sex part. Kenshin sighed, wondering who Megumi was trying to fool. He hoped Megumi would soon get over her strange behavior. He didn't know how many walks around town he can take. And speaking giving thanks...Kenshin opened his mouth, about to express his gratitude, when Hiko decided to ruin the moment.  
  
"And about all those sake that you consumed," Hiko began in a low dangerous voice, "you're going to pay for them all!"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
Kenshin promptly dropped dead-weight to the ground.  
  
  
END NOTE: References to Kaoru's poisoning Hiko... (Yuki points to her fic titled "Conquering Hiko") Shameless plugging too... Aw, please? Sano's planet of cheese... there is absolutely no explanation for that. I just happen to like cheese. A lot. As for Kenshin's part not being so serious, I'm going to be honest, I cannot write Kenshin and Megumi the way I can write say, Aoshi and Kaoru. I just don't have it in me. And let's face it, for the k+k fans, no one would ever believe that Kenshin would choose Megumi over Kaoru. I do not have the will, or the inspiration to write a Kenshin and Megumi piece. So, uhm, gomen for any K+M fans here. I am trying, but always in vain. But, I will continue to try. So hope you have the patience with me. I'm really a weird writer, having all these unnecessary hang-ups. Hiko's little trip down to memory is totally uninspired. I know. Sorry... I have no excuse, just that I thought Hiko and Kenshin ought to have their "drunk talk". Forgiveness. Especially for all the delayed chapters. I am working on them. I promise. Well, aside from all that, feel free to point out what else sucked on this chapter. Chapter 10 anyone? Any hands raising in the air? Should I now venture into the not-so-unknown? Leave me a note and we'll see where this is going to head and end ok? Reviews please 


	11. Mismatched 10

Mismatched  
Chapter 10 - How to Play Fair  
  
KENSHIN  
  
It was near dawn. The wind was a lot fiercer than yesterday and he wondered if winter would come earlier this year. Autumn had barely started but he could feel the cold depressing air surrounding him. It was probably because the sight of snow always brought painful memories.   
  
Blood and snow. The two were so universally different it was wrong that whenever he thought of winter, the smell of blood would fill his nose. And then the ache would follow. It would thrum in his body until he could no longer bear it. And only the cold seemed to get the pain to recede. Or it could be that the cold only made him numb.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to think of these. He didn't want the same memory haunting him over and over again. He had to learn how to let go and breathe in the scent of winter without tasting blood and regret and pain and hate at the back of his throat. Perhaps Kaoru would be willing to help him move on. She seemed to be the only one who had the patience to hold him without ever asking why. And she was always warm. She melted the coldness in him.  
  
It had been so long since he had last seen her - had been close enough to catch a glimpse of that secret smile that could stop his heart; catch a whiff of her jasmine-scent. She had been so far from him these last two days. He missed her so much. Missed her in ways that he never thought was possible. He had thought of telling her everything - especially about Tomoe. Because if he did, he felt that it would allow him to really love her. Because as long as he had that secret hovering between them, he had no right to claim her as his. Even though it was the one thing he desperately longed for.   
  
Hiko's dead lover - she had no smile, no name, no face, but she haunted him so - was now always at the back of his mind. He would never allow that to happen to Kaoru. To be a lonely ghost. If that happened, he'd be so empty. So damn empty. And cold. And bitter. And in no way of capable of feeling, of loving and being saved. He was tired of being all those things.  
  
And this was his last chance to be saved. Kaoru would save him, and maybe, if he fought hard enough, if he willed himself to be stronger, he can save her too. He can save both of them just as she had saved Yahiko and Sano and Megumi and everyone else that had come to live inside her dojo - her home... her heart.  
  
Kenshin trudged back to the Aoiya. His shishou's depressing life seemed a lot more miserable now. And he certainly didn't want to end up living in a hut a top a lonely hill at Kyoto drinking himself to death (and yes, he heard that from Megumi). Besides, Kenshin thought that would be too redundant for the Masters of the Hiten Mitsuruugi. And Hiko would certainly accuse him of being a copycat.  
  
Later, as soon as Kaoru wakes up, he would speak to her. He would tell her. And then he'd asked for forgiveness and then he'd hold her hand and he would not let her go - he'll kiss her. Kenshin reconsidered this. Maybe, he'd kiss her first. That seemed like a better option. If she kissed him back, he'd just have to fight the urge to happily die at that very instant. After all, after a kiss, there are other stuff bound to happen, right?  
  
Argh, Kenshin! Shame on you! You're starting to think like an over-sexed Megumi. Well, perhaps under-sexed is a more suitable term for him, after all...   
  
His rurounin-self mentally kicked him in the head, effectively cutting his line of thoughts. You will not go there. You will not.   
  
Kenshin sighed. He was a still a man dammit! He wasn't Buddha for crying out loud! Still, he relented. After all, it would be inappropriate for him to let his thoughts wander to that area when he still wasn't sure if Kaoru would take him back. Considering that that damn Iceberg (he had started calling Shinamori that) had now squeezed himself in the picture.   
  
He wondered for the millionth angry time what was wrong with Shinamori. Of course, he still had that memory of Kaoru asking him where Aoshi was. The image of Kaoru, beautiful in her kimono and smiling brightly in the morning, asking for Aoshi was forever burned in his head. It would take, say, Aoshi's death for it to be erased. Kenshin took in deep breaths. Calm down. Some rational part of his brain ordered. It wasn't like Aoshi sought her out. She did.   
  
Kenshin sighed. The dilemma was just so damn profound. He loved Kaoru. Loved her too much that he was willing to stay away from her just so that he can shield her from any harm. But in the end, it was his heart that did get to decide. And he's going to have to stick to that decision - especially since Hiko had threatened him that should he back out, he wasn't going to get out of Kyoto alive. Aside from that glaring fact, Kenshin didn't want to start re-thinking about it, agonizing all over again the fact that he cannot change his past. Regretfully, whatever his future might be, it would be marred by that past. His greatest fear was that she would be marred by his past. A past that has got nothing to do with her, all the more making it unfair and more painful for him to bear.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. He imagined Kaoru's warm smile, her tender heart, the silent strength that she possessed... They could do it together. Him and Kaoru. He would make sure of that. For once, in his life, he would to follow his heart with both faith and hope. And maybe, he can dream and live again. Getting his strength from Kaoru, he hardened his resolve and resumed his walk back to the Aoiya.   
  
No sooner had he stepped inside the gates of their temporary resident when he promptly stopped dead on his track. Standing right in front of the porch, arms crossed and looking like an Iceberg was Aoshi.   
  
Well, good morning Kenshin! He greeted himself sarcastically. First person you see today just had to be him. "Isn't it too early to meditate Aoshi?" he asked neutrally, stepping inside the porch.  
  
Aoshi looked at him with slitted eyes. "I was waiting for you." He said in his cold monotonous voice that filled the empty lawn.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Naze?" He asked calmly.  
  
"First, we wait for Sagara." Aoshi said, his tone not changing in the least bit. And as if on cue, Sano emerged from the door, his clothes rumpled and to Kenshin's surprise, Sano was sporting a new but already fading black eye.  
  
This is going to be an even weirder day than yesterday, Kenshin realized with a heavy sigh.  
SANO  
  
Sano stumbled out of the door. His groggy brain managed to register the fact that he was outside the porch, wind whipping his hair. For the hundredth time since he had woken up, he cursed the day Kaoru *invited* him to join in this all-too-wonderful autumn vacation which frankly, wasn't so wonderful at all. His lazy brown eyes flicked first to the horizon, gritting his teeth as the dark blue-black sky seemed to beam and smile at him "hello." This was the first and last time he was going to catch a glimpse of the sky this early. Still damn dark and bluish.  
  
Sano then turned to face Kenshin who was standing almost side by side with the fucking Ice Prick who had woken him up. Sano grimaced. "This better be fucking good Shinamori," he growled, trying to keep his damn eyes and ears open.  
  
Aoshi remained stoic as ever and that only served to infuriate him more. He turned to Kenshin who seemed as clueless as he was. He rolled his eyes. Well, Kenshin was always clueless wasn't he? Sano wasn't in the mood for male bonding especially with these two. Well, maybe if there were sake and gambling involved he wouldn't be so damn grumpy. Maybe if it wasn't scheduled at 4 in the morning he would've even offered them at least a decent greeting. Sano fought the urge to snore. Yawn. He meant yawn. And yawn he did.   
  
"First time to see daylight, Sagara?" Aoshi asked a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Sano chose to ignore that snide remark. He yawned once more as if to prove a point. I don't care Shinamori. I fucking don't care.   
  
"What happened to your eyes?" Kenshin asked, his tone speaking of half-concern, half-amusement.  
  
Sano gingerly touched the sore spot and winced. The fact that Megumi hadn't even bothered to offer to heal it (or in most cases, add damage to it) last night had weirdly added it's painful throbbing. It had been Misao who had patiently placed healing herbs on his face. "Fucking Weasel got a temper problem." He muttered darkly.  
  
This got some reaction of sort from Aoshi who growled menacingly. "Ah! You can react after all!" Sano said with much sarcasm as he can muster. "Jou-chan been teaching you how to feel?" He added raising his chin in mock defiance.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Sagara," Shinamori said in his cold voice.  
  
"No, not really. But I've been waiting to ask for a bit of an explanation."   
  
"Why haven't you?" Aoshi challenged him.   
  
At the back of Sano's mind he was quick to notice Kenshin's choice of not participating and not trying to break up what seemed to him as a very promising verbal exchange of, quite possibly, the third degree. He wondered why. But he was too pre-occupied with giving Shinamori a piece of his mind. "Can't stand annoying people." He quipped, adding a smirk.   
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrows. And that was that. What? His retort wasn't too sharp for the Temple Trotter? Sano was little disappointed. Obviously, Shinamori didn't get the point. "I meant you as the annoying person." He added hastily.   
  
Same blank expression. He turned to Kenshin, "He reacted a couple of minutes ago. Didn't he?" He asked solemnly. He regarded Aoshi once more, giving him a look from head to toe. "Think there's a switch that we need to turn on first? Maybe some sort of secret word... like, maybe, Misao Weasel Girl."  
  
And again, that low growl. Aha! Password acquired! Sano thought smirking.   
  
"What is this about Aoshi?" Kenshin finally asked, cutting off whatever remark that Aoshi might have said. There was something in Kenshin's tone that made Sano look at his friend. The seriousness of his voice was like hot water splashed on a pile of ice (whatever that meant, Sano thought frowning). Kenshin was standing quietly, shadows hiding his face and eyes. He looked a little... well, for a change, he didn't look like the quiet ever patient stupidly-smiling rurouni.  
  
There was a tense silence between the two. Actually, there was a tense heavy silence between all of them. Sano looked from Kenshin and then at Aoshi, and if he was able to look at himself without looking like an idiot, he would have done so. They all seemed so strung out. Of course this could be accounted to the fact that...  
  
"It's about Kamiya-san..."  
  
Before Aoshi was able to finish his sentence, Sano's jaw dropped and he practically cried out in surprise. The wheels of his brain suddenly becoming alive at the mention of Jou-chan's name, in that tone, in front and addressed to Kenshin no less. He turned to glare at Aoshi, "You're not going to ask *us* for permission to *date* Jou-chan are you?" He asked aghast. And even though Kenshin was a good few feet away from him, he could practically feel the ex-hitokiri tensing up.   
  
Shinamori had just showed his stupid side. Glory to Kami! The guy was capable of being stupid too. His celebration was short lived. As the obvious tension shifted to something more akin to hostility. Aw, crap, he won't be able to diffuse the situation now, since he really would do something equally stupid if Aoshi was going to ask for Jou-chan's hand.   
  
Aoshi opened his mouth once again. Sure that he was going to say something that can cause something short of a world war, Sano beat him to it. "I've got two words for you, No fucking way!" Sano abruptly paused, tilting his head, as though listening to the echoes of his words. He grimaced. "Actually, those were three, but you've got a lot of nerve to..."  
  
"Perhaps you would like me to finish before you both gang up on me?" Aoshi asked calmly, his voice flat and unconcerned.  
  
The guy is so fucking irritating. Lemme me at him! He woke me up! He's a complete jerk to Misao. Now he's stealing Jou-chan from you. Lemme at him. Sano tried to make lunging motions, waiting for Kenshin to stop him when he realized he was stuck in his place and had barely even said a word. Frowning, he wondered why his body wasn't cooperating. Oh. That's right. It was still numb from sleep. He fought the urge to yawn, thinking that it would be quite ridiculous to start yawning all over the place, especially with matters like these being discussed.  
  
He yawned.  
  
"Go on." Kenshin said quietly, sounding as though he was trying to spit the words out.   
  
For a few seconds, Sano wasn't sure if Kenshin meant that he go on and do something about Shinamori. Before Sano can order his fingers to move, Aoshi had already spoken up.   
  
"It's about Kamiya-san and Takani-san and Misao." Aoshi finished quietly. The three names seemed to have diffused a bomb as there was a sudden silence around them, with nothing but the slight hissing of the wind filling their surrounding. And then Sano spoke, shattering the stillness that had threatened to lull him back to sleep...  
  
"We're going to talk about the girls?!" He roared incredulously. Aoshi had woken him up so that they can start comparing who has the nicest eyes (that would be Kaoru) and the cutest butt (that would definitely be Misao, though he dread actually voicing that one out loud). The world as he once knew it had just come to its end. Sano rolled his eyes, missing the confused looks that passed on the faces of Kenshin and Aoshi. "Couldn't we talk about them, oh, I don't know, around say lunch? Over tea or sake? When were all wide awake so we can decide who's sexiest (Megumi - all the way!) among them?" Sano grumbled, yawning at the irrelevance of their supposed 'meeting'. Really, he could be doing more important things than these. Like dreaming and drooling in his sleep. Sano yawned again. Wasn't yawning supposed to be contagious? Kenshin and Aoshi just looked at him strangely, no signs of sleepiness. What was wrong with these people? "What?" he asked defensively.   
  
"You don't notice anything Sagara, I'm not surprised." Aoshi said, his higher-than-thou- tone of voice finally snapping Sano from his half-asleep state.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. Sano gave Aoshi a cold look. "Oh, I notice a lot of things, Zen Master Girlfriend Stealer."   
  
And to the utter shock and annoyance of Sano, Aoshi actually smiled at him. A humorless all knowing smile, "Of course that's how you would see it."  
  
Sano blinked. Okay, now was the good time to say, "huh?"  
  
"When did you noticed?" Kenshin asked from out of nowhere.  
  
Sano whipped his head, almost surprised to see Kenshin there. "Noticed what?" Sano couldn't help but ask. "What the fuck is going on here?"   
  
"From the first day. Of course I wasn't sure then, but yesterday had been very insightful." Aoshi answered calmly.   
  
"First day of what?" Sano asked trying to keep up with the conversation.   
  
"Pretty clever wouldn't you say Battousai?" Aoshi said talking to Kenshin, pointedly ignoring Sano.  
  
"I can assure that it wasn't Kaoru's idea. This is not like her. She isn't this underhanded." Kenshin said in an even tone.  
  
"I didn't say it was her idea." Aoshi returned quite evenly.  
  
Sano sucked in angry breaths. "Hey! I'm still here!"   
  
Both men turned to look at him. Kenshin frowned and Aoshi looked so smug Sano had to fight off the urge to jump on him and wring the answer out of his neck.   
  
"The girls' conspiracy." Kenshin said as though it explained everything.  
  
Sano snapped his fingers, grinning madly. "Oh! Yeah! That's right." He glared at Kenshin and then at Aoshi. His face darkened, "Conspiracy to what?"  
  
"To confuse us." Aoshi said, "to get their answers."  
  
There was a rather long pause and then, "Well, Shinamori, thank you. Could you get any more vague than that?" Sano asked crossing his arms against his chest, his clenched fist painfully tight.  
  
"Surely you've noticed the way they, uhm... suddenly turned their attention to... uhm... Sano, why do you think Misao was always hanging out with you?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'd say there are several reasons, but I'm going to state the most obvious: because she enjoys my company?" Sano said huffily, watching Shinamori for any reaction.  
  
Sano's whole concept of the world was forever changed when Aoshi, totally unprovoked, chuckled loudly. Sano took a step back, "You! You can actually laugh?" He asked, obviously shaken.  
  
Aoshi abruptly stopped and glared at him. "They are playing with us. They are trying to find out if we would act like a bunch of jealous immature sixteen year old brats if they start spending time with someone else."   
  
Something in Sano's head clicked. But he refused to believe it. Because that would mean that... well, it would change a lot of things, including his theory that he and Megumi were only verbal sparring partners and to actually harbor any real feeling for her was futile. It would mean that he had been so blind for so long and had wasted so much time being a coward. So naturally, Sano's first reaction was to argue with them and be indignant. And for some reason, he found the whole idea ridiculous. "Hehehe... that's really funny coming from you two. You've both gone insane and paranoid and I'm going back to bed." He made a move to return inside when Aoshi spoke up.  
  
"I'm sure you think that the girls aren't capable of this," and at Aoshi's next words his voice actually lowered, "and I admire your belief in their innocence, but this is exactly what I would expect from Takani-san."  
  
Something in the way Aoshi said that unleashed some long-ago anger in Sano that he thought he had forgotten and buried deep along with other not-so-pleasant emotions and memories that haunted him. He whirled angrily "Oh, and you know her so well right? After all you've spent *so* much time with her. Keeping her captive all those years so that you can force her to make those stupid drugs!"   
  
There, it was out. His long hidden anger at Aoshi for hurting Megumi that way. Something that he had not been able to forgive and to forget. He never addressed this anger, because it would be another proof of how much he had fallen for Megumi. How much her pain, even those of long ago when he was not yet even present in her life, affected him so deeply.   
  
Aoshi looked him in the eye and there was something in them that reduced his anger, perhaps it was the look of admission in Aoshi's eyes that he had done harm and that he was actually paying for it.   
Sano clenched his jaws.   
  
"I understand if you cannot forgive me for that." Aoshi said quietly. His tone serious, almost respectful.   
  
Sano took a deep breath. "No. I won't forgive you for it. Megumi probably has, but that's because she's a better person than I am."  
  
Aoshi turned to look at him. Suddenly understanding Sano's anger. His need to have that anger. Aoshi nodded silently, bowing his head for a moment, as though to receive Sano's anger full force, and then straightening his back, an odd expression lighting up his face.   
  
Sano relaxed. He let out a long sigh, feeling better. Maybe releasing this anger had expunged most of the hate that he felt. He could and would hate and be angry for Megumi - to take that burden off her chest. He'd go that far for her. And Aoshi knew why. Maybe he and Shinamori can finally be civil towards each other. Forget friends though, there was no way he'd be friends with someone who meditates all day! Where was the fun in that!  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin began.  
  
Sano waved his wands in the air, as though he was shooing a bug, (very manly, he thought). "I'm fine, Kenshin." He said ignoring the red-haired and speaking only to Aoshi. "Megumi's underhandedness, especially when well thought of, is a legend. I should know, I've been a victim of it for some time now." Sano smiled slowly, "It's actually nice to know it's not always directed solely at me."   
  
Kenshin and Aoshi wordlessly nodded in complete agreement. "I just wonder how she had managed to convince Kaoru and Misao-dono."   
  
"Are you kidding me? We're talking about Megumi here Kenshin. She was able to convince you to walk around town, drag you to the market and weep for falling autumn leaves by that stupid park for two straight days!"  
  
Kenshin turned red. "I had been... distracted then." He explained lamely.  
  
"Wondering what Jou-chan and Shinamori were meditating about? What position they were in?" Sano asked snickering, not able to help himself.  
  
"Orroooo!"  
  
Aoshi angrily hissed.  
  
"Wait!" Sano suddenly exclaimed, sounding both alarmed and upset. "Does this mean that Misao doesn't really like me?" He asked no one in particular. But before anyone can answer, Sano's whole face brightened, "You mean Megumi doesn't really like you?" he said, directing the question at Kenshin.   
  
"Er, Sano, you mean you were actually jealous?" Kenshin asked slyly smiling at Sano.   
  
"Of course I -" Sano stopped and bit his lips and then, smiled smugly, "Right and don't tell me you weren't." He shot back. Kenshin's smile turned sheepish as he looked guiltily at Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi shrugged. "Well I wasn't" Aoshi declared not looking at any of them.  
  
"Sure." Sano drawled. "I guess you just wanted to meet us and make sure that we know so that the girls can go about their silly plan." He said smiling at Aoshi who didn't look amused.  
  
"Well, that is the plan Sagara." Aoshi said his voice loosing that calmness to be replaced by... was that a hint of mischievous tone in Shinamori's voice?  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
Sano smiled slowly, the idea suddenly sinking in. "I like that." He said nodding thoughtfully. "Give the girls a dose of their own medicine." He said his head already spinning with dozens of ideas.  
  
Aoshi seeming to read his mind, snapped back to attention, all business-like and formal once again, "That is not what I meant."  
  
"Wait... you mean, we will let them... continue?" Kenshin's purple eyes were huge and unbelieving.  
  
"Ne Kenshin, I know you've seen Jou-chan on mad jealous rampages, but I'd like to give those girls a lesson they won't forget." Sano said looking eerily excited.  
  
"Lesson on?" Kenshin said sounding unsure.  
  
"Not messing up with us!" Sano declared cracking his knuckles. "We'll give them their answers alright! It's time for them to learn the real ways of seduction!" He was really getting into this idea. He rubbed his hands enthusiastically. "We'll see who's going to start acting like jealous immature sixteen year old brats."  
  
"Seduction?" Aoshi asked, his voice sounding cold and ice encrusted.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you sleep with Jou-chan, Shinamori!" He said happily ignoring Kenshin's endless sputtering of "oro's" and "Sano's".   
  
"We're just going to teach them how to play fair." He said out loud, totally convinced that Aoshi's plan was so fucking brilliant it was almost painful. Really.  
  
Finally! Things are looking up in what moments ago seemed to be a doomed vacation. This was going to be so much fun!  
AOSHI  
  
Sagara has gone mad. He should've never told him of his plan. He should've never.  
  
"C'mmon!" Sano argued trying to persuade them. "Would you look at my point?!"   
  
"Point? You have a point?" Aoshi asked gritting his teeth. "My plan did not consist of making it easy for them. I was going to suggest that we effectively ignore them and not have any reaction to whatever it is that they are currently doing. Proving to them that their plan did not and would never work and that there are better, more rational and honest ways in dealing with matters of the heart."   
  
Both Kenshin and Sano stared at him, their eyes speaking of surprise that actually robbed them of speech. "What?" He asked annoyed.   
  
Kenshin was the first to shake the shock off, "Er, it's just that..."  
  
"That was the longest sentence that I have ever heard from you since this whole freaky autumn vacation started." Sano said in a mock-surprise voice.  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "My plan is perfect." He said and that was that.  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't." Sano said, "In fact I think it was something so brilliant *I* should've thought of it!"  
  
Aoshi used all his energy not to roll his eyes and keep that blank look on his face. He had no intentions or whatsoever of working with Sagara and Battousai. Nor was he interested in Sano's twisted plans.  
  
"It would be a lot more confusing for the girls if we actually react and return the attention they are giving us." Sano pointed out.   
  
"No." Aoshi said. Back to his monosyllable. They had been more effective.   
  
"Just look at it this way, do you really think that Megumi would fall for Kenshin as soon as he starts to actually listen to what she's telling him?" Sano asked, his eyes over bright. Clearly, with what little time that he had, Sano had already thought of all these quite thoroughly. Or, he hadn't thought of it at all, Aoshi half grimaced, half smirked.  
  
"Sano, I do listen to Megumi-dono!" Kenshin said sounding guilty.  
  
Sano snorted, "Right. Kenshin, shut-up. Let me do the talking here. You have no problem with Jou-chan, she's head over heels in love with you." Sano dismissed Battousai with another wave of his hands.   
  
Kenshin opened his mouth but Sano shot him a look. Aoshi wondered how could Battousai ever stand this loud-mouthed, trash-talking punk. "I do not care what Takani-san do with Battousai." Aoshi answered crossly.  
  
Sano's brown eyes glittered. "Oh, so you're scared that Misao might actually fall for *my* charms." Sano taunted.  
  
"That is not it!" Aoshi cried, wincing at the pain spreading from his temples. He was really going to wring Sano's neck... "You seem awfully confident that Megumi is loyal to you." he returned evenly.  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying that if you were Megumi, you'd actually like Kenshin instead of me." Sano said looking like a mad man.  
  
"What kind of a question is that!?" Aoshi practically screamed. "No, if I were Megumi, I would choose neither of you two!"  
  
"I know! You're afraid that Jou-chan would not fall for you, considering your lack of charms!" And again, Sano seemed to be deaf to Battousai's "oro's" and "Sano's".   
  
Aoshi glared at Kenshin to shut him up. His "oro's" were far more irritating than Sagara himself. He stared at Sano coldly. "I can assure you, Sagara, that that is not true."  
  
This time, there were no "oro's" from Battousai. "What is that supposed to mean, Shinamori?" he asked quietly.  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrows. "It means that..." Sano was quick to cut him off.   
  
"Kenshin don't mind him. Do you honestly think that Jou-chan would like him?" Aoshi watched as Sano flippantly waved his hands in the air, "Jou-chan would have the top of her head blown off from his monosyllabic answers." Sano then turned towards him again, "I know what your problem is."   
  
"Really?" Aoshi said in the coldest voice that he could muster.   
  
Sano didn't seem in the least affected. In fact, he seemed to have made this discussion into some challenge that he was hell bent on winning. Fat chance of that, Aoshi thought grimly, knowing that it might actually take years for Sagara to accept defeat. A theory that Sano was now successfully proving to be true.  
  
"Yes. You are afraid to know how strong Misao's love for you is. After all, you've been pushing her away for far too long." Sano answered, his brown eyes glittering with certainty.   
  
"I think that applies to me too." Himura interrupted out of nowhere. It was high time for Battousai to be ignored, Aoshi thought, not even giving Himura a glance. After all the red-haired wasn't saying something actually new here. Himura's pushing-the-girl-away-skills was slowly but surely becoming more legendary than his sword skills.  
  
But something in Aoshi's chest stirred in protest as soon as Sano's accusations were let out, the satisfied smirk etched on the Chicken Head's face added up to his already rising anger. Had Misao actually told Sagara that? Aoshi's cold blue eyes darkened. He had not meant to push her too far away from him. How could he? He could not even imagine himself living without her constant bubbling laughter and the quietness of her smiles. He had every reason to distance himself from Misao. What kind of a man was he if he claimed Misao without having all of his demons expunged? His Misao deserved him without the guilt and self-hate that up until now, he could not let go.   
  
"What? You actually thought she'd wait for you?" Sagara asked in an incredulous, reprimanding voice.  
  
"I never..." Aoshi began, not completely understanding why he had to explain himself to these people. He stopped and smirked at Sano, "Are you talking more about Takani-san than Misao?" he asked with surprising smugness.   
  
Silence. Good. That shut him up, Aoshi thought satisfied with Sagara's sudden loss for words. He hoped it would last until the group's last day at Kyoto, but as many wise men would say, 'you can't have everything that you wish for in life.'  
  
"Ok. Fine. We're all major assholes." Sano declared. "This is the time to change that." Sano said impossibly sounding more all-too-knowing and bossy than ever.  
  
Aoshi this time was not able to help but roll his eyes in utter disbelief. "Right, by making it seem that we've lost our interests in them." He said, giving a short nod, "Good thinking Sagara." He said challenging Sano. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Himura take a step in the direction between him and Sano. There was no reason for Battousai to keep them in line. Aoshi wasn't even interested in picking up a fight. Misao would most probably not approve. Nor would Kamiya-san and the rest of the Aoiya. As for Takani-san, well, Sano in physical pain seemed to be Takani-san's most favorite moments. Aoshi didn't need to wonder why.  
  
Sagara didn't seem insulted in the least bit. Perhaps, he didn't get it that he meant 'good thinking' as being translated to "you dumb ass." Said dumb ass continued on with his loss cause. "I'd say so too myself, but then that would be bragging, and I just don't do that." He answered, in clear response to Aoshi's 'compliment.' "We're going to make them realize that they do love us despite our ass-hole-ness."  
  
Aoshi let the foul language pass. After all, it pretty much summed up Sagara. "That doesn't make sense." He argued instead, praying that logic would be something Sano was familiar with. Since out-right deliberate insults were ignored as well as the thinly veiled and not so thinly veiled sarcastic put-downs. There seemed to be nothing that can penetrate Sagara's thick skull.  
  
"I highly doubt that their plan made sense either. But it worked fairly well."  
  
"Fairly well? We just discovered their 'plan' in a span of two days! How can it have worked 'well'?"   
  
"Because, Shinamori, let me remind you how jealous you look right exactly on the first day of the girl's plan-"  
  
"For the last time," Aoshi began, erasing the memory of Sano lying on top of a laughing, happy Misao.  
  
"You looked like you were going to go get your kodachi, put me on a chopping board, mince and cut and dice me into oblivion. And that's just the light version buddy."  
  
"Don't call me buddy." Aoshi said in his coldest voice.  
  
"You got jealous. Kenshin got jealous. I'd say their plan worked outstandingly well!" Sano was just unshakeable.   
  
Faulty logic! Very faulty, but he'd have to give Sano that. Aoshi still could not believe what kind of food poisoning the girls were suffering from to concoct of something so positively, infinitely ridiculous. There were so many things wrong with the plan that he was surprised to found out that it actually worked on Sagara and Himura. He was never jealous of Sano and Misao. Never. Not ever. Never ever. Not even once. It didn't even crossed his mind. Not at all. He had been totally calm about it. Never worried. Never disturbed. Or Hurt. Or pained. Just, never.  
  
"Finished convincing yourself?" Sano suddenly asked, shaking Aoshi out of his stupor.  
  
"I wasn't... what?" He asked, not wanting to believe that he had been so obvious... that he had been so open at that particular moment that Sagara had read his mind, his emotions. Thoughts of Misao rendered him vulnerable. Wasn't that enough of a reason already why he should not allow her to strip him off of the protective wall he had built around him ever since he was a child?  
  
"Geesh, Aoshi, get the fuck out of your head and face the real world, dammit! You're just as bad as Kenshin having split personality!"  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin said in a warning voice.  
  
"Whatever we do, in the end they would be the one to decide. Because we aren't allowed to decide anyway. We've lost that after we've selfishly tried to push them away because of our own personal fears... Whatever we do would reflect on their decision."  
  
"Che. That made sense." He heard Himura mutter in a surprised voice.   
  
"But don't we want to see how they would react once they find out that other men could love them? Isn't it what we want? Isn't that the point of their whole plan aside from making us realize what assholes we are?" Sano asked, eyeing him and Himura.  
  
"We want them to love someone else?" Aoshi asked, the words seemed so foreign in his ears. Misao and someone else. But it was possible. Why hadn't he seen that before?  
  
"Hell no! But if they do, what else can we do? Think about it Kenshin, beside you, who else had Jou-chan had the chance to fall in love with? What if she loves you only out of habit. Same goes for Misao and Megumi."  
  
"Love out of habit..." Kenshin echoed thoughtfully, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I say it's only fair that we give the girls what they are looking for. A sign that they are in love with us because they are, and not because of some other reason."  
  
"Like out of habit..." Aoshi said, his voice sounding wistful, tinged with fear.   
  
"Yes." Sano answered evenly.  
  
"I'm going to regret this." Aoshi wondered who said that, looking from Kenshin to Sagara, who had their eyebrows raised. With an oath of surprise he realized that it was him who said it. Fuck.  
  
Sano grinned. "Ha! I knew you'd see the light, Shinamori. Kenshin?"  
  
Himura muttered a muffled answer. It sounded like, "Regret is an understatement."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sano said triumphantly, "Then we start this tomorrow."  
  
"What is she falls in love with you." Kenshin asked quietly.  
  
"Then at least you'd know that once, she loved you, but you threw it away." As Aoshi said this, his thoughts were suddenly filled with Misao's happy laugh.  
  
"Wait!" Sano asked, shattering the silence.  
  
"What is it Sagara?" Aoshi asked irritated to have been roped into this blasted plan.  
  
"Do we, like, get to kiss them?" Sagara asked this in what sounded to Aoshi as over eager.  
  
"You fucking pervert!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone with his choice of words.   
  
"I didn't say we shove our tongues up their tonsils!" Sano said throwing up his hands in exasperation.  
  
"Sano..." Himura said in a warning voice.  
  
"Chaste, close mouthed kiss..." Sano asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Aoshi thought about this for a whole minute. He looked at Sano and then at Himura. Something in Aoshi, he didn't know what, made him speak, "Fine." he said curtly.  
  
There was a brief moment of surprised silence and then Kenshin muttered his agreement, "Fine."  
  
"But if they open their mouths?"   
  
Aoshi was going to hit him. "I'll rip your tonsils out." He said instead.  
  
"Same goes to you." Kenshin said turning to look at him in the eye.  
  
"Did we just agree to rip each other's tonsils?" Sano asked frowning.  
  
"Yes." Aoshi said   
  
"Ok." Sano said with a shrug.  
  
And that was that. Their plan was now official.   
End Chapter 10. Review Please. Notes on the next chapter... 


	12. Mismatched 11

Mismatched 

Chapter 11 - The Spectators

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you all enjoyed chapter 10. And oh, just want to congratulate **lebleuphenix** who said that the girl's plan would fail in three days! Dead on! 

And also to **Priscilla **who wrote a review about "loving out of habit" which you all knew I used last chapter - that was brilliant! I hope you didn't mind too much that I used it. It pretty much summed up what I wanted the fic to show... confusing real love and, "love out of habit"

I would love to thank each one of you personally but I've been really busy... but I swear, due thanks would be given! You all deserve them. This is sort of a filler chapter, don't exactly know what made me write it, but I do hope you'd still like it. You can flame me. In fact, I urge you to. I'd like to know what you think of this little experimental chapter. But be a little kinder, ok? Thanks. 

I promise, for this summer, after this fic, I'd be dead set on working on and finishing Rabukome. Hope there are still people interested in that fic! Well, as always, feel free to tell me anything you want. Oh, and Shiro is the name of that other Oni guy right? Seesh, if not, well can someone help me? Thanks. So sorry for not doing my research. 

Mismatched 

Chapter 11 - The Spectators

Clouds even darker from the last two days hung from the sky that no beams of sunshine filtered through the slits of bamboo walls. Gray shadows were thrown everywhere, jagged lines that crisscrossed across the wooden floor, making the whole house seemed gloomier - less homey. The silence that surrounded the Aoiya added to the slowly creeping stillness and coldness of the day. There was little movement from the inside that one would think that the once cheery, noisy home had been deserted. It had been days, three to be exact, since laughter was heard from inside. It seemed that everyone walked on tiptoes, afraid of one wrong move, or perhaps cautious of each others movement.

Paranoia is in the air. 

But somewhere at the corner of this house, something else was brewing - floating about in hushed whispers and barely contained giggles. 

Around the low table of the kitchen, a small group of people had converged. This little space had become their official headquarters. Today, like the rest of the three days before, they were all getting ready for the task at hand, especially since the information acquired had been disseminated and discussed properly. 

Plates cluttered quietly accompanied by the light hissing of water, bubbling as blue fires licked at the bottom of the coal-colored bottom of an ancient pot. Gray-white smoke wafted through the air.

Very familiar, very routinely task. This was what had been going on ever since the first day of the week when it all began.

"Boys." This statement was accompanied by a long-suffering sigh followed by a chuckle.

"Men." A voice corrected evenly.

This one word brought out bursts of barely-controlled giggling from Okon and Omasu. The girls shoved their fists on their mouths, trying to stifle the laughter that bubbled in their throats and threatened to spill from their lips. Shiro scowled at them.

"Oh, you should've heard them. Talking so bravely. Ripping each other's tonsils. How silly!" Omasu exclaimed and doubled over with laughter.

"No better than the way the girls had argued the past few nights." Shiro said furiously mincing vegetables. He sounded so much like the three arguing boys at the porch early this morning: proud and so very indignant.

"I still can't believe it took barely an hour for Aoshi-sama to agree with Sano! I've always thought that he'd fight this very idea to death." Omasu said as she stirred the soup that she was making. 

"Well, at least they didn't discuss it for two days and two nights. Just goes to show how indecisive girls are." Shiro said in his all too knowing voice.

"Just goes to show how stupid boys are!" Okon corrected primly. The echoed answer was laden with both amusement and exasperation. "The girls actually took their time to plan and decide!"

"Great planning indeed. Having been found out so easily. Stunning success! Congratulations! Females are out on the lose! What's next then? World Denomination?" Shiro asked raising his eyebrow and giving the girls a look.

And because he was a man, and women have quite the talent in ignoring men, his sarcastic observations were effectively ignored. "Did you see the look on Aoshi-sama's face when Sano asked him if they get to kiss the girls?" Omasu asked changing the subject with ease.

Shiro's scowled deepen, not liking the fact that he was out number and therefore whatever his comments were, they don't actually amount to anything. Women do stick up for themselves much effectively than men, he thought sourly as he watched Okon and Omasu squealed and giggled with bare suppressed delight. 

"Oh... I wish there had been enough light, it was so damn annoying trying to watch from the tree! But I thought I saw smoke rise up from Aoshi-sama's ears!"  Okon answered, her eyes bright with amusement.

"I hardly think that Sagara would dare kiss our little Misao. And if he does..." Shiro announced with valor. The sound of knife hitting the chopping board was slowly rising in volume as his mincing turned to chopping. Very soon, the whole board would be reduced into tiny little pieces.

"It would be sad ne, if Misao-chan gets her first kiss from Sano?" Omasu asked, frowning a bit.

"I rather bet that Sano would end up dead before he even gets the chance to kiss Misao. Megumi-san had been keeping a close eye on him." Omasu said remembering a crawling Megumi from last night, peeking from a small gap at the shoji door where inside Misao had been tending Sano's black eye. That, she thought, was a sight she'd never forget. She'd be telling it up to her grand old days, with her great grand children sitting around her listening with interest and Hiko-sama laughing by her side. What a pretty picture!

"The question is, would Aoshi-sama kiss Kamiya-san?" Okon said with a thoughtful nod of her head. "He seemed to have quite developed a liking towards her."

"He has not!" Shiro said all out once and then paused, "has he, Okon? You're the one in-charge of watching them."

Okon paused tilting her head, mentally viewing pieces of evidence she had acquired from her spying. "Well... they had meditated together on the first day. Aoshi-sama would not have tolerated her presence if he did not like her." This information was greeted by silence. "But really, the boys have already professed their undying love earlier. It's the girls that I'm worried about. Would Kamiya-san return Aoshi-sama's kiss? That is the question."

"Oh, don't be foolish." Omasu said with a pout. "Aoshi-sama and Kamiya-san would likely happen once hell freezes over, so to speak. Do you see the way Kamiya-san looks at Himura-san? There is no way that she'd forget about Hiko-sama's deshi that quickly." 

"Still, Himura-san had been avoiding her all week. If I had been a girl, I would've surely turned my attention to another man." Shiro said absentmindedly clearing the table.

Okon and Omasu changed funny looks. Shiro, being a true paranoid male specie, turned his head to glare at the two women, "What?" he asked frowning at the half smile etched on their faces. "What's so funny?" 

Men are clueless too, so this wasn't something new to Omasu and Okon.

"Nothing." Omasu said dismissing Shiro with a wave of her wooden spatula. "It just sounded weird... you looking for another man." Omasu smiled slowly.

Shiro rolled his eyes, "I said, had I been a girl I would've..." realizing that he'd be repeating what was already becoming highly controversial statement, he stopped to glare at Omasu again. 

"Yes, Shiro? You want to add something?" Omasu challenged him, her eyes glinting in the dimmed room.

"Forget it." He grumbled quietly.

Okon cleared her voice, indicating that they should return to the matter at hand. "We barely know the workings of Himura-san and Kamiya-san's relationship." she said in all seriousness, giving the table little attention as she randomly placed cups and plates around. "I'm guessing that it's almost as complicated as Aoshi-sama's and Misao-chan's. I am sure about one thing though," Okon said pausing long enough to gain the interest of her two companions. "He's in love with her as she is in love with him." she said with a proud flourish.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shiro scoffed.

"What about Megumi-san? She certainly has harbored feelings towards Himura-san." Omasu asked, pondering silently on who'd better suit Himura-san. One was a woman-child: barely out of her teens. Would someone her age know how to handle a man such as the legendary Battousai? The other was a woman already: wise and mature. But would she be able to give Himura-san back his lost innocence? It was rather an easy question. But Omasu liked the many dimension of this twisted love-pentagon? Or would dodecagon be more appropriate? She smiled slyly, as she half listened to Shiro's report.

"Lost cause." Shiro said waving his hands in the air, "She's attracted to Sanosuke... in er... more ways than one." 

"Interesting that you say that. I seem to recall one morning walking in on Megumi-san while she was having a dream and.." she paused remembering a sleeping Megumi as she tried to take off her clothes all the while moaning and groaning out what sounded like the first syllables of Sagara-san's name. "Well, let's just say that it sure didn't look like she's got the hots for anyone except for Sano."

"It is all so romantic if you ask me." Okon added dreamily.

Shiro opened his mouth to argue when a strangled cry of protest broke through the silence. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" An enraged voice cried out. The intensity of it was enough to shake the precious chinaware on Okon's hands. Shiro almost cut his finger into two and Omasu's soup sloshed at the side, bringing the hissing sound of water meeting fire into a loud echo inside the kitchen.

Everyone snapped in attention. The old man of the house, looking like his old-wrinkled self was standing by the doorway, hands firmly planted on his hips. 

Ooops. Caught. Omasu thought with disdain. "Okina...ho-how long have you been standing there?" She asked guiltily, slowly backing away.

"Long enough to hear what I needed to hear. What have I told you about this sort of talks?" Okina asked mightily shaking his head in what seemed like a display of great disappointment. Admittedly, he looked more ridiculous with the exaggerated movement of his head. 

"But we weren't..." Okon began, but Okina cut her off with a glare.

"I am appalled that you," he swept his eyes across the room, "are all at it again!" 

There were scattered muffled apologies. Okina made it a point to glare at everyone inside the room. Satisfied with their morose expression, Okina sniffed loudly and crossed his arms against his chest, "never, ever start the gossip... without _ME_!" he said flopping down near Shiro. 

"Hai." Was everyone's quick response.

Okina nodded primly and in a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree turn of events, he leaned forward, eyes burning with excitement he asked in a General-to-Soldier tone of voice: "What is the current status of our OPLAN: Mismatched?" 

Okon and Omasu shared a look. "Well," Okon began. "The boys have decided to retaliate." She informed him slowly.

"Brilliant!" Okina exclaimed, pumping his wrinkled fist in the air, "I knew that those boys wouldn't let me down!"

"They have decided on almost the same rules." Shiro said, "Except they all agreed that they'd rip each other's throat if one dares to ugh... put their tongues into good use." he said in all seriousness.

Okina smiled pleasantly. "Ha! How quaint! Love." he said in a dreamy voice, eyes going big and round and watery. He sighed deeply, "Funny thing that it does to people, ne?"

This time all three spies shared a look. _He's gone mad._

_We all know that._

_But this is worse._

_Yes. Much worse._

"Omasu!" The General exclaimed, pounding his palms on table, "Report on Subjects from yesterday."

Omasu cleared her voice. "Subject Male was spotted talking with Subject Female, at their usual place, by the back of the Aoiya. Very secluded and private place. They were dressed properly. Also, there was physical violence involved, but Subject Female was quick to offer her apology and help. Both subjects, while in discussion, had a proximity of almost zero. In fact had they been any close, I would guess that Subject Male would've gotten lucky yesterday. Of course, he did get punched in the face so… Oh! And Subject Male told Subject Female that she was beautiful when mad."

"Aww." Okon said, not able to help herself.

The General was quiet. Digesting this fact. Thinking of its implications. They did not seemed good.

"What do you think?" Shiro asked, for lack of better thing to say. He honestly did not need to hear the crazy old man's theory. The last time he reported that Subject Female had asked Subject Male for sex in front of a crowd at the market, Okina had theorized that perhaps Subject Female was in need of a companion for the night and who better volunteer but himself. Shiro almost gagged at the memory.

"I think," The General began, "that Subject Female is going to kill Subject Male by the end of the week." He looked far into the wall, rubbing his chins thoughtfully. "That is unacceptable." He concluded with an air of dignity. He turned to look at Omasu, his blue eyes clear and alive. "Please pay closer attention to those two starting today. Intercept any form of violence. We need both Subjects alive. There would be no ripping of throats if our Little Misao eviscerates Subject Male beforehand. And I really do want to see Aoshi in some ripping of throats action." The General said this in a childlike hopeful voice.

Omasu bit her lips and nodded. I will not say what's inside my mind. I will not. She sought Okon's eyes and quickly looked away. Okon's face was disfigured, distorted from her efforts to keep from bursting out in gales of laughter. Omasu's mental mantra changed: I will not laugh. I will not.

The General turned to Shiro. "Shiro!" He said in the same barking voice he used with Omasu. "Report of Subjects from yesterday."

Shiro sighed, "I have reported the _'Asking For Sex In Broad Day Light Incident'_, sir." He said as politely as he could. They had decided to call it as that and chalk it up underneath the Undoubtedly The Weirdest Incident Of The Week. As of the moment, it was the only item under that category. Shiro doubted that anything would top that. 

The General's eyes flickered with interest. "Ah, yes." He said this in a voice that barely hid disappointment.  

Shiro smiled. He hoped Takani-sensei had given their General a few of her barb-wire-laced remarks. He did remember over hearing the phase: "You dried up wretched old man" from last night. He willed himself not to ask the General what the heck was that all about. He knew. Oh, he knew. "Not so very promising for those two." Shiro said as his conclusion.

"Really?" The General asked. "I rather think that they have much sexual tension going on." He said sounding convinced.

Shiro's mouth dropped. Sexual tension? Between those two?! Highly unlikely. Tension between those two wasn't even present. He glanced at Okon and Omasu who both were rolling their eyes. 

"Ugh, sexual tension, sir?" He asked slowly, trying his best not to offend their General.

Their General blinked at him. "Why yes. Did you not notice in the way that they interact?" He asked.

Shiro raised his eyebrows. With the way his Subjects were interacting, you'd think they were blood relatives. Uncle and niece, well maybe that was an exaggeration. After all Himura-san was not _that_ old. Cousins, maybe. But sexual tension? Are you blind? "Are you sure?" he asked instead.

"They are not making it obvious." Was the old man's way of explanation.

"Riiiiiiiight." Shiro drawled. 

"Okon!" The same abrupt bark from the General snapped Okon back to attention. "Report of Subjects from yesterday."

"Subject Female went to the temple during the hours of sunset. Subject Male invited Subject Female to eat at Sae-san's restaurant. Both Subjects stayed there from nineteen hundred up until the restaurant's closing. Subject Male made sure that Subject Female was inside her room before he himself returned to his official quarters. Subject Male entered the room and after five minutes, went out again to check up on Omasu's Female Subject's room. Subject Male did not go inside. He watched for a few minutes and..." at this Okon stopped. 

"And what?" The General demanded.

"Did the same thing at Kaoru's room." She finished.

There was a stunned silence in the air. This was news! Shiro and Omasu glared at Okon for hiding this most valuable information.

"Aoshi sees Misao in Kaoru." Okina quietly said. "Interesting."

"Does he really?" Shiro asked, glancing at his two cohorts who were both frowning, deep in thought at what their General had revealed. 

A deeper silence ensued. They all waited for what the General would say. Perhaps there was still hope for his demented brain.

"No. I'm just joking." Their General said with a wave of his hands.

The three spies fell over, heads hitting the floor with a loud thud. 

"I think Aoshi merely misses his old room. Kamiya-san is staying on that room is she not?"

There was a muffled groan of yes from the floor.

"Nothing serious." Okina concluded. "And now, it seems as though the boys have decided to retaliate."

"Yes they have." Okon said, rubbing her forehead. "They will start today." 

"Ah. More complications." Their General smiled. That same sadistic smile he had the day he decided that they should play the spying game on all three couples. The same sadistic smile he had when he _forced_ them all to be his spies. "What tangled web they are weaving," he paused, a dent forming on his forehead. "Speaking of weaving... Okon, have you sewn my old yukata? It has a hole in the... err... it has a hole. Have you fixed it?" 

"Hai."

"Good, good. Sano's geisha friend had clawed at it..." he mumbled, loud enough (and they all suspected that he did so with the sole intent that they hear him) for all of them to hear.

"Trying to escape from your evil clutches?" Shiro muttered.

Omasu choked.

"Daijoubu, Omasu?"

"Hai. Ugh... an... an itch on my throat." She cleared her throat. "I'm ok." She announced not meeting anyone's eyes. Because she knew that if she saw Okon, she'd burst into laughter. If she saw Shiro, she'd hit him for making that comment.

"Well, then, I'm expecting that you trail your subjects closely this time."

"We will." Okon said, eagerly nodding her head. "I won't miss anything." She said with a solemn vow.

"I have a better idea." A new, but very familiar voice announced.

Their guest's arrival had been silent and for a half second, everyone inside the room gaped at the man standing outside of their kitchen. The dark morning made him look larger and with shadows dancing madly around him he looked like ghost of an old warrior from the many battles of the past.  

And then the hormones kicked in.

Omasu squealed in delight. Okon cried shrilly. And both became a blur of blue as they rushed passed Shiro to wrap their arms around those broad, cloak covered shoulders. Shiro rolled his eyes. Women.

"What are you doing here? Trespassing on _my_ property?" Okina asked, the memories of his ruined Aoiya still fresh in his mind. And a large portion of that ruin was because of Kenshin's master. Not directly of course, but he had to put a blame on someone didn't he? "What is it with you suddenly appearing out of nowhere? Do you not have a life? Oh, wait, no need to ask that, the answer is already quite obvious isn't it?" 

Hiko regarded Okina with a raised eyebrow. "Because you are older than I am, I will let that pass. But you speak to me on that tone again and I will, and trust me, I will show you how you'd be punished if you trespassed on _my_ property."

Okon fanned herself with her hand, the tips of her fingers suddenly turning cold. He is so very hot. She thought to herself. 

Omasu leaned towards Okon and let the girl fan her too. He is so very sexy, she thought smiling even wider.

"Puff." Okina said scowling. "I did not know you owned _any_ property Hiko." His nemesis merely raised an eyebrow. "And what is this better idea of yours?" 

Hiko smiled slowly. "None of your silly ideas. Spying. Such childish games."

"Of course! To you it is! You do not know the finer points in..."

"Stalking? You think that they have not noticed?" Hiko asked.

"They have not." At this their General cast them a warning look. "They better not."

"We've been very careful, Hiko-sama." Okon breathed and somehow, to Shiro's ears that sounded a little too different from what he knew Okon meant. He shuddered.

"Very." Omasu echoed in that same tone.

Oh, for the love of Kami! Shiro thought. Where was the dignity in this place? By the end of the week, he would not be surprised if things ended up in a... in a wild orgy!

Ok, now he was going to have a nosebleed. "'Cuse me." He mumbled turning away. Nobody paid him any attention. Good.

"Fine then. But you are wasting your efforts." Hiko said crossing his arms and looking at Okina as though he had seen a wasp. His eyebrows twitched at the mental picture it made. Very disturbing.

"It is important that we know of their activities, Hiko-sama. This is something that involves all of us." Okina glared at the egotistic arrogant bastard that had dared belittle his efforts. "What have you been doing all this time? Dragging you deshi for some cheap sex talk?"

Shiro who was about to turn and converse with them again was stopped halfway. He caught Okina's last word and as he turned back to face the wall yet again, he wondered if he was just a little too horny or it had been that long. Horny he thought, better that than the other option.

Hiko narrowed his eyes, "I at least, have the experience to share with my deshi!" 

"_Can we please not talk about** Sex**_!" Shiro suddenly roared from his little corner. He gasped and stilled as soon as he realized that he had heard his own voice. Dammit! I didn't just say that? Did I? The sudden silence around him told him that yes; he had indeed said that, out loud even. Shiro felt everyone's eyes on him, and thank Kami he had his back against them. He didn't want to see their reactions. "Uh, I mean, is it necessary? It has got nothing to do with the mission General." He said awkwardly. There was a full second of silence and then everybody muttered "ok's" and "sure Shiro, whatever you say," (that sounded like Okon.) Damn, all these tensions inside the house – all bottled up - was really getting to him... he wished this week would get over soon and that they'd be back to their normal lives.

Okon and Omasu were also silently thankful for Shiro's outburst. At least no one noticed their flushed faces and necks. Oh my. They both thought, we do hope that's true enough Hiko-sama, all of your experiences would be so much of an advantage... 

Okina, oblivious to the strange behavior of his species had stood up, his eyes flashed with anger "what my I ask are you implying you old hermit?"

Hiko raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Okina, do you **_really_** want me to answer you?"

Okina bristled at this. "Indeed, who cares of what you think or say for that matter?" there was air of supremacy around Okina when he said this. His imagination of course.

Hiko sighed and took a step forward, "I came here with a purpose old man. There is no reason for me to see ugliness displayed full force, but still I came. Listen," he said and again that cool, cat like smile. "Why don't we make it more interesting for everyone, since it is quite obvious how you've managed to involve the whole household into this personal mess?"

At this Shiro had already returned to his normal self. "How?" he asked his curiosity piqued. 

"Will this add to their needless and therefore funny suffering?" Okina asked also sounding thoroughly interested. 

"Of course! Why would I make it any easier for my baka deshi?" Hiko asked irritated.

"How then, do tell, oh wise and old and ancient one." Okina said in an imploring voice laden with sarcasm.

"We make a bet, your most Ancientness." Hiko retorted huffily.

This time both Okon and Omasu rolled their eyes. What is it with men and gambling? 

"A bet." Shiro heard Okina say. What a damn good idea! He had to give it to Himura-san's master. What a perfect opportunity! He was already trying to think of what he'd get from both Okina and Hiko - knowing the two probably not much, but what the hell, this would to his collection. He was going to auction all the stuff he had gotten from all these people. He'd already asked for Sano's red headband and had thought it'll fetch around 500 yen in a couple more years, double if Sano dies wearing it. Now, if he can only ask Himura-san for that purple gi...

"Yes. Do you want me to define it for you, Okina?" Hiko was saying. 

"I know what a bet is, you arrogant..."

"Ten jugs of sake." Hiko said examining his **_perfect_** nails and the way they were **_perfectly_** cut and how they looked **_perfectly_** well with his **_perfect_** hands. Damn, to be this perfect is **_distracting_**! He turned to look at Okina who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Whoa." Shiro said. Ten jugs of sake! That orgy didn't so sound preposterous now…

"And what is your bet, Hiko-sama." Okon asked, her eye brows slightly raised.

"That the boys will end up on their knees, begging for mercy. Or at the very least, forgiveness." 

"Starting with your baka-deshi?" Okina couldn't help but taunt. 

"Unfortunately, you cannot teach innate charm and intelligence, only sword-skills. But you would know that, wouldn't you Okina? Seeing that you've failed to learn that from your master too?"

"Why you..." Okina tried to jump at him and proceeded to pretend that someone was holding him back. 

"Oh, Hiko-sama, we think that's absolutely true. Ten jugs of sake for us too!" Okon and Omasu said sounding like a chorus of birds all twittering excitedly. 

"Traitor!" Shiro said in a low voice.

"Surely, you must be joking?" Okina declared in disbelief.

"Make that twenty jugs then." Hiko said eyeing Okina, "Come now, what's the matter? Can't pay up for twenty jugs?"

"Fine! Twenty jugs of sake... I'm betting that the girls would be the first to admit their fault!" Okina declared pounding heavily on the table.

"Twenty for me too!" Shiro announced. "I'm in it for the boys! Er, men, I mean, as well!" 

Forty jugs of sake to the winning team. Damn. Whoever the winner is, there would be some major hang over to be reckoned with. Shiro wished it would be him. Kami, please let him win. 

"Oh, Shiro, dumb loyalty would get you nowhere." Omasu admonished him, lightly patting him in the back.

"It's true. Why not let Okina take all the loss?" Okon added in a whisper. "It would serve him right for insulting our Hiko-sama!"

"It's not dumb!" Shiro argued back fiercely.

"Boy," Hiko said turning to him, his first time of ever giving him the attention, "with my baka deshi, I am assuring you... you're going down." And with a flick of his wrist, an intricate footwork and body coordination (practiced for years) Hiko wordlessly turned away, his heavy cloak billowing against the wind.

"Freak!" Okina shouted as soon as Hiko was out of earshot. He then turned to his loyal spies, "No more children's game. This is a new battle. One that I would surely win!" He glared at Okon and Omasu and puffed his rib encased chest, bones jutting out in sharp relief in his old shirt and imitated Hiko's dramatic turn and the small flap of cloth at his back... well, **_flapped_** proudly behind him.

Let the games begin!

End Notes: And because this is such a... well, I don't know how else to describe this chapter, (weird, a total waste? What the hell were you thinking chapter?) I decided to post it with Chapter 12... back to the couples. I thought I'd receive less threats if I had this is accompanied with a non-filler chap. So, uhm.. I made Shiro into a semi-hentai and made Okina and Hiko squabble endlessly (although I think I could have written those parts a wee bit better... oh well...) and then there's Okon and Omasu who I just can't seem to get their characters right... all in all, I pretty much sum up this chapter as "The Chapter Where No One Is In Character" of maybe "A Chapter That Me Hopes You All Forget Soon" Hahaha... But please, do leave a review for this one... I'm working on these characters because I have a little plot brewing inside my head and I though I'd practice writing them here at Mismatched. Well, now, enough of my ever-senseless ramblings. On with chapter 12 shall we?


	13. Mismatched 12

Mismatched 

Chapter 12 – The Prelude To Revenge

Author's Note: This is a very long chapter. I think longer than Chapter 9. Oh, well, I hope nobody actually dies of boredom because of this! LOL! Reviews please! Thanks!

KAORU 

The sound of light tapping had woken her up. She had been dreaming of standing in front of the river and Kenshin holding her arm. She could not see his face although she was sure that it was her Kenshin. She knew how he felt, how he smelled and even in her dreams, she knew him in a level that was both frightening and amusing at the same time. She couldn't decide and she chided herself for being so silly. She was watching the water flow so calmly on the clear river. She could see the smooth rocks underneath, an occasional fish swimming and darting gracefully and with such speed that they all seemed like a blur of blues and greens and silvers. 

Dream Kenshin stepped closer and whispered in her ear, "Would you cross the river with me?" His breath was warm against her cheeks and she shivered pleasantly. "Of course Kenshin." She turned her head to look at him, wanting to see his face and smile up to him and see him smile back at her. She had already turned her whole body but she could not see him. Could not feel him anymore. He was gone. 

"Kenshin?" She called out to him, suddenly panicked. She remembered saying goodbye to him the night he left for Kyoto, but this was different. She had felt terrified then and angry that he would leave. But now, she felt sad… so overwhelmingly sad. She had to bite back the sudden urge to sob until her eyes were raw and stingy. She had to find Kenshin! She looked out into the river again and was shocked to find him standing on the other side. "Kenshin!" This time, she screamed his name and he looked up at her. He had heard her! "Kenshin! What are you doing there? You said we'd cross the river together?" But he did not answer her, instead, _he _did. 

"**_We_**will cross the river together Kamiya-san."

She whirled around in surprise. And there he was, standing close to her, his hands gripping her arm, cold blue eyes staring down at her. "Aoshi-sama?" she asked in a small voice. "But…"

"But look! See, they're going to the market again!" Aoshi announced in uncharacteristically excited voice, smiling eagerly and pointing at the spot where Kenshin was standing. And sure enough there was another girl who was approaching Kenshin. 

"But Aoshi, it's Misao." Kaoru said looking from Kenshin to Misao and then back to Aoshi. 

Her companion merely nodded, smiling even wider. "I know." 

Feeling confused and irritated at the same time, Kaoru shook her head and tried to get away from Aoshi's grasp. Go get your own dream Aoshi, she thought sullenly, why intervene in mine?

Aoshi blinked at her as though reading her mind. He grinned like Sanosuke, which made Kaoru shiver and not in a pleasant way either. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

He told her whispering in her ear, "See, now we all live happily ever after." He silently watched as Misao take Kenshin's hand and drag him away from them. From her.

"No! No! No! Wait! Come back! Wait…" 

And then she was just alone, staring at the clear river in front of her. No annoying Aoshi, no fireflies, no fishes… just the sound of water… tap-tapping against wood and ground.

_Tapping?_

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes feeling slightly disoriented. She lay there quietly for a minute before she was able to identify what the soft but insistent tapping sound was: water hitting the roof and the ground. It was raining outside. 

She felt cold all of a sudden and snuggled deeper into her blanket. I've been wondering why it was always gloomy and bleak these past few days, I though because I was always in a dark mood, she mused pouting a little. She suddenly wished she were back home, on her own dojo, on her own bed. She loved the rain, it was profoundly beautiful, but it always reminded her when she was younger, when she would not be allowed to play outside. Her father always worried that she'd get sick. And she'd be stuck sitting by the front porch and watching the rain pelt on their neighbor's rooftop and on the large leaves on her father's garden. She wanted to feel the water on her skin, wanted to dance under the crying sky…

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to remember how their garden looked during those long ago carefree days… she could clearly see the wet muddied soil and the bowed row of small herbs that her father planted along the pathway and her father's voice… 

"Is the rain so heavy father that the plants get all droopy?" 

_"Yes and no little one."_

_"What do you mean father?"_

_"You will know soon enough. When you get old. You'll understand what I mean."_

_"Why can't you tell me now!"_

_"Because Kaoru-chan, you're meant to watch and enjoy the rain and not ponder on the ways of life."_

She could not however remember her father's face. Kaoru sighed heavily and pushed her memories down. Past is past. Her father would always tell that. It's connected with the present and the future, yes, but you cannot allow it to become part of it for it will only serve as poison and eat away whatever happiness you're meant to have.

That she understood. Maybe she should tell that to Kenshin… _except, remember? You made an agreement that you won't talk to Kenshin for the whole week?_

Ah, good morning Annoying Voice In My Head! Kaoru thought with great disdain. She wished she could find that damn switch that could turn that voice off. Permanently. 

_Please, just call me Kaoru the Second._

Ugh… I rather not. That sounds awfully psychotic. 

It does doesn't it? 

And Kaoru automatically winced when she realized that her annoying voice could actually laugh too. More for her to worry about then. Damn!

So what would you do for today, hmmm? 

Today? Kaoru paused and frowned. What's up with today?

Yes. Today. Aoshi. It's raining, you can invite him inside your room…think of the possibilities… 

Of course. Stupid of me. Third day: Indoor activity. Kaoru thought groaning out load, effectively ignoring Kaoru the Second's most inappropriate suggestion. Meditating is an indoor activity is it not? Fine then. She'll meditate today! Ugh. Can boredom cause untimely death? She asked herself turning to her side and as she did so she felt wetness slid from her eyes to her cheeks. If it's raining outside, why is my face wet? She gingerly touched her face. 

And then she remembered her dream: _"No! No! No! Wait! Come back! Wait…"_

Tears. 

Her face was wet from tears.

KENSHIN 

He wiped the wetness off his face. 

Well, there goes his strategy. He scowled as he stepped inside the Aoiya, figures that his only plan for the day would be botched up. He had been surveying the dark clouds outside, trying to decide if he should ask Megumi for another walk around Kyoto when he felt the first drops of rain fall against his cheeks, like tears or blood, or the combination of both, tracing a familiar pattern down to his chin. He shook his head, trying to burry the surfacing memories deeper into his subconscious. He was in no mood to mope around. What he needed was a stable workable strategy in trying to… well, whatever it was he should be trying to do with Megumi-dono… create a spark? Tension? Chemistry? Mutual attraction? 

He was so screwed.

Back to his strategy: a walk around Kyoto. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea anyway. There's the weather to begin with and it seems as though he and Megumi had already explored every tourist spot in this city, the only place that they hadn't yet gone off to be was at the cemetery and he certainly did not want to go there. Plus he had the feeling that if invited Megumi to actually go there, she'd accidentally push him to some open grave and accidentally use a shovel to fill it with soil. There was no telling what Megumi was capable of doing. Besides, after their stunt yesterday by the market, he was in no hurry to be seen again. And, of course, he was trying to avoid his shishou. Two encounters with him were enough already, Kenshin was sure that the third time would actually mean death for him.

He wondered what Aoshi and Sano were planning for today. He was sure none of them would think of a stupid walk, they probably have better things in mind. Well, he'd just have to come up with something else to do… something that wasn't as lame as "romantic walks" around town. He looked up at the sky once again and guessed that the rain would probably last until before lunch, but from the number of darks clouds that he could see, it would probably rain tomorrow and the day after that, perhaps even until at the end of the week.

Maybe he should think like his Shishou, he seemed to have had a lot of experience with girls when he was his age, or so he kept telling Kenshin.

Think like Hiko. Ok. How about buy jugs of Sake, tell Megumi that I can drink more than her and proceed to get dead drunk? 

Ok, maybe not **_exactly _**like his Shishou… How about dinner at some restaurant?

_Won't work. No money._

Stay here, sip some tea and have a nice quiet conversation? That sounded appealing.

Uhm, Megumi? Quiet conversation? 

Right. Well, how about he if taught her how to cook his specialty soup? 

_Oh sure. Now that's romantic._

Quit being sarcastic! He mentally ordered his Annoying Kenshin-Like-Voice incessantly yapping inside his head. I'm trying to think ok?!

Oh. Ok. And then to Kenshin's utter surprise, it actually shut up. Good. Now, think Kenshin… There was a whole minute of silence… Well? Anything yet? I'm waiting. What's wrong with that brains of yours? Think, dammit, think! No? Nothing yet? Well here, how about…Sex? 

Kenshin coughed and sputtered in disbelief. Argh! If he could just strangle that voice to death without doing any physical harm on myself…

Like to see you try it Mr. Smarty Pink Gi 

Smarty what? Ok, now he was getting annoyed. Kenshin gently massaged his throbbing head. He should have never ever agreed to this whole plan. 

_But why did you? _

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Too early for this." He muttered darkly, stomping his way towards his room.

_Aw, and I thought you'd be glad to hear my voice of reason again_.

The only voice I'd like to hear right now is Kaoru's, but there's absolutely no chance of that happening because I'm going to spend the remaining days of the week being Megumi-dono's love slave. 

_Oh, Sano's just _going _to love that!_

Kenshin gritted his teeth and quickened his steps. Well, this was Sano's fault to begin with! Maybe that ought to teach his friend a lesson! Kenshin took a deep breath and suddenly slowed his steps as soon as he realized that he was on the hallway where Kaoru was staying. He wondered if it would be better if he tell her everything now, just as he had planned. Surely, Sano and Aoshi would understand. He did not see the reason why they have to complicate things by having their own scheme that went against everything that they felt and wanted. He was so tired of playing games, and Kaoru most especially did not deserve to be treated this way. He took a few more tentative steps until he was facing Kaoru's door. He'd just have to quietly push the shoji door, just a little bit, enough for him to see her and…

"What are you doing here?" 

Kenshin let out a long sigh and whirled around to face Aoshi. "What are you doing here?" he asked him evenly. He definitely did not like the fact that Shinamori was also at this part of the hall, clearly on his way to Kaoru's room.

Aoshi raised his eyes. "I believe Takani's room is just around the corner." He answered him as way of explanation. 

"Why did you agree on this?" Kenshin asked him, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Why did you?" he returned in a calm voice.

"Do you really have to do that? It's annoying." Kenshin muttered, stepping away from Kaoru's door.

"Sagara, most of the time, deserves to be called Ahou." Aoshi began, "but you of all people should see his point."  

Kenshin clenched his jaw. "You still did not answer _any_ of my question." Kenshin pointed out.

"Don't be selfish Battousai." Aoshi said sounding annoyed. "She's in love with you. But she isn't sure anymore. If she had been, do you think she would've agreed to Takani's whole plan?"

"And you think that she _might_ be in love with you?" He asked quietly really wanting to know the answer to that question, even though half of him was scared of what the answer would be, "and Aoshi, I swear, if you answer me with another question I'm going to do the ripping of throats right now." It wasn't his nature to be threatening, but this was an entirely different matter. This concerned the woman that he loved, he might not have the right to be feel possessive of her, but he could not just stand aside and let Aoshi or anyone else for that matter try and take Kaoru away from him.

Aoshi's lips curved into a half smile, half sneer. "Don't be stupid. She isn't. You know that. But she needs to get her answer. She doesn't want it from you. She had asked you already, you didn't give it to her, let her find it on her own. Sagara understood this much, why can't you?"

Kenshin turned his back against Aoshi and faced Kaoru's door. He was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of how Aoshi felt about Misao or how Sano felt for Megumi and the quietly he muttered, "I understand it perfectly well Shinamori." He started to walk away when he stopped and glanced back at Aoshi, "What are you planning on doing today? With Kaoru I mean..." his voice trailed off as soon as he saw Aoshi's expression change. Now it was completely unreadable. Aoshi's jaw was clenched and the ends of his ears were slightly tinged red. What the hell had he planned for today? Kenshin wondered starting to get angry. It took a whole second for Aoshi to respond, looking strangely embarrassed.

"I'm going to ask her for a walk today."

Kenshin wasn't sure if his ears were playing trick on him. "What?" he asked almost stupidly.

Aoshi gritted his teeth, "I refuse to  repeat what I have just said." Aoshi stepped forward and raised his hands, already poised to knock on the Kaoru's door. Kenshin watched as Aoshi turned to glare at him. Kenshin let out a long sigh. Just a walk. Nothing romantic with a walk, he told himself, remembering all of his walks with Megumi-dono. "Well?" Aoshi asked him.

"Oh. Right." Kenshin, still stuck to his place, not quite believing what Aoshi had just said forced himself to move away. 

"Himura," Aoshi said, probably the first time he had ever called him that.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Um, good luck, don't Takani-san, er, um… well, you know…don't let her injure you or something."

Kenshin suppressed a smile and tried to look grave, "Sure Aoshi. I could say the same thing to you." Kenshin paused and added, "take good care of Kaoru for me will you..."

Aoshi raised his eyebrows, "I will,"

"For now." Kenshin finished and walked off, thinking that maybe he should teach Megumi-dono how to cook his specialty soup.

MEGUMI 

She growled and paced the empty room. The sound of hundreds of water droplets hitting the roof in rhythmic drumming was irritating her. It was raining. Could you believe it? Raining. Dammit! The weather wasn't even trying to cooperate with her! How the hell was she going to invite Kenshin to yet again join her for a nice walk outside? She could no longer use the line, "great weather outside ne Ken-san? Let's enjoy it while it lasts." because apparently it had lasted long enough. Besides, even Kenshin would not be that desperate to go with her and splash about in the muddied streets. Plus she did not want to keep yapping on and on about every topics imaginable and watch Kenshin not listen to her. Megumi rolled her eyes. Yup. Date material alright. Next thing that she'd be doing will be exchanging tips with him on how to sauté a fish and cook some bloody soup!

She would just have to think up of a substitute plan. Besides, it was clear as day light that he was no where near interested in her as he was interested in learning ballet. Perhaps a new tactic would make a difference, not that she was deluding herself, it's just that she'd probably seen most of the city of Kyoto more than Okon and Omasu – who are both residence of this place. 

She was the one who had thought of this damned plan, it was frustrating as hell that she hadn't even so much as moved an inch of a step closer in making Sano jealous. The **_two-timing_** bastard was all putty in Misao's chubby little hands. Why was it not working for her? Was this her karma?

Oh but, there would be a lot of reckoning to be done after this week. She was going to give Sano something that he won't soon be forgetting. Perhaps two black eyes or a broken wrist. Maybe two black eyes _and_ a broken wrist.

Or maybe sex? Hmmm… perhaps?

Megumi smiled tentatively. _Now_ that's definitely an option. Not for Ken-san of course, she imagined that Kenshin would probably die of heart attack even before she had gotten rid of her obi. And besides, hadn't she already asked him for that – as a joke of course – and assuming that she was serious, judging by his reaction, she'd be more likely to find herself in bed with Hiko-sama (Kami! Why had she thought of that name… euw! Euw! Euw!) than with Ken-san, because all that the rurouni did was fall on his ass and make a spectacle of **_himself_**. Oh, but what do you expect from him anyway? Had she asked Sano _that_ question, well, she was sure she and him would both be in jail by now for breaking every moral decree that this town strictly held in reverence. Considering that, well that doesn't sound so bad. That was the sort of vacation story she wanted to brag about and tell all to her brown-haired, brown-eyed grandchildren. 

Unlikely to happen since you're still stuck with Kenshin and Sano seems to be enjoying Misao's company a little _too_ much. 

She had seen the two last night. No tension there. At least no sexual tension – but there was a hint of – of something in the air enough to actually make her worry. Gone was the brother to younger brother relationship that the two used to share, no offense meant, Misao's a girl, but please, every time she sees the Weasel all she could think of was Yahiko in a short skirt and braids. Last night, Sano was treating Misao nothing like he had ever treated Yahiko. He was gentler on her. And she had definitely seen some sparks flying between those two.

Megumi gritted her teeth. Men are **_such_** philandering bastards. Just because she had been spending some time with Kenshin doesn't mean that she had lost interest in Sano. In fact that was the farthest thing ever. Fine, she'll admit it, she missed the special way she and Sano bantered – it always made her feel alive. With Kenshin, it was like talking to a wall, only it answers back with a sheepish "oro". Not so much as encouraging there. 

She missed the way that Sano would smirk at her. Sano grinned at Kaoru, he sneers at Misao, and in fact he smiles at every pretty girl that he'd pass by, but he'd never smirk at them or anyone for that matter. It was his special way of greeting her, or exasperating her or making her angry, or melting her. The way that he'd smirk at her… it was like they shared a precious secret that no one would ever find out. It was just strictly between the two of them. His and her secret. Whatever it was, unsaid and unconfirmed, it was there. Always. 

Well, it had always been like that. Had being the key word, because now she had barely seen him look at her, much less smirk at her. Sure he'd ask her if she could try to help get the swelling of his eyes down and she flat out refused, because knowing Sano and Misao, insufferable Punk had probably gotten that black eye because he had done something… something sweet to the Weasel girl. And he didn't even bothered to look at her, he just sort of called her up, eyes downcast, staring at his fist. Guilty! Megumi had immediately decided. Whatever unfaithful act he did that afternoon, it was something she should be worried about and she had been worried about it: her heart constricting painfully inside her chest. 

Had it always been like this? Always as though he was holding her by her heart. A small smirk would equal a small tug and she'd be sashaying by his side, either to smack him in the back of his head or accuse of him being a male chauvinist pig. Either way, she always got to touch him. 

She missed the feel of his skin against hers the most. Granted that every time they touched it was nowhere near romantic, in fact maybe it even bordered to violence, but his skin had always been her addiction. Her only addiction that she couldn't heal. Why else would she patiently try to bandage his hand other than for the sole reason that she'd get to touch him without any fear that he'd know how she really felt. And how scary it was that she felt this much for him.

Was she going to lose it all? To a tomboy who could barely fill in a kimono?

_Hold them by their egos_. Right. Sure. Just like the way you're holding it now… on a fragile hold, about to snap and break free from her.

Oh, Kami, what had she done?

SANO 

Kami, the things that this woman can _do_!

If it weren't for the fact that it was Megumi who had though of that damned planned, he would have questioned the girls' sanity. But since it had been **_his_**Megumi that had plotted and convinced Jou-chan and Misao, Sano was certain that the Fox was just too damn brilliant.

And now, with his own dose of sheer brilliance he would be more than happy to watch her squirm and try not to act jealous. Well, hopefully she'll get jealous. It's not like she'd ever be interested in Kenshin that way… as in seriously. Sure he can take the constant flirting sessions she seemed to be accustomed to. But this is Kenshin we're talking about here. There is just no way that Kenshin would ever try and take Megumi from him. Not that he had already branded Megumi as his – and dammit he should've done that long ago, but there's just no point in tormenting himself with the dozens of things he should've done. Besides Kenshin was just way too whipped when it comes to Jou-chan.

Unlike Sano who might be in love with the damn wily Fox, but he'd never be at her mercy. Never.

He reconsidered this for a while. Ok, maybe, on some occasion, he can be **_her_** love slave. But then that would be it – a few moments of weakness that he'd be happy to give her. Other than that Megumi would just have to settle being **_his_** love slave. Besides, all of this confusion was partly her fault. If she hadn't been such a _confusing_ bitch about their relationship she would never have resorted to doing this psychotically insane plane.

He wondered why the hell Misao had chosen him. Perhaps Megumi chose first and she just didn't want to spend her time with the Zen Master of Monosyllables. Sano suddenly felt quite sorry for his Jou-chan. Oh, the torture that she must endure! But then again, Megumi didn't seem to be having so much fun with Kenshin. And who could blame her? Kenshin's a nice guy and all, but he was worse than watching paint dry on a brick wall. 

Misao was the only one who actually got lucky. Imagine her luck, being paired up with him. Sano wished he could say the same thing about her, but he still had faded marks of a bruise and he wasn't really looking forward to spending more time with Misao.

Check that. He'd **_love_** to spend more time with Misao, if only she would refrain from being **_too_** violent. Of course he had his shares of injury both from Jou-chan and Megumi, but those had been done out of _love_. With Misao, it seemed that she just needed to hit him to let her anger and frustrations out. Sano refused to be Aoshi-Substitute-Punching-Bag. If Misao wanted to hurt and needed to smack someone senseless that would be none other than Shinamori himself. For all of those times that he had coldly ignored Misao. The bastard surely deserved it.

Well, if there would be no violence from now on, how else was he supposed to interact with Misao?

_You can start by calling her by her name and not Weasel Girl or Ass Kicker Ninja or Tomboy Mikamachi_.

But it was so fun teasing her! It's almost like practicing his repartee with Megumi. Misao always knew how to fight back. May it be in words or in fists, although sometimes Sano wished she fought more with words. He could only take as much injury and with Megumi refusing to tend to his ailing muscles, it would be very difficult to get up at mornings and try to lightly seduce Misao. After all, he'd like to see Aoshi act like a jealous immature sixteen year old. That would be a sight to remember and marvel at. He'd have a field day telling that sort of story to Shinamori's great grand children. 

If he really wanted that audience of blue-eyed ninja-chan's he'd have to start working out his strategy. How to confuse Weasel Girl? How to make Shinamori react? How to make Megumi jealous?

Damn, this plan was more complicated than he thought. He figured that the best way to accomplish all three objective was to just push Misao against the wall and kiss her breathless – but then that would entail the whole ripping of throats thing and Sano desperately needed his throat just in case Megumi decides to kiss **_him_ **breathless. So he scratched that idea right off the bat.

He would just have to make use of his natural charm and oozing sex appeal. That wouldn't be considered cheating. Would it? Probably not since it wasn't his fault that both Aoshi and Kenshin were solely lacking in that skill. Sano stared outside. It didn't help that it was raining. He wondered what Misao would be interested in doing today. Something fun and physical at the same time and sex was definitely out of the question. He didn't want to know what Shinamori and Megumi would **_rip_** off from his body if he actually work on with that sort of plan. For the first time, he had run out of ideas.

Outside, the sound of laughing children made its way inside Sano's room and a moments later, two kids, a boy and girl came running across the street, happily splashing each other with mud. Sano smiled. Oh, to be young and dirty and not care at all. He laughed when the boy threw some mud at the girl's face. Of course, it was inherent for girls to retaliate and soon enough a mud fight was commenced. 

The boy had a good aim but because the girl was a little taller he seemed to be on the losing end of this particular mud fight. 

_Boys mature late, physically, intellectually and emotionally_, he heard Megumi's lecturing voice inside his head; it was a fact that Megumi never failed to remind him. In fact she'd always add the off hand comment that some men take **_years_**to mature in all aspect and she'd always be looking at him directly. 

He'll show that damn Foxy emotional maturity! Oh, just she wait and see. 

Outside the girl tackled the boy down to the ground. 

Sano jumped to his feet and cheered on, watching with fascination as the two children rolled across the wet ground, soaked in rain. 

And then inspiration hit him.

A slow smile began to appear on his face. Perfect. Just perfect! Now all he had to do was convince Weasel – er, Misao-chan! He quickly got dressed and headed towards Misao's room. This was going to be so fucking easy. Like taking a candy from a baby and very soon Megumi would be all putty in his hands! He was after all, more cunning than the Fox herself.

MISAO 

It's raining! She let out a carefree giggle, so damn happy. 

Well, maybe not that happy since she and Aoshi-sama were still not in speaking terms. Of course that was her fault for agreeing with Megumi's plan in the first place. She had been constantly kicking herself for letting Megumi-san trick her into going with this diabolically insane scheme. 

And this was already the third day with nothing short of a miracle happening yet. In fact if she was to assess the situation, it had gone from bad to worse. Now it seems as though she would have to be competing with Kaoru-chan. And Megumi-san seemed to be wary of her too. What had she done anyway? All she did these past few days was to do bodily harm on Sano. Was it her fault that she was **_still_** charming as hell even when violent? And what about Aoshi-sama and Kaoru-chan? Was there actually something going on between the two of them? Kaoru-chan had been able to turn Himura into a blubbering idiot whenever she so much at looked at him, would she be able to do that Aoshi-sama? Why could she melt Aoshi-sama's Ice Wall when she couldn't? Would Aoshi-sama let her? 

So naturally she had woken up feeling depressed. 

She desperately missed Aoshi-sama. Whatever they had before, it was way better than this. Following him around like a lost puppy seemed better than not following him at all.

Misao closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She tried to convince herself that she should not be grateful that Aoshi-sama was showering her with little attention. In fact she told herself that she needed to be assertive and tell Aoshi-sama that she did not appreciate his brushing her off and dammit, you might not love me as I love you, but I know you have feelings for me too, at least admit that and let me go on with my life!

Like she could actually say that in front of him.

Like he would actually take her seriously.

Which was why it was so refreshing to have Sano around for a change. Sure, with him she was always Weasel Girl or Misao Butt Kicker, but she guess she could live with that, at least with Sano, he actually listens to what she was saying, he reacts to her and best of all he lets her hit him. Which she was starting to feel guilty about. Does that mean that a part of her did liked Sano in some level?

Euw.

Well, maybe not really **_euw_**… more like… what the heck are you talking about? This is Sano were talking about! Have you lost your mind? He's got disgusting taste in clothes (shoes in particular), he's a horrible gamble, he talks loud, he's a lazy punk but he's also sweet when he wants to be. Like last night, when she was placing the smelly herbs on Sano's face ha had been patiently guiding her hands and his grip had felt… had felt strong but gentle at the same time. As though he was holding something so breakable and Misao had never been touched that way. Never with that care. And she enjoyed his nearness, the way that the brown strands of his hair commingled with wisps of her own dark raven hair. It felt almost intimate. 

So maybe a part of her did liked Sano… but not love. Never love. What does Sano feel for her? She had always thought that Sano saw her only as the younger sister he could wrestle around with, because there was no way Kaoru-chan would agree to roll around the grass with Sano and Himura would definitely not approve. But lately, Sano had began treating her more like… more like the way he'd treat a girl friend of his. Not a kissy-kissy sort of girlfriend, more like a potential girlfriend. 

What would Aoshi-sama say? Or do for that matter? Would he even care?  

These thoughts running through her head had made her feel a lot more miserable but when she heard the first sound of rain; the light tapping sound that soon became an insistent drumming against their wooden paneled wall and tile-covered roof, it was music to her ears. And she was suddenly transported back to a time when she would play with Aoshi-sama in the rain.

Does he still remember those days?

When he'd take her into his arms and swing her around and around until she was dizzy and almost crazy with laughter?

She remembered everything. In great detail. She relived this past over her head. Again and again, bringing her closer to the Aoshi that she knew, the Aoshi that she had adored and eventually fallen in love with.

Where was this Aoshi? Why was he suddenly hiding in that cold mask? She wished Aoshi-sama would tell her of how it had been when he went away, all those years that she had waited for him and when he came back, he was different, so very untouchable.

Oh good one Misao, you were starting to get happy and you just had to ruin it. You're a masochist aren't you?

Misao sighed. She hoped Sano was in a mood for a little playing in the rain. She could use that. And she'd really have to avoid hitting Sano. He's annoying of course, worse than Yahiko, but he had been really nice to her this past few days. In fact, he had even told her that she was beautiful.

No one had ever told her that. Well, there was Okina, but every girl was beautiful to him; even the old maid who sold sweets by the market, the one with all of her teeth gone. Shiro had also told her she was beautiful, but then again, like Okina, Shiro's idea of beautiful girls were highly questionable, Okon and Omasu had even said it so and then had laughed until their tears rolled down their eyes.

She had heard the sincerity in Sano's voice and she wondered why he had suddenly told her that. It was something that made her blush, but that was it. Her heart did not swell, not like it does whenever she caught Aoshi-sama looking at her – and those times, he had never said anything at all – just looked at her for a whole second and then turn his head away. Besides, Sano had said that she looked just like Kaoru-chan and Megumi-chan, beautiful when mad. For Sano, she wasn't really someone special and different. 

It was so strange, being with Sano. All the time she would imagine what Aoshi-sama would say or do and Sano would always do the complete opposite and Misao was sure that she was doing the wrong thing. That she should be looking at Sano without having to see Aoshi-sama at the back of her head, because she would never be able to actually know how to love someone else, someone other than Aoshi-sama.

But she had a stubborn heart. What could she do? She could, for all of her life order her heart around and tell it to stop feeling for Aoshi-sama, to stop loving him and still, she was sure that her heart would never ever obey her. Beside what was the point of betraying herself?

Sure, she could see herself liking Sano… she could even see herself being with him, but there would always be that voice inside her head that would insist on Aoshi-sama. 

It's raining. This ought to make her feel a lot better today. She hoped. She really hoped that it would.

AOSHI 

He wondered what the hell was wrong with Battousai. The ex-hitokiri looked liked he was trying not to laugh at him. 

So he was going to take Kamiya-san out for a walk? So what? He certainly did not think of it as something comical. Beside, he had decided that the best strategy on how to deal with Kaoru was to try and think like Himura. 

And a walk around town was something that Battousai would _definitely_ think of! 

Aoshi took a deep breath and tried to assume a confident pose. He wasn't nervous. Not at all, in fact it seemed to him like he was doing a routinely task. His face darkened. He certainly hoped this was how Sagara was treating the damn plan. If he ever found out that the Punk so much as laid a finger on his Misao, well there would be more than tonsils being ripped out. 

He wondered how it was the Sagara was able to see right through the girls when he and Kenshin hadn't? Sure he had known of the plan but not the **_why _**of the plan. For Sano to actually understand the girls' point of view had been a complete shock. Granted that it would have been tons better if he did not agree to this plan, he thought that the girls do need to get their answers. After all he would not want Misao to feel trapped in a love born out of habit. And he surely did not want the same thing to happen with Kamiya-san and Takani-sensei. He should've seen this fact, he should've understood it all once, but Sagara did. Which was quite discomforting. It seems that Sagara did have some expertise when it comes to women. He wasn't aware that the Punk was capable of any sort of **_expertise. _**Some people would paint Sagara as the loyal side-kick with half the brain. The comic, except most of the time he wasn't comedic, just plain idiotic. Maybe his stay here at the Aoiya had somehow fixed his foolishness. 

_Maybe _**you**_ should've paid more attention to Misao. She isn't a two-dimensional child that you once deluded yourself into believing. She's got feelings. Feelings that you constantly ignore and hurt and because of that, she might actually get her answer and it would not include _**you**_in any way._

Aoshi clenched his teeth. He should quit referring himself in third person not only was it weird, it was also disturbing…

__

_Quit stalling, Shinamori, just knock on the damn door. How hard could it be?_

Right. Of course. Knock on the door. Fist against wood, that's how knocking works. He raised his hands again, poised to knock on Kamiya-san's door. 

_Wait!_ His mind ordered him.

What?

Well, what would you tell Kamiya-san? 

Oh. Good question. Aoshi paused to consider this, how about, 'Ohayou Kamiya-san. Let's have a walk'. Direct and very formal.

That sounded like you're ordering her around! 

Aoshi took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than he thought. When he had decided to ask Kamiya-san for a walk, crossing out several of his earlier ideas which included meditation by the temple (he knew that the Tanuki girl had _hated_ that) and inviting her for tea (which he thought was too formal) or taking her again to Sae-san's restaurant for launch (too damn redundant), he had expected the whole procedure to be simple and easy to pull off. Well, it would have been if it hadn't rained. But he was already dead set on a walk that even if with the rain he was still determined to invite her outside. Besides he did not want to see the Chicken Head Punk being with Misao for the whole day. So he had searched the Aoiya for an old umbrella, after all it seemed like a nice idea, romantic even. Although he was **_positively_** not trying to be romantic at all. He imagined that being under one umbrella, on that level of closeness would bring some answers to Kamiya-san's questions. The same goes for everyone who had gotten themselves involved in this sordid event.

Okon had looked at him as though he had asked for a knitting kit instead of an old umbrella. She had asked what for and he answered her honestly, "I am going to take Kamiya-san out for a walk."

"In the rain?" Okon had asked raising her eyebrows. Aoshi nodded and he saw the pout forming on Okon's lips. Aoshi had smirked at this and followed Okon's eyes as she scowled on her kimono.

"New kimono Okon?" He had asked a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Okon had pouted even more and sighed dejectedly. "Hai."

Aoshi merely shrugged and thought it was something Okon rightfully deserved and knowing her, she would definitely complain to Okina and therefore, give the old Man a real good headache. All the more reason for him to and have that darn walk in the rain. Before Aoshi had stepped out of the kitchen Okon again asked if he could just stay at the Aoiya today and have tea instead of wandering about the god-awfully muddied streets of Kytot. Aoshi had refused with a polite smile.

And now here he was, the same polite practiced smiled plastered across his lips. _Don't use that ordering tone of voice Shinamori. Ask her kindly. You want her to think that you want her company today and not as though you're going to brief her for a mission._

Ok. He can do that. Aoshi cleared his throat and knocked on the door. After three knocks, and thoroughly turned off by Kamiya-san's seemingly the same sleeping habit as the Punk's, Aoshi was ready to knock one last time and if she still wasn't awake, well tough luck, he'll just have to abandon today's plan. He wasn't going inside that room to wake her up. Battousai might not just rip his tonsils if he found out that he entered her room. He raised his fist once more, but before his knuckles can even make contact with door, it slid opened.

Aoshi gaped at the sight before him.

Ok now, this is where it starts to get really tough Shinamori. He squared off his jaws and tried to be brave. And loyal.

Revenge is such a bitch sometimes.

End Note: Was it such a vague ending? Anyone wants to come back for chapter 13? Well, how did you guys find the last two chapters? I hope you all had fun reading it. Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 10, I'm glad that you liked the whole tonsil ripping things! LOL! I appreciate them all! Please feel free to tell me what you want. Leave a review of e-mail me at purplewitch10@yahoo.com I'll try my best to respond! Next chapter: the girls get the shocks of their lives and the boys finally have fun! Chapter 13: Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed coming, hopefully by next week. I've already have Kaoru and Aoshi's part done so… Hope to see you guys next chapter! Same time, same place! Ja ne!


	14. Mismatched 13

Mismatched 

Chapter 13 – Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed

Author's Note: Right off where we left these two… Thanks ever so much for the positive reviews. 

KAORU 

So much for her indoor activity. Actually, so much for everything that she had planned for today. Because this, this was definitely something she did not planned of and prepared for. 

From panel wood to blue eyes – the transition was quite a shock to her. "Aoshi-sama?" she asked slowly, taking in the sight of him standing in front of her room, already dressed and looking determined. _Okay. There's a distinct possibility that I am still dreaming._ She stared at Aoshi blankly. Aoshi stared back. There was a whole second of staring before Aoshi actually greeted her, as she was unable to do so, with her jaws slightly hanging open. She blinked several more times, still unsure of what to make out of this situation. He seemed to have realized her startled reaction but ignored it.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Kamiya-san?" he asked instead, sounding as though it was the most natural thing for him to say.

Kaoru blinked again. "Walk?" _Wow, that sounded really really dumb._ Kaoru shook her head and tilted her head, meeting Aoshi's eyes. "Um, I mean… but it's raining." She replied in a still confused tone of voice.

She silently watched as Aoshi flicked his wrist and jumped back in surprise as an old faded yellow umbrella sprung open. "Oh." She said staring at it, trying to decide if she had gone mad or this was the sort of dream that's supposed to weird you out. After all hadn't she been dreaming of Aoshi just a few hours ago? _But now he's standing at your door with an open umbrella in his hands! That's a rather big jump from your last dream._ She stared up at him again biting back the urge to ask: _Are **you** serious?_

He looked serious enough. 

Aoshi was looking at her expectantly. He raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head, mimicking her. "So?" He asked this time his voice gentler and with a tinge of nervousness.

"Um…Ok." Kaoru finally decided that if it was a dream, then no harm done right? She can just wake up the moment Aoshi start dancing and singing in the rain. If this was for real, then no harm done too… what could Aoshi do anyway that can _traumatize_ her? Surely he would not do anything as stupid as… kissing her…Kaoru frowned. Would he? She began to step outside her room when she noticed Aoshi's eyes darkening. What the – I was just kidding about the kiss! Her panicked voice rang loudly inside her head.

_Sure you were._

Shut up shut up shut up! Aoshi's talking to you… go and pay attention to whatever he's saying! Don't mind Kaoru The Second! She tried to concentrate on understanding the words coming out of his mouth, careful not to lose herself in the movement of his lips. 

"Ugh, I think it would be better for you to get dressed first, Kamiya-san." He said calmly, fixing his eyes slightly off to the right of her head.

Kaoru instantly noticed the soft cool air on her skin, on her _bare_ _exposed_ skin. She felt the blood rising to her neck and then to her face. Her heart started to bang almost painfully against her chest. Oh _fuck_. She need not glance down to know that she was still wearing her flimsy night robe. Her _very _almost _see-through _robe. Without another word, she quickly **_slammed_** the door in his face.

She stood against the door for a whole minute, her back pressed against the wood. That was embarrassing. No, it went beyond that. There was no way she can face Aoshi again, ever, without remembering his darkened blue eyes. Eyes that weren't so cold and detached anymore. This was not how she wanted to find out that he actually was human after all. He can react! Wow, wonder how Sano would think of that. 

_Forget Sano. Aoshi's outside of your door, waiting for you to come out, go change… or not change, depends on what you feel like doing. Hahaha._

No uh-uh. He isn't there. And if he was, I am definitely _going_ to change!

_Yes uh-huh. He is there, trust me.  _

He isn't there. He's a figment of _your_ imagination.

_Yes he is. And quit blaming this on me! I am you, remember?_

Dammit, shut up! I'm dreaming. I just got to be.__

"Kamiya-san? Is everything ok?" A muffled voice from behind her asked. She jumped away; her second in a span of five minutes, and something was telling her that she'd be doing this for the whole day. 

_Definitely not dreaming._

"Coming." She answered back and quickly peeled off the offensive yukata, throwing it angrily on the floor. She headed for the small table and found the glass of water that she kept there. She took huge gulps and then grabbed the pitcher to splash some water on her face. I'm good. I'm calm. I'm ok now. 

She could feel her Annoying Voice rolling her eyes. Good God, now it has eyes! Last time she checked it was juts a voice and then laughter. What's next? A pair of arms to slap her silly?

Who knows? 

Now it was Kaoru's turn to roll her eyes. Great. Now she was losing her mind. Wonderful. She changed in record time taking a neatly folded kimono from her trunk.

_What are you so bloody nervous about? It's just a freakin' walk!_

I am **_not _**nervous! I'm sorry if I'm acting a little too strange for you! Seeing that you're safely hiding at the _back _of _my_ head while _I am _the one to actually go through this. Of course you can be flippant and… Damn it! She was not going to explain to _herself_. She tied a yellow ribbon on her hair and took a deep breath. She stood still for a moment and then shook the tension out of her arms, tilting her head from side to side. Ok, Kamiya, act calm. Normal. Respectable. Act like a _girl_. She faced the door, took another deep breath and slid it open in a loud snap. 

For a brief moment she was convinced that she'd find the hallway deserted and that Aoshi standing outside her door, holding the faded umbrella would be another hallucination. She glanced up and mentally kicked herself. _Of course!_

He was still there, umbrella in hand and blue eyes looking at her calmly. He glanced down at her, as though making sure that she was properly dressed. She had put on her green kimono. But this was one was lighter in shade, almost yellowish in hue… like freshly rain-drenched leaves of her father's garden. Aoshi was silent for a whole second and then, when he stared at her again, his eyes were **_still _**darker than usual. He silently nodded and started off without another word. Kaoru stood there for a few seconds, unsure if she should follow a figment of her dream, she might be sleepwalking – but she wasn't a sleepwalker – and this was too vivid for a dream. When Aoshi glanced back at her, she swallowed hard and followed him until they were both out of the house and then into the streets.

It was still dark outside. So very somber and gray. She glanced at Aoshi-sama who was now holding the faded yellow umbrella over their heads and walking by her side. She looked up at the gloomy sky partly covered by the umbrella, the rain had actually let down and was almost just a slight drizzle. Outside, the air was cooler too, like velvet and satin brushing against her skin. She watched Aoshi by the corner of her eyes. His face was unreadable. He looked neither happy nor sad. Just a blank face and blue eyes staring straight ahead.

Kaoru pouted and forced herself to walk faster, trying to catch up with his longer strides. He seemed to notice this, although she never did thought that he actually paid her any attention, and slowed down his pace. He still didn't look at her. "Is everything ok Aoshi-sama?" she asked staring up at his profile. 

He nodded and that was it. Kaoru tried to hide the grimace forming on her lips. She wondered what this was all about. She felt slightly anxious but right now, with Aoshi's curt nod and strange behavior, annoyance was the emotion winning over. 

Kaoru watched the wet cobbled streets with some fascination since Aoshi didn't seem all that open for a conversation. What else was she to do? There were very few people who were outside. Understandably enough but it wasn't because it was raining, she knew a busy city such as Kyoto would not stop its flurry of activity just because the weather was bad. This rain though, it was the "Lazy Sort of Rain". One that would make you want to curl on a corner, sip some tea and read a good book. And not walk about town, which was Aoshi-sama had asked her to do. 

But then again, the real mystery here was why had Aoshi-sama asked her to accompany him to only Kami knows where? They had already passed the temple, so she (thankfully) ruled out meditation. She wished she could read Aoshi a lot better. In her two days of being with him, he presented himself as the quiet guarded type. Oh, Kenshin was also like that, but with Aoshi, it was different. His guardedness was manifested by coldness. One look from him and you'd get the feeling that he'd rather be tied on a burning post that be caught in a heart-to-heart where he would be forced to tell you his deepest darkest fears. With Kenshin, he uses overwhelming warmth; he'd just automatically make you feel like you're already his best friend that you'd feel guilty to actually pry. 

Two tactics were so darn obvious and annoying to deal with. "Where are we going Aoshi-sama?" She finally asked.

Aoshi paused to looked down at her. And then, to Kaoru's utter surprise, Aoshi actually smiled. A real gentle genuine smile, his eyes suddenly looked open and warm. "Somewhere special, Kamiya-san." He said. And then out of nowhere Aoshi lifted his hand and lightly touched his fingers on her cheek. 

Oh, shit! Kaoru thought drawing in a sharp breath. She was totally unprepared for that. Was Aoshi trying to give her a heart attack? Did he want her to faint dead away on this dirty street? Did he know that he was touching **_her _**face? Or was it someone else's features that he was seeing? He traced his fingers lightly against her skin, and she **_knew_** that he was following the rush of blood that had filled her skin. She shivered at the contact. 

"Cold, Kaoru?" he asked her, suddenly dropping his arms on his side, as though she burned him. There was a hint of blush spreading on his cheeks. 

_Well, that answers your question. He called you by _**your**_name_! This realization made her heart stop for a few seconds.

"Are you cold?" He repeated again, looking like he'd wrap his arms around her if she answered yes.

Kaoru firmly shook her head no and restrained herself from reaching up to Aoshi's face and doing exactly the same thing. She actually wanted to touch and trace the slightest hint of red smeared on his cheek. She swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, anything that would break this… this moment. She cleared her throat and words spilled out even before she can stop them, "Where is this Somewhere Special?" She asked and then shocked to hear her own words, she closed her mouth shut realizing how **_incredibly_** stupid that sounded. There's no place in Kyoto called Somewhere Special, you idiot!

"It's my… it's my special place…" He said, looking away. "I used to go there when I was a little boy." He looked down at her, "I, um, I wanted to show it to you." Aoshi answered quickly turning away from her as he began to resume their walk. 

"Oh." Kaoru said, barely getting the word out of her mouth. They silently moved on forward, Kaoru immersed on her own thoughts and Aoshi staring straight ahead, his eyes so dark and so blue. It was probably best that Kaoru was not able to see this, as her mind was quite preoccupied. 

Oh my ass Kaoru. You are so, so going to be in trouble with Misao! Get ready to dodge kunais! 

Kaoru could not think of a proper snappy comeback for that. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Aoshi and Kenshin. Both names being repeated inside her head, each name tugging at the corner of her heart. _Kenshin. Aoshi. Kenshin. Aoshi. Kenshi. Aoshi. Kenshin…_

Feeling strangely defeated, Kaoru could only quietly walk beside Aoshi. When their shoulders brushed and touched, Kaoru jumped back slightly. Third time for today and still counting…

Hundreds – no make that thousands of kunais, she corrected herself grimly.

MISAO 

"I hate you!" She screamed at him. "I do Sagara, I fucking hate you!" She was lying on her back staring at the gray gray skies. She silently cursed herself. This wasn't what she had in mind when she said she wanted to play in the rain. 

"Ah, Misao, haven't you heard of the saying: The more you hate, the more you love?" Sano asked, looking down at her, a goofy smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Stop calling me Misao!" She muttered, unsure why. 

Why not? It's your name isn't it? 

But Sano can't call me that! He calls me Weasel or Amazon Mikamachi. Never my name!

"Fine. I'll call you, _sweetheart _instead. Hey, _sweetheart_, wanna go for another round?" He asked actually sounding… well, there was no other term for it, but he sounded really _sweet_. His voice pleasantly lilting softly at the word _sweetheart._

Misao smiled up at him, "Sano, _sweetheart_," she returned in the same tone, "eat mud." And with that she used her left leg, hooked it around Sano's knees and swung it viciously.

Sano went down – face first on the mud. "Yatta!" Misao screamed in delight letting out a loud squeal of laughter that shook her body. She laughed harder as Sano began cursing and spitting. 

"Very funny Misao." He said pouting, his face a complete mask of brown wet soil.

"Oh, you look so adorable!" She said, using her elbows to prop her body up and look at Sagara more closely. 

"Do I?" He asked in a sheepish tone. He sat up and rubbed his face at his also muddied sleeves. Not that it was of any help. At least it had cleared some of the dirt from his face. He gave her a crooked smile. "You look don't bad yourself" 

Misao scowled. "You ruined my kimono!" She swept her hand across the soiled fabric. They had been sky blue colored when he stepped out of the Aoiya. "Shiro said I look pretty in this one!" she complained.

"You look pretty with or without a kimono." Sano said staring at her.

**_What?_ **

"I mean," Sano began, seeing the strange expression that crossed her face, "you look pretty in anything. Kimono, uniform… you'd look pretty wearing banana leaves!"

"Jerk!" Misao said, feeling herself blush. That was so sweet Sano, she thought, "You're such a damn pervert aren't you?" She said out loud, scowling even more.

"Hey, I'm just being honest here."

"Oh yeah. Like you know what honesty _means._" 

"Sure I do." Sano said in a serious voice. "When I tell you you're pretty, it's what my heart is saying, and so it's true. That's honesty." He said simply, his brown eyes looking darker, almost black.

Misao smiled up. "You're not _honest_, you're just a smooth talker. Girls like your geisha friend eat it up, but I'm way smarter than them! Give me a little credit why don't you?" she sounded irritated, although deep inside she could feel a warm glow spreading from her chest.

Sano smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Misao, Misao, _you_ should give yourself more credit." 

She didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't say anything, just bowed down to hide her face. She didn't want Sano to see her; she did not want Sano to see what was on her face. Because she wasn't sure what was on her face. If it was a pleased expression, or a faint blush or a sheepish grin… she just didn't want Sano to see her! Period. No explanation to give because she couldn't give one. It was what her heart was saying and so she had to obey it, no questions asked.

They were silent for a few minutes. She knew that Sano felt her discomfort and was letting her deal with it. Why was he being so sweet and considerate of her feelings? Why wasn't he acting like the normal insensitive freak that he was!

"Feel better don't ya?" He softly asked changing the subject and moving closer.

Misao stiffened a little but she immediately relaxed when Sano innocently sat beside her and stretched his long legs. His white pants were now colored brown; only a few patches of white cloth were visible. How was it possible that he managed to have them still remaining white? Had they not _rolled _all over the mud? She finally looked up and smiled at him, getting her emotions under control. 

"Yeah." She answered quietly. It had felt like she was exorcising her insecurities that she wasn't girly enough. That she should act more refined and graceful. Although she really did hate acting so – so girlish!

Sano had said that she shouldn't care what people say. So what if she enjoyed being an Oni more than being a wall flower… "Go get dressed" he had told her as soon as she had opened the door that he had been relentlessly pounding on earlier, "let's ruin a damn kimono and be rebellious!"

And she did so and they wrestled around in the mud for almost a whole hour. Of course at first it had been mere mud throwing, until it escalated into a full-blown devil may care rolling around the mud. 

She had never felt so exultant and free. 

"Hey." Sano said, his voice a mere whisper.

Misao looked at him and was surprised to see that his nose was almost touching her face. She felt her heart pounding inside her rib cage. What is he doing? Is this some trick? She suddenly felt her wet kimono sticking to her body like second skin. She suddenly felt cold and she shivered. She felt Sano's arm go around her waist and try to steady her or warm her – or maybe both. She didn't know. She didn't care. _Kick him in the leg! _She didn't. _Punch him in the nose!_ She didn't. Instead she remained as still as a marble statue. 

What the _fuck_? She thought feeling nervous and excited and anxious and scared all the same time. Is he going to…

"You've got some dirt on your face." Sano said, impossibly leaning forward still.

Her heart was now banging its way out of her chest. _Of course I have dirt on my face Sano, you idiot! I look like I'm dipped in mud! _But she didn't say that, instead she breathed, "Where?" And although it sounded so damn stupid even to her own ears, Sano didn't seem to notice.

How could he still move closer? There isn't any place left! One more shift from him – or from me – and what?

What Misao? 

She felt Sano's finger brush across her chin. Oh my. _Oh my_. 

"There you go." He said softly, staring at her intently.

He was leaning so close. She could see the dark iris of his eyes. His eyes weren't brown. They were brown-black. Not like chocolate or cinnamon… they were the color of mud and strong coffee that Okina would sometimes ask for and drink in the morning, especially when he was trying to wake himself up from a really nasty hang over. 

Maybe **_she _**needed that coffee now. Because clearly, she was suffering from what would qualify for a really nasty hang over. 

Except she hadn't been drinking last night, if she had, she would've remembered it. She should've. And she had no memory, even the vaguest hint of recollection of drinking anything alcoholic. And there's just no way that she's dreaming or hallucinating this. Sano felt so close.

So close that Misao could feel his warm breath on her skin. And they're sitting here on plain sight, at the back yard of the Aoiya, when anyone and everyone can come out and see them covered with mud with his fingers permanently stuck on her chin! She felt him move his fingers and her face was slowly rising up to meet his. And…

And… 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a blur of dark blue standing a few feet behind Sano. Misao immediately pulled back and the moment was instantly shattered. Sano searched her eyes and then followed her gaze.

Standing by the porch, looking like she'd seen a ghost was…

Takani Megumi.

_Aw fuck!_ Misao thought. I am so, so dead! I am going to die by way of needles.

Megumi stood there for a few second and then she loudly cleared her throat, "Has anyone of you seen Ken-san?" She asked in a smooth calm voice.

Misao instantly realized that Sano was now standing up, hands shoved inside his pocket. His face was unreadable. Totally calm. She had never seen Sano this calm before. Except when he was facing enemies. Or death.

Quite possibly death. 

Misao was unable to answer and she heard Sano's voice instead, also smooth and calm totally identical to Megumi's tone of voice.

"Kitchen. He's making some soup for lunch." He said moving his head to the general direction of the kitchen.

"Oh. Ok then." Megumi's voice did not change. Did not so much as falter. But when she walked away, Misao could see the way she held herself almost stiffly, she could practically see an invisible weight on her shoulder. She looked awful.

And now Misao felt awful too. Did she mention death by needles? Because maybe she did deserve that.

She glanced up at Sano. And incredibly bad timing in her part, Aoshi actually came to her mind. His clod blue eyes looking at her with a mixture with regret and disappointment. And pain. It was like a sharp knife slashing the dream-like quality of the moment. Lancing at her heart. Oh no. 

_Oh no._

Misao glared at Sano. She deftly moved her legs and struggled a little with the weight of her wet mud-covered kimono and kicked him hard in the knees.

"Ow!" Sano yelped in pain glaring at her.

Misao glared back. 

Definitely death by needles.

**MEGUMI**

Saw Sano and Misao underneath a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…damn! Why can't she get rid of that song inside her head. It was ridiculous. It was insane.

That's right. Insane. What a perfect word to describe this day. One moment everything was fine and now the world had gone mad and had shattered her heart.

Saw Sano and Misao underneath a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Well maybe on the verge of kissing would be a more appropriate term.

Brilliant plan you had Megumi. You found Sano's perfect match! Well at least now she knows. Poor Aoshi. 

Actually, assessing the situation with medical detachment, poor Sano. He's going to get his ass kicked.

Unless Aoshi also suddenly realized that he was also in love with Kaoru that is.

Which would then leave her with Mr. Legendary Battousai The Slasher now known simply as Himura Kenshin Rurouni extraordinaire himself.

The man of her dreams.

Perfect. Just perfect. She could definitely live with a man who knows his way around the kitchen. Does the laundry. Is good with kids. Does not drink. Does not gamble. Knows how to get a bargain in the market. Is practically a legend in their country. Has a dark mysterious past that can and might probably get her killed in the end, she was ok with that. More than ok. In fact, maybe she should propose to Kenshin today? And with the state of mind he was in right now, he'd actually probably say yes too. 

Oh happiness! 

Never mind the "oro's" if it got too annoying, well, she'd just tell him that he needed a medical operation that would involve the severing of the tongue.

Megumi numbly went her way towards the kitchen. Looks like she'll be exchanging recipes with her **_future_** husband after all. 

_You're in shock_. A voice from inside her head suddenly spoke up.

I am not! Megumi said, pushing the door open and automatically smiled at Kenshin who was standing by the stove, stirring at the pot. She strode over to the table and picked up a knife. Oh! A knife! How very appropriate! She began chopping the vegetables she could get her hands on. 

_Yes you are. You're in Shock. With a capital S. It's quite normal you know._

I didn't know **_I_**had an annoying voice! I had always thought Annoying Voices were for the mentally unstable, like Kaoru-chan and Misao-chan. She methodically lined up the vegetable: carrots, daikon, tomatoes, and those long green thingies… Huh what was that? Oh. She turned to Kenshin and smiled brightly. "Just helping you out Ken-san." 

He answered her, something vaguely sounding like, "thanks." She ignored him. 

_Well now you know._ _And you're in shock._

Please. I'm a doctor! I know when I am in shock or not. And _I_ do not need an annoying voice inside my head. I am stable. As stable as stable as you can get. She wondered if she was indeed hearing this voice.

Right, you are stable. There's nothing wrong with your fascination with needles. That's a clear indication of your stability, never mind the fact that you want to get married with Kenshin.

What's wrong with him? She glanced at Kesnhin who was looking at her strangely. "Oh, don't mind me Ken-san. I'm just happily chopping away!" She smiled and went back to work, a little amused as the insistent voice inside her head. 

Nothing wrong with him, really. I already heard you list all of his good traits. A lot longer than Sano, huh? 

Megumi frowned. Sano who?

Oh you know, the guy who's always inside your dream? In your every waking moments? Inside your heart?

Oh! Him. Lost cause. She tossed the drenched vegetable across the table. Was there nothing else to chop? What kind of a freaking kitchen was this?!

Really? And you're giving up already. Bravo! So much for that Takani pride of yours! The voice seemed to be really getting warmed up to this topic. It was even capable of the same level of sarcasm that she was. Megumi wondered if she could do something to shut it up. It's not a matter of pride. She reasoned, finally getting another carrot. She thanked Kenshin who had quietly handed it to her, his purple eyes shifting from the knife she was holding and back to her face. "I'm fine Ken-san, don't mind me." She mouthed nodding vigorously for emphasis. 

Giving up on the man that you truly love just because you think he's in love with that Weasel girl.

Well, isn't he? She started chopping more viciously. 

Now you're the one being blind.

Oh, far from it. In fact, I just saw him with her, they were about to kiss.

And you know this for a fact? 

**I** do not need facts! I know what I saw! 

Fine. Whatever. Tell yourself that. It's so hard to be as stubborn as you, which is really quite disturbing considering that I am **you**!

There was a definite silence and Megumi knew that she had defeated the voice! She was about to celebrate when she felt the hot sharp burning pain in her left hand. On her index finger to be exact. She stared down and let her jaw drop at the sight before her. What the hell?

Heaps upon heaps of finely chopped vegetables were on the table. They were minced close to being microscopic. What sort of a freak did that? Glancing down at the knife in her right hand, she blinked as soon as she realized exactly what sort of a freak was capable of doing that.

Takani Megumi, the new resident Freak of the Kenshin-Gumi. Congratulations. You've been demoted, from Sly Fox to Freak Cutting Vegetable Woman. What had Sano done to her?

"Megumi-dono? You're bleeding!" Kenshin's voice sounded so far away, as though it was coming from a long dark tunnel. 

She forced herself to look up and was surprised to find his violet eyes filled with concern as he looked at her. "Ken-san? What are you talking about?" She asked, although now she was feeling the slight throbbing of her finger. Surely she hadn't bled out of pure misery?

Before she can do or say anything else, she watched half-fascinated half-stunned as Kenshin reached out to take her wrist and pull it up so that he can examine the cut on her finger.

Oh. Megumi thought with disturbing detachment. I must've cut myself.

And then to her absolute surprise, she watched open mouthed as Kenshin brought her bleeding finger near his lips and then…

Oh Kami.

What the hell was going on here?

She felt Kenshin's lips move around her wounded finger and then without any hesitation, put it inside his mouth.

And then the light sucking sensation started. 

Suddenly Megumi's mind was not only reeling from Sano and Misao's near-kiss that she had witnessed but also from this… this horrible **aberration** that was Kenshin **sucking** on her finger.

Was she going insane?!

Was the whole world hell bent on driving her insane?

"Ke-kenshin… what are you doing?" She asked, her voice coming out strangled and hoarse.

Kenshin looked up at her, his violet eyes suddenly not looking soft or gentle anymore but dangerous and warm. 

"Trying to make it better for you Megumi." He said in his low voice that rumbled in his throat.

Better? How could she feel any better when her blood was now rushing to her head and making her knees all weak and wobbly and…

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Megumi suddenly asked, quickly regaining her composure and pulling her finger off Kenshin's mouth. Despite the slight drizzle outside, Megumi felt sudden heat from her fingers to spread out into her whole body, most especially to her face. "Are you drunk? Did you hit your head? Have you **lost** your mind?" 

Kenshin merely smiled up at her, "Of course I'm fine, Megumi." He said and this time, Megumi noticed the "dono" missing at the end of her name. "I am just concerned about you. Are you hurt? Is everything ok? Do you need me to get anything for you? Water? Wait, I'll go ask Okon or Omasu for a first aid kit… but I hate to leave you here…"

Why was Kenshin acting like she was… like she was Kaoru? Why all the sudden attention and care and that change of tone in his voice and the whole sucking of her finger thing? What the hell was that all about? What is this all about? For Kami's sake, this was totally… totally BOGUS! 

Had they all woken up at the wrong side of their beds? 

Megumi tilted her head to look at Kenshin in the eye and she blinked when she saw how intense he was looking at her. 

"Megumi…" he breathed. **Breathed**. Not said, not mumbled, but breathed in that strange, oddly scary voice of his. He stepped forward and she immediately took a step backward. A sudden picture in her mind popped up, three days ago, exactly on the same place, hadn't she done this before?

Of course then, she was doing the advancing and Kenshin the backing away. And now after two days of aimlessly wandering around the market… why the change? Why the reversal of roles?

"Megumi" Kenshin breathed again, this time reaching out to grasp her in the wrist again and pulling her close to him. Trapped. She was trapped. Panic began to rise in her heart.

Megumi blinked up at Kenshin in total shock. I **so** do not need this right now. "Kenshin, it's me **Me-gu-mi**." She said, feeling rather stupid for saying that and wanting desperately to correct the obvious wrong here.

"I know." Kenshin said, placing her palms against his chest. "I know that now." He said again in his Possessed Voice of his. 

Megumi almost chocked on her own tongue.

Oh no, Megumi thought her knees suddenly failing her. She began to sit down and violently jumped back when Kenshin's arm snaked its way around her waist to steady her. And now she can feel the lean muscles of his abdomen pressed against her back. 

Oh no.

It can't be. It can't be. She was finally able to seduce Kenshin. He had finally succumbed to her natural charms and good looks and intelligence… 

She was so, so doomed. Kaoru would be sure to bludgeon **her** with that damn bokken!

"Steady now Megumi, here, let me get you some water. Do you want a bath too de gozaru? Maybe you need to lie down for a while, I'm going to look for some medicine for wounds. Do you have one with you?"

"NO!" She shrieked and stood up, placing as much distance between her and Kenshin. She smiled slowly, trying to ease the shocked look that Kenshin was giving her, "I mean, no," she said this time in a much gentler voice, "I'm fine, I really am Kenshin, it was just as small tiny teeny weeny cut. Nothing for you to worry about." She explained frowning as soon as she realized how she sounded so much like Kaoru.

Oh no. She wasn't going to get a husband. She was going to get a **nanny**! Kenshin would obsess about her safety, about her everything!

This was worse! So much worse than Kaoru bludgeoning her to death. Because Megumi was beginning to feel the need to escape Kenshin's legendary Fussing Over To Death Skill and she needed just a little push for her to actually bludgeon **Kenshin**himself to death. Or Sano.

That two-timing bastard of all batards! This was all **his** fault! I am so going to get **him** for this! Grrrr…

What… Megumi yelped in surprise as Kenshin took her hand and smiled at her softly, "Let sesha wa take care of you Megumi." He said his violet eyes glittering.

"Um." Megumi started but there was nothing else for her to do as soon as Kenshin began to drag her outside and straight to the bathhouse despite her protests.

And naturally, who should be there than Misao and Sano themselves, who were both trying to wipe the mud clinging to their skins.

"What's going on Kenshin?" Sano asked as he glanced from her to the smiling rurouni.

"Oh, nothing Sano. Just preparing Megumi's bath." Kenshin answered with a large smile.

Refusing to look at either Sano or Misao, Megumi welcomed the opportunity to lock herself inside a safe room. Away from Kenshin. Away from Sano and Misao. Away from the craziness that she **had** started. Not waiting for anyone of them to reply, speak or act, Megumi pushed the door open, practically ran inside and slammed the door shut, making sure it was thoroughly locked before she sat at the edge of the tub and place her head between her knees.

"Megumi?" She heard Kenshin's muffled concerned voice from outside. She ignored it and refused to answer.

"Would you want me to heat the water for you? And I'll bring you your towels too, de gozaru."

Argh! Megumi groaned out loud. What a really really sucky mucky plan she had thought of.

Karma. Bad karma most definitely.

Kami, please just get this week over with, and I swear, no more slyness, no more foxy laughter, no more underhanded schemes…

"Megumi? Are you ok de gozaru? Want me to come in there? Megumi?"

Megumi closed her eyes and banged her head against the tub. She wouldn't be surprised if she bludgeoned **herself**to death.

She wondered where Kaoru kept her bokken. When it comes to Kenshin, it was definitely a most effective weapon of choice.

"Daijoubu Megumi? Megumi? I'm coming in now…"

Ok quick! Think like Kaoru!

Outside the bathhouse, Sano and Misao yelped in surprise when a wooden bucket squarely hit Kenshin on the face effectively sending him sprawling on the ground. They watched in silence as Megumi slammed the door shut, shouting, "Kenshin no bakaaaaa!"

"Boy, she sounds so much like Kaoru-chan, doesn't she?" Misao asked blinking at the unmoving figure of Kenshin.

Sano smirked, his brown eyes misting over with happiness, "She even got Jou-chan's aim! I am so proud." 

End Note: Well, that's Chapter 13. Looks more like Megumi's chapter doesn't it? I thought Megumi needed to have her old spunk back! And this has now officially become my longest fanfic ever. Surpassing A Date! Well, actually, to those who have read **A Date With A Senpai** I have something up my sleeves for that particular fic… Will keep it as a surprise for now… hehehe… 

Well, any flames coming my way? Warn me ok? And be gentle… Boys' POV coming up next. Please leave a review! Feel free to tell me what you think. You guys know how to reach me!

Next Chapter Teaser: (Points to anyone who can guess who's POV this belongs to…hehehe)

**If there was any consolation though, it was seeing a flicker of emotion at Aoshi's usual poker-face. And even funnier was when Aoshi realizes that he was showing his "feelings" and immediately trying to erase it. It was like a friggin' peek-a-boo. Now you see my emotions, now you don't, now you see my emotions, oops, now you don't…**

**Shinamori seemed really fucked-up in the head.**

Well, I guess that's it for now… To chapter 14? Anyone?


	15. Mismatched 14

Mismatched 

Chapter 14 – Deadly Dinner

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback and points go to **lebleuphenix** for guessing whose POV it was! Good job! Now we get to see the boy's POV... hope you all like this bit. Their time frame is slightly different from the girls. I mean, gah, how do I explain this… just read it… Aoshi gave me a bloody headache with this chapter, if it took me weeks to finish this, blame him. Damn Iceberg. Sorry if characters are so OOC! Couldn't help it… Please leave a review. I appreciate them all. They all help in the shaping of the fic. Thanks!

Mismatched

Chapter 14 – Deadly Dinner

AOSHI

When he first agreed with this plan, he had not expected it to go this far. And oh, how wrong he was, because it had already gone far enough. So far that right now, Aoshi was starting to curse the day Sagara Sanosuke was born. 

The plan had seemed innocent at first. No harm done. At least not in a life-shattering sort of way. Until he realized that should Misao fall for the smooth-talking ways of Sagara, well, either he'd be forced to take that painful step back and away from her, or murder Sanosuke. And at the moment at least he was very wary of taking any of the two options.  

There were several things he had considered preparing of this. He had spent a great deal of his time trying to think of the possible results of Sagara and Takani's combined plans. He thought that despite the general absurdness of the whole scheme, there was a strange likelihood that it could actually work. 

And so for that reason alone, he had decided to show Kamiya-san a side of him that he had always been reluctant to show in hopes that in doing so, he would be able to learn how to be more _open_ with his feelings. 

Aoshi made a face.

Gah. That sounded horrible. Why do girls expect men to be sensitive all the time? Was it such a turn on for them to see a man wearing his heart on his sleeves? He could not understand this concept. To blatantly show your weakness, so that anyone can take aim and hurt and kill and destroy. Aoshi shook his head. As far as he was concerned, it seemed liked a better idea to keep ones guard up, all the time, strong and impenetrable. 

But on the other hand, he did owe it to Misao. She had always been honest with him. Honesty that transcended mere words. Her honesty was something that he was scared of. The intensity of it was enough to melt any and all of his icy defenses. She loved him with fierceness that refused to be silenced and veiled, despite the fact that he had not been receptive in any way. And at times, had even hurt her feelings, although not deliberately. 

He never meant for it to cause her any form of pain. If she only knew how he truly felt about her. He could not think of a time when he had not thought of her, even in brief passing. She was the one thing that was constant in his life. 

Truth be told, Aoshi had always _desperately_ needed her. He may not show it, but he definitely felt that way.

Desperation was something unfamiliar to him, he never had to deal with it before. Until now. Now that he was faced with the prospect of either letting her go or keeping her forever, with all the risks and dangers constantly following them around. He was the one who had led the life that sought and received constant peril… death even, and for Misao to be dragged into that kind of life because of him was something that he could not live with.

But living without Misao was… there was not enough words to describe how painfully miserable his life would be without her. 

And this was something that he shared with Battousai. The fear, the guilt, the humongous confusion that would never leave them alone – for once, Aoshi understood Battousai. And actually shared his pain. 

He glanced at _her_. This other girl who was so much like Misao and so different at the same time: Battousai's woman. 

Kamiya Kaoru. 

The one person he did not seriously considered as a major factor in this grand mother of all idiotic schemes ever thought of in the history of Japan. _Congratulations Sagara, another title for you to carry proudly around_, Aoshi thought grimly trying to distract himself. It didn't worked.

Because walking beside her and noticing that they were all wrong – she was graceful, with really light soft steps that made her look like she was dancing so daintily quiet – something crossed his mind that made his heart stop for a whole second.

**_If I do fall in love with her, would I be willing to put _her_ in danger?_**

"Aoshi-sama?"

He blinked down at her and realized that he had also stopped walking. It wasn't just his heart that he shocked into immobility with that single thought.

**_Would _I_ be willing to put her in danger? _**

This wide-eyed girl that was looking up at him right now; eyes filled with questions and that glint of silent understanding always present in their bluest depths. 

**_If _I_ do fall in love her. _**

Aoshi shook his head and extended his left arm, showing the way. "Here," He mumbled quietly, walking towards the clearance partly hidden by thick bushes and trees trunks that have gnarled, old brown skins and green vines that looked like they were strangling the trees to death and embracing them affectionately at the same time.

How does one see the difference any way? How does one know when the vines are strangling, seeping the lives from these trees? How can one be so sure that an embrace wasn't just as deadly?

He heard her gasp and he understood her reaction. This place was something he had discovered long ago. Up a nameless hill just at the northern end of the their town. This little patch of green land surrounded by trees and rocks and wildflowers that grows on anything. Even the hardest, driest rock had flowers blooming from their gaps. And if you walked further, you can see the whole town at the middle, flaked between the glittering sometimes blue, sometimes green and gold and gray sea (depending on what time and the weather you're looking at it from – right now it mirrored the pewter gray sky) and the impressive mountains on the other. It was like being on the edge of the earth. And seeing everything in this perspective, it always made Aoshi felt as though he could conquer it all. 

He would come here, badly beaten, bone-tired from his training, hungry for adventure, for his own identity and power and just to have his whole life at the palm of his hand and he would feel as though everything was possible. But he was over that dream now. He knew now what he wanted. What was important. He can say them all out loud, although he was afraid that if he did so, someone would hear him and steal it away from him even before he was able to touch and hold it. It was childish in a way. It was the only thing he never really out grew: the fear of losing what _could be_ most precious in his life.

"This was my childhood dream." He told her without looking at her, keeping his voice low and quiet.

He heard her sigh, "All of these?" She asked in a whisper. Almost as though she was afraid they'd disturb some sleeping god if they spoke any louder. 

"Didn't you want the whole world when you were younger?" Aoshi asked, and then shook his head mentally chiding himself for such a silly question. Maybe little girls dreamt of something entirely different. They'd never understand what the lure of adventure and exploration do to young boys.

There was this infinite silence that Aoshi thought was filled with unspoken sadness. He was about to ask her yet again when he heard her answer, and somehow, hearing it, Aoshi knew without a doubt that he was in deeper trouble than he thought.

"I only wanted my mother, Aoshi-sama."

He braced himself and looked at her.

She was standing beside him. If she had been any taller they'd be shoulder to shoulder. She was a lot smaller than he was though but it didn't seem to matter or make any difference at all. He could distinctly feel the warmth that was coming off from her. He could smell her too; the faint scent of something clean and flowery wafted around him. They were that close. And yet he felt this distance growing between them. He wondered if they could or would ever want to cross that distance. And if that distance was called Kenshin or Misao – perhaps both, maybe even neither, Aoshi wasn't so sure anymore. 

Looking at her face, he realized that she had her eyes closed. She wasn't looking at what he had once foolishly dreamt of conquering. His boyhood dream. She wasn't seeing it. And somehow she looked different, with that barely-there smile on her lips and the wind lifting her hair in every direction. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, suddenly picturing the way she looked when he had traced the rush of blood that flooded her cheeks a few hours ago. _Hours ago._ It felt like it happened lifetimes ago. He had been surprised at her reaction; he hadn't thought that _he_ would have that sort of effect on her. More than that, he had realized that she was beautiful in a different kind of way. Not much more than Misao, not much less either. Just sort of beautiful in her own Kamiya Kaoru way – and until now, he didn't have anything to compare her with. There was no point in saying that she was as beautiful as the stellar sky, because she wasn't that unreachable. She was _just_ beautiful. 

And Aoshi suddenly thought that _beautiful_, was in a way, such an inadequate word. It wasn't enough for Misao either. Both girls were something much more than just that _mere_ word. He glanced back at her and wanted to tell her this. _You're beautiful, Kamiya-san. _But he figured that she did not want to hear this from him, so he kept his mouth shut and just watched her for a full minute. 

She slowly opened her eyes; the shade so very much like his own – sky blue with very dark irises – and regarded him for a moment. "Don't be, Aoshi-sama." She mumbled, looking away. "I don't want you to be sorry for me. I'm tired of it. Of people being sorry… and…"

"No," He said shaking his head, "I meant I'm sorry that I had such foolish dreams when I was younger." 

Aoshi watched her frown at this. Perhaps she had realized that his obsession for power was something that she should detest.

He grimaced a little and looked away. 

"They weren't foolish at all!" 

This got his attention and he wanted to hear her reason for believing in his long-ago dreams. He heard her laugh quietly, "Next to my mother, I wanted blue elephants as pets and then the whole sky and all the little stars."

Aoshi blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Elephants?"

Kaoru giggled and her eyes twinkled playfully, "I saw them once in one of my father's book. They looked really small in the drawings. I haven't seen one yet, but Genzai-sensei said that there aren't any blue elephants, and that they're really huge creatures," at this she made a face, "not at all cute and cuddly."

Aoshi smirked and then smiled at her, he reached out and for the second time in the week and clutched at her soft hands. "You have such wonderful thoughts, Kamiya-san." He said without thinking.

Kaoru tilted her head and asked softly, "Would you tell me yours?" 

Aoshi stared at her for a full minute. _When I look at you, I always see _her, _but not today. Today, it was only you. I think maybe, I'm a little jealous that Battousai could have you. I think that if you really tried, you can have any man that you want, but you only want one, right? And maybe, he does deserve you. I think I _can_ be happy for Misao if she ever walk away from me, but I don't know _how to. __

Aoshi couldn't voice these thoughts out. He let go of her hand and made a strange strangling noise from his throat. He took a deep breath and then surprising himself, he started speaking. "When I'm here, I always feel like everything is possible." He made a show of reaching out and opening his hands, so that the small boats floating on the sea seemed to rest in his open palms, "I could reach out and touch them." He thought of Misao and how it would be like to finally touch her. 

It was a painful thought. One that he was already used to. One that was particular essential in his life… his thoughts of Misao… his dreams for her… his hopes for her. For both of them. Him and her. Aoshi and Misao. Shinamori Misao. It sounded nice. But was it possible? Will it ever be just that someday?

When he glanced back at Kaoru, he found her imitating his outstretched hand. Only this time, she was staring up, her small hands trying to capture one lone gray cloud floating heavily in the sky.

"Hey," she said softly in a voice filled with wonder. She closed her palms, making it seems as though she was holding the cloud inside her hands. "It does sort of work." 

He looked down at her and Aoshi let his lips move in a half grimace, half smile. 

_Everything was possible._

Everything.

KENSHIN

The whole sucking-on-her-finger thing obviously hadn't been such a resounding success because now Megumi was avoiding him like the plague. From the time the bucket had hit his nose, Kenshin had been trying to at least get Megumi to _talk_ to him. Seeing that whenever he tried to _take care _of her, she seemed to want to chop off his head, place it inside her trunk and lock it until eternity. He didn't know _why_ exactly she would react that way to a little extra caring and attention but he had accepted the sorry fact that he was born to suffer. 

Sano looked like he was having more success with Misao than winning in any high-stake games at the Ruffian Gambling House. The look on Megumi's face as she stormed right into the kitchen spoke volumes. The way she mutilated the vegetables had been a dead give away to what sort of success Sano was having with Misao. As for Aoshi… Kenshin gritted his teeth as he pictured Kaoru walking around town with Mr. Iceberg. She probably looked so beautiful today. She'd be the only bright thing on this murky gray sad day.

Kenshin swallowed hard and hoped that Aoshi had decided against a walk around town and opted for a quieter environment inside the temple. The horrible possibilities of what Kaoru and Aoshi were doing right at the moment would be greatly lessened if they had gone off to meditate for today. Besides, after finding out about Aoshi's plan for a nice walk Kenshin had been fervently praying that Hiko would not chance upon the two. 

He had immediately started vividly visualizing his shishio, Shinamori and Kaoru meeting at the middle of the market:

Hiko would probably say_, "Oho! Look what we have here! Let me guess, today is your schedule to create public scandal and uproar. Trying to get back at my baka deshi, ne? You two at it ne? First it was my baka deshi begging for sex, what now? Are you going to ask him for sex _too, _all with the same people as your witnesses?"_

Or start shouting, _"Tomboy Girl, do you know what sort of _perverted_ philandering bastard my baka-deshi is?"_

Maybe Hiko would even demonstrate the whole scene from yesterday and that would certainly ruin whatever and any chance he might still have with Kaoru.

Thinking of these had been enough to distract him that he had ended up right smack into Megumi while they were trying to decide on what to do with the minced and diced and minced some more vegetables. Megumi positively shrieked in fear (although Kenshin could detect a hint of frustration there) as soon as he had innocently asked her, "Daijoubu, Megumi?" 

And when he reached out to steady her, Megumi was quick to jump a good 20 meters away from him as though afraid that he'd grab her and do something _nasty_. He had tried to explain to Megumi that he was only worried about her safety when Megumi started screeching at him to leave her alone, she was fine, more than fine, she was ok, and she was just absolutely wonderful! 

Frankly, it was starting to get a little creepy the way she was starting to act and sound like Kaoru. Not that sounding or acting like Kaoru was a bad thing… it was just with Megumi… it was… scary to say the least.

He had resigned to admitting the fact that he could never ever play this sort of _game._ How Sano and Aoshi managed to get their plan going with Misao and Kaoru respectively was beyond him. 

Kenshin sighed. He wasn't sure whether to feel bad that it had been Aoshi or thankful that it hadn't been Sano.

_Ok, now you're getting jealous of Sano!_ _Of all your ridiculous highly paranoid theories, Sano trying to steal Kaoru from you just tops the list… No, wait, remember the time _you_ thought Saitou was looking at Kaoru way too much?_

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Jealousy was something so childish and incredibly immature. It was low of them to resort to this sort of thing. He smacked himself for realizing this just now. And he was not jealous of Saitou! He corrected the voice inside his head. And shut up! He heard a distinct snickering sound. 

Well there's no way to back out now, is there? You've already sucked Megumi's fingers! 

Apparently, said voice was not too keen on listening to him as it continued with its tirade. Kenshin grimaced. At first, it had seemed like a pure stroke of genius for him to think of something so incredibly bold and direct… if only he didn't get scared being that way with Kaoru. But with her, it was always like, his knees would suddenly became _boneless_ and if he tried to touch Kaoru, he'd just lose himself in it and there was just no turning back…

And with Megumi, you absolutely felt nothing? Oh yeah. He did felt something. If he remembered it correctly, it had been first, foolishness and then guilt. And now maybe even regret, because he was starting to get the impression that Megumi thought of him as a psychotic pervert who goes around sucking fingers and trying to barge in inside occupied bathhouses.   Ha! So, you admit it, you're a pervert when it comes to Megumi! 

I am not! I never said anything like _that_ at all! 

Whatever you say, you silly ruruoni you.

Kenshin cursed underneath his breath. Battousai was sometimes annoying, but this new voice… this had gone beyond annoying. It was Sarcasm personified. "Shut up." He muttered darkly. 

"Huh? What's that Kenshin?" Megumi asked, still holding what seemed to Kenshin as a dangerously large knife.

"Ugh… Nothing. Let's get started with our dinner, I think we should cook vegetable soup and steamed vegetable and some fried vegetable and maybe even boiled vegetables." He said slowly eyeing the plate and plates of semi-microscopic vegetables. 

Megumi narrowed her eyes at him. Kenshin winced and tried to hide it with a smile. "I can teach you my recipes," he offered suddenly out of nowhere. Kenshin grimaced. Megumi looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" Why? What does she mean by why? "Ugh because…" "I'm fine Kenshin. I don't need a dietician. I'm eating well balanced and healthy meals, thank you very much." She said huffily. "You don't need to look after what I eat." Okaaaay. "Of course, I know you can take care of yourself, Megumi, you're very intelligent and all…" Kenshin said his sheepish smile slowly fading as Megumi gave him an evil pointed look. No? She doesn't want compliments? Ugh… Women! "I mean… I'll… I'll just stir this pot now, better get started with all these…" he faltered as Megumi scowled at him. "I mean, this is a very complex recipe, I better start with it." Can anyone say lame? Kenshin looked away and started busying himself with stirring a pot of boiling water. He slowly added what looked like minced carrots… or pumpkin? He shook his head. Well, there goes something Kaoru and Megumi have in common. Kitchen Disasters. He wondered if Sano knew about this little fact about Megumi. Food was a most essential part of Sano's life… Ok, that's it. Stop thinking about them for a while will you? Concentrate Kenshin. Huh? Concentrate on what? This is a simple steamed vegetable cooked in soy sauce and I've done this a hundred times… Oh just shut the fuck up, will you! You want to know what? I'll tell you what. Lemme ask you something: What **if**? Kenshin swallowed a choke. What if what? You damn well know what I'm taking about! Don't play dumb with me! I'm still you and I know you know what I mean! That's very confusing. Kenshin thought with disdain. Quit being such a smart ass. Since when have you become one? Listening to you all day? The voice inside his head, Kenshin didn't know why, but he was certain of this, the voice glared at him. Dangerously glared at him as though he was capable of inflicting physical pain. Kenshin didn't want to try and find out. He gave up. "Fine." Kenshin said through his clenched teeth. Let me have it, if it will shut you up. Been asking yourself that question lately, haven't you? 

So there was something he and his inner voice can agree upon. **_What if…_ **that question had been banging inside his head all throughout the day. It was the one constant phrase that kept reverberating in every corner of his brain. What if Kaoru like Aoshi? What if he just told Kaoru this whole scheme, apologize and ask for another chance? What if she doesn't want to give him that chance? What if he just lock Megumi and Sano up inside one room, stripping it first with any possible murderous weapon and then letting them deal with their sexual tension in their own way and not letting other people suffer from their love problem? What if Aoshi liked Kaoru and pursued her? What if he did end up ripping Aoshi's throat? Would he thoroughly enjoy it?

The list just goes on and on and there was no straight sure answer. His mind had went into endless circle all day trying to figure out everything. Why are relationships are so filled with complex complexities? 

_Oh, how very rhetorical! _The voice inside his head sneered. Kenshin ignored it.

And even if Kaoru didn't want Aoshi as more than a friend to her, there would be other men who'd want her. And what if one of these days, Kaoru realized that she had been wasting her time on him and finally decided to marry someone else? What if she someday tell him that it would be better that they remain friends, that he could still live in her dojo, but that would be just it? Kenshin felt his insides turning into ice. He'd have to stay around and watch Kaoru be with somebody else… it was a possibility that he had imagined everyday. It had been one of his many weapons against falling in love with Kaoru. It proved futile, just like the rest of his other defenses that quickly vanished one by one. He was already in love with Kaoru. It was that simple and was that final. He grimaced, utterly disgusted with himself for coming into this realization inside the kitchen of the Aoiya with Megumi happily chopping away everything she can get her hand with… and Kaoru was with Aoshi. The possibilities he had once imagined were slowly turning into reality. His once unshakable stubborn belief that no matter what, in the end, it would only be him and Kaoru – no one else, just the two of them – had been shattered into a painful reality wake-up call. Now things have definitely changed. For one thing, Kaoru had never really been aware of other men eyeing her and trying to catch her attention – this was something that he had taken for granted. Now that Kaoru was made aware of this fact – that other men existed and it just wasn't him that could and would love her – she would now see the possibilities that he had imagined almost everyday of his life ever since he came to live at the dojo. And therein lay the fear that he had lost her. To an Iceberg. Kenshin winced. No need to mentally kick himself, he was already feeling the pain. It was imbedded deep into his very core - way past his bones and flesh. 

_Alright, let's cut to the melodramatic stuff and be honest here Kenshin, what exactly is wrong with Megumi?_

Kenshin glanced at Megumi who looked at back at him with wide I'm-watching-you creepy look. Aside from her acting like a crazed paranoid Fox? Well nothing really. But she isn't Kaoru.

But you think Megumi is beautiful right? 

Of course. And maybe, if he were prodded even more, he'd be reluctant to admit that perhaps Megumi was in some ways more beautiful than Kaoru. Megumi was womanlier; she had more curves on all the right places… Kenshin shook and head and tried not to think that he had just thought of Megumi and her curves. It was _just_ wrong. Besides, it wasn't really about just being beautiful. Despite of his traumatic Girl Lessons from Hiko, Kenshin had also known so many other beautiful girls – including one whose sad melancholic unsmiling face haunted him in his sleep…

Getting out of melodramatic, remember? 

Kenshin heaved another long suffering sigh and wondered if he was the only one who had annoying inner voices inside his head. But still, he could not see Megumi as he could see Kaoru. He thought of Kaoru's inner warmth shining through her blue eyes, her smile that touched his heart and made him ache just looking at it... As unfair at it may sound, Megumi could never be like Kaoru. 

Ugh. You're hopeless.

There really wasn't any point of comparison between Megumi and Kaoru. He did not think one was better than the other. It was simply because he loved Kaoru _more _than he could ever love Megumi. And the love that he did felt for Megumi was nowhere near the kind of love he felt for Kaoru. 

Blah, blah, blah. Yes, I think I've hear this all before… 

Kenshin cast a fast side way glance at Megumi who was lightly touching the blade of the knife that she apparently had gotten attached to it. Ok, now that's scary. "Ugh, Megumi…" he barely said anything when Megumi looked up at him and narrowed her eyes even more. 

"I AM FINE KENSHIN!" She positively thundered at him. "If you ask me if I am fine, I swear, I am going to throw this knife at you."

Kenshin gulped. So much for Megumi supposedly _liking_ him. He wondered again for the billionth time why Megumi ever thought that she liked _him_ instead of Sano. If it had been all because she wanted to annoy Kaoru, well it certainly seemed like such _annoying _task for her as well… to keep on snaking her arms around him and cuddling up to him. Of course, seeing now that it had been done more to the effect of annoying Sano – which Kenshin thought had rather been unproductive at all as Sano only ended up thinking that Megumi would never like him – Kenshin couldn't help but think that, somehow, both Sano and Megumi's needless suffering caused by this twisted schemes of theirs was something that they both deserved. 

Kenshin smiled, might as well get the most of it, he thought with half a grimace. "Iya, Megumi… I just wanted to tell you how pretty you look today." He said adding a playful wink he had seen from Sano.

The effect of the wink was… well, he was at lost for word as he concentrated hard on trying to dodge the knife thrown at him. Now, more than ever, Kenshin understood exactly why Sano feared Megumi so.

 

SANO

He was not going to think of Megumi.

At least not until this whole week was over. Or he'd go insane and just drop down on his knees and beg her to marry him. Or slung her over his shoulder and just run off. Away from all of these madness that some wretched idiot had created.

Sano blinked. Ooops. That would be him.

Oh screw it. This was a brilliant plan. Everyone should just wait and see. He should know it. He thought of this. This won't fail. Never. It was working now. Pretty well too if he may add. When someone says Fantastic Plan, they all automatically think of one word: Sagara.

Yeah. Sure. Of course. 

Sano nodded vigorously. Don't think of Megumi. Think of Misao. Concentrate. Inhale. Exhale. Yeah, that's it. Misao and not Megumi. Sweet Little Weasel and not Sly Sexy Fox…

Megumi is off with Kenshin right now, at the kitchen and he should not be focusing his thoughts on her or on what the two were doing right now at the moment (although he would suspect that they were both innocently exchanging fish recipes – he hoped). 

He should instead focus on what he was doing right now: Getting this stupid plan over and done with. 

You're here, in front of her room. The possibilities are just endless…

Damn pervert of a voice inside his head. Sano swore that this voice – this was the root of all evil. He tried to shut it out by mentally singing. "Oho—ho-hoh---hoh---…"

"Are you singing?" A voice from inside asked sounding very much amused.

Sano shut his mouth. "No. I was cursing the day women discovered clothes." He answered back. "Are you trying on every damn oni uniform? Because trust me Misao, we've all seen it."

There was a thunk sound from the other side of the door and Sano suspect that it was one of Misao's many sharp-edged weapons. He winced as he jumped slightly away from it.

First of all, you do not tease her that way. You're supposed to sound really sweetly sick and supportive. 

And second, he needed to talk to Okina about letting Misao have full access on sharp pointy very deadly weapons. He wondered briefly what the mortality rate of the dojo would be if Misao, Kaoru and Megumi all lived together. He thought that by the end of the week, with the girls running amok around the house – well, he really did not want to think of the gruesome image in his head. 

He shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his white pants. (Yes, he owned a lot of white pants but does that make him a freak? No. He didn't think so.) "I take it back. You're pretty, whatever you chose to wear."

There was no reaction from her. Very predictable. It seemed as though Misao was capable of handling insults fairly well, but once you compliment her, she would suddenly be silent and unresponsive. 

Better than a fist on your mouth. 

Sano nodded his head in agreement. He could not, however, understand the need for another change of wardrobe, since she had already gotten rid of her mud-splattered kimono from their earlier mud-wrestling match. 

Oh, how incredibly turn-on-ish that sounded. Mud Wrestling. If only Megumi had been his _opponent_. He would probably have enjoyed it more. He sighed; it wasn't like he hadn't had any fun being around Misao. He liked her. Sure. And no longer in the sisterly kind of way too, although he still hadn't effectively crossed the line of actually _lusting_ over her as he more often than not _lusted_ after Megumi. There was still a slight, euw-factor in looking at Misao that _way_. Maybe because she was younger than him and he had always looked at her as being slightly un-sexy.

Except now, especially right after that near kiss and a whole lot of other things – knowing the feel of her lean body underneath him and seeing her wearing a wet, clingy kimono – what used to be un-sexy was starting to be replaced by… **_possibilities_**. Not at all veering towards _that_ direction, but still, Sano had mentally kicked himself in the head for missing the fact that Misao was indeed a _girl_. And not just a playful Weasel out to get an Iceberg's attention… he stared blankly at the wall and tried to quickly erase the mental image. Very disturbing. Sano shook his head and tried to clear it off many unwanted thoughts. 

Apparently, there was more to Weasel-chan that he had originally thought of and he was thoroughly ashamed that he had failed to see past her flat-chestedness and Amazon-woman-like-screaming. The many layers of Misao were slowly being stripped down. And to his utter dismay and shock, he found out how incredibly insecure she had been about being a little tomboy-ish. And that was what had prompted him in asking her to engage in a most ungirlish activity he could think of: Mud Wrestling.

The many ways that Okina and Shinamori would kill him if and when they found out what sort of activities he had been engaging Misao with had somewhat dampened the mood and lessened the joy of throwing expertly meshed and molded mud balls at Misao, but Sano thought he had been quite successful in making her feel a little better and not at all pressured to become so womanly so soon. 

And why not? She was still this little girl. There was plenty of time for her to mature. She should have all the time to discover the wonders and confusion of the whole Growing Up Process. Why ask her to be someone she clearly wasn't or did not want to become in the first place? If he ever found out that Shinamori had tried changing Misao in anyway, he would brave death by Icy Glare and smack Shinamori real good. As in like Kaoru smacking Kenshin – not at all effective, but rewarding nonetheless. 

Sano was busy thinking of other stratagems when he heard the door suddenly sliding open. He turned his head and was about to give Misao a piece of his mind about dressing up being so overly-rated and a bunch of other complaints when he saw her. Actually, really saw her. Sano felt his jaw slightly drop as Misao emerged, not wearing her usual boring uniform, but a kimono in the color of faded sakuras. Pink and white. And really very girly.

Ok, so maybe, she should start acting more like a woman. Because looking like one right now actually suited her.

"Who are you? You look really pretty by the way, but that's not point. What is this? Where is she?" He joked, pushing Misao away from the door and peeking inside her room, he looked back at her and squinted his eyes, "Where's Misao? What have you done with her?" he demanded comically.

Misao arched an eyebrow, "Thank you for that very thinly veiled insult."

"Misao?!" Sano asked, making his eyes bulged out. "Is that you?"

"Yes." She answered lifting her chin up. 

Sano grinned at her, happy to see her in her fighting mood. "In a kimono? But I thought you hated wearing that?" He let his finger grasp at the material of the pink-satin material and slowly trace it up to her arms, until he found her chin and chucked it up higher, bringing her eye level with him. 

"I thought you said I'd look pretty in anything I'd wear." Misao retorted, crossing her arms, almost protectively against her chest.

"Yeah. But I didn't think you'd take me seriously." He looked at her again, up and down, staring first at her still arched eyebrow and down to her toes and back up again at her eyes. "Misao in pink..." 

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Don't start with me Sano." She said in a warning voice, although there was a ghost of smile on her lips and the slightest tinge of red in her cheeks. 

Sano leaned towards her, putting one hand leveled at the side of her head, "Let me finish please." He murmured. He started again, "Misao in pink… I like. I definitely like…" 

He saw Misao gulped down and Sano couldn't help but do just the same. Is she thinking of that near kiss? Because he was very much thinking of it right now. Are they ever going to actually admit that it actually happened and not pretend that it did not? But thinking about that kiss made him think of Megumi and the way she looked when she saw them together. 

Her face had paled so much that she looked like she had been dipped in Ice. And just because she wasn't near him, didn't mean that Sano hadn't seen her lower lips quivering. He had spent so many secret hours and precious seconds staring at her and memorizing her features. The little dent she got right in the middle of her forehead whenever she concentrated in her medical tasks, her barely-there cleft chin, the color of roses always present on her lips and cheeks. But earlier… they all seemed to have disappeared and was replaced by the prominent blank face and slumped shoulders that he had never seen in Megumi. Not once, expect for that one single moment when she had stared at him for the longest possible time, her eyes empty and unseeing. 

She had always so much better in hiding whatever she was feeling and for that reason, Sano worried more about her. Everything that she had gone through in life had made her so very jaded and protected by her wall of sarcasm and her seemingly natural nastiness. But beneath that bitchy-façade was a better person. Someone who knew how to fight back, who was exceptionally level-headed. Cold in the outside but warm and maybe even sweet in the inside.

Well, maybe _sweet_ would be taking it a little too far.

When will Megumi every allow him to strip her off – not clothes, at least not right away – the many facades that she was hiding in? 

With what she just saw earlier, how about never? 

Sano grimaced. For a brief moment he suddenly wished that he hadn't thought of this plan. He wished he could go inside the kitchen whisk Megumi away from Kenshin and just _tell her_. It didn't sound like the most solid of plans, but at least he wasn't hurting her so much. He suddenly felt so… so… oh Kami, he felt… **_guilty_**. It was the worst feeling in the world, possibly next to losing a few precious yen that he had borrowed from Jou-chan – speaking of which…

"Sano?"

He looked down at Misao and the guilt intensified. Did he just said worst? Because obviously double-guilt was something much, much worse. 

Her blue eyes searched his face and he knew that she was thinking of that kiss.

Would he have given her a real kiss if she allowed him too? He knew the answer to that one. And his heart squeezed painfully at the knowledge that he was capable of hurting Megumi in the worst way. And that he would have also hurt Misao along the way. 

Captain Sagara always told him to be a man of his word and learn from his mistakes. Face all the consequences like a real man – with dignity and humility. Well, this whole plan was starting to look like a huge mistake and it seemed like he was about to reap huge painful consequences too. He stared at Misao's clear ocean-blue eyes. Dignity, Sagara, _dignity_, he repeated mentally. 

You owe her an apology… heck, you owe everyone an apology…well except maybe Shinamori.

Sano shook his head again, trying to shut the voice up. Suddenly, Mr. Conscience showed up?! Why wasn't _he_ present when there was a need to be morally uptight? 

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"What for?" Misao asked in the same soft voice.

Inappropriately, Sano found himself smiling, wanting to tease her. W_hat a lovely sweet voice you've got Misao. If only you don't screech so much_. But he bit his tongue and shook his head. 

"About the kiss." He started and he saw Misao's face color. She shivered slightly as she nodded her head. Sano took a deep breath and was about to apologize and explain when an unexpected voice seemed to have come out from his own mouth, shocking him into silence, his apology buried deep into his throat. 

"What kiss?" It was a shrill very familiar voice. Jou-chan's voice.

He whipped his head and stared at Jou-chan's wide blue eyes. It took Sano a couple of blank confused moments to realize that beside Kaoru, standing and looking like a giant Iceberg right about to violently wreck a small innocent ship, was Shinamori Aoshi.

Ooops fucking oooops. 

"Kiss?" Sano said in almost the shrill same voice as Kaoru. He cocked his head innocently to the side, "What kiss? What are you talking about Jou-chan? You must've misheard, I meant, hiss." He gave Misao a pleading look, "Wasn't I talking about snake hiss?" 

Misao frowned and Sano mentally kicked himself. 

Oh good one, you start to apologize and managed to add insult to the already growing list of injuries… 

Well, technically speaking, he was the one who ought to write his own list of physical injuries, but heck, this was worse that a bruised shin and not-so-forgotten-black eye from the other day. 

"_Snake hiss_?"

Sano would have laughed at the baffled expression on Kaoru's face, but he was too busy watching Aoshi's reaction.

Cold, stormy, _I'm about to kill you in three seconds flat_ look.

"Are you alright Aoshi-sama?" He heard Misao squeak from beside him.

And in a span of less than three seconds, the murderous look that seemed to be permanently etched on Aoshi's face was suddenly erased to be replaced by a calm, collected _I'm cool, I'm ok, I'm fine, _look. Sano blinked. Did he just saw that? Or was he imaging things? Shinamori _having_ a reaction of some sort? He cleared his throat again, "There are lots of snakes at the backyard Shinamori. One almost bit me. I heard it hissing while me and Misao were… anyway, the next thing I know, it was about to attack me. Isn't that right Misao?" He turned to look at Misao, winking and edging closer to her. Misao gave him a barely masked questioning look. He glanced back at the _odd_ couple standing just a few feet away from them.

"_Snakes?_" Kaoru asked; her eyes still fixed at him, obviously avoiding any eye contact with Misao.

Okay. Something very fishy was going on here. There was a sort of guilty presence around them. It didn't help of course that he was lying about the near-kiss, but more than that the tension was in a way felt – _doubled_… Sano narrowed his eyes and he felt Misao clutch at him. The guilty _feel_ was coming off from Kaoru and Shinamori as well.

Oh, boy. Kenshin would hit the roof once he sees these two. And he had the feeling that the reason why Misao was clutching at him, was because _she_ was trying _not _to hit the roof herself.

"Yeah." Sano said, now wrapping his arms around Misao, looking at Shinamori straight in the eyes. "At first there was this _hissing_ sound. It was like: _hiss hiiiiiiiiiss hissssssss_." He imitated wiggling his neck and trying hard to ignore Misao's body trembling from suppressed giggles. "And the next think I knew, it almost bit me."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, "I bet." He said in cold utterly deadly voice. 

That shut Sano up for a second. And bless his little Weasel, because Misao suddenly spoke up, loud and clear, "Where have _you_ two been? You've been gone the whole day." 

Aoshi's face took on a complete facial muscle exercise as it tried not to wince and redden and sputter all at the same time. Kaoru didn't have much success as she winced, reddened and sputtered about meditating at the temple and finding _peace,_ _beauty and harmony _in nature.

"_I bet_" Sano returned in a mocking tone of voice. And again, for a brief flash of a second, Aoshi looked like he was just about ready to jump on him and punch him in the nose or something far more painful than that, but it was gone even before Sano can smirk back and was replaced by the usual stone-faced: _I am not capable of reacting, I have no emotion, heart and soul_ look. 

Sano smiled slowly, drawing Misao even closer to him and enjoying the number of muscles on Aoshi's face that was twitching - clenching and unclenching in an attempt to hide the evil glare and the sour jealous pout already half formed on his face. Kaoru on the other hand was busy counting the number of imaginary cracks at the floor.

If there was any consolation though in this muddled possibly life-ending plan, Sano thought with glee, it was seeing flickers of emotion at Aoshi's usual poker-face. And ever funnier was when Aoshi suddenly realizes that he was showing his "feelings" and would immediately try to erase it. It was like a friggin' peek-a-boo. _Now you see my emotions, now you don't._

Shinamori seemed really fucked-up in the head.

_Well, aren't you all?_ The knowing voice in his head piped up.

Shut up, he mentally snarled. Mind your own damn business.

Hate to break it up to you buddy, but this is my business as well… 

"Oh… you're all here. Good." A new voice said, shattering the silence that suddenly enveloped them. Turning around, arm in arm, possibly looking like they were permanently wrapped together, Sano and Misao found themselves face to face with Megumi… and a hand that was also resting around her shoulder. Following the arms length, Sano's smile immediately vanished as soon as he realized whom the arm belonged to.

Smiling sheepishly and endlessly annoying was Kenshin. "Dinner's ready, minna." Kenshin announced cheerfully, "Megumi and I prepared it for all of you." From behind him, Sano heard a loud intake of breath followed by a very audible sound of choking.

What are the possibilities that Kenshin and Megumi had poisoned all of their foods? He glanced behind at the fidgeting Aoshi and Kaoru and then swept his eyes towards the hand of Kenshin resting at Megumi's shoulder and down at the hand of Misao wrapped around his arms. Very high. 

Sano's vision of a peaceful dinner was shattered into oblivion.

Menu for tonight? Deadly dinner, coming right up.  

"Can I be excused for dinner?" He suddenly said out of pure desperation. "I'm not so very hungry." He added hastily.

"Oh, don't be _stupid_ Sano." Megumi said, "I insist that you eat dinner with _all_ of us." And without waiting for anyone to reply or run for their lives, Megumi happily stomped off with Kenshin hot on her heels. 

Sanosuke blinked for a few minutes and uttered a silent paper that best summed up everything up: _Kami, help us all_.

**End Notes:** Well, that's chapter 14, kind of long and pointless. This is filled with transitional chapter that doesn't transist into anything resembling a real story, ne? Oh well. Next chapter, things are going to go haywire as the girls go on a confrontational rampage… hehehe… Will someone actually end up dead? Your guess is as good as mine. Please stay tuned for Chapter 15 – Confrontation 101  

**P.S.: Koneko-chan**, hi there! And yes, I do have a bonus chapter for A Date. And it would contain some lemon parts. It is now currently being planned and in the process of being written. Unfortunately, ff.net does not allow lemon fics and so I'm having a hard time trying to decide whether I should continue on with the lemon parts. If all goes well, I'll probably post the PG13 version of the "Epilogue/Prologue" (because a sequel **might** be on the works – I have too many story ideas but too lazy to start them.) at ff.net and the whole lemon version would be available at my yahoogroup. I'll be posting more information about it soon. I will provide the link for the yahoogroup on the next coming chapters of Mismatched. 

For those who might be interested, mailto:purplewitch10@yahoo.com for any questions, comments and suggestions regarding, well anything that you want. From RK to anime to my fics to general weirdness. I'm always happy to hear from you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments. 

Oh, I just suddenly remembered, the link for the group can be found at my profile. But I do have to warn you, it's still a very small group, with only five members (it's co-owned by the Elspeth-san, who is also a great writer and is the author of such wonderful fics as, Steps to be Taken, Sessha wa Ruruoni, A Girl Worth Fighting For and Imagine) and is still under massive construction. There are also fanarts done by Kagero-chan and all of my fics, including non-anime fics are archived at the Files Section. 

I guess that's it for now. Hope to see you at the next chapter!


	16. Mismatched 15

Mismatched 

Yuki

Chapter 15 - Confrontation 101

Author's Notes: Kind of weird flow of narration. Hope you guys like this bit. Thanks so much for the reviews! Only five more chapters to go and we'll all see who gets to end up with who. And as always, C&Cs are welcome! Feel free to tell me anything you want!

Chapter 15 - Confrontation 101

THE UNOFFICIAL REPORT:

Hiko woke up to the sound of rustling paper. Really, such an infestimal sort of sound that one would understandably not be made aware of it, especially in a sleepy-barely-awake-state but because he was The Greatest, he had heard it and had automatically known who the messenger was - more importantly though, he knew exactly what the content of the message was. More or less anyway. He was great, but he was no prophet, that he had to admit. Although, if he really did put his mind into it, he was sure that he could be a prophet too. But that would bore him to _tears_ - knowing his opponent's every move and not that he needed to know them anyway too. He was resigned to the fact that he was that amazing that he need not guess what move his opponent would make as he was always able to counter it. Sometimes even with one eye closed and one hand fixing his hair. 

On a second thought though, it could be a perfect tool to torture his baka deshi: _Deshi, in two days time, you're going to be thawped on the head by either your chicken head friend or that tomboy girlfriend of yours. Or quite possibly, both of them._

Hiko opted for the latter. He grinned and wondered how his baka deshi would react to that. Perhaps an "oro" would be a good guess. But, oh, enough of his baka deshi, he had an important report to read and analyze. After all twenty jugs of sake were at stake here. 

Grumbling at his disturbed morning sleep (Beauty rest wasn't just manly enough) he slowly made his way towards the door, where a folded paper was left underneath an old creation of his - a jug with an engraved dragon and tiger twisting and turning in a gracefully violent fight. Hiko immediately felt irritated. How dare that incompetent ninja fool touch his work of art? He would have to personally terrorize Okina for such _blasphemy_! The old man should teach his moronic minions respect for national treasures.

He snapped the letter open and read the curly handwriting. The report was from the three spies delivered by Shiro. Good. Okina probably thought that if either Okon or Omasu delivered the daily reports, one of them would try to _molest_ him. Not that Hiko would have any problem with that...

Hiko shrugged. Oh well, time to know what has been happening inside the circus of a dojo slash restaurant of theirs.

He took his time reading the whole unofficial report.

_Dinner last night had been very interesting. _

There were two reported cases of choking. First victim had been Kaoru-chan who had positively turned blue and green after seeing Himura-san leaning towards Megumi-san. Himura-san had been clearly invading the doctor's very personal space and was whispering something to her that upon hearing whatever it was that he had said, Megumi-san had become immediate victim number two - ungracefully spitting food all over the table.

Hiko blinked and tried to think of what his deshi had said. Probably asked the lady doctor for sex on top of the dinner table. Good thing Takani-san didn't get too sick from that thought. 

He read the next paragraph and blinked in surprise, re-reading the entry once again a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

[Note: Hiko-sama, I want you to know that I am available next week and would love it if you can take me to dinner and...] 

It was heavily crossed out and the report continued on in a more formal manner, obviously written this time by that Shiro.

Back to the report and I apologize for that minor distraction. Omasu is pleading by the way that you ignore the unfair way that Okon is trying to get you behind her back and the rest, I refuse to write down because of the level of its perverseness and I deem it immoral to put those words into paper. I shall continue with the report as you have requested Mighty Stud.

After having agreed that official reports would be delivered in his home, they had decided to have code names. He had thought of his code name and was damn proud of it. If people have any trouble trying to think who Mighty Stud was, well, Hiko thought that there was no hope for the people of this country to start thinking logically and intelligently. Because really, his code name was already a dead-give away. Continuing on with the letter, Hiko quietly sat down, raising his eyebrows as he read some more.

Death glares were exchanged in a rate impossible to put into numbers. Indeed, they were all lucky that death glares are not capable of actually killing anyone, or else, a mass burial would be promptly scheduled. 

_Aside from choking, there was Takani-sensei accidentally throwing water on Sano's face who had been sitting directly across from her. And that particularly nasty cup-throwing incident that according to very reliable witnesses, Aoshi-sama actually started. _

_Aoshi-sama vehemently denied this and pointed out Sagara as being the culprit. He added that: "The Punk deserved more than that!"_

_Sano refused to comment on the matter. _

There were also a number of unaccounted elbowing and kicking under the table from Misao to... well, whoever her elbows and feet connected with. Later that night Aoshi found two bruises on his shin while Sano had five.

_It could have further escalated into tonsil ripping when Megumi had flippantly announced that she thought she saw Sano and Misao kissing that afternoon but wasn't really sure._

_There were no denials uttered however as Sano had bolted up, ran out of the room and managed to squeeze himself inside the storage room a few meters away from the Aoiya. _

_Aoshi had sat there for a few seconds, a frozen expression on his face and was polite enough to excuse himself. No one was sure where he went, but judging by the way Sano had gone missing the whole night, Shinamori-san probably locked Sano up inside said storage room._

Himura-san, left with the three glowering girls, once again oro-ed his way out of trouble. He stacked up the plates using his lighting fast reflexes and announced that dishes had to be done immediately. And off he went to the kitchen effectively barring the door with two tables.

Hiko muttered a curse. Shameful! His baka deshi running away from three girls to do the dishes! He would have to schedule, yet again, another long talk with his deshi. And this time, he would be sure to use not only visual aids but physical examples as well! That ought to teach Kenshin a lesson!

What followed next was something that everyone in the whole house had been waiting for. The semi-culmination of all the planning and scheming that had gone down in three days. 

_Three days! Good Lord, what a scary thought. In three days time, everyone's just about ready to maul if not actually kill each other. One just can imagine what would happen after this whole week..._

Here the ugly hand writing finally stopped and Hiko was quiet thankful that Omasu finally had the chance to report her observations. Reading Shiro's penmanship was starting to give him a headache. 

_Back to the girls. No. No cat fight occurred, most unfortunately as Shiro commented the following morning. But there had been a confrontation of some sort. _

_Although, it is to my deepest regret that we do not have a report on the confrontation. Shiro suffered from an accident that prevented him from observing the girls. Okon and I would report on the boys as soon as they start having some reaction from last night's dinner. We are all under the impression that the men are currently on a state of denial and have locked themselves inside their respective rooms. Except for Sagara-san, who is still unfortunately inside the storage room as of the moment. We are still debating on letting him out or not, it was after all Aoshi-sama who locked him in and therefore, we have no plans in meddling with his business._

_The Great Man also expresses his delight that you are clearly at the loosing end of your bet, although Okon and I greatly disagree with this. _

_Oh and if you have nothing else to do for tonight, I would be more than willing to personally report to you..._

The report ended there.  Hiko inspected the letter more closely; it looked as though a part of the paper had been clearly torn off. Hiko was disappointed. He was hoping that a blow-by-blow account of that confrontation would be reported. He was right in guessing that Okina's spies were not all adept and are nothing but incompetent fools. No surprise there, seeing that they were all trained by that abominable old fool who insisted that his code name be The Great Man. Hiko had argued with this, pointing out that should Okina use that code name, everyone else will think that Hiko was The Great Man, after all, he is the great man. But Okina was far too stubborn to be persuaded that he use the code name Monkey Breath instead. 

Hiko let the letter flutter down and then just before it landed on the ground he quickly drew his sword and effortlessly created confetti from the report. 

No report on the best part from the events of last night. Damn. Now all he could do was imagine the confrontation that had transpired.

THE ACTUAL CONFRONTATION 

Countdown initiating: Five seconds to confrontation.

Four...

Megumi felt like she was going to strain a muscle for trying not to scream. She was sitting calmly in front of Misao and Kaoru. Megumi feared that if she opened her mouth, she just will never stop and oh, what an incredibly long rant she had in mind right now. 

Three...

Kaoru was _itching_ to get her hand on anything and throw it across the room and damn that Kenshin because he took nearly everything on the table that she could break into little pieces. She balled up her hands into tight fists. She tried to calm herself and opted for deep-claming breaths. The meditation that Aoshi had taught her didn't work... Dammit, all those hours of muscle cramps for nothing! A brandished bokken hitting Kenshin or Sano or Yahiko's head had always been helpful... Kaoru sighed shaking her head. If only...

Two...

Misao glared at the lack of pointy objects on the room. She wasn't actually sure what she'd do with it, but oh, how she'd like to have her kunais by her at this very second. Misao decided that there was absolutely no chance in hell that she'll be the one who'll start the shrieking match. After all, she had agreed to this whole plan to clearly point out that she was a mature young woman who could handle really **_immature_** plans. Misao frowned, it used to make sense then but now... well, anyway, she will remain as calm as Megumi and Kaoru and once someone started shrieking, she'll follow soon enough, because she really has so much to say. 

One...

There was a dead silence in the air, which in a way was more deafening than the roaring voices of all three girls combined. They continued to stare at each other.

Jaws worked silently, eyebrows twitched, the room's air was starting to get really thick from the tension that Kaoru was sure she can actually use a knife, cut a part of it, wrap it in paper and hand it to Yahiko and say: Here, Yahiko, this is tension.

It was a battle of wills, of pride, of self control... 

"I cannot believe...." Megumi began in what was beginning to sound like the Screech of Death. Needless to say she said it at the very same instant that Kaoru and Misao felt the sudden urge to speak as well.

"What are _these_?" Kaoru asked shrilly pointing at the vegetables right in front of her. She had no idea where that question came from although she knew for a fact that she had wanted to asked it the first time she saw the dinner food laid out on the table moments ago. 

"Kaoru-chan, how could you?" Misao asked loudly, her voice heavily laded with anger and hurt.

The three girls started talking out loud but instantly shut up as soon as Megumi raised her hands. "We handle this like true educated modern women of Japan."

Misao and Kaoru nodded firmly. 

"And for your information Tanuki, that is carrots minced and diced and er, probably diced some more." At this Megumi's face flushed for a second before she continued. "And if you're going to insult my cooking please do so after noting the _fact_ that everyone else is still alive in this room after eating my dinner." 

"I wasn't even going to insult... that's carrots? It looks like a grotesque..." Megumi shot her an evil look. Kaoru sighed. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Good because I have a lot to say right now." Misao declared crossing her arms.

"Yeah? Well me too, Weasel Girl." Megumi said narrowing her eyes at Misao. 

"Perfect! I can ask you some things myself, although I'd like to question Kaoru first." Misao announced looking at Kaoru pointedly. 

"Fine by me. So, how's your plan coming along Tanuki?" Megumi asked not even looking at Kaoru. She had eyes still glued at Misao who wasn't paying her any attention but was patiently waiting for Kaoru's reply. 

Kaoru fought back the urge to roll her eyes. How was her plan coming along? Has Kenshin in any way showed some signs of jealousy? Was she anywhere near Kenshin's heart? Oh, she knew just how to describe her plan. With much difficulty, Kaoru managed to speak, "I am having such a resounding success, it's unbelievable. In fact I'm thinking of making my middle name Success. Kamiya Success Kaoru. How does that sound?" she said in an uncharacteristically sarcastic voice.

Misao raised her eyebrows and glared at her. She seemed to be on the verge of saying something but Megumi beat her to it.

"Congratulations. That sounded very promising." Megumi commented matching Kaoru's sarcasm. "I'm doing well myself. Having a constant mother figure in a pink gi is **_so_** much fun. I'm beginning to feel like I'm such an attractive TODLER!" she snarled the last part. Both Misao and Kaoru winced. Megumi turned to Misao, "And how about you little Ms. I'd-rather-kiss-the-ground-than-end-up-puckering-up-for-that-Punk!- Misao-chan, gotten lucky haven't you?"

"I did **_not_** pucker up for Sano!" Misao answered indignantly.

"Oh, silly me! I think I better get my eyes checked then!" Megumi answered back in a thoughtful tone of voice. 

"You want to hear something fascinating? Its absolutely wonderfully **_fascinating_** watching Aoshi-sama drool over Kamiya-san!" Misao answered shrieking like she had never shrieked before. It felt... nice actually. 

Kamiya-san?! Kaoru winced and wondered whatever happened to Kaoru-chan. "Drool? There was no drooling whatsoever! And if you really want to know..." 

"I really don't want to know." Misao finished for her curtly. "In fact, I really don't want to find out how this week is going to end at all. I am ending it now and telling everyone that we had been wrongly playing tricks on them..." 

"Oh, sure, go run to Aoshi-sama of yours. Tell her what a bad girl you've been, trying to seduce Sanosuke." Megumi replied in a calm voice, looking at the ends of her nails. Her hands however showed signs of trembling.

"Seduce!? Seduce Sano?! Have you gone **_mad_**?!" Misao asked aghast. 

"Well apparently I have, because Kenshin just **_sucked_** on my finger a few hours ago and... " Megumi was about to say, 'it was absolutely sick' when Kaoru's voice rang out loud and clear.

"He **_sucked_** your finger! Kenshin?! Himura Kenshin? He SUCKED on your FINGER!" Kaoru sounded like she was on the verge of hysterical breakdown.

"Try not to die of heart attack Tanuki-chan." Megumi said in a dead sort of voice, flicking an imaginary lint on her kimono. 

"Don't you Tanuki-chan me you crazy... crazy... Fox doctor you!" Kaoru retorted with an angry un-lady like snort.

"Why are you so mad about then Megumi? Isn't that what you said? You can make Kenshin go putty in your hand? Well done! Congratulations. Have a happy life!" Misao said from out of nowhere.

"Oh, of course. Why would I be mad? I'm sorry. I wasn't **_thinking_**. There's absolutely no reason for me to get mad when I just walked in on you and Sano under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Megumi shouted in her sing-song voice.

"We were not kissing!" Misao shouted over Megumi's song. 

"Are you singing?" Kaoru asked a frown etched on face. "You can sing? I mean... you sound like Sano after two dozen jugs of Sake."

"You're in an insulting mood today Kaoru. Been hanging around Sano much? Aside from hanging out with Shinamori that is."

Misao's glare went from Megumi to Kaoru. 

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "I have not been hanging around Sano. And as for Aoshi-sama... well, I have to, but that was because you told me so!" Kaoru exclaimed her fist waving in the air. 

"Well I didn't tell Misao to go kiss Sano and she did, so why would you not try and have a piece of Sano's body too?!"

Kaoru wanted very much to say "Euw" but she was speechless with disbelief. It took her a moment to finally say something. "Try to have a piece of his **_what_**?" She was just incredulous now. Where did Megumi get that most-repulsive idea?

"For the last time Megumi, I. Did. Not. Kiss. Sano!" Misao argued once more defiantly ignoring the argument between Kaoru and Megumi. She felt like she needed to be part of this particular argument and just let everything all out.

"Well I'm not talking to you right now am I? And I really don't need explanations Misao." Megumi turned to look back at Kaoru who had her jaws hanging open. "That's right. His body. You want it. Misao want it. I'm even suspecting that Tae wants it too. And Kami, I won't be surprised if the whole Japan wants it! And, oh don't you deny it. Sano is built better than Kenshin and Aoshi. All those muscles. Can you just say 'yummy'?"

"How about, **EUW**! And excuse me while I retch." Misao angrily exclaimed from out of nowhere. Kaoru watched as the young oni made gagging motions. Megumi was completely oblivious.

"Oh please. I've seen you look at him." Megumi delicately rolled her eyes and was slowly shaking her head, as though she had made up her mind that Sano had become a sudden Nihon Sex God.

"Have you seen me punching the crap out of him too? Oh, right, I do it because he's so **_'yummy'_**." Misao paused and banged her forehead on the table. "Ack, I can't believe I just said that. I need to really gag now." She muttered darkly, face hidden by the fall of her hair.  

"He's sexy and you can't handle that!" Megumi said slamming her fist on the table and rattling the cups and plates. 

Misao immediately forgot her sudden need to vomit. She raised her head and looked at Megumi in the eye. "He is not! Aoshi-sama still has the greatest, sexiest body ever! He's not skinny like Himura-san and he doesn't have baby fats like Sano!"

Megumi's mouth dropped in disbelief. "How dare you? Sano does not have any..." she stopped and swallowed hard as she seemed to have re-considered what she was about to say. Megumi continued tartly, "well, ok maybe he does have **_some_** baby fats but just a little and it makes him **_cute_**! But it's better than all bones and endless oros!" She threw the last comment at Kaoru whose blue eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. 

"Kenshin isn't skinny! And I think the 'oro' is quite endearing." She stamped her foot for emphasis.

"Of course. You and your taste in men!" Maegumi said flipping a lock of hair on her shoulder. 

Kaoru was indignant. "I happen to like lanky men who can be a little short on the height, but that doesn't make Kenshin any less sexier than Sano or Aoshi! "

"You think Aoshi-sama is sexy? Since when?!" Misao practically screeched.

"Lanky? You mean thin and malnourished?" Megumi said arching her eyebrows.

"Oh and I'm sure you'll make Kenshin all 'hunky' by feeding him mutilated vegetables." Kaoru returned with equal venom.

"Mutilated?! Maybe you'd like to hear how those vegetables got mutilated in the first place."

She was ignored by both Misao and Kaoru who were exchanging very weird looks.  

"Kenshin is not malnourished" Kaoru insisted, "And yes, Aoshi-sama is sexy, I'm sorry if you think that I am betraying our friendship just because I happen to think that Aoshi is sexy because he is sexy!" Kaoru finished puffing some air and blowing her bangs away from her forehead. 

"You said it three times Kaoru-chan." Misao pointed out arching her eyebrows. 

"So? And Kenshin isn't thin. He's sexy in his own way! And he's not malnourished! He has the sexiest chest I have ever seen in my entire life, next to Sano of course." Kaoru finished in an after thought.

"You'd been feeding him for the last few months, trust me, he's malnourished and **_excuse_** **_me_**, but did you just said that you've seen Sano's _bare_ chest?" Megumi asked in an incredulous voice.

"Megumi, I hate to break it up to you, but half of Japan had seen his bare chest." Kaoru informed her in a much calmer voice. 

"And I bet he'd get all the muscles he need as soon as you start feeding him mutilated vegetables!" Misao butted in.

"Why is everyone calling them mutilated?" Megumi asked angrily throwing up her hands in the air. She turned to look at Misao. "And if there's anyone to blame for those... those equally shaped and expertly minced vegetables that would be the Kissing Couple of the day."

"There had been no kissing or whatsoever! He tried to kiss me that was it!" Misao tried explaining once more in an exasperated voice. Megumi and Kaoru ignored her. 

"Oh and Sano's just perfect, isn't he?" Kaoru returned flipping her hair, obviously making a mockery of Megumi who didn't seem to mind or notice at all. 

"Why don't you go ask **_his_** girlfriend?" Magumi returned sweetly pointedly looking at Misao. 

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Misao shrieked. Her second shriek in less than two hours, but hey who's counting right? 

"Oh well that makes it better doesn't it? You're trying to kiss him even if he isn't your boyfriend yet. How very loyal of you!" Megumi was clearly on a roll right now. 

"First of all, I wasn't trying to kiss him and I would really appreciate it if you listen to me! Second of all, this was your idea so if it's starting to backfire on us, we only have you to blame!" Misao finally had her chance to throw up her hands in the air in a gesture of both annoyance and total limitless exasperation. 

"Yeah, Misao's right. Just because the boys **_suddenly_** started acting weird and giving us all these attention for no apparent reason except maybe if they happen to start liking us back all at the same time, which is next to impossible. But I still don't see any reason why Kenshin would suddenly suck on your finger or why Sano would try and kiss Misao unless they also have the same ridiculous plan of trying to make us go crazy with jealousy and that is just..." Kaoru paused, blinking as though she finally heard her own voice. "That is just…that is just…" somehow she could not finish her sentence. 

A single look passed between all of them and the tension in the air sizzled down to a bearable level.

"Suddenly?" Misao said in a low voice filled with palpable realization. 

"Yes, well, Aoshi hasn't been in any way responsive in the last two days." Kaoru informed her with an encouraging smile. But when she remembered the look that Aoshi gave her while they were up on his secret place, her smile faded. _What are the boys up to?_

Megumi tilted her head. "That's true. Kenshin and I barely talked." Megumi nodded her head thoughtfully and gestured for Misao and Kaoru to come closer. "In fact, when I asked him for sex the other day, he had practically fainted dead on the streets."

Kaoru blinked for several minutes as this piece of information went right over her head. "I'm sorry," She said smiling slowly shaking her head in disbelief. "I think I misheard you. You asked him for what again? Would you care to repeat that, because I'm **_sure_ **that I **_definitely _**misheard you?"

"Sex Tanuki. I asked him for sex." Megumi said impatiently rolling her eyes at her. 

"Oh! Well then," Kaoru exclaimed clapping her hands in mock happiness, "that's just **_fantastic_**! You're mad at Misao because Sano almost kissed her, but it's ok for you to ask Kenshin for sex?!"

"I don't think that's the point Kaoru." Misao said scratching her head.

"Exactly, thank you Misao." Megumi said smiling at the girl. 

"Point? What is the point of all these..." Kaoru paused and frowned "And what in Kami's name is that noise?" They all quieted down and stared at the ceiling of the room for a few seconds. 

"I think it's Shiro up on the roof, trying to spy on us." Misao declared frowning as they listened to the creaking sounds the tiled roof above them was making.

"Again?" Megumi asked in an annoyed voice. "Geesh, what, had they started a betting pool on all of us?" she muttered darkly as they all huddled up right below the creaking sound. 

"I wouldn't be too surprised about that." Misao whispered back. "Okina loves bets and spying." They all went suddenly quiet and still. So did the creaking sound.

"It's Shiro alright." Megumi announced crossing her arms. "He's spying on us." She heaved a deep sigh; "I thought Kenshin and I had gotten rid of him when we're cooking dinner..." she stopped as soon as she saw Kaoru gave her a weird look. She was about to say something when they were interrupted by the most god-awful sound of a man pretending to sound like a cat.

"Meeeeeoooooowwwwww...." 

They looked at each other and snorted in disgust. "Right. It's a **_cat_**. Of course. How could we be so **_stupid_**?" Kaoru said out loud. 

Without another word, taking the large knife hidden from her kimono, the very same knife that she had been using while preparing for dinner, Megumi threw it up with all her might and watched as it thunked loudly on the ceiling, its deadly pointed half buried up to the other end. "I hate cats." She said in her deadliest calmest voice ever.

"Itaaaaaaaa." There was a muffled sound heard as Shiro's body hit the ground.

Misao glared at Megumi. "You could've killed him."

"So go try and go kill _your_ spy." Megumi said returning to her seat.

Misao pouted and sat down beside Megumi. "Omasu's more careful than that. I didn't even notice her before. Only this afternoon when she almost fell off from that tree when Sano tried to..." seeing the look on Megumi's eyes, Misao cut her sentence short. "Forget it."

"Okon got drenched in mud today." Kaoru paused, "I think Aoshi-sama did it on purpose, but we manage to loose her half way to Aoshi-sama's..." Kaoru paused as well, remembering Aoshi's secret place. Did Misao know about it? Looking at Misao's expectant blue eyes, Kaoru realized that Aoshi had never taken Misao there. Damn that stupid Iceberg trying to confuse her... wait... "Wait." Kaoru said suddenly pacing the room. 

"What? What is it?" Misao asked eagerly. 

"I just realized something." Kaoru said snapping her fingers.

"What, that Kenshin can be a total prude in one day and start sucking on my fingers the next?" Megumi said arching her eyebrow.

"Yes! Exactly!" Kaoru announced flopping down beside them, her blue eyes glittering.

Misao and Megumi exchanged solemn looks. "See what you've done to her." Misao said giving Megumi an accusing look.

"Me? It's Kenshin who's totally acting weird and playing stupid mind games. First, all those talks about Kaoru-dono: Kaoru-dono this, Kaoru-dono that, Kaoru-dono looks like the sky, Kaoru-dono smells like the flowers, Kaoru-dono reminds me of silver stars and everything that's wretchedly nice and then all of sudden BAM! Megumi are you ok? Megumi do you want me to take care of you? Megumi you're so unbelievably beautiful and intelligent, Megumi if you have a diaper, tell me, I'll change it for you." Megumi mimicked Kenshin rolling her eyes and was unaware that neither Misao nor Kaoru were paying her any attention. "And of course, there's Sano suddenly ignoring me. Me! Ignoring me! I didn't even know he was capable of that and then there's Aoshi who gets **_thawed_** overnight… it's like some damned conspiracy and…" Megumi straightened up her back. "Well I'll be damned." She muttered darkly.

Misao went on consoling Kaoru who was busy biting away her lower lip, "Kaoru-chan, trust me, if Kenshin almost fell dead as soon as Megumi asked him for ugh... you know what... it's definitely a good sign. He'd rather die than do it with, er, um, Megumi-san." She glanced at Megumi with an apologetic smile, "No offense meant, you know how it is with Himura."

"Do I ever." Megumi said nodding as though a sudden understanding had dawned upon her. She stood up and began pacing the room. "And don't ask me anything about Ken-san, I'm having a moment here..."

Misao raised her eyebrow and ignored Megumi who seemed dead set on burning a trail on their floor. "Don't be upset Kaoru-chan." She continued patting Kaoru's arm when the girl didn't so much as acknowledged their presence. Misao sighed, "Look I'm sorry if I got mad at you about Aoshi-sama. We're all in these together and I'm not blaming anyone. We agreed to this and now we deal with it, right?" No response. Misao continued on. "And besides, hadn't you told me that it's only today that Aoshi-sama actually paid you any attention? I mean I have no right to get mad. And Megumi shouldn't be mad with me too! Sano hasn't been paying me any attention at all and was really being a pain in the ass until today when he started acting really sweet and attentive and..." Misao frowned. "Wait a minute," she said standing up as well. "What's going on here?" she asked looking at Megumi and Kaoru.  

The two girls raised their eyebrows at her.

And it hit Misao like a ton of bricks. Everything that had happened from day one to today went coming back to her. Misao's jaw dropped. She could not believe it. How could she have missed this? Now she understood why people describe a moment of realization as being suddenly doused in cold ice water, taking you by surprise and making you want to smack your self silly for not realizing it before. "They... they... they knew all along?"

Ah. Moment of Enlightenment. Epiphany and heavenly music…

All girls after all are smart and to be really honest, well, most of the times they are smarter than most boys are. It's the rule of nature and the will of the Gods. It's the most basic principle of the world that needed no explanation or whatsoever. Just think of this, only young boys would express their love by pulling on girls' pig tails and only men have a body part that has a mind of it's own... but then that would be for another kind of story.

"I think they got back at us for trying to... manipulate their feelings." Kaoru said frowning. 

"How dare they... I am going to kill them!" Megumi announced, glancing at Misao and Kaoru, "If you consent murder that is." 

"KILL THEM!" Kaoru and Misao chorused enthusiastically. 

Girls are also emotional to a fault. But hey, you can't have the cake, eat it and still have all the extra sweets too right?

"They found out about the plan and decided to retaliate." Misao said in a flat voice.

Megumi stared longingly at the knife on the ceiling. "They're supposed to have **_this_** confrontation. The: keep your slimy hands away from my Megumi! But no... here we are exhausting ourselves while they're out there somewhere laughing at us!"

"Bastards." Misao concluded.

"I cannot believe... and Kenshin went with this?!" Kaoru was still amazed by the fact that Kenshin had sucked Megumi's finger. She was still stuck on that specific mental image.

"Aoshi did too." Misao pointed out.

"But Aoshi didn't suck on my finger." Kaoru informed her with a flippant wave of her hand.

Misao visibly paled. "Kaoru, did your really had to say that? Now I can't help having mental images of him sucking on your fingers!" 

"Oh, cut it out Kaoru! I think Ken-san actually had fun turning all Psychotic Mother Goose on me. I think he was trying to punish for all those times that I dragged him to the park and then at the market where I asked him for sex and where his deranged egotistic shishou happened to be."

Kaoru shot Megumi a dangerous look, which Megumi scoffed at, shrugging her shoulders innocently. 

"Sano's been messing up with my head! That lecherous bastard! I look pretty in a pink kimono, don't I? Let's see how pretty he'll look with that headband of his tied on his neck pretty tightly too!"

"And Aoshi actually had the nerve to ask me all those stories about you and then he goes on to be really sweet and open and all along he had been pretending..."

"Sly. I'm sort of impressed by this turn of events." Megumi commented sounding a little impressed. "I wonder who thought of the plan."

"Hands down, that would be Sano. Only he can think like you do. And only **_you_** would be impressed by this sort of thing."

"Thank you Weasel! I'll take that as a nice compliment and as an apology as well for trying to kiss Sano. And if they think that we're going to act as they have mistakenly guessed that we will, well they are in for a major disappointment."

"Ugh, we already sort of did act as they probably guessed that we will." Misao reminded her. 

"Misao." Megumi said giving her a pointed look. "No point in acknowledging it you know."

"Oh. Ok." Misao said trying to decide if all rationality had left Megumi in her pursuit of Sanosuke.

"They want a fight, we'll give them a war..." Megumi declared.

"Uh-oh." Kaoru muttered. "Why does that sound like a really, really bad premonition of worse things to come?"

"What are we going to do?" Misao asked looking at Megumi and then back at Kaoru. "We can just let them get away with this."

"We will bring them down on their knees!" Megumi announced with dramatic flourish. She seemed to be the only one enjoying their moment of sudden realization. A clear indication of how very twistedly complicated Megumi's personality was.

"I don't want to ask how." Kaoru muttered. "Misao, please don't ask how." 

Misao nodded obediently.

Megumi paid them no attention. "We will ignore this little discovery of ours and pretend that we know nothing about it." Megumi announced in a dead serious voice. 

Misao and Kaoru patiently waited for a moment for her to say: "Nah, I'm just kidding" or "Ha! Got you there." But it didn't come. 

"Oh, that's really helpful." Kaoru finally said, brandishing yet again her newfound expertise in sarcasm.

"I thought you said we were going to murder them?" Misao asked sounding disappointed.

"Trust me, it's the perfect way to get back at them. They'll go knocking up on our door and begging for our love once more."

"Er, that sounded like a bad line from an even worse song." Misao commented inanely.

"Hmmm, I think I've heard that before and look where we are now." Kaoru said in a resigned voice. 

"Too much trouble to go through and we're back from where we started." Misao pouted in agreement.

"Oh no we're not. We're exactly where we want to be." Megumi was beginning to get excited by this new prospect of another scheme. 

"We are?" Misao just couldn't see that. "Where are we exactly?"

"In the right position to hold their egos." Megumi answered without blinking. "We're going to guilt-trip them into apologizing to us. And finally telling us how they really feel."

"Ok, I know this is probably the most dangerous question to ask right now, but, how do we do that?" Misao said mentally smacking herself for not being able to shut up and hold her tongue.

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed aghast.

Megumi smiled evilly. "We need one last cunning plan"

"I knew that was coming! I shouldn't have asked." Misao said and this time physically smacking herself.

"Oh no. Not again." Kaoru groaned out loud.

"Trust me one this one. We've only got three more days left right?"

The girls nodded.

"Scratch that. We only got one more and then... bam! The happily ever after that we all want!"

Misao and Kaoru were left speechless for a moment and then Kaoru muttered, "There's just no end to this nightmare, is there?" 

"Oh no, there is an end Kaoru. And it's coming. It's coming alright."

And Misao and Kaoru both agreed that at that very moment, Megumi would make a crybaby out of the fiercest assassins, gangsters, warriors, soldiers and even the fiercest monsters with that look and that smile and that diabolically deranged brains of her. They wordlessly agreed to at least listen to this latest, newest and hopefully last brilliant plan of Megumi's Scheming Career.

The end is near…

They couldn't help but shudder at those words.

End Note: Ok, that's Chapter 15. Flames anyone? Because I hate this chapter. I dunno why. I just do. Oh, well, this fic is coming to its end thank Kami. This is the Endless Circle Fic that does not go anywhere at all. Just the tiresome scheming… pretty mucked up, wouldn't you say? This isn't what I originally planned for this fic, it just came out this way and oh, I don't know, I'm in a weird mood, I'll try to redeem myself in the last chapters to come. Reviews please! Thanks so much!


	17. Mismatched 15b

Mismatched 

Yuki

Chapter 15B - Confrontation 101

Author's Note: Ooops! Did I say Chapter 16? Sorry. Hehe.. I forgot about the boys' version of the Confrontation. Not as stellar as the girls'. Hardly. Kind of lame actually and filled with the usual insults and threats thrown ever now and then. The boys engage themselves in a really weird conversation... with Sano and Aoshi speaking in Spanish - it's just two words and not even a phrase... 

Wait, Spanish?! 

Yes, you've read it right. It has nothing to do with the story but a result of lack of sleep and too much coffee. 

It's safe to say that if I get flamed for this, I would truly understand. Anyway, everything will be resolved (was there even a conflict in this story? Or even a PLOT to begin with?!) in the last 5 chapters... and oh! An epilogue too! So all in all, that would be 6 more chapters and then I'll be posting the long-forgotten chapters for Rabukome, as I have promised. And after that, "Night Out" and maybe a few CCS fics at the side... and oh! Any Harry Potter fans out here? I've got one fic I'll be posting soon. As soon as I finally get the courage to do so... which could be translated to probably never. LOL...

Long author's note... Gah! Sorry about that. 

And as always many thanks too to everyone who have reviewed. I appreciate it! Now, on to the fic! Enjoy, hope you like it and please feel free to tell me what you think. 

Mismatched

Chapter 15B - Confrontation 101

The girls had not been able to come up with a plan that they could all agree upon thus they all went their separate ways last night with heavy hearts and sore throats (from all the shouting and screeching).

And as if the heavens had read and felt and sympathized with the tormented hearts staying at Kyoto, it started raining last night. Strong winds that howled in the dark and torrents of rain that angrily pelted the cobbled streets and the tiled roofs. The whole of Kyoto was suddenly enveloped by this unusual silence inside and out. There were no chirping of the crickets and singing of the frogs. Just the incessant sounds of rain dancing on every surface imaginable. 

The silence had been heavier inside the lonely darkened house (even the snoring of Sanosuke cannot be heard as he was still stuck inside the storage room) six persons had lain awake all night pondering on the mysteries of their own hearts. They strained to hear in the dark whatever it was that their hearts were saying: what (or who) it wanted, what (or who) it desired the most. 

They tried to solve this unending mystery of why love can be so annoyingly confusing sometimes. They tried to listen to names and reasons but all they could hear were jumbled words and quick flashes of pain that they try to dismiss and ignore.

The rain did nothing to help them sleep; it only made them colder and lonelier. There were no nightly visits from anyone and their doors remained firmly closed. All the scheming had resulted in reinforced walls that they had built around them. Imagined fears blossomed in their hearts and branched out into uncertainties - nameless doubts and sparks of possibilities. 

The night had been sorrowful, more so when daybreak finally came. What seemed like the biggest storm of the year from last night receded into a light drizzle. The cool air drifted inside and found its way to their respective rooms. All six of them buried their faces in their pillows, not wanting to get up and face the day ahead of them. 

For the first time this week, nobody had a plan.

Three hours after Hiko received the report from last night's dinner, the men had finally dragged themselves out of their beds and somehow ended up in one room, quietly sipping their teas. 

AOSHI 

He had skipped his daily meditation by the temple and even though this was considered a major event in the household, nobody seemed to care. Well, good. At least no one was mocking him. Of course there was the whole stupid spying plans of Okina, but that would be another issue that he planned on resolving today.

First, Sano had been let out by Omasu under his order and amazingly, according to Omasu the Chicken Brained Punk had no idea that he had been locked up there in the first place. In fact when Omasu had opened the door, Sagara had refused to come out until Omasu had promised that, "Aoshi-sama is not in a murderous mood." 

Of course a lie. Aoshi was still very much itching to get his hands around Sano's throat. Sano, the lucky bastard, had been given a second shot at life as he had decided that attacking Battousai's current best friend wasn't really such a great idea at the moment. Especially since Battousai had been giving him that feral glare from last night. 

Apparently, the so-called gentle rurouni hadn't been able to get over the fact that Kamiya-san had decided to sit with him last night during dinner. Not that Aoshi could blame Kaoru for her choice. It had seemed as though Takani-san had permanently entangled herself around Battousai. Plus the fact that Himura didn't seem to mind at all that he had a fully-grown woman attached to him the whole dinnertime was a clear indication that Kamiya-san would certainly not seat beside Battousai. 

Aoshi wasn't really too keen on rehashing the events form last night. The cup-throwing incident was something he'd like to put behind him. That would probably the first and last time he had acted in such a juvenile manner and beside, it had been Sagara who had first initiated the attack. How else was he supposed to react when the insufferable rooster head had laid his hand on Misao's thigh! Sagara deserved a lot more than a large bump in the head and being locked up inside that damn storage house. 

Aoshi sighed and took a long sip of his tea, trying to calm the angry beating of his heart. No sense in losing what was left little of his control. He had decided that he would no longer listen to Battousai and Sagara. They obviously have all the best ideas on how to ruin their lives. Well, he wasn't going to go along with anymore of their stupid plans. They have further complicated what was already a convoluted situation between him and Misao. 

And now between him and Kaoru as well.

What complicatedly tangle of web they have weaved.

KENSHIN 

Kenshin, sitting a good few feet away from Sano and Aoshi was staring blankly at his tea and occasionally glancing around the room. The tension surrounding them wasn't as suffocating as last night's but if Sano or Aoshi finally decide to make a first move, Kenshin was trying to make up his mind whether or not he'll play the role of the unofficial referee. 

At this moment, to be honest, he'd rather enjoy seeing Sano give Aoshi a few of his famous punches, hopefully right smack on Aoshi's face. He tried to hide his glare as he watched Shinamori sip his tea. Aoshi looked a little too smug today and Kenshin couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with the fact that Mr. Cool As Ice and his Kaoru had been getting along fairly well. From what he heard from Okon and Omasu, Aoshi had taken Kaoru to some very secluded spot yesterday. 

Kenshin waned to know where exactly, but apparently Omasu had not been able to follow them as she had been stuck at a mud hole. The only thing that Omasu can tell him was that Aoshi and Kaoru went back to the temple around the early afternoon where they stayed there until it was time for dinner. And what a bloody dinner it had been. Considering that Megumi had pinched him in the face for more than a hundred times - he lost count - for apparently being too damn cute. 

Well, it too damned hurt like hell as well and Kenshin had been very afraid that blood would start leaking out from his own cheeks if Megumi pinched him one more time. He had decided right there and then that he hated the word "cute" with passion and if Megumi ever come near him again with the word "cute" on her lips, Kenshin would rather leap to his own death than be pinched again. 

But what he really wanted to know was where Aoshi and Kaoru had been and what sort of activity they were engaged in once inside the temple. He wanted to believe that they had been innocently meditating, but that sounded ridiculous. Especially after seeing them last night – it seemed as though Shinamori and Kaoru had bonded over something the other night and they had sat especially close to each other the whole dinnertime and there had been several instances when he caught sight of Aoshi's hand brushing against Kaoru's! 

Kenshin pursed his lips and thought that if he burned the damned temple down it would just be too obvious that he was getting slightly affected by the amount of time Aoshi and Kaoru had been spending there together - alone. Plus, it would be a blatant act of blasphemy. So he canceled that as the top activity for the day.

Of course, he and Megumi had been cooped up inside the kitchen yesterday, but still, it was different. Loads of people walk in on them every five minutes, it wasn't like they were totally separated from the rest of the world. Kenshin frowned and glanced at Sano. He hoped Sano wasn't getting any wrong ideas about him and Megumi. The only thing that Kenshin was actually guilty of was sucking Megumi's finger and he doubt Sano would be too happy to hear about it right now. 

Kenshin took a deep breath and sighed deeply, of all the stupid things that he had ever done in the history of his sorry sordid life, this just takes the grand prize of being the most. The most stupid, the most ridiculous, the most... and oh, the list just goes on and on. He went back to staring at his tea, as though it held the answer to his question: Would Kaoru still take him back?

The green tea offered no consistent answer.

****

**SANO**

Sano was also busily examining his own cup. For the life of him, he didn't know why he was drinking tea. But he took another tentative sip and winced at its taste. Blech. How could anyone stand this? He could use some really good sake right about now. What a stupid rule to have: no alcohol during mornings. He wondered if there had been any debate between Aoshi and Okina regarding that rule. He looked around the room and sighed. Where were the girls? Were they all mad at him? This plan seemed a lot funnier inside his head, but now, sitting with two statues in front of him, Sano was beginning to have doubts. 

"Oi." He began casually, "Has anyone of you seen..." Aoshi instantly glared at him, "Okon or Omasu?" He finished lamely.

"Going to kiss them too?" Aoshi muttered darkly. 

"What? Heck no... I was just... look Shinamori, I didn't kiss Misao ok?" Sano said trying to sound sure and calm. After all he _was_ telling the truth.

"You tried to." Aoshi said calmly sipping his tea and looking at him with cold blue eyes.

"Well, say **_theoretically_**, I did, isn't that part of the plan?" Sano asked trying to decide on the best way to deflect the cup if and when Aoshi finally throw it at him.

"I plan on hanging your tonsils across the gate as decorations." Aoshi stated in all seriousness.

"Wow. Very vivid. Not to mention vicious." Sano answered back nodding his head. "I'd say I'm starting to get impressed by your comebacks. A lot better than the usual one word insults." 

"Sano..." Kenshin began in a warning voice.

"It's ok, Kenshin. I can handle this." Sano said returning Aoshi's glare. He had politely started up a conversation and what did he get? Gruesome threats. Well if Aoshi wanted a war, he'll give him one. He hasn't backed down on any fight - verbal or physical. Although right now, he really wasn't in the mood for any physical or verbal abuse. 

"Can you?" Shinamori asked slightly arching his eyebrows.

"Of course I can Shinamori. But if you think I'm going to be an immature brat about this and throw a really good come back to that, you're sadly mistaken." Sano paused and sipped his tea and winced internally. He needed sake... as soon as possible. But back to the matter at hand, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I admit that it was wrong of you to **_support_** me in my plan and thus making us all miserable right now."

"What?" Aoshi asked frowning at him as though he had lost his mind.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Do I have to explain everything?"

"I think you should Sano." Kenshin said giving him a worried look.

Sano couldn't help but sigh. "You know how I get really brilliant ideas in my head, but sometimes, the situation is just too mucked up that even the most well-thought of plans don't go well."

Kenshin and Aoshi looked at him blankly.

Sano tried once again. "What I mean was, if the two of you hadn't agreed on my plan, then we wouldn't be having any problems right now."

Kenshin and Aoshi blinked at him. 

Not much of a reaction, but a lot better than staring at him with blank expressions on their faces. 

Sano watched as Aoshi turned to look at Kenshin with disdain, "This is the sort of friend that you hang out with Battousai?"

"Er, he has better days." Kenshin replied, trying his very best to remain loyal. It was, at this moment, particularly very challenging. "Ugh, Sano, I really don't think blaming anyone right now is going to help us." Kenshin added carefully.

Sano tried his very best not to roll his eyes. "I'm not just blaming **_anyone_**." He said absolutely disgusted by the lack of comprehension skills that Kenshin and Shinamori were displaying. "I'm blaming the **_two_** of you." He shook his head again and missed seeing the almost murderous look in Kenshin's face. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we ought to give this plan a break for a couple of days and just let everything mellow out for a while. You know? And then we can start planning for the remaining days. Maybe we could er, switch girls and I could try dating Kaoru instead."

Kenshin growled, murderous look and all.

Sano immediately corrected himself. "It was just a suggestion and clearly a very bad one. Next topic please." 

"I have had enough of these stupid plans. If you want to engage in this sort of mindless activity, go and have endless scheming sessions with Takani-san." 

"Mindless? I have put a lot of thought in this plan! And I have several more up my sleeves!"

Both Aoshi and Kenshin promptly stood up, looking worried, aghast and incredulous all at the same time.

"Wait, wait! Where are you two going?" Sano stood up as well effectively placing himself in front of the door. "You're not leaving until we have this all figured out."

"I don't know about Battousai here, but I'm going to end this stupid plan of yours." Aoshi declared in his most pompous voice.

"I plan on doing the same thing, Sano." Kenshin answered a bit calmly than Aoshi. 

"What? We can't give up! We can't let those girls win!" He was furious. "How could you just give up on our plan?"

"Look Sano, you have the best intention in mind but this isn't the right way to solve your problem with Megumi. Nor is it going to solve my problem with Kaoru. We have to stop treating this like a game. It isn't."

"But Kenshin..."

"I'm talking to Kamiya-san." Aoshi announced all of a sudden.

Kenshin whipped his head towards him, "Don't you mean Misao?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"No. I meant Kaoru." Aoshi said stressing Kaoru's name. 

"I think he means Misao, Kenshin. You know Aoshi. He's just a little who-hoo today." Sano tried explaining, adding elaborate hand signals and twirling of his finger around his temple. He gave Kenshin a nervous chuckle. "He missed his Zen Meditation Something Something, he's a little out of it." Sano glared at Aoshi. "Tell him you mean Misao. Please tell him you mean Misao."

"I'm fine Sagara, I know what I'm saying. And I'll repeat it again, I'm going to talk to Kaoru."

Clearly the guy has some serious death wish issue. Even before Sano can voice this out, Aoshi had turned to look at him, his blue eyes flashing, "And you," Aoshi said this as he stabbed a finger in the air, "you should go talk to Misao right now as Battousai should also talk to Takani-san."

"Who died and made you our Master? And what have you been drinking Aoshi?!" Sano deftly grabbed Aoshi's empty cup and turned it upside down, examining it closely and sniffing it's content. "Is this spiked? Did Jou-chan prepared this? Are you **_insane_**?" 

"He's right." Kenshin answered quietly. Both Sano and Aoshi turned to look at him. "I'm going to talk to Megumi-dono, it's time I tell her the truth."

Sano was beyond disbelief. "What? Kenshin! I know we're all drinking the same tea here, but this is just..." He suddenly realized what Kenshin had said. He paused and calmly brought the cup down. He looked at his friend straight in the eyes, his voice suddenly becoming dangerously low. "What truth? And why do you want to talk to Megumi instead of Jou-chan?" 

Downhill. Everything was going downhill right now. Sano looked at Kenshin, "Explain."

KENSHIN 

"I think he meant now, Battousai." Aoshi said looking at him with half interest. Obviously wondering what he has to say for himself. And probably because a whole minute has passed and he had yet to start speaking or explaining as Sano had ordered him to.

Kenshin cringed. "Sano, it's only right that I..." Kenshin began, not really sure how to explain to Sano the importance of trying to fix this mess the right way and not just through their endless scheming but with honesty and sincerity and a brave heart. 

Actually, all you needed was Sake. Remember your first night here? This would never have happened if you weren't such a virtuous freak!

Kenshin ignored his Evil-Voiced Self and went on with his monologue. "If anything the schemes had been the root of our problems. If we had been honest from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

****

What did I say? VIRTUOUS FREAK! And of course, you just had to realize this when said predicament is now on the verge of blowing up on your faces. Ha. Ha. Serves you right! I hope Kaoru runs of with Aoshi!

Kenshin started choking and glaring at Aoshi at the same time. The Iceberg cast him a weird glance and raised his eyebrow at him. No! Take that back! How could you say that?! Do you want us to go insane?

You are insane! You're having a mental conversation right now. And quick, Sano's saying something. 

Kenshin forced his attention back to Sano. 

"What exactly happen between the two of you in that kitchen?" Sano asked crossing his arms and advancing towards Kenshin. His brown eyes seemed darker than usual. "And I want to know the truth."

"Nothing... I just... we cook dinner and… and..." Kenshin paused. Should he tell Sano? It would be a lot better if it came from him. Megumi-dono always had a dangerous way of telling something and making it seem like a completely different thing from what really happened. Kenshin swallowed hard, "I sort of... er, um, sort of..." 

Tell him you sort of tried to bribe Megumi into putting poison on the food last night. Tell him you accidentally looked down and saw Megumi's cleavage. Tell him that you think Megumi cooking dinner was a total kink-turn on!

Shut up! Honesty is the best policy. Honesty is the best policy...

Really? If you start living by that principle, you might as well tell Kaoru about Tomoe. Or that you love her. Or that you'd really want to know how her neck tastes like...

And I will! Today! I will! I will tell her! I will tell her everything! 

That shut the voice up! Ha! Sucess!

"You sort of what? Speak up Himura!" Sano roared.

Kenshin snapped back to attention, opened his mouth and told Sano the complete, un-edited version of the truth. "I sort of... **_sucked_** her finger..." 

**_Why the word suck, Kenshin you idiot! Why not licked or kissed? Why suck? _**

Somewhere, Kenshin can register the fact that Aoshi was chuckling, he just couldn't turn his head and watch Aoshi actually showing some signs of happiness. He was riveted to the look of horror etched on Sano's face. 

There goes your friendship with Sano. 

He was starting to get a headache. Why won't you shut up? He moaned mentally. He cringed as the look of horror was replaced by disbelief and then hurt. Kenshin opened his mouth, about to add an apology followed by a very long winded explanation when his voice decided to crack at that same moment. He was inevitably forced to clear his throat giving Aoshi the opportunity to snort loudly and Sano to speak out loud.

Or shriek as the case may be.

"You sort of sucked?" Sano asked his eyes getting that wild glimmer, "Would you care to expound on that?" Kenshin opened his mouth again but Sano quickly cut him off, "No actually I don't want to hear any **_lurid_** details!"

"Lurid! Sano it's not what you think." Kenshin complained shooting Aoshi another angry glare as the annoying Zen Master snorted loudly. "And what is so damn funny, Shinamori?"

"You sucked Takani-san's finger." Aoshi offered as an explanation, his voice impossibly calm. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, that's really funny Shinamori. Oh! Ow! My sides are hurting. I can't stop laughing my ass off!" Sano angrily shrieked once more. 

"I'm so glad that you are finding this so damn amusing Aoshi." Kenshin muttered darkly. The Iceberg, as expected merely raised his eyebrows at him, smirking at his obvious blunder of telling Sano the truth. Kenshin faced Sano. "Look, if you can just calm down I can explain."

"Oh I am calm." Sano said, his whole body visibly trembling with suppressed rage.

"You **_epitomize_** calmness, Sagara." Aoshi said his lips upturned into another smirk. 

Punch him Sano! Or I would...

"Kindly shut up Aoshi. Now is not the time to hone your annoying skills." Kenshi warned him. He was not really in the mood to be polite right now; he didn't care if he had just told Aoshi to shut up. He was more concerned about Sano, who's jealous out bursts he was already familiar with. He returned his attention back to Sano. "It was part of the plan Sano and I'm sorry I did it, it just seemed like a good...uhm, way of giving Megumi some attention."

"If she needed attention Kenshin, I think calling her a Bitchy Fox would do just that." Sano said pouting a little. 

"Right. I'm sure every girl would just **_love_** to hear that." Aoshi commented.

Kenshin just couldn't help it, he felt as though he had reached his limit. This had been such a long ridiculous week and with a mix of much regret and enthusiasm he turned to look at Aoshi straight in the eyes, clenched his fists and with all his might... and **_mentally_** thawped Aoshi in the head with an imaginary bokken. 

Battousai and the rest of his annoying voices cheered loudly in the background.

This is getting seriously disturbing.

AOSHI

Aoshi watched as Battousai let out a satisfied smirk followed quickly by a frown. Isn't it clear who between them was mentally unbalanced? Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Sano who was looking at him with a malicious glare. 

"How about you Shinamori, wanna hear about the success of my plan? See if you can find the humor in it?"

He glared at Sano. His coldest, iciest glare.

"Or maybe, you can tell Kenshin here what you have been up to? What do you say we start at your little trips by the temple? Meditating much?"

"I believe that's between me and Kaoru. It's private. And I do not kiss and tell." 

The twin startled look that passed on the faces of Battousai and Sagara was actually pretty funny. Aoshi had to restrain himself from smiling. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Shinamori?" Kenshin asked looking like the same shade of red as the gi that he was wearing. Aoshi thought this was an even better way of getting back at Himura for telling him to shut-up earlier. The rurouni looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Kiss and tell?! You kissed Jou-chan?!" Sagara looked a tad better than Battousai. Only a little green on the edges. "You bastard! Can you believe this guy?" Sano asked turning to look at Kenshin for approval. Battousai nodded enthusiastically.

And now look at them team up when just earlier Sano was about an inch close to yanking Battousai's tonsils from out his throat. Aoshi wondered if both Kenshin and Sano would be protective of Misao the same way that they were overly protective of Kamiya-san. He hoped not. 

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." He answered stubbornly, knowing fully well what sort of reaction this statement would get. Well, he didn't care. He had no reasons to answer these two lunatics. Whatever it was that was going on between him and Kamiya-san, whether it was companionship, friendship or more than that wasn't their business. 

"Talk Aoshi. I want to hear where you took Kaoru yesterday." 

Himura sounded positively angry. Aoshi smirked, "Oh, have you been spying on us too?" he asked, deftly avoiding the question. He had lain awake all night and he had figured everything out, he wasn't going to let Himura's possible reactions, including the fact that he might suddenly turn into Battousai and ran amuck around town, sway him from whatever that he had decided on.

Aoshi knew that Kenshin have absolutely no idea about what his relationship with Kamiya-san was all about. It was the same thing for him when it comes to Sano and Misao's... Aoshi couldn't bring himself to think of Sano, Misao and the concept of relationship between them, regardless, whatever it was between Sano and Misao, relationship or not, he was silently agonizing about it too.

Battousai knew about them going to some secret place, but have no idea what he and Kaoru have talked about. He might know about Sano's attempted kiss, but he was not aware of how Misao felt about it. The same thing goes for the annoying Punk. Sagara might know of the sucking incident, but not the reason behind it. 

It was these missing pieces of information that bothered them all. And to be honest, he could actually understand Kenshin and Sano's reaction. 

"You've been acting quite strangely Aoshi, ever since Jou-chan brought you lunch at the Aoiya." Sano said, crossing his arms across his chest and interrupting Aoshi's thoughts. It seemed to Aoshi that Sano would do everything in his power to prevent Kamiya-san from being with another man, except for Himura. And perhaps this sort of loyalty was something that he actually, well not admired... ok fine, it was something that he admired Sano for.

"Can't a man be surprised?" Of course, no sense in making it known to the bigheaded fool.

"Not you." Kenshin cut in a cold tone that could actually come at par with his own ice-encrusted voice.

Aoshi looked at Battousai and raised his eyebrow, "Oh and you've been acting yourself lately haven't you? Sucking on Takani's finger. What's the matter Battousai, missed the taste of blood?" He knew that went a little too far when Kenshin's face suddenly paled. Aoshi didn't know how to take it back and he felt sort of worried at how Kamiya-san would scream at him once she found out about this particularly nasty comment. No one can match the sense of protectiveness that Battousai and Kamiya-san had for each other. It was something that he envied. He wished he could be so openly protective of Misao. 

"Ok. Sorry to interrupt. I know this is so fascinating and all, finally seeing the Annoying Side of Aoshi, but can we refrain from talking about the Sucking Incident? And speaking of acting weird..." Sano whispered, jerking his head to the side. "I think Omasu's trying to listen to our conversation and is that Okon taking down notes?"

"Of course." Aoshi muttered, "One has to take down notes..." He glanced at the two girl huddled by the corner, pretending to be cleaning the room. They had been inside that room ever since they served them the tea. Aoshi thought that the next room, which was Okina's, was now on it's cleanest state ever. Perhaps it had even disinfected the old man's perverseness. One can only hope...

"Notes for what? A new recipe?" Sano asked in confusion.

Aoshi shot Sano a glare. "Don't be stupid Sagara!" 

Himura had a better way of expressing his frustrations. "Haven't you ever wondered what Omasu and Okon were doing the whole week following us around?"

"I noticed that. I thought she just found me cute."

"No. That's not it." Aoshi said trying hard not to actually laugh at Sano's concept that he was cute. When Misao was younger, she had seen an incredibly bloated black piglet and had called it "cute" complete with the mad squealing sounds that an over excited child would make.

Aoshi suddenly wondered how a grown up Misao would sound when overly excited...

Must not have a nose bleed... must not have a nosebleed... Aoshi pinched the bridge of his nose and pretended that he was having some difficulty trying to understand Sagara's crazy ramblings. 

"It's not? Are you sure? Because I've handled stalkers before. You know girls who'd follow me around..."

"But Tae-dono is the only one who did stalked you Sano, remember? You even wanted to report her to Saitou. And she had been following you because you haven't paid your bills at the Akabeko for more than 8 months." Kenshin said giving Sano a puzzled look. 

Whatever it was that Battousai had said apparently didn't even reached Sagara's eardrums. Aoshi wasn't in the least bit surprised. Sagara loved hearing his own voice. In fact, Aoshi was under the impression that Sagara loved it a little too much. Maybe a ripped tonsil would actually be some sort of service to mankind in general.

"And I'm ok with that. It's just that Omasu is starting to creep me out a little. Remember how she used to obsess about your stupid shishou? I definitely don't want that. And come to think of it, Shiro had been hanging in the shadows way too often." Sano waggled his eyebrow at that and Aoshi couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Care to explain the weird behaviors of your friends, Aoshi?"

"Okina." He answered with a heavy sigh.

"And Hiko." Kenshin promptly added. 

"Oh, ok. Okina and Hiko. Those old fools! That explains it. **_Clearly_**. So clear I might get blinded by the sudden insight that you two have graciously provided me with." 

There was no reaction from him and Battousai. He didn't know how to react to that particular statement. So naturally, Sagara probably felt compelled to continue. 

"You know, you two suck at explaining things! I mean really. Seriously. **_Vague_** doesn't even begin to describe how you guys do it."

"I believe there's a bet going around this house, Sagara." Aoshi informed him.

"Is there? And the bet is?" Sano perked up at this, not surprisingly, since Sagara and gambling do come hand in hand, always together. You can't mention gambling without Sano's name.

"That Misao's going to end up killing you in three days time, max." Kenshin mumbled.

"Three days!" Sano sounded incredibly indignant. "Give me a little credit! Five sure, but three, that's crap man!"

Aoshi paused for a while and decided that Sagara was a lost cause. He had no intention of being stuck in a conversation as ridiculous as this. "This is going nowhere." He announced in an exasperated voice. "This is where we end the plan." 

Sano was quick to argue with him. "But we haven't..."

"I have my answers now and I'm going to discuss it with Kaoru." This what he had planned doing today and not having tea with these clowns. 

"You mean Misao." Kenshin corrected him again. 

Aoshi was really getting irritated with this. "No. Do I have to keep repeating myself?"

"Yes. You have to, until you get their names straight. Follow me, Aoshi, I will lead you to enlightenment: Weasel girl, long hair in a braid, that's Misao. Tanuki girl, defender of the bokken-less, that's Jou-chan. Comprende?"

Aoshi tilted his head to one side and regarded Sano as one would regard a fly swatted underneath a rolled up newspaper - with obvious disdain and sick curiosity. "You know foreign language?" He asked in a tone that actually sounded like, "You have a brain!?"

"Ugh, no... picked it up from one of those crazy foreigners at the gambling house. Why? Do you know Spanish?" Sagara retorted in his challenging voice.

"Si." Aoshi answered, blank faced and blank eyed.

Sano looked stumped for a minute but then shook his finger in the air, giving him a condensing smile, "I bet that's the only word you know. And by the way, hearing you say that, it's just too freaky, so don't, ok? You're gonna scare people with that."

Kenshin didn't seem in any way impressed by the discovery that he and Sano could speak in another language. "Aoshi what are you going on about here?"

Aoshi actually knew what Kenshin was talking about, but for the sake of being a pain in the ass, which he didn't have the opportunity to do often, Aoshi blinked at Kenshin as innocently as he could and muttered, "It's Spanish, Battousai. You want some translation?"

Sano guffawed. "Ok, let's just clear this up. You do not get to be funny, that would be me." Sano coughed some more trying to cover up the chuckles that were escaping his lips. He slapped Battousai at the back and smirked at him, "But that was funny, you gotta admit that Kenshin."

Kenshin barely cracked a smile.

Sano's smile disappeared immediately. "Right. He's stepping on the line. Let's just kill him and put him on sack. Nobody would miss him. We can just tell Misao that after much soul searching he had decided to become a Tibetan Monk." Sano paused, "Okon, d'you got that right? That's T-I-B-E-T-A-N Monk."

"Can't you be serious for once Sano?" Battousai asked sounding annoyed. 

Aoshi was far too busy thinking of himself as a Tibetan Monk to notice Sano looking extremely purplish. 

"Kenshin, I just realized what I said..." Sano answered through painful gasps of air.

"Good, finally you're understanding what I have been trying to tell you about being honest and... what are you laughing at?" Kenshin asked frowning up at Sano.

Sano was bent over, laughing uncontrollably with tears leaking from his eyes. Aoshi watched as Sano tried to calm down enough for him to form a coherent sentence. "I just had a mental picture of Shinamori.... **_bald_** and wearing **_orange_**." Sano roared with laughter.

An image of himself, as Sano had described floated through his mind. Aoshi cracked his knuckles. 

Sano swallowed hard and chocked on his laughter. It took quite a while to finally stop laughing. "Ok, ok... geesh. And here I thought you were finally starting to have some sense of humor."

Battousai suddenly spoke up. "Why Kaoru and not Misao?" 

Aoshi sighed heavily; did he really have to explain everything? "Sagara's theory, no matter how stupidly he had stated it, is true: we no longer have the right of choice. We will let them decide and they have decided."

"And you know this because?" Sano asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's time."

"Dammit, Aoshi, you like being so damn cryptic don't you? It's this whole mysterious aura of yours that you have to project isn't it?"

"Sano..." Battousai began, what obviously would be another long monologue on honesty and scheming, the red-haired just couldn't seem to get it that Sano would never get it! The Chicken Head punk would never grow some values and integrity over night, why can't Battousai see that? Why can't Takani-san see that for that matter?

Sagara was a hopeless case.

SANO

Well, fine. No sense in being stubborn. Aoshi made a point. Kenshin made a lecture. It's time for him to see the light and admit that his plan was far too sophisticated for the hopelessly romantically challenged.

"Look, ok. I get it. We're giving them the power over us. Make us vulnerable to them. I think I would..." Sano paused, trying to get his thoughts into words. "I mean, I think Kenshin would rather hear Megumi say that he just won't be able to measure up to me than hear Jou-chan say that she has chosen an Ice prick... oh, sorry, I mean, a Zen Master..." He immediately corrected himself as Aoshi had suddenly towered over him, arms crossed and looking very pissed. "...over a swirly eyed rurouni." Sano continued, "So yeah, ok I get it. I'm not dense you know."

"Right. How very perceptive of you!" Aoshi said with barely a hint of emotion in his voice. 

Sano raised his eyebrow a little surprised that Shinamori was capable of actually being sarcastic and at this early of a morning too. 

"What will you tell Kaoru?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"That she will make the right decision whatever it is." Aoshi answered sounding...well, he definitely didn't sound cold or sarcastic, at least that Sano was sure of. Could it be? Could Jou-chan actually been successful in melting this prick of an ice?

Kenshin finally let out a shadow of a smile. "I'll go talk to Megumi then."

Sano mock-glared at Kenshin. "You're not going to tell Megumi that you liked sucking on her fingers, right?"

"Sano! I already apologized for that."

Sano paused for a while, watching Kenshin guiltily squirm. He let out a small smile and nodded at a surprised looking Kenshin. "And I'm telling you that it's ok."

"What? It is?" The poor guy sounded so shocked. 

"Yeah." Sano cocked his head to one side, "Absolutely. I'm starting to see it in a new light. It's a disturbing image, but it's pretty funny. No harm done."

"You're awfully confident Chicken Brain." Shinamori had his know-it-all-smug look plastered across his face.

"You would be if you were me." Sano wasn't bothered by the stormy look on Aoshi's face; he had more problems to worry about. "What will I tell Misao? I can't dump her you know. And I have the feeling that she'd want us to continue and see what we might have together... as a couple..."

"You will tell her the real reason behind that kiss." Aoshi ordered him through gritted teeth. 

"I don't remember asking for your advice, Shinamori. And we did not kiss! I was a few centimeters short of kissing her, yes, but there was no actual lip-to-lip contact. Ok, maybe there were few physical contacts, but I swear, I didn't mean it when her... uhm...her... when my hands brushed against her uhm...Right. I'm shutting up now."

"If you think that's going to save your tonsil, Sagara..."

"Geesh, lighten up Shinamori. Fine, I'm going to pour my heart out to Misao. Happy now? But if she says she's madly in love with me, you can't kill me Shinamori! That's against the rules."

Aoshi just stared at him. 

"Right Kenshin?" He turned at Kenshin for help.

Kenshin looked highly doubtful, but gave his support nonetheless "Uhm. Okay. I guess."

"Ok, then... off to feed ourselves to the she-devils." Sano straightened his back and puffed out his chest, "Good luck and may Kami be with you." He said solemnly. 

"Good luck to you too, Sano." Kenshin said, a little somberly. 

Aoshi merely grunted in reply. And as if there were part of some long tradition of heroes' ceremony, the men slowly went out of the door, leaving behind an untouched tea and two upturned cups. 

Not the most spectacular confrontation that Okon and Omasu had hoped. Nothing to tell Hiko here, they both thought with undeniable disappointment.

Still, there was the moment they are all waiting for.

The moment for truth.

The moment for true love to finally be revealed.

Mismatched or not, there would be some major reckoning to be dealt with. Hopefully, that's where the action would take place.

And forty jugs of sake are at stake here! 

Oh, plus six hearts, but that wasn't really the concern of the rest of the house. 

Finally, after one long weird week - it's show time!

END NOTE: 

Anyone read up to this far? You? Wow! You're the greatest! Thank you! Hehe...

I know, I know... what was I thinking? And redemption clearly would not come from this chapter, but hey, only 6 more of this and you'd be free of my very...uhm, weird sense of humor. Sorry if the characters are all OOC! Hehe... well, as always, do tell me what you guys think. You don't know how much your comments mean to me. For advance chapters, join my groups! It's a small one and I'm trying to recruit (force, brain-wash and if I have money, bribe) people into joining.

To those who will join, thank you in advance, much kisses and lots of grateful hugs! You can also post your reviews there and discuss anything you want, I'll be more than happy to reply! 

All my other fics are achieved there as well. 

See you all there. 

Next, Chapter 16 - The Heart Has Its Reasons. People are going to get kissed on this chapter! That's all I'm saying right now... 

Guess that's it... see you in the next couple of weeks. Probably by the end of the month... how does that sound?


	18. Mismatched 16

Mismatched

Yuki

Author's note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I feel so much better after reading your feedbacks. I try to learn from the reviews and hopefully I can come up with better fanfics. I know I was supposed to post this a month  ago and I'm really, really sorry for failing to do so. I had been really busy with work. They changed my schedule and that really screwed up my whole life. But I digress. I barely had time to squeeze in reading book 5 of Harry Potter (I finished it in three days actually and spent a considerable amount of time agonizing over Harry and Hermione [H/Hr forever!], crying over... erm, He Who Was Killed and dancing in jubilation that Draco survived book five, phew!) 

Ugh, well, as always, strange mood swings for each couple – from complete silliness to angst and just plain psychotic. A little OCC here and there. What am I saying? A lot of OOC going on here, to be totally honest, but oh, well... Just a friendly warning. That said, I'd like to thank you all again. Take care everyone and don't forget to leave your reviews!

Many thanks to **Jen**, who reviewed this chapter and dispelled all of my fears, I appreciate it sooo much. This chapter is for you! Hope we get to see each other soon. Looking forward to our chat! And thanks again! I'll keep on writing, I promise.

Mismatched 

Chapter 16 - The Heart Has Its Reasons

Kaoru, Misao and Megumi were still stuck in their room trying to decide the best way to confront the situation. Having no plans or whatsoever, they have gone through every possible solution they can think of. 

Kaoru's list was fairly fair to say the least. She wanted to talk to Kenshin first, assuming the Kenshin would want to talk to her, state her case and make everything crystal clear. If he wanted to do something about her decisions, then good but if not, then she'll just have to move on. She had done everything that she could. After that she'd have to find the courage to talk to Aoshi because that was another issue that needed to be dealt with. If she can't save her own heart from pain, then might as well save someone else's. Of course it wouldn't hurt to mention that she really wasn't in her best moods today so if she ended up punching Kenshin or Aoshi or both no one should be surprised. She should not be held accountable for that. 

Misao's idea on the other hand bordered pretty much on getting her revenge. She had to admit though that without Takani's scheming skills, she had some trouble thinking of ways on how to make Sagara pay. And all night she had paced her room trying to decide on the best way to bring Sano down on his knees. It occurred to her that she should also confront Aoshi-sama but then again that would be futile. Knowing him, he would definitely dodge the topic, apologize to her and that would be it. So no. She wasn't going to set herself to another disappointment. Her heart can only take as much. Her basic plan was kill Sagara and well, that was it.

Megumi's plan, being the Queen of the Schemes, was actually pretty disappointing. She woke up earlier than usual and had gone wandering back to the kitchen, which was sort of a perverted torture for her. She found the place incredibly depressing with nothing but jugs and pots and pans and it just reminded her of the cooking fiasco. Taking a cup and grabbing a jug, she went back to her room and proceeded to wallow. She planned on doing nothing at all. Well, save for asking Misao if she needed any help in killing Sano but other than that, she was willing to give up and just face the fact that all men have brains the size of their... 

And then came the knocking on their doors, which pretty much ruined any and all of their existing plans.

MISAO and SANO 

He was knocking like crazy and she was trying to ignore it. She wanted to kill Sano of course but not this early of a morning! How would she be able to dispose his body if everyone else would be up and about running around the whole house and asking her what she was doing dragging a bloodied unconscious Sagara?

On the other end of the room Sano wondered for a moment if Misao had gone deaf. He sighed and softly pounded his forehead against the door. There were two consequences that he had to face and he was trying to decide which one was more likely.

If Misao have already realized that everything that had transpired between the two of them (the punches and the near-kisses) had been part of his plan and he had been acting on a scheme... knowing Misao she'd probably react by attempting to murder him. Which was no fun at all. And not entirely something new to him.

On the other hand, if Misao was still clueless about the now aborted plan then all he had to do was apologize for trying to kiss her and leading her on. Because as far as he could tell, Aoshi was already a lost cause; after all why the hell would Misao pick Aoshi over him? He'd have to be honest and tell Misao that she really wasn't someone he'd like to... **_corrupt_**. Megumi, sure and if in any case that he be asked, Sano thought that Megumi was doing all the corrupting, which was fine with him as well.  

Sano knocked again and distinctly heard Misao cracking her knuckles. He mumbled softly and offered a brief prayer. It looks as though he will have to deal with this the bloody painful way. "Uhm, Ohayou Misao-sweet." He intoned in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want?" Misao asked crossing her arms and glaring at the door. 

Sano paused thinking that perhaps Misao was glaring at him because he could feel it through the door, which was just utterly ridiculous. Stupid tea! Jou-chan must have deliberately spiked it! He took a deep breath and tilted his head. What does he want? He stared at the door long and hard. Well, for starters he wanted sake but as he had learned early on in life, honesty sucks. "Peace and love." He said instead, smiling cheerfully. 

Sano's voice sounded overly cheerful and Misao let out a sound of what could only be defined as pure wrath. The nerve of that freaking chicken head to mock her. Peace and love alright. She'd give him peace and love. "Go away Sano! I don't want to talk to you!" That sounded very childish, but Misao didn't really care. 

"But Misao my pretty, I only want to talk to you." Compliments are good. Girls love it. Aoshi might think of him as complete bastard but Sano knew how to make girls all putty and swoony in his hands. He waited for the door to open. 

And open it did.

"Ok, that's it!" Misao screeched through gritted teeth. She had reached her patience. "You're not even going to apologize to me are you? You're just going to go along with your massively insensitive and not to mention stupid plan and pretend that you like me and then feed me all sorts of compliments that you don't even mean. They were just lies! All of them!" And before Sano can even answer that she slammed the door on his face and turned to face her room. 

Sano blinked. Crap. Must be Misao's time of the month. "Uhm, ok, I take the 'pretty' compliment back. I barely glimpsed at you, after all you slammed the door on my nose, but you do look somewhat of a mess. Are you ok?" Girls liked to be asked if they're ok, it means that boys are paying attention to them. Right?

She looked somewhat of a mess? Was she ok? Misao took a step back and kicked the door with all her might. She heard Sano yelp in surprise as the door viciously swung open hitting him right smack on the face. She watched with distinct fascination as Sano grabbed hold of his nose and well, that was all that she was able to see as the door slowly closed with a soft "thump". Misao stared at her door and let out a small smile, "You know what Sano, yeah, I'm feeling ok now. Thanks for asking."

"Yo wehcum" Sano answered vaguely as he had both of his hand tightly clamped on his nose. It didn't feel broken at all although he could feel tears squeezing out from the corner of his eyes. Inside his head he was mentally screaming, "Yeeeeeewoooooooch!"

"Now go away!" Misao screeched, hoping that Sano would get the message. 'Go away' was pretty clear and direct, she was sure Sano won't miss that. Unless he wanted to experience more pain which she would be more than willing to give.

Sano shook his head carefully, testing if his nose would suddenly fall off. It didn't and he was extremely relieved. "Much as I would want to leave, save the rest of my facial features and all, I can't." 

"I really don't want to see you right now Sano." Misao told him truthfully. She didn't want to see anyone right now, period.

"Please? Misao?"

She leaned her back heavily on the door and took deep calming breaths. He sounded sincere enough. But that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "How could you lie to me? I thought we were friends?" She asked staring at her near vacant room.

There was a moment of silence and she wondered why Sano wasn't answering her. Usually by now, he'd have loads of totally ridiculous excuses. And she realized that because it was true. He had just been feeding her lies and she had stupidly believed in them. Something inside her twisted painfully and she waited for Sano to walk away and just let her be. 

Sano sighed. Had he lied so much? He didn't think so. All those time that he had told her that she was beautiful and amazing he was really telling her the truth. It was what his heart was telling him. And he believed his heart that was why he told her that. "You're right." Sano said after swallowing that strange lump in his throat. He thought it was probably the "Ouch, dammit!" that he had chocked on the moment the door had hit him in the face. But maybe it was guilt. "You're right." Sano repeated, this time louder and sounding a tad bit guilty. 

Misao stared blankly on her room, where all of a sudden she felt like she was back to being a little girl: reprimanded for playing too long outside and not taking her afternoon naps. For the first time in her life, Misao didn't like the feeling of being right. The dirty yellow light filled every nook and corner of her room and she wondered if this morning could get any worse. She hoped it would rain. She hoped she could lock herself inside and never ever face anyone. Because they all thought so little of her. They still thought of her as this little girl and they never really took her seriously. Not once. Even when she had tried her best to prove to them that she was more than Misao-chan, that she was capable of learning love and pain.

Aoshi-sama couldn't love her as a woman. 

Sanosuke knew all the right words but he never really understood what those words had meant to her. He had told her everything that she had wanted to hear, but still that didn't make them true did it? Because Sano was just being ass! She wanted to crawl back to her bed and go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and told herself not to cry. 

"Misao?"

"Go away." She mumbled, her anger had suddenly evaporated and she was just tired. She didn't want to start hating Sano again because really, if you think of it, hadn't they started this whole mess? Because they wanted to manipulate other's feelings and now look how fast Karma had come to bite them back in their ass.

Or hearts as the case may be. 

"You're right. I should apologize." Sano said sounding totally morose and sorry and she had never heard Sano sound like that before. "But I don't want to apologize to a door."

Misao didn't really want to see him: the look of pity in his eyes. Why was he sorry? Because she was so gullible? Because she was so desperate to be loved and be noticed by Aoshi-sama? "Yeah, ok. It's ok, I forgive you." She sniffed loudly. "Go and talk to Megumi-san, I'm not sure if she still wants to kill you but maybe she had a change of heart last night."

Sano couldn't help but smirk at that. "I'm letting her deal with Kenshin first."

Misao raised her eyebrows, "Did you know that Himura-san sucked on her fingers?" She asked him.

"Yeah. We sort of already compared notes." Sano admitted. It felt weird talking to an inanimate object that would answer with Misao's voice. But if she wanted the distance, the wall to hide from, he'd give her that. He wasn't sure how he'd react if he saw her bright blue eyes marred with pain.

Misao frowned and pouted. "Great! That's just fantastic. I am so glad that you all had fun playing with our feelings!" 

"Hey! That's not fair! You played with our feelings first!" He could not believe that she was taking this against him. Fine, she did have a point but really, what were they supposed to do? Stand around and let the girls try to make a fool out of them? Which they sort of half did but that's not the point right now!

Ok, great. Now Sano had a point and a legitimate one at that. After all Sano was right, they were the one who started this whole stupid plan. Well, Megumi did, but she backed her up one hundred percent. And it had been because she wanted to make a point and she hadn't stop to consider what Sano would feel. "But you were supposed to take it like real men and not retaliate!" Misao argued.

Sano smirked, so maybe she was right. But did he really have to admit that? He didn't think so. "Eh? Well, we're a different breed of men." He said with a huff of his chest. 

Misao rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the incredibly stupid ones."

"Ouch." Sano muttered. They were both silent again. Sano didn't like the silence and he didn't think Misao liked it either. And well, why not be the gentleman and apologize first? Technically, if they hadn't been such clueless scared bastards then the girls wouldn't have formulated the plan in the first place. "Misao, I didn't lie to you. I never would lie to you." 

Misao snorted. "Sano, you're making it worse. I know, ok! I know. You didn't mean them. You we're just trying to make Megumi-san jealous. It worked ok. She was so jealous she **_brutalized_** all those poor vegetables." She felt her lips turn upwards remembering how Sano had reacted seeing their meal last night.

She and Sano and had been sitting beside each other and Sano had stared at the table in front of them and then back at the face of Kenshin and Megumi who were pointedly ignoring everyone. He had nudged her underneath the table and she had nudged him back. He then elbowed her a little harder, urging her to speak up but her only answer had been a sharper, more painful and deliberate elbow right smack on his ribs. 

She remembered Sano grimacing and finally asking: "Ugh, ano… what are these?" He had asked as politely as he could, gesturing over at the cups and cups of… of well, Misao thought, damned if she knew what Megumi had cooked.

"Vegetable de gozaru." Kenshin had answered good-naturedly. 

"Of course. I mean, ugh… they sure look like… like…"

And well, that was when his hand had grazed against her thigh and Aoshi-sama flicked the cup right smack on Sano's face. Thus the birth of the cup-throwing-incident.

Belatedly Misao felt sorry for Sano who she realized was always being hit on his face. Poor guy! She heard Sano gave short loud snort followed by a deep sigh. 

"Oh thank Kami for the vegetables then." He muttered sounding relieved. "I love you carrots! And pumpkins and radishes and all those other unidentified vegetables from last night."

"What?" Misao frowned. Did Sano just professed his love to carrots and to pumpkins as well? She placed her ears and tried to listen to what Sano was saying.

"If she didn't have all those vegetable to vent her anger with, I'm sure you'd still be trying to look for pieces of me."

"Euw." Misao wondered why she was still listening to him, but he always had a way of saying something that would completely grab her attention. 

"Foxy has a lot of anger in her." He sniggered at this as thought this was something to be cheery about. They were silent again and then he spoke up, "Hey, Misao, I wasn't really lying about how pretty you are, ok? Because you are."

Sano probably heard her make a sound of disbelief because he immediately spoke up, "And I know Shinamori is probably the biggest asshole in Japan for not telling you that but he knows. He sees you. He really does."

"Yeah, he sees me as a kid sister." Misao mumbled.

"Look, I don't know how exactly Shinamori feels about you but I definitely know that he doesn't see you as a kid sister." Sano wanted her so much to believe in him right now. "I think maybe, if he has a heart that is, I think he's actually in love with you. And I know I tend to lie to save my ass but I wouldn't lie about anything like that. I mean, sure if it's a life and death situation maybe I would but... ok.. I think I better shut up before I totally ruin my credibility."

"Oh enough Sano, I'm done hoping." And she really was. She had loved Aoshi-sama for far too long that she doubt she'd ever love anyone else which was fine with her as long as she could finally keep herself from getting her hopes up that he'd love her back. Because that was where it hurts the most. That she could only hope and hope and hope...

"Well, I'm not Kenshin so I don't know as many virtues but hope isn't such a bad thing." Sano tried explaining although in his case, the more he tried to explain the more ambiguous he would get. "You know how we need food and sake to survive, well our heart's sort of like that, it needs hope to survive."

"I thought it needs love. And are you drunk?" 

"Love is like the sake, it's not absolutely necessary, but it's nice to have it." Gah! What was he saying? He was no expert in love! Why was Misao asking him all these questions!? "And I haven't drunk anything alcoholic today." He added in a pompous voice. Except for that tea that was probably spiked or poisoned or did people naturally act this way after drinking tea? No wonder Shinamori was such a nut case. It's a good thing he was never a fan of that beverage.

Misao arched her eyebrows. Sano's analogy was pretty... well it was pretty much what she expected from him. "So you don't believe in love?" 

Ok, that one he could definitely answer. Sano grinned at the door. "Uhm, I believe in sex, does that figure in the equation?"

Misao threw her hands up in the air, her face suddenly feeling warm. "Argh! I hate you." 

"Can you open the door for me, I'd really like to apologize to you now." Sano said, deftly changing the subject. Because sex was something he didn't want to discuss with Weasel-chan. He'd rather have Shinamori deal with that issue. 

Misao was quiet for a while and she wondered again if she really couldn't see the difference between a lie and the truth. Because if that was the case, then how would she ever know that what she felt for Aoshi-sama was the truth and not some childhood dream that she couldn't let go. "Do you..." Misao paused, "do you really mean all that you said?"

Sano winced at how small her voice was. "Why take everything so seriously, Misao?" he asked her, "If you really love Shinamori, although I can't really see why, then you love him. Stop over analyzing it! Love isn't something that you can be so totally sure about, it's gonna keep popping up really stupid questions that you can't answer but your heart has it's reasons and sometimes you just gotta listen to it and never mind logic!" Fuck. Where the hell did he get that? He should write that down and publish it; girls are gonnna swoon over his poetic prowess.

Misao wasn't swooning. "Dammit Sano! That wasn't what I asked you!"

Now she sounded angry. Women! Sano thought rolling his eyes. "Misao, I was trying to kiss you, would you have kissed me if I told you why exactly Saitou called you weasel?"

At that she cursed loudly, opened the door and lunged at him. 

He was quick to catch her and he was laughing. "You're so much like Foxy, do you know that." He was looking at her eyes now and she didn't look so sad after all. 

"I'm nothing like her!" She argued and she raised her eyebrows. "If I'm like her, does this mean that you love me too?" She was pressed near Sano and she could smell tea on him, which was strange she never knew he drank tea. 

Ok now, this was the Misao that Sano knew. The one who could tease him so freely. "Of course, you're Misao, no one is like you. And how could I not love you? You're like a miniature version of Jou-chan and Megumi combined. You're my third favorite girl in the whole world but don't tell Tae-san that, I told her she was third." He answered winking at her merrily and Sano didn't know this but for the first time, it was the right answer. The answer that Misao wanted to hear. 

Misao grinned back at him, taking a step back and disentangling herself from Sano's semi-hug. She looked at him, relieved to hear the sincerity in his voice, the candidness in his confession. "Third is fine. At least it means I don't get to be teased as much as Kaoru-chan and Megumi-san."

"But you liked being teased, Oh-Most-Violent-Weasel-Ninja!" Sano said wincing in anticipation for the punch to come. 

It didn't and he was surprised as hell but that was fine, that was good even. No more bruises! No pain! Hurrah! Weasel girl now knew how to tamp down her violent tendencies and this was because of him! Even Aoshi couldn't change her and he did! Well, assuming that Misao, which he highly doubted, was also punching Shinamori.

Misao tilted her head and asked him something that she'd been meaning to ask. "How did you compare notes?"

Sano smiled at her and waggled a finger across her nose, which she promptly slapped away. "I do not kiss and tell." He said in all seriousness.

Misao rolled her eyes. "You didn't kiss me, idiot."

Sano blinked. "Oh, right. Damn."

"You we're going to apologize." Misao reminded him with an expectant look. 

"Was I?"

"Yes. For that stupid plan of yours."

"Ok, I'm going to tell you a secret ok, but promise me you won't tell anyone, this is just between me and you." Sano looked around trying to be sure that there were no spies around them. 

Misao looked at him and then to the empty hallways, "I think Okon and Omasu are busy delivering the report to Hiko-sama." 

Sano remembered seeing them huddled up while they were having tea. He briefly wondered if they were able to deliver the report or had gotten distracted by, er, some other kind of activity…

"So, what is it? What's the big secret?" Her blue eyes were shining bright and big and no matter how much she tried not being a child her curiosity would always be with her. 

Sano blinked. Oh! Right. He smiled at Misao and answered in mock seriousness, "It was all Shinamori's plan." 

Misao paused for a few minutes and then punched him in the arm. "Liar." 

"Ouch!" He didn't saw that one coming. He rubbed his sore elbow. So much for learning how not to be violent. "It's true! He had this long elaborate speech just so that he could convince me. Kenshin basically said yes right away."

"Long and elaborate speech doesn't sound like Aoshi-sama"

"Trust me, the guy loves to hear his own voice."

"Sano..."

She wasn't going to buy it. "Fine. But you're going to have to apologize first." He crossed his arms and suddenly wary of unexpected blows that might come. 

"What the heck for?"

"For trying to seduce me on the first day and then trying to kill me for the rest." Sano's brown eyes brightened as he watched amused as color rose to Misao's cheeks and neck. 

"I didn't..." She sputtered and choked. Dammit!

"Oh you didn't? What about that skimpy kimono you wore?" 

She was blushing to the very roots of her hair. She knew it. She could feel the heat flooding her whole face and even up to her toes. "Oh, shut up!"

"So it hadn't been a dream, I knew it!" There was a satisfied smirk on Sano's face that Misao very much wanted to erase. "I thought you'd just gone crazy over your love for me." Sano continued, his brown eyes glazing over. 

Misao made gagging motions. "What makes you think that I love you?"

"Because you do, Misao-sweet. You do. Not as you love Shinamori, but you love me, c'mmon, admit it." 

"I will admit no such thing!"

"Brat!"

"Punk!"

"Apologize!"

"No you first!"

"You first!"

"No, you!"

It occurred to them that there was no way that they'd apologize to each other. It was one of those completely unexplainable things that they both understood without any words. They were both silent for a while and Sano decided that it was now or never. This was his last chance and he might as well grab it before it flies away and leave him wondering for the rest of his life. 

"Misao?" He asked suddenly mortified hearing his voice crack at her name.

"What?" She answered almost in the same low voice.

He hesitated for a moment and wondered if there ever would come a time that he'd regret not loving her even though he knew she ought to be loved. And he wished, he truly wished that Shinamori did love her just as much or maybe even more. But why think of Shinamori right now and ruin the moment? He cleared his throat. "Can I kiss you?" Thank God he didn't sound like a 15 year old boy there!

Misao gave him a withering look. "You're such a pervert aren't you?"

Sano was not deterred. Behind the look he thought he caught a glimpse of... well maybe not passion or need or longing but just the same, it was a look that gave him... motivation. "Here." He placed the tip of his fingertips on Misao's forehead. 

"Why there?" Misao asked; getting crossed eyed trying to look at Sano's finger resting lightly on her skin. 

Because if I kiss you on the lips I won't have any intestines left for dinner tonight. Sano smiled down at her, "Because that's where a woman should be first kissed."

"Liar! Why couldn't you be more like Kenshin and Aoshi-sama?" Misao rolled her eyes trying to ignore the sudden tingling sensation that she was feeling right now. In the forehead. Surely this was not so much of a scandalous and totally unforgivable thing to do. And she really did wonder how it would feel... 

Sano arched his eyebrows. "Why would I want to be boring and cold?"

"Well, ok, you have a point there." Misao was suddenly afraid to swallow. Because her heart had just leapt to her throat. 

Sano leaned forward, closer even more. I am dead meat if Shinamori walks in on us looking like we're about to kiss... oh, right... we are... "Well, could I?"

"Could you what?" She swallowed and her heart was now back on its proper place but it was beating so loud... could Sano hear it? 

Sano rolled his eyes. 

Misao closed her eyes and tilted her face upward, her chin touching some part of Sano, she wasn't sure which, but it felt warm and smooth. For a brief moment she wondered how it would be like if Sano kissed her on the lips but then the feeling of sudden nausea swept over her and she knew now, more than ever, that there was one man who she would want to kiss her and whom she want to kiss in return. It was Aoshi. Always Aoshi.

Eyes closed and forging a silent promise of friendship that would last forever and loves that were bound to be discovered: her forehead and his lips met each other half way. 

Misao sighed as Sano softly kissed her.

On the forehead, that is.

KAORU AND AOSHI 

The sense of deja vu swept over her as soon as she heard the knocking on her door. And whatever she was thinking of suddenly fled her. She knew nothing except that it wasn't Kenshin. It was Aoshi. And she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. 

She took her time walking the short distance between her futon and her door. Aoshi would be standing there and what? Would he be asking her for another walk outside? Maybe he wanted to yet again punish Okon for spying on them and what better way than to leave her stranded, stuck on a knee-deep mud pit. 

She slid open the door and before Aoshi can even say anything, before she can ever meet his blue eyes, she said with resounding force: "No."

Aoshi blinked for a few seconds wondering if he had said something without his knowledge. He raised his eyebrows and felt the same surprising rush of warmth spread through him when she blushed. 

Kaoru tried to explain herself, "Uh... I mean, no."

_Yes that seems to make sense, Kaoru. Go on and ask him if he had bought his kodachi with him so you can just stab yourself senseless._ The familiar voice inside her head sneered. 

Kaoru wanted to faint dead away but then that would even be weirder so she stood straighter and planted her feet firmly on the floor. 

"No to what exactly, Kaoru?" He asked using her name because it seemed like the best way to address her now. And it was a pretty enough name. He liked the sound of it. 

"No, ugh, I don't want to take a walk. Or meditate." She added hastily. There. At least that would make it clear that she was no puppet that Aoshi-sama can control or order around. "And I want you to know that I know what you're up to." She added in a defiant manner. 

Silence hung about them and Aoshi winced internally. He had hoped that Kaoru would have not figured it out. It would have been better if he had been the one to tell her the truth but what is done is done. "I came here to tell you about it." Aoshi said. No sense beating around the bush. If Kamiya-san had already discovered this, then perhaps Misao also know it by now. Good. He hoped she was giving Sanosuke a hard time about it. Nosebleed. Yes. That was what he wanted for Sagara. A good flowing nosebleed. If he was lucky enough, perhaps all of Sagara's blood would flow out. 

"Oh. Really? Well, I do not wish to partake in any of your schemes." Kaoru announced. 

_Oh, yeah, like he wished to partake in any of **your** schemes. If you have forgotten dear Self, it was you who had dragged him first to your evil plans of manipulating their feelings._

"And I ugh... I apologize as well." Kaoru quickly blurted out wracked by sudden guilt and shame for putting all the blame on Aoshi. What did she expect anyway? That they just let them play with their feelings? 

"No need. We should have never... I should have never agreed on Sagara's plan." Aoshi gave her a small smile. "That makes us even then. Forget about it. No harm done." He added in business like tone of voice. 

"No harm?" She hadn't meant to ask him that. Because if she did think about it the only harm had been the quiet confusion that had lodged itself inside her heart and well, was it Aoshi's fault that she had began to see him in a different light? One that she had not expected herself to discover. One that made her feel as though maybe, it was quite possible that she could love someone else other than Kenshin. Not just Aoshi-sama but perhaps someone else who had the courage to show her what they truly felt. And didn't she deserve that honesty?

Her voice shook slightly and Aoshi sensed more than just her usual nervousness. He deftly reached out and took her hand. It was cold and clammy. "I did not mean to confuse you." And it was not like she hadn't done any harm to him either. "Sometimes there are reasons that our hearts have and even if we seek to find the answer, we just simply cannot. It has a mind of it's own, Kaoru."

She was waiting for her sarcastic voice but it had departed her... at the time when she badly needed to hear something other than Aoshi sounding so... human like. Kaoru swallowed hard. These are words that she had never imagined she would someday hear from him. Never. This was Aoshi-sama who's vocabulary range, according to Sano, was the size of a flattened pea. Who never showed his feelings to anyone, not even to Misao... she quickly pulled her hand away and stared at him.

His blue eyes looked so familiar now, like she had been looking at him for the longest time and she realized with a start that her own eyes were reflected in his. She wondered why she suddenly felt a connection with Aoshi. It was nothing like what she shared with Kenshin or the brotherly-kind that she had with Yahiko and Sano. It was something that bordered in between those two extremes. And she felt as though Aoshi understood her in ways that neither Sano nor Kenshin could. Perhaps it was because they shared the kind of sadness that was rooted from their childhood. At the back of her mind, she realized that she never knew what kind of childhood Kenshin had: if it was just as lonely as hers and just as sad. 

She shook her head, trying to erase yet again another example of how Kenshin had never shared anything about his past, how he had always shoved her aside and not let her at least try to ease some of his older much darker wounds. She heaved a deep sigh and mumbled, "Is it always going to be there? The doubt?" 

Aoshi blinked at her, totally surprised by this confession. He had always though that hers was the kind of love that didn't leave any space for doubts. He wondered how much doubt he had placed on Misao's heart from all those years of silence. "You doubt Battou-" He stopped as soon as he saw her eyes flare and he immediately corrected himself, "You doubt Himura's love for you." It was a statement and not a question and Aoshi found himself wishing that he could erase that doubt because it was clearly the source of her unhappiness. He was not used to seeing the darker, the lonelier side of her. 

Kaoru let out a small chuckle. "Does he even love me?" She shrugged. "Stupid question. I mean, I know... I...it's just that… he never told me."

"If you ask him now, he would tell you." Aoshi didn't know what else to say. He kept hearing Misao's voice inside his head asking the same questions. They weren't very different. Him and Battousai and Kaoru and Misao. If he could take this sadness from Kaoru, than perhaps he could do the same for Misao. 

Kaoru snorted. "I asked him dozens of time." her mind played out that scene from that other lost night that seemed more of a dream than a memory. Kenshin's skin on her lips and how he never did respond. Had she asked him properly? Did she have to spell it out to him? Well, maybe she did. Maybe she was in her own way afraid of letting him know how she truly felt for him and maybe Kenshin sensed that fear... maybe that was why he would always pull back. She didn't know. Kaoru didn't know what she should think anymore.

"Himura is a bit of an idiot." Aoshi said trying to keep his voice neutral. Well, if Himura was an idiot then so was he. He cringed at the thought. "He knows the answer. Ask him again." 

Kaoru raised her eyes towards him and shook her head. "He'll tell me the same thing... that he wants to keep me safe forever. I'm tired of hearing that. I know how to take care of myself."

"No one questions your, er, ability to take of yourself Kaoru." Aoshi smirked at the image of a bokken wielding Kaoru that suddenly found it's way inside his brain. "I've seen Himura in his worst beaten state and you could give some of his enemies a run for their money."

Kaoru's lips twitched and he could see a small smile forming on her lips. "You sound like Sano." She told him and Aoshi didn't know whether he should take that as an insult or just pretend he never heard it. There were so many things wrong with that statement.

"Himura would never be able to live with himself if something happened to you because of him. Isn't that an answer enough?" He didn't know why Kaoru couldn't see this. It was the only thing that he and Battousai shared in common. The fear of losing the one person that they hold precious because of the mistakes of their past that would forever haunt them. Surely, Misao could understand this, could see this fact better than Kaoru. He stared at Kaoru's eyes and sighed. There was no way of finding out what goes on inside those female heads. Perhaps it was more sentimentality on their part. But wasn't that also the reason why he loved Misao too? Because she had a sentimental heart that refused to be beaten down by his jadedness.

"No. It's not the answer that I want!" Feeling incredibly frustrated that Aoshi cannot see her point and understand her pain she looked up to him, "D-do you... want to keep me safe forever?"

He reached out to take her hand. He held on to it so that she won't pull back. So that she would know the sincerity of his words. "Of course."

His hand was so cold. She stared up to him and tilted her head. "Then does that mean that you love me too?"

It took Aoshi a moment to realize what she was asking. Maybe it was more than sentimentality that the girls have. Yes, they seem to be a lot more perceptive than them. But really, do all women have to question how much love a man can feel? Don't they ever know that sometimes saying the usual profession of love was just inadequate? Aoshi sighed. He would never, ever know. "No and yes." He answered, tightening his grip on her hand when she tried to pull away.

She glared at him. Not wanting to feel trapped and not wanting the same vague answer that she would always get from Kenshin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Before, I was only aware of two kinds of love. And one had always consumed me. The love for power. The love for fame. The love for acquiring all that I thought rightfully belonged to me. And it wasn't even the kind of love that could make me happy. For a long time I thought it was. And the other day, when I took you out on a walk I realized that I was capable of other kinds of love." Aoshi was almost surprised to hear himself talk so much. He shook his head and tried to tell himself that this was going to be just one of those rare moments that would never again occur.

Kaoru smiled and wondered if Aoshi realized that that was more than three sentences that he had spoken. Why was he always hiding behind monosyllabic retorts when he can be so poetic and very profound? She tamped down the urge to tease him, afraid that he'd revert back to his, 'Hn.' and 'Hai's.' Using her free hand, she took Aoshi's other hand and squeezed it, as though to tell him that she understood now what he saw in her on that secret place of his. "Like the one you have for Misao?"

Aoshi squeezed her hand back. Grateful for the gesture and readying her for his answer. "No. Like the one I have for you."

Kaoru could feel her throat shooting up from its proper place and then landing on her throat. She felt like Aoshi had just dropped a two-ton metal bokken on her head. She shook her head and cleared her voice. "For me?" 

She squeaked these two words out. So much like a little girl. And Aoshi, for the first time didn't see the shadow of a younger Misao in her face but instead he caught a brief glimpse of the Kaoru-child that always lurked behind her smile. "You're something of a light Kaoru. You cannot unlearn hope. It's something that's naturally inside of you. Himura sees you that way. Of course, he sees you more than just light. He sees you as **_his_** light." And Aoshi suddenly wondered if he was talking more about himself and Misao than he was about Battousai and Kaoru. Aoshi could feel his jaws clenching. When did he become Battousai's spoke person? He shook his head, "I cannot tell what goes on inside his," Aoshi was about to say 'demented psychotic mind' but thought better of it, "inside his head but I know what goes on inside his heart. It shows on how he looks at you. Don't be blinded by his fear."

Kaoru never did notice when she started crying. She was light? She was Kenshin's light? "I hope I can hear him say that." She mumbled.

"If Takani-san hasn't killed him yet, you most probably will." Aoshi assured her. He let go of both her hands and stepped back, looking at her face. He offered her something akin to a smile although he had a distinct feeling that it was more of grim. Oh well, his smile always belonged to one person. He reached out to wipe her tears away and almost, almost gave her a smile when she hiccupped like a little girl. And again, the shadow of a young Misao haunted him. "I'm sorry that you had to hear it from me." He began to back away, eager to find Misao and wipe away **_her_** tears.

"No wait!" Kaoru reached out and caught a fistful of his shirt. "Don't go!" She had pulled him to her and he was surprised by her strength.

"It's ok. It's ok that you told me. And don't be sorry. It was not my feelings that you've hurt, Aoshi-sama." She was speaking too fast that her words were tumbling out one after the other and she was sniffing like a six-year-old girl but she had to tell him. She had to. She had vowed to save someone from heartache and she would.

The sama was back. And Aoshi felt a swift pain at the pit of his heart that was gone even before he felt the full impact of it. He placed both of his hands on her shoulder and pushed her a little, taking in her tear stained face. He sighed and shook his head, "It's different from what you and Himura have, and it cannot be solved by mere words. I have never shown her... never..."

Kaoru cut him off, "Then you should go to her... to Misao and show her! Tell her! Draw it for her. I don't know, use pantomime or something. But you have to let her know..."

Aoshi looked at Kaoru grimly. Pantomime? He let that one pass. He was sure it was an idea that she got from Sagara. He would advice her later not to hang around Sagara too much. She might end up being corrupted. 

Kaoru misinterpreted his silence. "Aoshi-sama, I know it sounds crazy because we've only spent less than a week together but I've learned to love you too. Not the kind of love that I have for Kenshin or Sano..."

Sano? How could she love that monstrosity? He let her continue though; perhaps she'd say that she loves Sagara out of pity. Like how a kind person would love a three-legged kitten or something.

"... it's different. Like you said, there are different kinds of love and I do care for you. I would really like to see you happy... you have to let her know."

"I don't know how." He finally confessed. "We've had too much silence between us."

"It doesn't matter. It will all go away. Words aren't what you need. Bring her to your secret place, I should've never been the first one there. And make her understand."

Aoshi stared at her, suddenly aware that the extent of their understanding didn't seem as deep as he had thought. His secret place. "That's probably the best laid plan I've heard for this week." He said in his usual dead serious voice. 

She blinked up at him surprised that he was capable of teasing her. And despite the tears she found herself suddenly giggling. "I do have better schemes don't I?" She asked, completely forgetting her meditating nightmares and the cramps that she had suffered.

Aoshi smirked at that. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was more logical and not much of a schemer when he realize that they were still somewhat in each other arms. She must have seen it in his eyes because she went suddenly still and silent. After a few moments they both spoke up. 

"Did you know that Sano tried to kiss Misao?"

"Did you know that Himura sucked on Takani-san's finger?"

They both nodded. Kaoru grinned at him and he was glad that she was able to forget the heaviness of their conversation just minutes ago. "How come we didn't do anything more scandalous?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Wasn't meditating scandalous enough? Himura had a lot to say about that." Aoshi answered without blinking. Kaoru's blue eyes were laughing and he could see his own blue eyes reflected back. People often tell him that he had cold blue eyes and he wondered why it wasn't so cold when reflected in hers. He leaned forward and again caught a whiff of something flowery and at once he was able to identify the smell. Jasmine. It was jasmine. And it suited her just fine.  

He dipped his head a little low and watched with half closed eyes as she tilted hers up. He kissed the space on her cheeks just a few centimeters from her lips. And she did the same thing to him. When he felt her lips brush against his skin he wondered that maybe the kind of love that he had for her was not the kind that was explored. It was the kind that was kept as a mystery. Not like regret which was bitter and hateful but more like the long forgotten childhood mysteries that he used to have. He remembered staring at the sky and wondering if he could have all the stars at the palm of his hand. He then remembered how Kaoru had smiled at him when she showed him that it was possible.

Kaoru pulled back. Her heart was fluttering nervously but that was ok. The moment of silence that enveloped them as they kissed told more than words can and she understood the kind of love that Aoshi talked about. The one where the answer is both a 'no' and a 'yes'. It was the kind of love that didn't have any more lines to cross upon and didn't have any space to take a step back and ponder on about what they have. This was probably one of the many irrational things that her heart was capable of. But for once, it didn't need any reason or logic and Kaoru wasn't looking for one.

"Go to her. And… and I should probably look for Kenshin too and ask him again." Kaoru told him.

Aoshi nodded. He stepped away and turned his back on her but she had one more question to ask and she called out to him. He turned back and looked at her expectantly. "You said you knew only two kinds of love before. One was the love of power... yada yada yada... but what was the other?"

Aoshi paused for a minute and then gave Kaoru a ghost of a smile. "Misao."

Kaoru grinned at him, wanting so much to punch Aoshi for being such an unbelievable sap and really, he was worse than Kenshin! She thought she rather love him for that. And she told him just as much.

He smirked at her and shook his head, "Better keep that as a secret Kamiya-san."

Back to Kamiya-san.

Everything was back to normal again.

She thought of Kenshin...

Oh well, half normal at least.

KENSHIN and MEGUMI 

The jug turned out to be sake. Of course. And perhaps that was a good thing. Megumi never really did understand why Sano was virtually addicted to it but now after a few cups, Megumi thought she was becoming quite fond of the alcohol. 

When she had ushered Kenshin in, he didn't seem to notice her current state and frankly, Megumi was quite sure that Kenshin don't really notice her at all. She was a mere shadow that was blocking his view of Kaoru. Or the woman in the background. Whatever. She wandered briefly if this was how other people see her, but dismissed the thought as soon as it lodged itself in the inner more vulnerable recess of her mind. She did not need more reason for self-doubt. 

She tried to look normal enough, no sense in announcing that she had been drinking. Kenshin was looking at her suspiciously. "Nani?" She asked him finally when he appeared to be debating whether or not he should say something or remain there standing, stoic and ever so quiet. "Do you want to be part of the wall, Ken-san?" she asked and Kenshin shook his head no, took a step forward and swallowed hard. This would be interesting.

Megumi-dono was staring at him with a half vacant expression and she clearly was not at all interested in what he has to say but Kenshin went on with his practiced speech. He thought that it would be best that he tell Megumi everything first and then apologize later that way they could wipe the slate clean. He took a deep breath after the elaborate and highly detailed description of their plan and stared back at Megumi-dono's unblinking eyes. He was expecting nothing short of screaming and mauling but all she said was satisfied sounding, "Ha!" Confused, Kenshin scratched the back of his head and oro-ed softly.

The confirmation of her suspicions didn't come as a surprise much more the familiar "oro" that had escaped Kenshin's mouth. Megumi sighed and tried to remember the last time she had felt this rotten. It seemed so long ago. She could barely remember the cause of her old wounds from the past. There was no point in letting them hurt her anymore and she had been surviving pretty well. If only her heart had been obedient enough. She would never had fallen for this kind of trap – the one where the only way to escape it was to be captured. In Sano's arms most preferably. Megumi shook her head, trying to clear the fogging effects of alcohol. "That's it?" she asked the red haired who was standing in front of her, shifting from foot to foot.

"I wanted to apologize for…"Kenshin began, wanting to get this over and done with. Of course Megumi deserves his out most sincere apology but he could feel an insistent urging from the pit of his stomach telling him to go and find Kaoru. He had to tell her now… everything that he had bottled up inside for so long was slowly trying to burst free. Words that he had locked up inside his heart for so long… he glanced back at Megumi who was now looking at him like he was something that was laid on a dissecting table. "Er, Megumi-dono, I am trying to apologize." He reminded her, just in case she forgot, or he forgot for that matter.

Megumi wondered what Kenshin was sorry for. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Why can't Sano apologize to me?" Because as far as she was concerned it was Sano's apology that would matter to her the most, maybe not even an apology. Maybe just an acknowledgement of whatever it was they were feeling or not feeling for each other.  

Kenshin stepped forward again, frowning as he caught a wiff of sake. He looked down at Megumi but her clear eyes gave no indication of being under any influence of alcohol. He cleared his throat and assured Megumi with a friendly grin. "He will. After he apologize to Misao."

Megumi immediately hated that answer. "Oh-hoh! So he's apologizing to her first, is that it?"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing personal." Kenshin's mind had wandered back to Aoshi and Kaoru, alone together in a room, laying their hearts in the open. He closed his palm in a fist and wondered if Kaoru would ever again allow him to hold her…

"Fine then. I don't care." Megumi said huffily. It's going to stay the same. She would never be Sano's priority. She would always be shoved somewhere in the background. Always unnoticed. She looked up at Kenshin again, trying to read the hardened, darkened lines in his face. Did you miss Kaoru-chan so much, Ken-san that there are already visible signs on your face? She opened her mouth and as always it was a different voice, a different question altogether. "Did you have fun playing psychotic mind games with me?"

Kenshin tilted his head and wondered if he had heard Megumi-dono correctly, "Psychotic what?"

Never paid enough attention to. Yes, she was used to this. It was just another lance of pain that went through her that she briefly dismissed. A woman her age should not be seeking attention, she should be seeking love. But she had sought and sought and the only person who her heart belonged with was apologizing to another girl. And the one man that she thought she could love was a mere illusion that she had built inside her head. She should've used her eyes and not her dreamless heart into molding her feelings for Kenshin. It wasn't total disillusionment. Only slow realization, that even before she came into the dojo, Kenshin had already handed his heart, his life, his soul to Kaoru. "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, didn't your shishou ever taught you anything about girls?"

"Uhm, it's his favorite topic actually." Kenshin replied noticing the paleness of Megumi's lips. It was the first time that he had seen her without the strawberry red smile and he wondered if he was in any way at fault for taking that smile, which most of the time might have been cynical and sardonic, but it was genuine nonetheless.

Megumi slapped her forehead with an open palm. "Kami! The guy has serious problems then!" She wondered what kind of lessons Kenshin had with girls and with his shishou. Did Hiko told Ken-san that a woman's heart longed to be captured, yes, but she doesn't enjoy the long chase? And in the end, all she ever wanted was someone who would believe in her. Just her, regardless of whatever excess emotional baggage that she might be carrying?

And hadn't Sano showed just how important he thought she was by knocking the knife from out of her hand and telling her that her death would be for nothing and that she had a purpose in life? Megumi tried not to sniff too loudly. She was tired of the chase, of the endless bickering that was amusing at first but draining in the end. Why had she always kept Sano at arms length? Because he was the only one that can get to her and she refused to accept that. She glanced at Kenshin. She didn't have to wonder why Kenshin had kept Kaoru in arms length all this time. 

"That's true Megumi but that's not why I came here." Kenshin was determined to have this conversation over, the longer he waited the more his courage would fail him but there was that strange look in Megumi's eyes. It was something that he had never seen in them before. But maybe he was too busy trying to build the fiercest walls of stubbornness around his heart to notice that it had always been there. Lurking behind her faded golden-brown eyes. "Megumi-dono…" he began, intending to ask for the reason behind the sadness that he could now clearly see but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Apology accepted." She had observed Kenshin and Kaoru far too long to not to know when they actually started loving each other. It was one of those random things that she realized out of nowhere and the funny thing was that it was Kenshin who first loved Kaoru and not the other way around. She looked at Kenshin, expecting to hear something like…

"Well, I think I should apologize first before you accept my apology." Kenshin muttered, suddenly feeling the whole impact of how sorry he really was for always brushing Megumi aside and for how often had he had innocently step aside and did nothing whenever Megumi tried to wrap herself around him while giving Sano the smallest, fastest glances; sorry that he had remained quite all these time when he had found out that Megumi-dono had fallen in love with Sano even before Sano had realized that his feelings for Megumi was nothing like what was shared between friends.

Megumi smiled at him. "Kenshin, I'm sure that we were the only couple that didn't have any fun from that sordid miserable week. You don't have to apologize for that." And he really didn't have to. She knew when Kenshin was having fun and last week, he definitely was not having any fun. 

"I really wouldn't say miserable, Megumi-dono. We had fun." Kenshin replied in half honesty, remembering the smile that Megumi had the last time they went to The Akabeko. She had been sitting beside him, in between him and Kaoru as always, her hands looped around his arms and she was trying to feed him sautéed shrimp but her lowered eyes had been watching Sano. And she had been blushing then. The only moments that Megumi was having fun was when she had him to cover her up, to hide the hope that was in her eyes and again, he had been selfish enough to remain quiet and let Megumi ward Kaoru off, because he didn't think that he could. 

Megumi raised her eyebrows at him. How convenient they had been for each other. It wasn't something that they openly discussed although subconsciously, unconsciously they both know that it was the best option at that time; it was the only way to hide their growing feelings, not for each other, but for those that was around them that remained oblivious. And there was no way that they would start talking about their own selfishness, their own childish game. Their failed attempts at showing a physical manifestation of their connection was useless because they were not connected by heart or by mind or by emotion, but by their fears. And this was something that they both wanted to never be discovered, always kept quiet and hidden because if people saw it, they would also see their weaknesses. They understand each other that way.

She remembered watching Kenshin watch Kaoru, which was probably one of the more fascinating things to do when incredibly bored. The play of emotions in Kenshin's face whenever he thinks that no one was watching was as impressive as seeing waves crashing on the shore or snow falling from the sky or rain dripping from the glass window pain or the sunlight piercing through the thin walls of her room. It was there. It was so obvious. So blatant that there wouldn't be any question on your mind whether or not Kenshin loved Kaoru. It was him who loved her first. He fell in love with Kaoru first and not the other way around. Megumi was sure that Kenshin had realized this even before Kaoru had even developed any feelings for him. 

Kenshin gave Megumi one of his rare smiles. The one tinged with the familiar painful grimace and a hint of sneer. "Well, maybe the walking around Kyoto was a bit... excruciating."

Megumi appreciated the sincerity. "Well, I certainly didn't have any fun chopping all those vegetables."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows and took hold of Megumi's hand. She didn't try to pull and he remembered the first time he found out that Sano's feeling for Megumi had grown into something other than the friendly banters that the ex-Zanza would engage Megumi with. It was the first time that Megumi had held Sano's injured hand and Megumi had all her attention to it. Because it was the hand of the person that she loved that had been hurt and it required everything from her… including her heart. And Sano had been joking that Megumi would probably just break every bone in his body but Megumi had not replied; surprised by the silence, Sano had looked up. And that was it. "Of course. I... uhm, sorry for that. And for sucking on your finger as well."

Megumi snorted, pulling her hands from Kenshin's grasp. Again, plagued by images of Kenshin looking over at Kaoru his heart practically on his sleeves and she had always wondered if she ever looked at Sano that way and if anybody ever noticed. She didn't know when exactly their relationship shifted into the more physical, more verbal one. But maybe it was when they started to realize that there was nothing really to hide and it was just so damn obvious they might as well try out and out bickering to hide it. Because then, people won't see what's behind the barbed words. Love was a scary thing for her. She guessed that it was the same thing for Sano. She didn't want to drive him away. "It's ok. I think I can forgive you for that. I did ask for sex after all."

Kenshin blinked. Somehow he wasn't expecting that, it totally ruined his train of thoughts. "Right." He said, shaking his head and clearing it with images of his Shishou and the echoing voice inside his head asking him to drink up more sake and to listen very well. 

"So, shall we say that we're both even?" Megumi asked. Watching Kenshin as he tried to get his mind off the gutter. 

"Aa." Kenshin agreed with a small nod. He paused and stared at Megumi for a long time. She met his gaze and Kenshin realized that her eyes weren't golden brown but hazel. "And I really didn't mean to play with your feelings."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty." Megumi mumbled gazing back at his eyes suddenly remembering the first time she acknowledged Kaoru's feelings for Kenshin. 

Tanuki-chan had been looking at Kenshin, her face lighted up, eyes filled with girlish awe and childhood crush. Megumi could see Kaoru wanting Kenshin to stay, not because she loved Kenshin but because she needed the knowledge that someone was there to take care of her and for her to take care of and that was something her young heart had found romantic and endearing but it wasn't love at that time. Megumi remembered feeling sorry for Kenshin. And then she realized with a pang that it was empathy that she felt and not sympathy. 

"Gomen." 

Megumi blinked, surprised to find herself staring at the floor and suddenly hearing Kenshin's voice. She met his purple eyes tinged with the faintest hint of gold. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Kenshin's internal I'm Sorry Mechanism. A lot of people need it, her being one of them, but when Kami distributed it, Kenshin had probably been the only one who was interested. "And I already told you to stop apologizing."

"Gomen." Kenshin could not help it. He wished he could shut up but it was impossible. 

"Argh!" Megumi threw up her hand in the air. 

"Go--"

"I swear, if I hear another word of apology from you… I am going to yank that tongue of yours, slice it up and mix it in the vegetable soup that we're having for dinner tonight."

Kenshin bit his tongue.

Megumi sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Megumi-dono." He mumbled, unsure of what to tell her. 

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless." She snatched the cup perched at the table and drank from it. It was the alcohol that was making her think up all these memories and she really didn't want to dwell on them because what was past was past and if she and Sano were forever bound to dodge each other, then that was the way it was going to be. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt, which was really dumb and stupid. But she just couldn't help it. It was not in her blood to be so damn… open. She had been guarded all her life; she didn't know how to knock her own walls down. Sano had tried a lot of times and he had ended up with bruised and bloody fists. 

_But that's because his stupid and he keeps on punching rocks instead of your inner walls, which by the way is made up of granite!_

Megumi was unsatisfied with the weak retort of her Inner Self. She placed the cup back down, grabbed the jug and drank it exactly as Sano would. 

Kenshin watched as the colorless liquid elegantly dribbled from the corner of her mouth to her chin. He remained silent until Megumi dropped the jug, hicked and wiped her mouth dry. Kami, I really, really, hope that was water. "Ugh, ano… was that a jug of sake?"

"Why yes it is! I actually found forty of them although I don't know why they'd keep so many of this stuff. I nicked one. For, ugh, my nerves." She explained feeling the sudden heat rise up from her chest to her face and then flushing back down to her stomach. Wow! No wonder Sano liked this stuff. 

"I don't think you should start drinking Megumi-dono. Especially this early." Kenshin told her in his best chastising voice. He glanced around the room trying to see if she had taken only one jug of sake. It looked like she was telling the truth. Hopefully.

"Nonsense! I'm fine. And besides I haven't been drunk in a long while." Which was true. The last time she got drunk was… oh, right, just a few days ago which led to her plan which led to a week of useless flirting and finger sucking which then led to this day. Damn! But anyway, she wasn't drunk. 

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Megumi smiled. If it was his sign of disapproval, well then it was a very weak one. She tilted her head and gazed at Kenshin. He seemed uncomfortable being under such scrutiny but Megumi thought he rather looked cute. "Kenshin, let's be honest here. I'm just curious, did you actually think that Iceberg and Tanuki would end up together after one week?" 

Kenshin paused for a while and closed his eyes before answering, "Yes." 

"Oh, Kami, you are blind!" Megumi cried out in exasperation. She flashed back on one of those lazy days at the dojo where everyone would just hang outside by the porch. She remembered watching Kaoru watching Kenshin play with Ayame and Suzume. She remembered seeing Tanuki's blue eyes, once filled with the brightness of untarnished hope and the sweetness of life, suddenly marred by pain. And that was when Megumi realized that Kaoru had finally discovered the depth of her feelings towards Kenshins. Because it was no longer the girl in Kaoru that was seeing Kenshin but the woman in her; the one that knows about love and pain being so closely intertwined that it was the mixed bitter-sweet ache in your heart that you feel when you look at the person that you love. And Megumi was sorry that she had kept quiet about it and never assured the little one that it was not always painful. That Kenshin loved her first and that she should not be saddened by the fact that he doesn't seem to care. But how else would Kaoru learn? 

"I was being... realistic." Kenshin replied softly. 

Unfortunately, she hadn't expected Kenshin to be just as clueless. "Oh, right. Iceberg and Tanuki were so real... yeah, I can see them now. Little blue-eyed, dark-haired kids running around the Aoiya shouting "Busu-sama! Tsurara-sama!" all the time. That's reality for you."

Kenshin found himself gritting his teeth. How could Megumi-dono easily throw off words that could hurt so much? If she was making him realize that he had been stubborn and cowardly he should also point out that she had the very same fears. "And did you really think that Misao-dono and Sanosuke would get together after one week?" He countered a little surprised at how strident he sounded. 

"I didn't say that." Megumi frowned and looked at Kenshin. "I was just wondering why it didn't work for us. I mean, don't we have chemistry?" 

Megumi was looking up at him expectantly waiting for an answer. Kenshin did not know how to respond to that. "Well, if it's any consolation, Sano looked liked he was about to eviscerate me when I told him that I sucked on your finger." Maybe that would make Megumi-dono happy. 

"He did? I guess we weren't so much of a failure then." Megumi grinned at him and Kenshin had a sneaking suspicion that the reason behind Megumi's clear eyes was exactly because of the alcohol. This was trouble. In so many different ways…

"But see, if you hadn't told him that he would have never reacted to it. Like if I hadn't told Kaoru that I asked you for sex the other day, she would have never reacted like she'd shave my eyebrows off if she can only render me unconscious." Megumi pouted at the image of herself without any eyebrows.

"You told her that?" Kenshin exclaimed. He was overcome by a sudden urge to start banging his head on something really hard and solid right now. 

"Yes, well, didn't you tell Sano about the whole sucking on the finger incident? Aren't you happy to know that Tanuki, The Evil Onna, had been really hurt and upset by this? She was jealous Kenshin! She can't be jealous of that and still like Shinamori." 

Megumi seemed happy with her flawed deduction. Kenshin went over to her and tried to make her sit down. "I really didn't think it was right for us to have played with their feelings, Megumi-dono."

"Well, it wasn't actually **_playing_** with feelings, it was more like, **_manipulating_**." Megumi was starting to feel woozy and she mentally cursed herself. She was on a self-destructive path. Great. 

"It still wasn't right and it didn't work out too well. We only ended up pushing them away from us and worse, hurting them." Kenshin helped Megumi settle on the chair. He should've known. He should've realized this early on but he was again blindsided by his thoughts on Kaoru and Aoshi. But still, it wasn't an excuse. He should've been more observant like before. His shishou was right; love was a very dangerous thing…

"But see we haven't finished the plan. It was supposed to go on for a whole week. Now we'll never know what might have happened." Megumi buried her face in her hands and tried not say anymore but everything that she had been trying not to think of, not to fear was pouring from out of her mouth even before she can stop them. "And why didn't discover that we might have some feelings for each other? Were you at least in some ways attracted to me?"

"Megumi-dono, you're very beautiful." Kenshin told her while surveying her dark hair sticking up in every direction, her flushed face and her bitten pale lips. Well, in good days she was really beautiful.

"Sano never told me that. And that wasn't what I asked you!" Megumi glared at him through her already reddening eyes.

"Sano's afraid that if he did tell you that, you'd chop off his head." Which was true. Whenever Sano complimented her, Megumi had the weird tendency to whack Sano's head.

"I would not!" Would she? Well if she had, it was only because Sano would tell her in a condensing manner, without even looking at her straight in the eyes. What kind of compliment is that? 

Again, Kenshin was not sure whether or not he should say something. So he let Megumi continue.

"Do you think Sano really likes Misao? Do you think Misao likes Sano? She has that sort of weird look in her eyes when I mention Sano's name. It's not the same kind of look she gets when I say Shinamori's name but still, I just noticed." She was babbling. Oh, Kami. Now she knows why exactly Sano was a freaking motor-mouth whenever drunk.

"Megumi-dono, you know how Sano feels about you. And I don't think Misao thinks about Sano that way." Kenshin tried to be encouraging but he doubted that Megumi was actually listening to him. 

"Yeah. What kind of an idiot would think of Sano **_that_** way? How about Kaoru? Do you think she likes Sano?" Megumi had seen Sano look at Kaoru in the hopeful-if-only way. Maybe it was if-only-I-had-sister-like-her but she could never really tell. She could compete with Misao. But Kaoru was different. She had **_poisoned_** Hiko once and Kenshin was still enchanted with her. She was sure that no one would be able to pull that off, except for Kaoru.

"I think she sees Sano as an older brother." Kenshin answered ignoring the icy hand that suddenly held his heart. He didn't think Kaoru saw Sano that way. They bicker too much. And Sano would never do that to him. Neither would Kaoru. Why was Megumi hell bent on driving him mad?

"Oh. That's nice. Do you think Aoshi likes Kaoru?" She asked looking up at Kenshin waiting for his reply. 

"I think any guy would like her, Megumi-dono."

"Oh, that is just so sweet! Why don't you ever tell Tanuki how you feel about her? You talk about her all the time you know. Even before when this whole thing started. When we were at the boat, she was all that you talked about." There was a note of disdain in her voice that she couldn't erase. She remembered being stuck with Kenshin and listening to the sappiest antidotes imaginable. And where had Sano been? In the cabin. Avoiding her. 

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer but she cut her off, "What if Misao and Sano… what if they end up together. Or what if Sano ends up with one of his slutty geisha friends?" 

The sake seemed to have momentarily washed away Megumi's pretense of not caring whether or not she had Sano's attention. She was staring up at him with watery brown eyes. "I'm sure Sano wouldn't do that to you."

"Do you think that you could like me, I mean, if Sano and Misao decide to get together and Aoshi and Kaoru decide that they want to have kids, do you think that we can be together?"

Can you say **_desperate_**? Megumi asked herself. She could feel and hear the pounding of her heart. She had too many fears. Once, before, she had never doubted that she could bring Sano to his knees, subjugate him to her every fancy and whim… but now, these annoying doubts planted on her heart were growing into a forest of fears and questions and what was she to do if all those fears came true. Can she live with the constant oro and the pink gi?

Oh! What a nightmare that would be! She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. She would live a tragic life! And she'd watch in silence as Sano's kids call her Aunt Megumi or worse, Aunt Foxy!

Kenshin had turned pale as soon as he heard Megumi's question. Whoa! Kids!? Aoshi and Kaoru? Kids!? 

Megumi stared at Kenshin who seemed to be relieving a nightmare of his own. "Kenshin? Kenshin I'm talking to you!"

Kenshin blinked. He looked at Megumi again, noticing the flushed cheeks and the wide eyes that was regarding him like he was… like he was… he couldn't name it. It just gave him the chills. He cleared his throat and tried to bring everything back into something that resembled reality… or at least some logic. "Gomen. I, ugh, what was the question?"

"Kiss me!" Megumi suddenly said, standing up and causing the chair to topple backwards and crash against the floor. None of them notice. 

**_It's the sake! It's the sake! _**Megumi thought with mounting horror. It was like watching herself do and say all those ridiculous things and no matter how hard she tried to take control of the situation, the stupid sake prevented her from taking over. Oh no! Oh no! The rational part of her was internally panicking. 

"What?" Kenshin was staring at her with wide eyes screaming ORRROOOOO! But he wasn't able to voice it out because before he could say anything more, she had launched herself at him and she might have started to gain weight or Kenshin was totally caught off guard because they both fell on the floor, with her sprawled on top of him. 

"I said kiss me!" Megumi insisted and somewhere at the back of her head was a pulse-point that was starting to pound. Everything seemed to be rushing in and out of her head. Every squalid detail of the week was pounding on her and all she could remember clearly was telling Kaoru and Megumi that it was ok to kiss. Physical connection. Or attraction. Or… desperation…

Kenshin tried to push Megumi away. This was getting really scary. He had never seen Megumi act this way before. Well, he hadn't seen Megumi chugged down a whole jug of sake either. But it's effect on her was so sudden… he hadn't been expecting this at all. He opened his mouth, trying to decide how to make Megumi understand that this was exactly why she should not be drinking this early but all that his brain can come up with was the incredibly insipid, "But… but why?"

Oh they were doomed!

"I want to know!" Megumi said sniffing again. She felt Kenshin pushing her up and thankfully, her body was obeying. Maybe there was hope for her.

"Know what?" Kenshin asked, helping Megumi sit up and not slump down against the wall. She seemed really tired and his heart went out to her. 

Megumi's eyes became watery again as she thought of being all alone while everyone had their happily ever after. If Kami was trying to show her how wrong it was to manipulate people's feeling, then she was clearly getting the point and this was a lesson that she will never forget. She looked at Kenshin and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt clumsy and young all of a sudden and memories of her youth only made her feel more alone. She didn't want to end up alone. "If I can love you as I love Sano, because I don't think I'd be able to take it if I live alone and it'll be all my fault because I wanted to manipulate people's feelings! I'm done talking. I don't want to wait for Sano to apologize to me! I don't need his apology! Kiss me Kenshin!" She tilted her head up and inched closer. 

Oh this day that would forever live in infamy in her memory!

"Megumi-dono are you..." Kenshin asked panicked. Megumi had pressed her body against him and he had his arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from pushing him on the floor again, but that wasn't what made his blood turn cold. It was the sound of footsteps and the sound of sliding doors and the sound of a small gasp and the feel of cold eyes on him and worse… the scent of jasmine that wafted inside the room…it was too late. He turned his head and felt Megumi's wet sloppy kiss at the base of his neck.

"Hmmmppppeddd" Megumi muttered, wondering why Kenshin's lips was all bony. She knew that Kenshin had not been properly fed by Tanuki… but this was just ridiculous!

"What the heck is going on here?!" Sano's voice echoed inside the room, bouncing back and forth on every wall, every four corned and Kenshin could feel his heart sinking on his stomach and this time, when he wished that the floor opened up and swallow him forever, he really did mean it this time.

"Sano!" She heard Kenshin exclaimed. She felt the name vibrate inside her and that struck a chord. She turned her head and with hazy eyes took in the sight of four people standing by the door looking at her like she and Kenshin had grown three heads. She watched as the jug of sake rolled towards Sano's feet and then she immediately realized the full impact of what she had done. And for some reason, the numbing effects of sake evaporated and left her. She was back. In control and totally in big trouble.

Oh fuck.

She couldn't quite look at the stricken expression on Sano's face, so she turned her head and found Kaoru's blue eyes…

Megumi swallowed hard, she turned to look at Kenshin, whose face was a freaky mix of flushed red and chalky white paleness. "And Tanuki…" she mumbled quietly,

That got Kenshin's attention. He turned to look at her and found her hazel eyes round and he could see traces of guilt and pain and fear in them and it took him a while to realize that his own eyes were reflected there. Doubling up the mixed mirrored expressions that they shared. 

She gave him a weak smile, filled with apology, "boy oh boy, we are in so much trouble aren't we, Kenshin?"

Kenshin couldn't agree more.

___

End Chapter 16

Author's note: Am I going to be assassinated? Because if I am, please don't tell me. I'd rather be taken by surprise. And make it quick and painful ok. 

That's chapter 16. Crazy and well… ugh…  I don't know what else to call it. Crazy covers it up quite nicely, doesn't it? It's a long chapter, I know. 30 pages in MS Word. I'd like to thank you for getting this far. Now for any C&C's, or most likely flames, please don't hesitate to leave a review. I'll try to be brave for the flames that would be coming my way. Just tell me anything that you want. I'll appreciate it.

Next chapter:  Chapter 17 - Scheming Tactics. Sano and Megumi finally get the chance to be alone, locked in a room together. Will murder take place? Or maybe even sex? Ah, well… I'm still deciding on it. 

I guess that would be all for now. I really hope you guys would still be here for the next update. See you all, hopefully, soon!

Yuki


	19. Mismatched 17

MISMATCHED 

By Yuki

Chapter 17 - Scheming Tactics

Author's note: 

It had been such a miserable month at work. I barely had time to sleep. I apologize for the late update. Mismatched will probably be finished by the end of the year or maybe even before the end of the year, as we only have two more chapters to go and then an epilogue. This would be Sano and Megumi's part. I hope I didn't royally screw this up. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me anything you want. Flames are ok. Death threats too... LOL. 

Seriously, I don't like this one much. But eh, I tried my best... or at least I think I tried my best. My brain is too cluttered by work stuff. And they keep changing my schedules! Argh! Damn them!

I think someone mentioned that I am a Draco fan, I'm sorry, I forgot the name, but yes I am a bit of a Draco fan (at least in fanon) Hehehe... I have a couple of HP fics. Anyone who'd like to beta-read for my HP fics, please let me know. I write mostly H/Hr and D/Hr. Just e-mail me if you're interested. I guess that would be enough advertisement for me. So everyone, on with the fic!

**Special thanks to Tina for beta-reading this chapter, I'm so glad to have found a new friend in you! **(If there are any mistakes in this fic, that's because I'm stubborn or I have missed correcting it… all blame goes to me.)

Chapter 17

Scheming Tactics 

SANO and MEGUMI

Silence is golden. 

Bullshit. 

Sano thought that silence, at least the silence that they were all experiencing now wasn't golden in anyway. In fact, it was a ticking time bomb. After his booming declaration of utter confusion, which was understandable enough after seeing Megumi _sucking_ on Kenshin's neck, they had been enveloped in endless silence waiting for someone to make the first move. Sano didn't know if they had all turned immobile because of the indecency of the scene that they had just witnessed or if they had just stepped into another dimension, because totally, the Aoiya seemed like the nesting place for the mentally unbalanced and the supernaturally queer, just take Okina and Aoshi as an example. He glanced at Megumi and wondered inanely what she was thinking about at this moment.  

Megumi had always thought that the saying 'moment of eternity' was not only a cliché but a total impossibility as well, especially strictly in the logical, realistic sense, but then here she was guilty sitting beside Kenshin with the rest of the Aoiya looking at her like she was some very interesting piece of furniture and she was _experiencing_ a clear moment of inexplicable eternity. 

She was waiting for Kaoru to walk away and for Kenshin to follow her, oro-ing for forgiveness. Megumi wondered if drinking Sake was making her hallucinate, because not only did Kaoru not make a dramatic, sighing-sobbing exit, but instead the Tanuki girl strode inside the room, confidence oozing from her every pore, head held up high with no trace of anger or fear or nervousness or of confusion in her face. Kaoru was calm and every bit as poised as she herself was... well on those occasions that she hadn't drunk a whole jug of sake that is. 

Megumi swore that she heard Kenshin mutter a curse. She would have gladly whipped her head just to watch Kenshin utter words from Sano's vocabulary but she was too riveted to Kaoru's sudden newfound womanly confidence. 

Megumi's eyebrow raised itself to its highest possible level as Kaoru elegantly reached out her arms towards Kenshin and calmly, clearly spoke up, "I think we should talk, Kenshin."

Megumi actually wanted to stand up and begin applauding. This was how women should act when faced with two-timing bastards! Not that Kenshin was a two timing bastard, at least technically speaking he wasn't. Anyway, as she was saying, women spurned by love should act exactly as Kaoru had; filled with unparalleled grace and without any hints of bitter murdering tendencies. For the first time in Megumi's life, she was actually cheering on and for Kaoru. 

Sano, on the other hand, scowled darkly. **_Talk?_** Isn't Kaoru going to at least kick Kenshin in the ribs or something? The guy deserved a bruise the size of Japan! He watched silently, more and more convinced that the Aoiya was the most screwed up place on the face of the planet, able to change the already weird people to greater heights of weirdness. 

Megumi watched from the corner of her eyes as Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and stood up. There was another full-blown silence as everyone in the room waited with bated breath for Kenshin to finally say, "ORORORORORO!" with complete gusto and relish and for Kaoru to suddenly bash Kenshin's head with a hidden bokken.

Never happened. 

Speechless with disbelief, mouths and jaws hanging open, well except for Aoshi who was standing stone-like as always, everyone watched silently as Kenshin and Kaoru went out of the room hand in hand as though they can no longer see the rest of them that had been reduced to gaping idiots. The weirdly acting pair exited the room and disappeared through the hallway, leaving them questioning their state of mind and their sense of sight.

And as if on cue, after the silent graceful exit, then came chaos. 

A cacophony of sound, noise pollution being the correct term, pierced through the one moment of eternal, golden silence. 

Okon and Shiro began arguing and elbowing each other, each wanting to follow the saner couple and not wanting to be stuck with either the more violent Sano and Megumi or the more angst-filled Aoshi and Misao. It was a battle to death and in the end, with Okon getting the upper hand and knocking Shiro aside; she was able to run into the hallway, her geta clack-clacking loudly against the wooden floor, the sound slowly fading until she disappeared from sight. 

There goes spy number one. Good luck! Megumi thought ruefully. 

Sano eyed the groaning and bemoaning Shiro. The guy had barely recovered from falling off the ceiling the other night and now he had just been trampled on by the once graceful, quiet Okon, all because of a stupid bet! Gambling and its many evil ways! Sano shook his head in disgust.

Megumi noted that Shiro wasted no time begging Omasu for help, but Omasu was not going anywhere, especially with Misao cornering her and giving Aoshi the thumbs up sign. 

Wait. Thumbs up sign? Megumi frowned, what the heck? 

From her position, she saw Aoshi deliberately (and with a smile on his face! Was that an illusion?) push Sano inside the room, eliciting an endless stream of curses from the Foul-Mouthed One, who was obviously taken by surprise by the abrupt and sudden turn of events. 

Sano, with his arms flailing about him, trying to gain a sense of balance, was cursing as he had never cursed before. This, Megumi was sure, didn't help him any because as she watched, fascinated, his right foot awkwardly and inevitably stepped on the jug of sake idly lying on the floor. She winced as the cursing was instantly cut off and was replaced by the soundless, Ahhhhh! that Sano made with his wide open mouth. 

The jug of sake rolled forward, bringing Sano crashing down, his chin effectively hitting the floor and almost knocking him unconscious. He distinctly heard the door slam shut followed by the distinct thunking of kunais against wood mixed with garbled angry instructions from Aoshi. And then sounds of running, thudding pairs of feet becoming fainter and fainter slowly reduced to a muted thumping that went unnaturally on and on until he realized that it was his heart that he was now hearing as again, the ever present and annoying golden silence filled the room. 

With a painful grunt, he rolled over, his back flat on the floor and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was still alive, but with an aching, confused heart and a bruised chin. Oh happiness, like he had never known before! He grimaced and followed with a condensed version of the wide range of curses that he had learned since birth. 

Sano went on undisturbed as Megumi's guilty silence escalated to cringing and wonderment that one could curse as freely and with as great a variation as Sano. She didn't know that you could shove a lot of things on certain places of the body...

After the historical rant, which included the many ways of eviscerating Shinamori, Megumi finally cleared her throat. "Very colorful vocabulary, I'm a bit impressed."

"Thank you," Sano said breathing heavily, "took me years to learn it."

Megumi paused, totally at a loss on how to respond to that. She supposed congratulating Sano for that feat would not do her any good. She cleared her throat once again. "It's safe to assume that you're still alive, Sano," Megumi said slowly, as though he wouldn't understand what she meant. 

"Bummer," he answered back dully. "For a moment there, I thought I had gone to a place of free speech."

The silence was pretty uncomfortable for the two of them and Megumi felt compelled to speak up again. She was afraid that if Sano started talking again, not only would her ears bleed, she might pick up a few of his more intense word choices. "It was too interesting to be cut off," Megumi said, referring to his Declaration of Curses. 

"It was." Sano agreed blithely. He clenched his jaw preparing himself for the silence that he knew would come. What was there to say? 

Outside, the wind stirred, picking up speed. And clouds moved, blocking the sun. Now, aside from the stillness, darkness enveloped them. It was gray and murky inside the room and Sano thought that it fit his mood. He scowled even more when he remembered that he'd be stuck in this room. He was in no mood to start banging his body against the door to open it. Everything hurt right now. He couldn't even breathe properly. 

Damn, stupid Aoshi and his brilliant plan. Yeah, lock me up inside the room with Kitsune. Can't murder me, have the Kitsune murder me then. Sano grimly wondered when the slaying would start. 

Lightning flickered in the sky and briefly lit up the room with jagged unnatural lights. He could see Megumi wince and he wanted desperately to crawl over her and hold her. He remained stuck in his position, unsure of why his heart was still insisting on going over to Megumi, when clearly, it would be the end of him. 

But hadn't seeing Megumi with Kenshin been the end of him? Exactly how many lives does he have? A rooster only has one, right? Well, he had heard of stories about chickens still running about even with their heads chopped off...

Right. Bad image. Very, very bad image.

Thunder boomed overhead and without another warning, the rain from last night finally lashed out. The sound of heavy, angry rain swallowed the silence and Megumi felt the need to crawl over and curl up next to Sano. She shivered and tried to think of what to say, because she could not stand the silence anymore; she needed to hear his voice. "You think Okon got to Ken-san and Tanuki?"

"Do I care?" Sano asked in his best rhetorical voice.

"I don't know, Sano. I don't know how **_you_** feel," Megumi retorted with a sniff.

"Obviously, you don't. And don't ask me what that means." 

There was a warning tone in his voice and Megumi wondered why he seemed to be angrier than she was. Fine, maybe she was at fault here, hypothetically speaking. Maybe she should not have kissed Kenshin. Maybe she should have not drunk the sake. Maybe she should have never forced Kaoru and Misao into following her ill-advised plan, but heck, those were a lot of maybes and she wasn't built to dwell on the past. What was done was done; she let out a soft snort and decided that Sano should learn to let go. Well she'll teach him that lesson, among other things. It was time to confront whatever it was that they had been trying to avoid for the last few months. 

Sano could feel a confrontation coming. It was in the air. He could practically taste it. Women just loved this kind of stuff. And Megumi would no doubt deem it a shame to pass up the opportunity for a confrontation. He heaved a heavy sigh and prepared himself for the worst. The rain just kept on pouring down. Perhaps, in a little while, he could hope for death by drowning. Better that than death by guilt, since half of the blame for this mess was his fault. Sano groaned out loud. Guilty, as soon-to-be-charged. Well, no sense in being the first one to admit it. 

Let the argument begin.

"You can sit up now." Megumi said, with a flippant wave of her hand, which was lost on Sano because he was unable to see it. She wanted to see his face. They had never argued like this before, with him avoiding her eyes. She wanted to see his brown eyes turn darker, dangerously sexier... Megumi shook her head. She just wanted to see him. Period.

"I like the view here better." Sano said bitingly. He didn't think he could stand to look at Megumi and let her see how awful he felt or that he was actually on the verge of being emotional. There it was, the big burning lump in his throat and stinging in his eyes. And aside from his throbbing, burning chin, there was an internal organ of his that was in immense pain. 

Megumi took in a sharp breath and tried to swallow down the stubborn tears. Why wasn't she drunk now? Why wasn't she numb now? Her dislike for sake instantly doubled up.  "Well, you can get out of the room then," Megumi retorted, using the same cutting tone that Sano had used.

"I don't want to." Sano answered stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest again, assuming his usual pose only this time without his usual height advantage. "And from what I was able to hear, it looks like Shinamori has locked us in." He snorted loudly. "He's such a funny guy, isn't he? I am going to kill him later," Sano added in a voice filled with forced cheerfulness.

And again, the bullshit silence, broken only by the incessant drumming of the rain on the roof and on the ground. 

Megumi let that comment pass. She decided that calling Sano criminally insane would only worsen their current situation. It was better that they clear things up now or else they'd be stuck here forever and she didn't mean being stuck in this room either. "I think Kenshin mentioned something about an apology from you," she informed him and waited for his reply. She heard him take in a deep breath. He seemed to be deliberating on what sort of apology he'd make. 

Good. She didn't want to rush him, so instead she took her time taking in his familiar, albeit distorted, appearance. She could see the perfect arch of his nose and the spiky-ness of his brown hair. It was such a shame that she couldn't see his eyes. She liked the color brown better than lavender.  His eyes were much, much warmer than Kenshin's eyes and she didn't have to be afraid of seeing them turn into icy feral amber. 

"Kenshin has a very big mouth. He should keep it shut," Sano replied angrily. At the mention of Kenshin's name, he flashed on the memory of seeing Megumi's red, wet lips pressed against Kenshin's throat and he was sure that Aoshi would support him if he announced that Kenshin's throat should be slit open. 

But then again, it wasn't Kenshin who was doing the kissing. 

But then again, **_also_**, you did kiss Misao. 

But then again, **_again_**, aren't you going to kill Shinamori? So how would he be able to support you on that proposition?

Sano let out a huge sigh. Argghh!

"And..." Megumi prompted.

"And his 'oros' are incredibly annoying," he continued, doggedly avoiding an apology.

Nope. No, _"I am so terribly sorry for hurting you Megumi. I am madly in love with you. Please, please forgive me...let me be your slave, punish me, I am at your mercy."_ from the Rooster Head. She should've known better. Disappointment washed over her but she wouldn't let him see that. "No offense meant, but between you and Kenshin, you have a bigger mouth." Megumi paused and shook her head as soon as she realized what she had just said. She wasn't really comfortable talking about comparisons of mouth sizes right now, especially since she could see Sano's mouth pouting and now imaging how it would feel to have his mouth kissing her. "Would it kill you to apologize?" she asked, wincing at the sudden change of pitch on her voice. High and shrill, almost on the verge of begging...

Sano clenched his teeth and wondered again, for the nth time, if Megumi did feel something for him. Listening to her now though, she didn't seem to feel anything for him that remotely resembled love or even affection. "I don't know. Haven't tried that one out yet." And even if he did apologize to Megumi, he was sure she'd never take him seriously. She'd brush it off; it wouldn't mean a thing to her. Why waste time? She clearly has feelings for him all right... murderous feelings and the likes.

"You apologized to Misao," Megumi pointed out, not able to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

"I guess that means it wouldn't kill me then. So maybe **_you_** should ask yourself that question instead." He said, wincing at how cold and sarcastic he sounded. So that was it. It was still some sort of competition to her. That he apologized first to Misao and not to her. Was that how she saw it? That he prioritized Misao instead of her? Was she jealous about that? And if she's jealous, what does that mean? Sano's head was definitely going in circles. **WOMEN**! No, wait, correction. **_MEGUMI_**!

"I have apologized many times Sano. You just never listen!" Megumi finally gave up trying to make a point. If she sounded desperate and resentful she didn't care anymore.

Sano sucked in a deep breath. He had never ever dismissed any of her apologies. In fact, he had never dismissed any word that had come out from her luscious mouth. He remembered each and every letter, word, expression, phrase, sentence, paragraph, rant and rave that had she had ever uttered. He had some sort of memory bank for her voice! How could she say that he never listened to her, when it's the complete opposite? She always had his rapt undivided attention! "When? When in Kami's name did the words, '_I'm sorry_' ever escape your lips?" he asked incredulously. 

"I didn't have to say the words! I... I didn't know how else to say them!" Megumi, for the first time in her life, was rendered speechless with frustration. Ok, so maybe she had never apologized verbatim, but Sano had to know that she never meant any of her scathing replies. Well maybe some of them she did, but only because he's the only one who could get her all worked up over the simplest things. It was but a natural reaction she had to him.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Repeat after me, Kitsune... I am so sorry for being such an incredible...**_tease_**!" He regretted that the moment it escaped his lips, there was no silence and no way for him to take it back because Megumi was already screeching at him. 

"Me?! A tease! Me? I'm a tease?" Megumi paused and cocked her head to one side, nostrils flaring. Ok, maybe she had, in more than one occasion, been a tease; she had thought that Sano enjoyed that game. Apparently he didn't. Well, he played along all those times... were all men so unavoidably thick and dense? "You know what your problem is?" Megumi asked gritting her teeth. 

"I have a problem? **_I have a problem_**?" When Megumi didn't respond to that, Sano continued on derisively, "Well, don't we all?" If he ever showed Megumi how he really felt, that she made him weak, vulnerable, always nervous and uncertain he was certain that she'd laugh at him. She'd find in endlessly amusing. Why can't she just be honest with him? Just tell him how she feels about him, instead of teasing him and then insulting him and then getting mad and then getting jealous. Sano rolled his eyes heavenward; Megumi had all the right moves to drive him insane!

"You are insensitive and manipulative!" Megumi declared, not sure if she was describing her actions from last week as well. 

Ouch! Well, maybe insensitive and manipulative was a little too strong. He glared at Megumi. Two can play this game. "As you are, Megumi. As you are." Sano realized belatedly that maybe Megumi would see that as a compliment more than anything. He sighed. There would never come a time where he'd understand her as perfectly as he could understand Jou-chan or Misao. It was one of the many things that he found sexy in her... and well, confusing as well. He was still angry with her for kissing Kenshin, although he knew that he had no right at all to feel that way, which only doubled up his annoyance. Arguing with her always felt like, in some ways, exorcising his little demons. 

"And mean and cruel!" Megumi continued on. And she was really, actually liking this... at least she was in some ways letting all the tension escape her and if anything, this had definitely banished her drunkenness. She was thinking clearly now. 

Sano was staring to feel that Megumi was just doing this to get him all worked up. It was... well, kind of working; they were back to their familiar territory, although he didn't want to be always here. He wanted to move forward or just simply back away, whatever Megumi's choice would be "And you don't know what you want. Then you blame people for it." Ha! Take that!

Megumi scowled at him, indignantly crossing her arms against her chest. That was true. Kami, how could he know her that well? She wasn't supposed to be little Ms. Loneliness. She was supposed to be steel and grit and independence. That was how she had survived all these time. It was such a tiring façade to keep up. She didn't have the time to feel sorry for herself; she had an argument to win, and win it she would! This was Sano after all; she will not bow down to the pains of yesterday. "And underneath all those negative traits of yours, you're just a little kid afraid of being abandoned!" Ha! Take that!

Sano sucked in a deep breath. Did she really know him that well? He had never mentioned that fear to anyone. Well, perhaps Jou-chan and Misao and Kenshin knew about this fear but they have never acknowledged it, never in anyway made him feel as though he was silently needing, begging for a family. One that would forever stay with him... 

Ok, this was getting way too personal. Time for a little distraction. "Oh why don't you just kick me or something!? I'm sure that would make you feel better!"

"Don't temp me Sano." Megumi warned him. 

"I'm not tempting you. I'm asking you nicely. For the first time. **_Please_**, just kick me." Sano waited for her foot to connect to his jaw. It didn't come. Damn that woman. "If you happen to have a knife there, you can stab me also." He muttered, not wanting to take in any more of her verbal taunts that hit too closely to home, to his heart. 

"You can't have the easy way out Sano." Megumi said softly surprised at how she sounded. "I don't have a knife and I don't have the energy to kick you, so this is all you're going to get and you better listen, because I'm saying this once Sano." She paused and closed her eyes. "You're afraid that no one will stay for you." 

There was the quiet sadness around them and the coldness of the rain, of the wind from outside seeped in. Megumi opened her eyes in time to see Sano's chest heaving heavily, as though he was struggling to breathe. 

If she can't make him face what he feels for her, then she'd make him face what he had always feared. It was the only thing that she can do for him if he won't allow her to love him. And she didn't believe in Kenshin's quiet ways or Kaoru's careful sisterly approach. This was something that Sano should not be denying himself of. 

Sano felt like he had been stripped naked and he discovered that it was such a scary and wonderful feeling at the same time. Hearing her say all those things that he feared... he didn't seem too terrified of them anymore. Knowing that someone understood what was hidden in the very depths of his soul didn't feel intrusive at all. And it was Megumi. It was her that bared his soul and Sano felt his heart swelling with the knowledge that she knew him, inside out. 

He closed his eyes. If she wants it as truth for truth, he's ok with that. He turned his head and for the first time, met Megumi's stare. Her eyes were wide, her lips caught between her teeth and Sano could feel his heart slamming against his chest. Here's your truth Megumi. I know you can handle it... "You're so afraid of being alone that you'd rather be alone. So that you'd never know how it is to be with someone."

Megumi had never realized that Sano saw her as that. And that more than anything, there was no pity on his voice. And she had always, always known how to deal with pity... but not Sano's quiet, honest declaration of what she feared the most. "I hate you! I totally despise you! You're annoying!" Megumi tried to get the words past the rapidly growing lump in her throat. 

"Really? Well, it doesn't take a genius to know that! You've made that perfectly clear from day one Megumi. From day one. You didn't even give me any chance." 

This was now a different truth. This has nothing to do with him or with Megumi. It had everything to do with _them_. Sano could feel his heart pounding, but not with anger, only with fear, with anticipation and a bit of hopefulness that he couldn't quite quell. 

Megumi was quiet, robbed of anything to say, because what Sano had said was true. From the first day she had made it clear that she wanted Kenshin. But only because wanting Kenshin was safe... it would never have put her heart on the risk. 

"I can't be Kenshin." Sano continued, his voice suddenly lowered, suddenly sounding unsure. 

Megumi shook her had, not wanting to remember the regretful tone in Sano's voice. How it almost sounded lost and sad. How it sounded un-Sano-ish. "I'm not asking you to be Kenshin!" She replied firmly. 

"Isn't he who you want?" Sano accused again. Why can't she tell him? Why does all of her answer have to be evasive? Was it because she wasn't sure? He felt his heart twist painfully. But he already was sure of how he felt for her! Maybe Misao was wrong. Maybe Megumi did love him, but only because she couldn't love Kenshin and that she knew that Kenshin couldn't love her back. 

It was such a sad, terrible thought that, Sano, for a moment, didn't want to ever stand up again, just lie on the floor and rot away. 

"You're not listening again!" Megumi was actually on the verge of emotional breakdown. How could he know her fears and still not understand her? Maybe Sano loved her, but not the way that she loved him... not the way she needed him so that she can begin to truly live. 

"Excuse me, but until I hear the words, 'I want you Sano.' I don't want to make any assumptions that would just make me hope and dream and then crush me in the end. In fact, I'm tired of being your second choice. Why don't you just go and follow Kenshin and Jou-chan and try to break them up. You're good at that."

"Why don't you run to Misao?" 

"Maybe I will! Since she has been honest from the very start! It just so happens that the poor girl is in love with Mr. Ice Personality!" 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You have your geisha friends, you can always go to them." Megumi snapped at him. Back to where they started. Will it always be like this for the two of them?

"Gee, thanks for the advice Megumi, I'll be sure to remember that. But I don't need you to run my life!"

_Don't think of murder, Megumi... don't think of murder... _Megumi gritted her teeth. "Oh. Ok. I get it Sano." She started to stand up, taking her time, because her whole body was shaking. She didn't know if it was because of the emotions that she was trying to quell or because she had hit another dead end. This was it, her last chance and she was walking away... 

She wanted so badly to apologize, but she won't do that with Sano lying on the floor not even looking at her. She didn't want to do it after such a terrible argument when all of their emotions are running on high. She smoothed her rumpled clothes and tried to calm her beating heart. But the more she concentrated on breathing, the more painful it got and she knew that she'd be crying in no time and the last thing she wanted was for Sano to see her weak and vulnerable and crying. 

Sano felt more than heard her stand up and at that moment he was gripped with the sudden fear that their lackluster verbal tussle would be their last and that he would never, ever be allowed to love her again. And worst, was that he had hurt her, and he had meant to hurt her this time. And what for? Just because she had kissed Kenshin? 

And don't be dumb Sano; you saw that jug of Sake, in fact didn't you actually spectacularly tripped on it? 

Megumi was right. He wasn't listening to her. 

_Maybe she still can't say her feelings out loud, but have you? _

It was creepy that he finally heard a logical voice inside his head... 

He can wait. He will have to be the first to accept defeat and this wasn't even a bitter defeat to begin with. If he loved her more, he didn't have any problems with that. If being the second choice was all that she could give him; he could swallow up his stupid pride. Who needs it anyway? If it would cost him Megumi, then he had no use of it. 

She passed by him and he was filled with resolution that he will not let her walk away, that he will keep her forever. 

He grabbed her ankle. 

Ok that wasn't the most romantic gesture, but that was because he had been stubborn and would not get up from his position. He would just have to live this one down for the rest of his life. At least she didn't trip over or stumbled down, that would surely put a dent on his image of suaveness. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice not at all husky and strong, as he wanted, but small and weak and needful. But surprisingly, he wasn't ashamed of that. He stared up, seeking her eyes and not the chance to see underneath her kimono. "Don't go Megumi."

Megumi was startled how sincere and vulnerable Sano sounded. How he had said her name with softness she would have never thought he was capable. She looked down and everything that she had tried to keep in, her pride, her stubborn resistance for love and weakness and fear stumbled down, poured out off her eyes and all she could do was gasp out his name. 

_Oh no! She's crying. She's crying you big stupid idiot! You made her cry! _

Megumi who never ever allowed anyone to see her be like this... 

"Megumi" Sano all but choked out, automatically reaching out to her as she ended up kneeling beside him, her arms reaching out to him as well, not even in the least bit trying to hide or erase her tears. And he thought it would be only fitting if he tried to erase her tears. He did just that, watching in wonder as her brown eyes, although a bit red and watery shimmered and shined like he had never seen before. 

He felt her fingers brushing against his cheeks and he was half mortified half relieved that she wasn't wiping any tears from him, but was instead tracing his skin with care, with wonder, with hope, without any hesitation or reservation or fear.  

"Don't Megumi. Don't." He whispered fiercely and she nodded, biting her lips and burying her face on the crook of his neck, where she felt warm and safe.  "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He repeated over and over and he realized that Megumi was also mumbling her own apologies. His heart swelled as he felt her apologies vibrating from his skin, her lips skimming his neck...  

Sano tightened his hold on her, bringing her closer to him. She was practically draped over him, as he was half sitting, half lying down. He loved the way she fitted in her arms and how he didn't feel awkward or unsure. It was like he had always held her. She was all warmth and softness and he was afraid that he was dreaming. He didn't dare ask her to pinch him though, because he knew she would and that it would definitely hurt. He kept on stroking her hair, her back, her arms, anywhere his hands can touch. And he was suddenly aware of her breath against his skin... 

Megumi didn't want to let go. Nobody had ever held her this way; so fiercely and yet with obvious gentleness and care.  She wasn't even aware that she had started crying. And she wasn't in any way worried of what Sano would think. She let her tears soak the collar of Sano's shirt as though her tears could mark him as hers. She smiled at the thought of that and Sano probably felt it because he asked her if she was feeling any better. She didn't know how long she had stayed wrapped around Sano's arm and although she wanted to stay there forever, she knew that was impossible and that sooner or later, she'd have to let go so that they can talk about _them_ and what they had _now_. When all her tears seemed to have disappeared, Megumi lightly pushed Sano away so that she can sit on her own. She was still Ms. Independent after all. 

Sano grabbed her hand, as though afraid that she'd go away and leave him. His brown eyes flickered up to meet hers and she was surprised at how young he looked and how serious at the same time. She waited for him to finally get the words out. 

"You're right, I'm afraid no one will stay for me and that..."

Megumi placed her finger on his lips, "I know I'm right. Am I not always right?" She said softly, surprising Sano, who had arched his eyebrows, because he was just about to throw away his macho image and beg her to stay and to please love him, because he was sure that he would never ever love anyone as he loved her now, at this moment and maybe for the rest of his life. All those schemes and tactics had been incredibly low and useless and stupid. All he had to say was Ai Shiteru, even though he was still afraid of saying it. But maybe words were no longer needed. What he needed to hear, he could see it in her eyes already. He looked at her expectantly, wondering what she has to say. 

"And as always Sano, you were wrong. I know what I want." She said with a smirk, which Sano returned. 

"You do?" Sano asked, knowing fully well what she would say. Looking at her bright eyes now, he thought that he could read through them and knew that a smile was coming. 

She smiled slowly, "Yeah...I know what I want." She looked at him straight in the eyes as though daring him to tell her. 

Sano grinned and decided that he'd never forgive himself if he let this **golden** opportunity pass. "Does it have, in any way, something to do with getting _naked_?" He asked in all innocence. 

Megumi rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly. "No! I was going to say you, stupid!"

Sano felt a blush rising from his cheeks, but he quickly recovered and pulled Megumi closer. "And what else, aside from me?" He asked suggestively wriggling his eyebrows.

Megumi tilted her head and paused. Smiling coyly, she answered in a lowered, husky voice. "Well, you know that I like red kimonos and those little silver syringes."

Sano chuckled. "No, I mean, what else that has to do with me, you, and getting rid of all these stupid clothes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Megumi answered back, all innocent as well.

"I could give you the details..." Sano sounding incredibly pleased with himself. He leaned forward and began whispering in Megumi's ear.

"Sano... no... I mean...**what**? You... you... oh, that would be _nice_..." Megumi halted, wanting to actually smack Sano for making her blush. 

"So? What do you think?" 

Megumi shook her head. "No way Sano! At least... well, at least not now..." Megumi blushed even harder. She could feel the heat rising from her cheeks and something else at the pit of her stomach. 

"Why not now? They have the door locked. I like this room." Sano noted the blush although didn't make any comments about it. Might make her want to slice off his head... or some very important part of his body. 

"It doesn't have a bed." Megumi complained, trying to erase certain images out of her head.

"I don't mind the floor too much... and you know, you don't _have_ to lie on the floor." Sano winked at her suggestively. 

"Don't be stupid Sano!" Megumi said, trying to get away from Sano's grasp. He held on and he was much too stronger than she was. She could feel his muscles flexing as he moved. Oh my! Megumi would've fanned herself if she could. Weren't they just arguing a few minutes ago? And now... how incredibly unpredictable Sano was! She loved it! She bit down the urge to giggle. That would be too girlish!

"I'm not being stupid. I'm being practical." Sano said, raising his eyebrows at her. 

"How can you ask about sex when you haven't even kissed me yet?" Megumi pouted at him, knowing exactly what her pout could do to him. Oh! To have all these womanly power over the chicken head! 

"Oh! Right! I am being stupid! I'm sorry! How could I've forgotten? I didn't mean to, you know... I mean, I didn't mean to forget about the kiss..." Sano started stammering and he didn't know why exactly. 

Relax dammit, Sano thought as he continued to stare blankly, stupidly at Megumi's perfect mouth. She's just teasing you... she'd sooner behead you than let you kiss her... and that would be taking things too fast... 

Right. And doing all those stuff you told her minutes was in no way taking things too fast! Geesh, Sano... make up your mind! 

How can I even think? I was just teasing her! I didn't know she'd take me seriously!

Karma. Good karma, but karma nonetheless. You'll never get any good Karmas after this.

Sano heard all of his inner voices chanting and he could practically see them making the Happy Sano Dance. Kiss her, kiss her!

Disturbing, with a capital D. 

Indeed, Megumi will no doubt make him go crazy...

Sano seemed to be in some sort of internal trance... battling with his conscience. If he had one that is. Maybe she should give Sano some sort of incentive. She demurely touched the edge of Sano's shirt. "Sano, I will murder you if you don't shut up and kiss me." Megumi murmured gently, wondering why on earth had she ever thought of all those endless schemes and tactics when all the while, they could've resolved all of their tensions while arguing. If they hadn't been sidetracked by the name-calling and who can think up with the best alias, they would have probably never gone to all those stupid lengths. She would have to beat him to saying Ai Shiteru of course, don't want people to think that she didn't have the courage to say that! 

"Oh, ok...murder then... uhm, I mean, sure... right... kiss..." Sano suddenly turned nervous. Hands and armpits getting all sweaty... oh gross! He hoped she wouldn't notice this. 

Just kiss Megumi, dammit! It's not like you haven't kissed anyone before.

Yeah, but I was drunk then! 

Well no sense in pondering on who kissed you! I'm sure it was one of the geishas and not the waiters! Go be a brave boy and kiss her, dammit!

He looked down at Megumi, who had her eyes closed. And she looked so beautiful and Sano thought that there was a guilty feeling on the pit of his stomach and he couldn't pin point where it was coming from... He leaned forward and caught a whiff of her scent... roses and syrupy medicine... and oh, Kami.... SAKE! 

Addicted! He was already addicted to her and he hadn't even tasted her yet! Can you just say, sexy?

Megumi leaned forward further, waiting for Sano's lips. It was usual for her to be the one with all the racy comments but she suddenly found herself feeling like a sixteen-year-old girl. Which was completely ridiculous! She took a deep breath again to calm her nerves and kept her eyes closed. She waited... and waited... and waited... and finally as though seeing Sano laughing at her, she opened her eyes and found him staring at her with a mad grin plastered on his face Well, at least he hadn't fainted!

"What?! What is so damn funny!?" She asked, feeling self-conscious. She fought the urge to knock Sano's grin off his face. 

"You." Sano stated quite simply. He swallowed hard. He hadn't meant to make it sound like she was funny. Although in the right moments, she has the best sense of humor ever. He remembered the brutalized vegetables and wondered if Megumi hadn't lied about not having the knife with her. The way she was looking at him right now... looks like they'd be having Miso Soup A La Sano for dinner. He gulped loudly. "I mean you, but not as in the funny, wahahahaha way... funny as in warm and fuzzy feeling funny. You know? You make me feel... lighthearted, actually more like lightheaded... dizzy, disoriented...I think I'm going to be sick, but not sick in the bad way...I mean..." Oh, god, he can't shut-up... now he knows what Kenshin felt like whenever Jou-chan was around.

_Shut up Sano! Shut up, please, before you get poked in the eye!_

"Oh, great, now I really have to kill you. You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Megumi looked at him like he was crazy. Too bad she didn't have her trusted knife with her. "You're stalling. Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"Of course not! I mean... I am practically _dying_ to kiss you, Megumi..." Sano paused, suddenly aware of where the guilty feeling was coming from. He took Megumi's hand again and looked deeply into her eyes and concentrated hard on being serious. Do not muck this up Sano. She deserves to know the truth, that first before everything else. "I want to say it first." He said solemnly.

Megumi smiled at him but shook her head. "No. I want to say it first."

Sano let out an explosive sigh. Why was she being so difficult? "What? No way! I'm the guy, I'm supposed to say it first!" And as though this statement needed any more proof of his manliness, he puffed out his chest for emphasis. Wrong move. Megumi poked it with her fingers and he ended up in an unmanly coughing fit. 

"You are such a chauvinist PIG!" Megumi declared, fist fiercely pumping the air, in a revolutionary heroine pose. 

"And you are such a whiner! In the long history of my family, men had professed their love first!"

"Sano, I really hate to tell you this but it took you nearly a decade to tell me 'I'm sorry' If I hadn't thought of that stupid plan, you would have never even considered your feelings for me!"

Sano gave a long-suffering sigh. If he was planning on surviving being with Megumi, he would have to face the fact that her bossiness equals her stubbornness and there was no way for him to go against this. Men were not built to argue with women. It would be a losing battle. "Fine, we'll say it at the same time! You have to learn how to compromise Megumi, that's how a relationship works."

"I am happy that you have expressed your interest in a relationship Sano, although Kami knows that I think you don't even know the meaning of **commitment** but don't teach me anything about compromising! You're the one who can't make a compromise!" And again, another argument! Would she really have to cut off Sano's tongue?

"Well, I'm trying to compromise now and you're absolutely not agreeing with me! And what the hell is a **commitment**? What's that? Some medical term that you use? It sounds _icky_!"

"You're impossible!" Megumi said throwing up her hands.

"You're annoying!" Sano said shaking his head.

"You're frustrating as hell!"

"You're stubborn as a mule!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Did you just called me a mule?!" Megumi asked frowning. Sano made a face and she just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I said it first!" Megumi said triumphantly. Sano's major weakness was that he couldn't keep track of the arguments they're having. Points again to the all mighty Goddess Megumi!

Sano blinked. Aw shit! He narrowed her eyes at Megumi who was smiling smugly at him and then with surprising quickness, he grabbed her and kissed her. 

She was caught of guard, with an "oh" of surprised that allowed Sano to make sure that she gets the real kiss and not the wet, sloppy kiss that she had given Kenshin, or the tiny kiss that he had given Misao. 

He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. With mad passion and tenderness... a bit of harshness also, so that he could cover up the shaking, trembling of his hands. 

He kissed her hard and she kissed him back but it was all him, because Megumi's head was going to explode and she couldn't concentrate. She could only feel this volatile kiss, with his tongue sweeping inside her mouth, teeth clashing against each other...

Wet, hot kiss. 

And then there were his palms, his fingers, across her neck and back, tilting her so that he could deepen the kiss. Kissing her with equal part roughness and gentleness. Marking her with his teeth, painting her mouth with his tongue. Making her moan. And when she started snaking her arms across his back and getting control of the kiss, Sano pulled back, surveying her swollen, red bruised, luscious lips that... oh Kami... he had just kissed!

He smirked at the almost lost-drunken expression on her face. "Kissed you first." He mumbled softly. Score again for the Love God, Sagara Sanosuke!

Megumi was still breathing hard. How could Sano still **talk**?

"Shut you up didn't it?" He smiled at her as smugly as she had only moments ago. Her brown eyes looked a bit dazed and she bit her lips and then licked it. 

_You have done the male ancestors of the Sagara clan so damn proud!_

For a moment Sano felt compelled to dance in happiness as well but then knew that would be a definite wrong move. He snaked an arm around Megumi again, "More, Megumi, my sweet little Foxy?"

Silence still, only the sounds of rain, suddenly muffled by the beating of their hearts and their mingled breaths. 

The insufferable punk and his mouth and his teeth and his tongue and Kami, his tongue!  How could she have ever thought of cutting it! Bad Megumi! Bad!

"Liked it didn't you..." Sano began again in a teasing voice, obviously enjoying his moment.

"Shut up and kiss me again, you idiot!" She pounced on him. Or he pounced on her. Megumi didn't know anymore. She didn't care anymore. It was time that she threw all of her cares and worries and fears away and just feel...

It continued to pour outside, rainwater washing away everything, ensuring that after it had displayed its fury, something new, something wonderful will emerge again: a bluer sky, a warmer sun, a brighter rainbow... a new hope.

Megumi felt as though all of her past, although untouched by the rain was now being washed away and this was her new life, with Sano.

Outside, Shiro's ears had begun bleeding from the sounds coming in from the locked room. Even the droning rain can't cover it up. 

Indecent, corruptive sounds!

Moans, grunts, groans, the loudest gasps he had ever heard in his life, a few shrill screams here and there, mostly giggling, Sano's muted cursing, sounds of ripping clothes and sometimes even banging against the wall (which was the worst!).

Why, oh why did Aoshi-sama assigned him to keep guard on this door? And Misao-chan! How cruel of her to stick him to the door using her kunais! Shiro sobbed pityingly.

He would never, ever be able to look into Sagara-san's face without blushing and stuttering like an idiot. 

He would never, ever be able to look into Takani-san's face without having an impressive nosebleed.

He hoped Okon and Omasu were getting the same kind of cruel and unusual punishment. He hoped Hiko and Okina would get their own share of punishment too! He hoped this would end soon enough and that both Megumi and Sano didn't have the stamina to do it **all** day, because he had the feeling that he'd be staying here for a long, long while. 

He clamped his hands unto his ear when he heard another earth-shattering moan. Goodbye to whatever that remained from his innocence. 

One couple down, two more to go, he thought with a grimace. 

He would never, ever again take on any spying schemes that would involve couples. 

"Oh, Kami.... Sanooooooo!"

Oh no... now his brains are definitely going to leak out from his ears...

Never **_ever_** again! 

END NOTES:

Well, erm, you all know that fanfiction.net doesn't allow lemon fics, so lets just leave it at that. I hope you guys like this one, although it's not the usual Megumi and Sano fic that I'd write. Did it seem rush? Or extremely lacking in something? As always, I look forward to hearing you comments. I'm still thinking though if I can try writing out a bonus lemon fic for every couple... another added work, so maybe not... but I would love to write just one decent lemon fic... (if there ever was such a decent lemon fic to begin with, but oh, you know what I mean...)

*sigh* I hate it when I hate chapters! Oh well, the usual please... C&C's are most welcome. Tell me everything and anything that you want!

Next chapter, we'll be having Aoshi and Misao. I think that title would be... My Lotus.

Hehehe... as you can clearly see, I am still in a weird mood. Hopefully it gets cured when I start writing for Aoshi and Misao... any suggestions for these two couples? Just send them in and we'll see what we can do. Till next time. Hope you guys would still be here for the next update! Thank you for your time and patience!

Hugs, 

Yuki


	20. Mismatched 18

**MISMATCHED**

By Yuki

Chapter 18 – My Lotus

Author's note:

Really sorry for the delay, I wasn't able to update for several reasons. First because our computer just totally crashed, which meant that I lost **all** of my files (story drafts, mp3s, fanarts...) I try not to think to much about it but... starts swearing like mad

And then I got caught up with my work, changed jobs and all the different kinds of crap that you have to go trough in life that I had to put all my fanfictions on hold.

takes a deep breath Well, here is it... this isn't the original version anymore as I lost the first draft. I don't know if this is any different from the first one I made but I hope this didn't totally suck.

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and patiently waited for my slow (really, really slow) updates. I'm really sorry that it took me more than a month for this chapter, I know I promised it's supposed to be finished by now. I really hope that you can all forgive me.

Massive OOC-ness up ahead. You've all been warned.

**Chapter 18**

**My Lotus**

_He's like a lotus_

_I know that at days_

_He won't let me in._

_He's open,_

_He's closed_

- (Major crap. I forgot the title of this song, I heard it once and I couldn't get the lines out of my head, so if anyone out there knows the title of this song and the artist please let me know. Many thanks!)

**OMASU**

Omasu was in shock. She really was.

This _certainly_ could not be happening to her. No. Not to her.

She turned to stare at Shiro who looked too stunned to speak as well. She knew this was coming. She had known that this was where their plan would seriously muck up. Knew it the very moment Misao had her cornered against the wall with Okon wisely and hurriedly following Kenshin and Kaoru out the door and into the rain.

For a moment, she had been in complete awe with Aoshi in his full commando mode giving out the order of death: "Guard this door, don't move, don't breathe, don't leave it **or else...**"that she failed to realized that she was about to be involved in some major deep shit trouble.

Oh, pardon her words and all, but she had felt her stomach sinking past the floor as she watched Aoshi grab Misao's hand, slowly backing away while murderously glowering at them and finally turning at the corner and well... as true ninjas that they were, making no sound as they went to Kami knows where.

Omasu cocked her head and listened to the rain.

"Omasu..." Shiro began.

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen..."

"Omasu, help me get down."

"Shiro, be **quiet**." And as soon as she said this, the shouting match started from inside the locked door. Omaus winced as she listened to the most amazingly colorful curses from Sagara-san. _I haven't heard that before! _She though, her ears twitching slightly, d_idn't realize that one could… with… oh! How scandalous! _

But, as much as she had wanted to widen her vocabulary, she had to act quickly. The rain had started to pound down hard and she wasn't so keen on going outside into the raging storm. Plus, Omasu loathed the rain with passion. It was messy and gloomy and _wet_ and as a way to mock her, it was raining now like it would never ever stop – now of all days.

For ten seconds she was tempted to just give up and make some tea, after all there were far more important things that she could do than run around the Aoiya in this terrible weather, but alas, she was no quitter. And if there's any consolation, it would be the fact that once caught, Misao and Aoshi-sama would prove to be very interesting subjects indeed. Probably well worth her time and her effort.

Without so much of a backward glance, already trying to think up strategies, escapes routes, ways on how to deflect expertly thrown kunais, Omasu was already on her way out on when Shiro called her.

"Omasu!" Shiro hissed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Tea." She answered with mild annoyance, frowning at the kunai-stricken, wall-stuck Shiro. Couldn't he see that she was about to give up a quiet afternoon of sipping tea just so she could go spy on Aoshi and Misao? How dare he ask her where she thinks she's going? Was her sacrifice so diminutive that he couldn't see it for himself? Does he need some sort of _explanation_?

"_Tea_?!" Shiro said in his quavering voice, on the verge of hysteria, no doubt.

Omasu rolled her eyes. "Yes, hot water, tea bags, sugar maybe or honey."

"Help!" Shiro squeaked, rolling his eyes heavenward. AS though praying to all the gods and goddesses.

"Didn't you hear Aoshi-sama? You are to guard this door. You and me, we have a duty. We will honor that duty, Shiro." Omasu said, aware of the precious time slipping by her fingers. She can't dilly-dally now. "I'm honestly sorry Shiro, but I can't have this chit-chat right now."

"Chit-chat!?" Shiro said in his high-pitched incredulous voice. "Please, Omasu." Shiro's eyes wandered over to his left and then to his right, "_they'll_ drive me mad."

Omasu sighed. "Think of the river. Meditate. You know, be strong. Be like Aoshi-sama. Be like the rock."

"The rock?" Shiro said, his eyes getting larger by the minute.

As fascinating as he looked right now, confused eyes practically bugging out and all, Omasu had wasted enough time. "Hai. That's right. You got that right Shiro." Omasu gave him a reassuring smile. "See you later, Rock-san. You tell me everything that happened in this room, ne?" And off she went, vaguely hearing Shiro repeating the words: _The Rock? The Rock? The Rock?_

Omasu shook her head and felt that there was too much question in Shiro's voice for the mantra to work, but she wasn't staying around anymore. She started searching the house.

Room after room. With the ceaseless creaking, moaning sounds the bamboo floors were making, Omasu searched high and low, even underneath the tables and amongst the closed wooden cabinets that had not been open in a hundred years or so that it smelled too much of dust and memories. She was starting to lose hope. They could not have hidden above the roof, that'll be too dangerous. Aoshi would never put Misao-chan in that kind of situation. But where?

Three minutes of going around the house, she heard Shiro screaming all hell and damnation to Okina and the _oversexed_ people of Tokyo. She wondered what happened to him being a rock and all, but then she heard the pounding of the walls and the muffled screams, moans, groans…

That pretty much sealed her decision to go outside and face the wind, the rain and mud as well. Better that than... than, well whatever it was that was causing all **_that _**racket.

As soon as she stepped out, she was drenched, possibly up to her bones. Rapidly blinking, trying to shield her eyes from the needle-like rain pouring down from the angry heavens, she scanned the yard and that was when she found Misao's royal blue ribbon all bunched up over at the gate, the ends of her ribbon both pointing out towards the town that was now undoubtedly flooded ankle-deep.

She just **_had_** to smirk at that.

If Aoshi-sama thinks that he can fool _her_ with _that_ old trick, it just goes to prove how very little he thinks of her capabilities.

She wandered around the yard, sloshing through the mud half expecting to find the two behind one of the massive trees, crouched down low. If not, surely, they were somewhere near, the tricky discarded ribbon already a proof.

After a few more miserable minutes of glancing at every tree, every moving shadow and even a quick trip up the roof where she nearly slipped and fell to her death, Omasu had been about to give up. The hell with spying. Screw love all together, Aoshi would never get over his pity-party and Misao would never have the courage to shake him senseless like Kaoru-chan or force him to have sex with her like Megumi-san... love sucks and so much more so was this freaky rain that absolutely came out of nowhere.

The rant would have included Okina's psychotic tendencies when lo and behold – there it was: The old storage house with the door tightly closed when in fact it had been, she was sure of this, open only moments before The Confrontation.

Inside, no doubt, were Aoshi and Misao.

Doing what exactly?

Omasu frowned. Well, she really didn't like to think about _that_ right now. Besides, she didn't have the time for scandalous inappropriate thoughts. She was back on the game.

Mission resuming: Subjects now found.

Her problem now however was how she could get near the damn storage room without being detected.

Omasu looked around, employing her tactical expertise. She wasn't going to stay in the rain one minute more. The only place she could go to that was relatively near the storage room was a tree.

Very old, very sturdy.

Surely, it would hold her weight. It must. She wasn't in anyway fat. And from the tree, she can probably get some spying done. She remembered a small window to the side of the storage house; it was high enough to allow sunlight in, but not too low to give those filthy rodents a chance to get in. It wasn't boarded up and even if she can't see them, she would still be able to hear pieces of their conversation. Besides the tree would be safer, the leaves would serve as cover, shield her from the rain. And besides it was her only option.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, sprinted to the tree, and effortlessly jumped, landing gracefully over a branch.

The leaves slightly shook, scattering water droplets all over the roof.

A thousand _plicks_ and _plocks_ filled Omasu's head. It sounded like tiny stones tapping against glass and she expected either Misao or Aoshi to storm out and randomly start throwing kunais at the roof or at the very tree that she was hiding from but apparently, the two were too occupied with.... whatever it was that they were doing.

Omasu sighed with relief. Good choice. Tree. Perfect! And the important thing was that the branch held her weight, even when she leaned further, resting her lithe form against the slightly damp and roughened surface of the branch.

Here, the rain continuously pelted against her back although with less intensity. She was still soaked, cold, and shivering, but Omasu smiled, starting to feel better.

Let the spying begin.

**Aoshi**** and Misao**

Misao started outside, transfixed at the sight beyond the door: green leaves brushing against the dark sky, silvery water droplets falling down from the bruised, darkened clouds. The wind wasn't harsh, but you could feel its presence, the way it made that almost-weeping sound as it brushed it's hand fleetingly against the wooden walls, making them creak and moan. Misao tilted her head and wondered from where did this rain come from? And why hadn't she noticed? Usually, she'd be attuned to everything around her.

But lately, everything else faded away into the background. She could barely feel the slight change of temperature or hear the singing of the lonely bird perched just outside the Aoiya.

Everything had slipped past her except for Aoshi.

She glanced at him: he who held her attention, her heart, and her dreams. As always, he looked so distant and cold, standing at the darkened corner of the room admittedly looking somewhat cuter than normal, with water running down the side of his face down to his chin...

Misao mentally groaned. If she could just bang her fist on the floor, she would've done so. Not really out of frustration, but more for the sake of her sanity and maybe on some twisted level, to get Aoshi to notice her.

Although she wouldn't actually bet her life on it.

She should probably try stripping, that ought to make Aoshi sit up and give her all the attention she wants.

As though reading her mind, Aoshi glanced at her and Misao felt her face go warm. She quickly looked away and pretended to be in complete, total awe of the...

Blank, boring pattern-less bamboo walls.

_Fascinating, Misao, truly fascinating. What tremendous art work! Quick ask Aoshi if he wants to have it framed. _The voice in her head chided her.

Misao gritted her teeth and solemnly prayed that eternal damnation fall upon the gods of teen-age angst and unrequited love.

She took a deep breath and superstitiously glanced at Aoshi.

He hadn't said a word since he took her hand and led her out of the gate, surprising her for a moment when he suddenly stopped, slid an arm behind her neck and – how the hell he did it, she might never find out – tugged at her ribbon, freeing her hair from the customary braid that she had always worn since she was a child.

Misao smiled at the memory. Feeling his arm brush against the nape of her neck was... well, exhilarating. There was no other word for it. Her heart had stopped beating and had slammed painfully against her chest almost at the same time.

The way Aoshi had looked at her when her hair had fallen over to her side, spilling over to her shoulders and back was... it was...it was as though he was seeing her for the first time, it felt like he was truly looking **at** her and not through her.

She was just about to grab Aoshi and ravage him senseless, forget the fact that they were standing in the middle of the street, in front of the Aoiya gate no less, when he abruptly turned and unceremoniously dropped her ribbon at the gate.

She had stared at her blue ribbon; all bunched up and now soaked in rain and mud, water and soil.

Stained.

Argh, her favorite ribbon.

Ok, so maybe Aoshi was a **bit **odd. Truly bordering on creepy-odd, but hey... this was _her_ Aoshi-sama.

Then, without further explanation, let alone an apology for ruining her ribbon, he took her hand once again and led her away, never minding the rain, as though it didn't exist... like nothing existed but their entwined hands.

And now, here they were, inside the old temple that Aoshi had used as his only sacred place where he can hide from her and from the rest of the world. The only difference was that she's with him right now. It's just that he isn't talking to her.

Big surprise there. Well fine, she wouldn't talk to him either.

Maybe the silence would both drive them mad. Screaming-pounding-the-head-against-the-wall-mad.

_Aoshi-sama__, head banging against the wall... _

Misao winced. Truly an uncanny image.

She heaved an angry heavy sigh, the sound almost as loud as a shout inside the calmly quiet room.

It was unfair. Megumi and Sano are locked inside that room, probably... well, one of them was probably dead by now or pinned against the wall or against the floor... but at _least_ she could be sure that there's some sort of action going on between the two. Unlike here.

Here where the silence was as unbearable and as heavy as a two-ton brick hanging from her heart, dragging her down.

She watched as Aoshi moved to the other side of the room, as though trying to escape her sigh of fury. She tilted her head and briefly considered stripping for a minute but then decided against it.

Stripping required sexiness that she has yet to acquire. She was sure that if she had started undoing her obi, she would be clumsy about it and end up...well, the possibilities are just terrifyingly endless. Such as, she might end up strangling herself to death or tying Aoshi-sama down. A lot of good that would do her and yeah by the way, good luck on tying Aoshi-sama down.

She glanced at Aoshi once again and decided that he looked too serious.

Too seriously tall and strong and warm.

Misao, disdainfully averted her eyes just when Aoshi looked at her. If she had kept on watching him, she might have seen the longing carved on Aoshi's face. How he looked at her, as though she was the very reason that he was breathing and maybe in a way she was. Because without her, Aoshi didn't think he had any reason to live at all.

With her head bowed down, she looked too much of a lost child that Aoshi had to look away.

The moment their eyes could have met, when both their hearts were at their sleeves, the love, the passion, this burning longing for each other would've been too evident that they wouldn't need words, unfortunately passed.

And while Aoshi wondered why his heart, that he once thought had grown too cold, too cynical and jaded could be melted not just by her smile but the mere thought of her smile: warming him to a point where he just couldn't stand to be near her because it felt as though every inch of his skin was on fire and that it would quickly get out of control, Misao who was too seriously drenched, could felt the warmth coming off in waves from Aoshi's corner.

Not just Aoshi's battle chi. Not just his usual aura that she was so accustomed to, but something different. Something she had never felt before.

Warm currents, electricity on her skin, simmering... nearing boiling point.

He was watching her and she knew it.

A thrill of anticipation shot through her and for a moment, Misao believed that everything was possible, that she had reasons to smile to herself and grow confident once more. If there was anyone who knows Aoshi at all, it will be her. Somehow, that sounded enough.

But then as a droplet of water from her damp hair rolled down her cheeks and plonked into the sodden floor, Misao shook her head, reality and doubt erasing that little hope that had spurned inside her heart.

If indeed, Aoshi was watching her, she knew what she looked liked: A drowned weasel. Tangled dark hair and muddy patterns all over her kimono. How Saitou would love that mental image, she thought grimly.

She rubbed her palms together, regretting the day she took up Megumi's challenge. What was she thinking? It had been a blatant contest of stupidity and it looks like she was winning.

_You have not even tried yet._ A new voice inside her head suddenly spoke up.

Misao rolled her eyes. It was more likely that she tried _too _much.

_You always said that you aren't a child anymore. Prove it. Make him see. Make him believe it. _It was a clear strong voice. A voice she had never heard before but it sounded so much like her. An older her. Kind of. She tilted her head and frowned.

What should I do? She asked silently and tried to listen closely, tune out the sound of the rain, the wind, and the singing cicadas outside.

_Listen to your heart._

To her heart. What if it was wrong? What if her heart wanted Aoshi but wanting him isn't enough?

_You'll never find out. It will poison you. Regret. _

Misao didn't want to live that way. Everyday wondering for something that had already slipped past her fingers, living in the past, stuck there.

She looked at her hand, was she going to sit here all day and sneak glances at Aoshi? Was she ever going to get past his seemingly ice encrusted heart?

She shivered, suddenly feeling the coldness seep into her and she had to hug herself to chase back that warmth that had fled from her, her chin almost painfully pressing against her knees.

From his little corner, Aoshi made a short sudden gesture, the kind she was used to seeing from him when something needed to be done, something that would involve a lot of courage and heart. He took off his long coat, gripped it with his two hands, displaying lean muscles in his arms and shook it with such force that water droplets splattered across the wall.

"Here." He said simply, handing her his coat. She hadn't even notice him walking towards her, as though the room had become smaller. She lifted her hand, wanting to take hold of his wrist and pull him to her but it was his coat that she had grasped.

He was still out of her reach.

She could feel his eyes on her when she wrapped herself with his coat, the ends of the familiar jacket pooling around her feet. Surprisingly, it was relatively dry and warm.

This warmth enveloped her, but it made her ache, made her want to feel this warmth from _his_ skin, not like this, all second hand and impersonal.

She tried not to snuggle deeper into his coat. It was a nice place to be, but she knew it was a temporary thing. She'll have to return this and then she'll be back to feeling cold and unwanted again.

"Arigatou." She whispered softly trying to swallow past the burning lump in her throat.

He didn't answer her but he didn't walk away either.

Now or never, Misao thought. She closed her eyes and dredged up her courage before it left her with nothing but poisonous regret.

"Stay please."

Her request echoed around the room, painting the room with her voice that wasn't needy or melancholic, but strong and calm and maybe even inviting.

Misao smiled slowly, marveling at how different she sounded, when inside, her small heart was all squeaky and nervous. Her smile turned brighter when Aoshi-sama didn't seem to think it over twice; he sat down, his knees lightly brushing against hers.

For a moment the song of the rain accompanied them but the silence wasn't as suffocating as before, now that they've both realized that they could speak, it will not shatter them.

Misao was about to say something, what she wasn't sure of, but Aoshi beat her to it.

"Better?" He asked mutedly.

Misao nodded her head, not daring to look at him. She continued to stare at the rumpled coat covering her toes.

"Gomen. The rain, I shouldn't have..." Aoshi began but Misao didn't want him to start thinking that it was his fault, that he must have done something to protect her, shield her from the rain.

"I'm fi-fine." She said, not looking at him, teeth clashing against each other. _Very convincing_, Misao, she chided herself shaking her head. She straightened her back and turned to look at Aoshi. "I'm..."

She was supposed to say fine, she was supposed to say that she can take care of herself, a little rain wasn't so bad, that she loved him for everything that he had been, is about to become...but those words never got out of her mouth. They died somewhere in her throat.

Aoshi's eyes burned right through her, bright and blue and warm. His cheeks were hollowed out from clenching his teeth too tightly.

She had never seen him look at her that way. Not even when he took the ribbon from her hair. It had been curious awe mingled with soft surprise, now it was all longing.

She knew this, because she knew too much about longing and for the first time, Misao's heart soared with the realization that he too longed for her. She watched as Aoshi looked away, as though suddenly realizing for a moment, that he had shown her his feelings that he had always been too careful to hide.

She smiled and from the corner of her eyes; she surveyed Aoshi as he flexed his arm, trying to release some of his tension.

"Showing off, are we?" She whispered softly.

When Aoshi stopped, straightening his back. Misao blushed, clamping her teeth against her lower lips, trying not to giggle out loud, realizing what she had just said. She coughed instead, loud embarrassing donkey-sounding cough.

"Warmer?" Aoshi asked her, as though he hadn't heard what she had said. Although Misao sure that he had heard. Loud and clear.

"Hai." She answered softly, suddenly shy. Which was ridiculous, all things considered, after all, she had grown up with him, he knew her best. He knew that she was in love with her. She tried to look into his eyes and get something from it... a clue at least of what he must be thinking now or what he was feeling. But he was back again to looking cool, calm and collected. The three essential C's of Aoshi's life.

She tried to get up; move closer and look up into his face... just ask him. Ask him now if he still thought of her as a child. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Stay." Aoshi told her, putting an arm on her shoulder and making her sit down once again.

Feeling her cheeks flush with heat, Misao shrugged off his hands, "I'm... I was just..."

Aoshi shook his head and turned his back, taking a deep breath and facing the wall he had just recently pelted with water droplets that were now silently dripping down.

Tears, Misao thought.

A sign perhaps. Would she shed tears today? Out of happiness or sadness?

Misao glanced at Aoshi, studying his profile. "You think she won't follow us here?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding soft. The moment the question escaped her lips, Misao had a mental image of herself kicking herself. Complicatedly weird, but true.

_Where did that come from? What happened to asking him how he felt for her? _

Aoshi's lips twitched in what seemed like a smile, as though reading her mind. "Tree." He answered her mysteriously.

"What tree?" Misao asked suddenly interested. "You mean, she's here? I mean," Misao glanced at the swaying trees outside, "out there, in the rain? On a tree, spying on us?"

"Not here. The one near the storage room."

Misao frowned.

"Aa."

"Omasu is up on that very tree?"

"Right this very second, trying to listen in on our conversation. The window is high, but not high enough to give her a full view of the room." Aoshi explained, like a child who had played the biggest trick in the world but trying to make it sound like it was nothing. Misao could detect a smile in his voice. A smirk. The kind she had never seen him wear but she knew he'd look cute in a smirk. Probably even cuter than Sano.

"And you're sure of this because?" She asked raising her eyebrows and wondering why she felt as though she's also part of the scheme. A partner in crime of some sort.

Aoshi shrugged. "I trained her." He answered simply.

"And now you're playing tricks on her. Not very nice, Aoshi-sama." She clucked her tongue in mock dismay, surprised that she could actually tease him.

"Spying is a tricky business. Once in a while, you have to let them know that it's not always the clues left behind that counts, it's the instinct."

"Instinct?" Misao asked, feeling her shoulder brush against his, amazed that he hadn't jumped back yet, hadn't huddled over to his corner and be broody. She liked the feel of being this close to him.

Aoshi glanced at her and Misao nervously jerked away. Aoshi looked ahead and cleared his voice. "Instinct." He said, looking off into the far corner of the room, "What your heart tells you."

Somehow, Misao was sure that they weren't talking about spying strategies anymore.

"And what does your heart tells you?" She asked finally, wondering where she found the courage to ask him that but then again, it might just be inside her. It might be even Aoshi himself: his nearness that was inspiring her to be this brave and ask all the important questions without sounding like a child.

Aoshi looked at her and then shook his head and turned away from her. He surveyed the room as though the answers would be magically written in the wall for them to see.

She waited for his answer but when it became apparent that he would not say what's inside his heart, for whatever reason that he only knows, Misao wondered if maybe the reason why Aoshi would not tell her was because the answer would be something that she would not want to hear and that Aoshi was, as always trying to protect her feelings.

But that would be impossible. How could he look at her that way earlier if his heart was telling him a different thing?

"Aoshi-sama."

"Nani?" He asked still facing away from her.

"Why did you take me here?" She didn't know where that question came from. She was planning on forcing him to tell her the truth, whatever the truth may be.

Aoshi looked at her once more and without looking away, finally gave her an answer. "Instinct."

"Oh." _How vague can you get? _Misao wanted to ask him but held her tongue. _Do not alienate your soon-to-be-fiancée. _She took deep calming breaths instead and wondered if punching Aoshi-sama right smack on his nose would knock some senses into him. She can adapt Kaoru-chan and Megumi-san's ways if needed.

She glanced at Aoshi, both hands already clenched in a tight fist but then, seeing his perfect nose, she decided against it. Why ruin something that was already perfect. Work on improving it.

"But why did your instinct tell you to take me here?" she insisted, knowing that she sounded so much like the younger Misao who used to ask all the one-hundred thousand questions in one whole sitting.

He looked at her for the longest time and shook his head. "I'm a selfish bastard." He answered in a low growl, which infuriatingly, Misao found sexy.

_Ok, Misao, focus on the answer and not on his voice..._

This is it. This was where she righted the wrong and erased whatever nonsense Aoshi-sama had placed inside his head. She took a deep breath, reached out to hold his arms and forced him to face her.

"I remember you when I was little; you'd sit next to me and tell me stories. They were all wonderful and they always made me want to grow up real fast so that I can be with you in all of your adventures. I wanted to experience it with you and not have you tell them to me afterwards. I couldn't have known back then why I felt that way, it's just that you make me feel safe and I'll never forget that Aoshi-sama. Then you went away. You told me that it was because you had things to do, to understand..." She was looking deep into his eyes know and she knew that he was trying not to see her. Really see her. Because his eyes were drawn to the side of her head, not meeting her eyes. Swallowing hard, she continued, trying to break that damn ice wall that he had built around his heart. She could do it. She has to, because back then it had always been Aoshi-sama who had been strong for her and now it was her turn.

"If you hadn't gone away, I would've never missed you as much as I did. I would've never realized that I..." she swallowed, suddenly realizing what she was about to say.

She searched Aoshi's face, which had become as hard as granite, steel blue eyes once more. She wanted to touch his face and assure him that he might not be the prefect man but his heart was good and that she loved his heart more than anything else.

She wasn't able to speak. Couldn't even open her mouth. She held on fast to his shoulder, her small fingers digging into his flesh as though she could transfer her thoughts to him, that way she wouldn't have to speak because she was afraid that her words would be inadequate and that this might be her last and only chance with him. If she failed now, she will fail not only Aoshi-sama but her heart as well.

She will fail **_them_**.

Aoshi grimaced, "Sometimes I still think that I should've been buried with Hanya and..." his voice broke.

"Don't say that." She pleaded. The thought of loosing him sent a dull ache in her heart. A re-opening of old wounds inside her. The same wounds that she got upon learning that her friends, her mentors, her only family had been killed and that her Aoshi-sama had become such a different man. Someone that she could barely recognize.

And now, she's so close to getting that man back...

"I vowed to protect you, at the very grave of your parents." Aoshi continued as though not hearing her

"So you have." She told him urgently, her small voice sounding so much stronger to her own ears. She wished Aoshi could hear her conviction, her sincerity...

Aoshi shook his head. "No I didn't. I sought power and blood and I have dishonored that vow."

"You came back home... to me. And you are protecting me still. In fact, to be honest, you protect me too much. I am not a child anymore Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi stared at his hands and then back to her face. "I know that."

"Then give me some credit and tell me the truth."

Aoshi sighed, as though in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you... I mean, us... me and you... could we..." Misao paused not knowing how to ask him, what to ask him... and then her possessed mouth did the trick. "Where did you bring Kaoru-chan the other day?"

Aoshi raised his eyebrow.

He obviously did not expect that question and Misao knew that from the surprised look that mirrored her own. But she shrugged it off, although mentally, she was screaming and kicking at her own self for asking the most inane questions!

"Where I took Kamiya-san?" Aoshi repeated, sounding like he wanted a confirmation that she was asking this from him.

She met his eyes. "Well, I just want to know."

For a moment Misao wondered if Aoshi actually smiled at her, it had been so brief, so little, so quick that she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she tried looking for any sign of mirth in his face, it was gone, he was back to being his old Dead Serious Self.

"There's a small garden at the edge of the town. When I was a boy, I go there to be angry, kick the trees, punch the grounds till my fists bleed, swear, cry, dream. Everything that a ten year old would do."

Hearing him say that was like a fist in her stomach and a knife in her heart. She looked away, "Then you love her?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Who does not love Kamiya-san? She's a wounded girl trying her best not to let anyone know." Aoshi answered with a shrug. "She has a kind heart."

"That is a yes then." Misao said, slowly inching away from Aoshi. She knew this was coming. Knew it from the very start, but she had been stubborn and stupid and oh, look where being brave actually got her! Good going Misao!

"Yes."

She pulled away entirely; she couldn't stand being near him. It made her ache all over. Not jut inside, but _everywhere_.

But this time he held on to her.

"But I didn't say that I am in love with her. Battousai, yes, he's head over heels in love with her. Foolishly in love with her, but not me. I cannot allow myself that kind of foolishness."

It took Misao a full minute to realize what Aoshi had told her. The pain and regret and disappointment fizzled out, only to be replaced by anger. She pushed Aoshi away, "You and Kenshin and Sano, you're all crazy. You worry too much about the past, what about the now?"

"Now?"

"Yes now!" She said almost screaming. Kami, she's going to have to kill or kiss Aoshi-sama for making her heart go so crazy. Making it stop for a minute and start it all up again, making her want to cry and then making her want to poke his eyes out.

_Men_! She poked his chest, still having the sense not to ruin his beautiful blue eyes. "I mean, right this very second, this instant, tell me what you feel." She said, punctuating each word with a stab on his chest.

Aoshi didn't seem surprise at all that she was actually doing this. For some reason, there's a smirk hiding beneath his calm face and that infuriated Misao more.

"Don't just sit there and look at me like I have three heads and a tail!" she finally screeched wondering if she was somehow channeling both Kaoru and Megumi. She raised her hand, not knowing what she'll do with it, but thank Kami, Aoshi was fast enough to catch it in mid-air.

He held it tight and shook his head.

Misao belatedly realized that he would never in a million years tell her what he feels for her. She knew that the moment she asked him but she also knows his eyes. And when it darkened to its deepest blue, that she could clearly see her reflection in his darkened irises, she knew, as her heart had always known, that Aoshi loved her. Loved her in ways that she might not yet really understand, but he would soon let her know.

His other hand found her shoulder and then... she was pressed so close to him that she could feel his heart pounding inside his chest.

She had to close her eyes and just feel.

If Aoshi's eyes were warm, his hands burned. Her right hand still clasped in his left hand, she felt his other hand move, fingers grazing her cheeks, soft like autumn breeze and then he cupped her chin.

Somewhere there was rain, there was sun, a rainbow in the far horizon but it didn't matter because all her dreams were coming true right now, at this very second.

She felt Aoshi lean into her; felt his breath on her cheeks, the intimacy of it thrilled her. And when he moved his mouth, she felt his lips against her skin.

"Misao."

That he said her name without the obnoxious chan, that he said it so sweetly, that he said it in his rough-soft voice as though her name was enough for him: water, oxygen, food all lost their importance, it was just her that he needed, that he wanted. Her name...

She wound her arms around his neck and nestled her face on his soaked shirt. He smelled of rain and grass and green tea and Aoshi... and when she moved her head to tell him that, the words never got out of her lips.

He was kissing her now.

There was just silence inside her head. Pure profound silence.

So this was what it was like to be kissed.

It feels so... peaceful. Inside. No raging storm, just the quietness of her heart that had finally stopped yearning and hoping... Misao leaned further into the kiss and felt herself flying, flying away...

Aoshi once told himself that to protect her he must keep away from her and now, now that he knew her taste, he would never, could never stand to be away from anymore.

He cradled her head and tilted it to the side, deepening the kiss.

He was drowning. Couldn't breathe. Muscles in his arm aching. His heart pounding so hard that his chest felt as thought it would explode. But he didn't care.

She pulled away and it was he who moved to capture her lips again.

_Can't get enough. Never will._

She ended up on her back and when she moaned ever so softly, as his hands grazed the skin of her arms, something woke Aoshi up. Realizing what he was doing, what he wanted to do and what he was actually about to do, he pulled away but she kept her inside her arms. He actually smiled at that, marveling at the strength inside her small body.

"Misao." He said, wanting to apologize.

She smiled up at him, "You taste like rain Aoshi-sama and tears." Her fingers traced his face but they were dry. He watched as a tear rolled down from her eyes to her cheeks and he traced it with his fingers.

Misao hiccupped and then giggled. "I guess that would be me."

"Gomen."

"For kissing me?" Misao asked, her smile slowly fading.

"Iya." Aoshi quickly said, wanting to see that wonderful child-like smile on her lips. "Gomen, Misao, for letting you make that silly bet with Takani-san."

Misao pouted. "You would have done the same thing. She's Megumi, can anyone actually say no to her?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Aoshi bent his head to rub his nose against her. He felt almost silly, almost child-like at the way he was acting, but when he heard Misao sigh, he couldn't help but do the same thing again. He loved the sound of her sigh. "No, no one can say no to her. But I should have at least stopped that Chicken Head Punk from kissing you." Aoshi said, tightening his grip on her.

"In the forehead? It wasn't much." Misao's eyes were full of wonder. The blue-greeness of her eyes sparkled with tears, but she was smiling still. And she was so beautiful.

"I'll knock some of his teeth later." He promised her.

Misao considered this for a moment and shook her head, "Megumi might have already done that."

She had a point. But still, Aoshi might still want to knock some of Sano's teeth off. Whatever murderous thoughts Aoshi might have had, was wiped out entirely when Misao leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. "You're adorable when you're jealous." Misao murmured against his skin and Aoshi thought that he might start practicing being jealous more often.

They stayed that way for a long time, just staring at each other. "I wish you had shown me your secret place." Misao finally said, a hint of regret in her voice.

Aoshi raised his eyebrows. "You know all about my secret place."

"No I don't." She said pouting up at him.

He took her hand, so small and yet so full of strength, and placed it above his heart.

Misao's face squinched up in confusion, but when she felt his heart beating, in complete sync with her own heart, her eyes grew wide, instantly understanding what he meant. "There?"

He nodded. "Yours."

"Mine." She said softly as though trying to confirm what he had just said.

He nodded once but slowly pulled back. "But Misao, there are things that I need to resolve. It wouldn't be fair to you..."

Misao immediately cut him off, placing a finger against his lips. "**_We _**have a lot of issues to resolve. I'd help you. I can help you, if you'd let me."

"It's a burden that you shouldn't have to carry." Aoshi explained, pulling away from her. He watched as Misao closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head and muttering something about borrowing bokkens from Kaoru. After a whole second of inaudible muttering, Misao finally looked at him, her own blue eyes stern and almost angry.

"After kissing me like that Aoshi-sama, it's a little too late telling me about burdens that I can't carry. I'm strong. I am not some lost, little weeping child in the street that needs to be swept away and locked in a castle. I don't want to live that way, like a fairytale. I want to live with you, share life with you. Everything, Aoshi, all the good and the bad, the happy and the sad." She paused, took a deep breathe and looked at him earnestly, her eyes bright blue flames. "I know how strong you are and maybe, I still have a lot to learn, experiences to gain, growing up to do, but I'm not helpless. I have my own strengths too."

Aoshi actually allowed himself to smile at her. He took her hand and gazed at it for a long time. "I know that." He'd seen her do so many things girls her age would never be capable of doing. And she had saved him, hadn't she? Not just today, but ever since she found him again, she had been saving him. "But, it's not going to be easy." He said, giving her one last chance to change her mind, even though his mind, his heart would never be changed. He didn't love her like this before. But this love had grown and she alone had nurtured it with her patience and her warmth and her light. She deserved this one last chance to be freed from him and all that he still has to endure.

"We'll do it. Together, ne?" She was looking at him with her determined eyes. "We'll be stronger that way."

Aoshi nodded, wondering if Misao knows how strong she was. How brave. And how he was loving her more for that.

"Ne, Aoshi-sa..."

He placed a finger in her lips, wanting to get rid of that blasted "-sama" off his name. He raised his eyebrows and as always, even without having to say anything, Misao understood him.

"We'll do it together, ne, Aoshi?"

"Aa."

The smile she gave him, triumphant and nervous at the same time touched his heart in so many ways that even when he grows old, he'll remember that smile.

"Prove it." She said, pulling him back into her arms once again.

"How?" He whispered, his arms slowly snaking its way around her.

"Kiss me again."

And they said no more.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, ::whew:: that was long... kind of long winded too, I noticed. Edited it up a bit. Changed a few things here and there. Hope it turned out better than the last one.

To any Aoshi and Misao fans, ugh, I hope that this is ok... I'm not really good with Aoshi and Misao, hence the OOC-ness.

But I did enjoy writing this and I hope that in some way, you also enjoyed reading it.

Will now be working on Kaoru and Kenshin. Finally! Let me know what you think. Don't hold back ok? Is the dialogue so bad you want to chop my head off? Grammar sucks... you all know the drill.

Please leave your flames, reviews, comments, suggestions and numbers of your cute, single 20-something guy friends. Hehehe.

Thank you so much for your time and hope to see you all soon!

-Yuki

P.S. You'll all know what happened to Omasu on the next chapter...I promise.


End file.
